Atrapeme si puede señor Aoshi
by okashira janet
Summary: Misao se ha escapado del Aoiya al lado de Soujiro ¿Podra Aoshi alcanzarla y hacerla regresar?,Cap 16: Atrapada entre tus brazos SoujiroxMisaoxAoshi COMPLETO
1. El inicio del viaje

**ATRAPEME SI PUEDE SEÑOR AOSHI**

**Capitulo1: El inicio del viaje**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Antes que nada aclarar que obviamente Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki maestro de maestros, esta es una re-edición, espero que sea de su agrado, sin más comenzamos.

_EL INICIO DEL VIAJE_

Misao lavaba los platos, odiaba lavar los platos (como cualquier mujer), en especial, odiaba lavar las pilas de platos que se acumulaban en el Aoiya, pero bueno ¿Qué le iba a hacer?, con un suspiro siguió con su labor, en unos momentos le tocaría volver a su trabajo de mesera y Okon seguiría con los platos, que era mejor ¿Lavar platos o servir comida? bueno realmente las 2 opciones eran feas, la chica volvió a suspirar.

"Mi vida se esta volviendo medio aburrida" pensó al tiempo que dejaba otro plato limpio sobre el trastero, a ella le gustaban las emociones fuertes y poder sentirse útil y llena de vitalidad, no es que no le gustara ayudar pero…

-¡Cielos, solo tengo 16 años quiero que cada momento de mi vida este lleno de aventuras, quiero gritar, correr y reír!- la joven gritó en uno de sus comunes arranques juveniles.

-Confórmate con lavar platos por ahora, ya después corres- una voz habló secamente a sus espaldas y la chica se quedo quietecita al tiempo que una gran gota surgía tras su nuca mientras Okon le dejaba otra gran pila de platos sobre el lavabo.

-Y no te desesperes, ya te va a tocar el turno de entregar ordenes, que supongo, es más divertido- la Ninja mayor sonrió de medio lado como si se regocijara en la desesperación de su joven okashira y luego salió del salón sin perder su toque de maldad, la joven por su parte la miro haciendo un puchero y le saco la lengua cuando ésta desapareció de su vista, sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo malvada que era Okon con ella, una enorme pila de platos sucios balanceándose de un lado a otro reclamaban su atención.

-¡Ayyy!! ¡NO SE CAIGAN!- gritó asustada mientras corría para evitar una catástrofe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El viento golpeaba ligeramente su cara y él realmente se sentía animado, muy pocas personas sabían que le agradaba en extremo dar sorpresas, de hecho las únicas que lo sabían ya estaban muertas, pero por lo menos quedaba el consuelo de que él no las había matado… ¿Eso era un consuelo?, con la sonrisa que siempre estaba en su rostro alzó la vista y se encontró frente al lugar que andaba buscando.

Decían que en el Aoiya vendían la mejor comida de todo Kyoto pero no era exactamente a comer a lo que iba, la usual sonrisa en su rostro por un muy leve momento se torno en maliciosa.

Intentando pasar desapercibido entró en el local y tomo asiento mientras escudriñaba con la mirada el lugar buscando a la persona requerida, no quería que hubiera intermediarios en el asunto que iba a tratar, lo que venía a hablar se lo tenía que decir a ella y a nadie más… ¿A quien intentaba engañar?, lo único que quería era ver la gran cara de sorpresa que la muchacha se iba a llevar cuando viera que Soujiro Seta ex asesino, ex juppon gatana y ex niño malo había ido a visitarla. Sí, iba a ser graciosa la cara de pánico que seguramente se iba a dibujar en el rostro de la jovencita cuando lo viera, seguramente creería que iría a buscar venganza o algo por el estilo, si lo pensaba un poco la verdad era algo cruel que aún a esas alturas le gustara hacer bromas como esa pero…

-Soujiro Seta ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- el joven no pudo evitar dar un salto cuando Misao se plantó justo delante de él haciendo centellear sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda al tiempo que le gritaba tan fuerte que el restaurante entero giró su cabeza hacía ellos para ver que ocurría.

-¡Señorita Misao, me va a matar de un infarto!- el muchacho exclamó mientras se agarraba con una mano el corazón y abría mucho los ojos, ella por su parte parpadeó un poco sorprendida, claro que ver a Soujiro Seta de repente entrando al Aoiya como un fulano cualquiera no era común pero si no se equivocaba Kenshin le había dicho que después de su pelea el muchacho se había reformado así que supuestamente no había nada que temer y hablando de gente que cambiaba ¡Que mal debía de estarlo tratando la vida!, estaba todo desgastado, bueno, no él sino su ropa, su gi y su hakama estaban hechas un desastre ¿Sería por que se había vuelto vagabundo?, ahora que lo pensaba la primera vez que había visto a Kenshin también tenía un aspecto deplorable pero ella no solía lucir así cuando viajaba en búsqueda de su señor Aoshi ¿Sería por que eran hombres y eran mas descuidados con su aspecto?

-Ah… señorita…- Soujiro llamó su atención carraspeando un poco, no era un experto tratando con mujeres pero la mirada que la chica le estaba dando no era una que se pudiera definir como de "buena"

-Ummm, veo que estas en la ruina- Misao dio su sentencia sin una pizca de piedad ni decoro, al instante un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo de Soujiro mientras su sonrisa crecía casi de forma demente, apenas se acababan de "conocer" por así decirlo y ella ya le había soltado de buenas a primeras lo que pensaba, ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir en la presente situación? -¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?- como si su comentario anterior nunca hubiera tenido aparición la chica frunció un poco el ceño y se inclinó hacía él –No parece que vengas solo a pedir sopa de miso-

-Bueno señorita Misao, vine a verla a usted- él a su vez soltó un suave suspiro, era la ultima vez que actuaba de recadero, eso seguro.

-¿A mi?- la chica se apuntó a si misma con un dedo, ahora si que estaba confundida, en un principio había creído que la cosa tenía que ver con su tutor pero al parecer estaba equivocada, además ¿Qué cosa podría querer tratar con ella un hombre como lo era Soujiro Seta?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Bueno- Misao caminaba con las manos en su nuca, los clientes se habían ido y el Aoiya gozaba de unos momentos de paz, todos se habían retirado a descansar pero eso era lo ultimo en lo que pensaba la ninja, ahora solo una pregunta martilleaba en su cabeza ¿Como le iba a hacer para escaparse?, le había dicho a Soujiro que se verían a la medianoche a la salida de Kyoto, ella era una ninja "La Okashira" pensó con orgullo, pero…. Aunque era muy buena había una persona de la cual no podría escapar sin ser detectada y de verdad que no quería que su señor Aoshi se enterara que se daba una escapadita para verse nada más y nada menos que con Soujiro Seta, de seguro el hecho de que saliera con un antiguo enemigo (altamente sanguinario habría que agregar) no les haría mucha gracia ni a su tutor ni a sus compañeros, por eso había decidido ir sin avisarles, además el día siguiente era su día libre, nadie se enteraría de lo que había hecho si la cosa nada más era de entrada por salida.

Cierto, nadie entendería que de la noche a la mañana tuviera que tratar un asunto con Seta Soujiro pero el caso era que el muchacho le había llevado un mensaje de una antigua protectora, hacía cerca de dos años cuando Misao recorría todo Japón en búsqueda de su señor Aoshi había caído gravemente enferma y una anciana mujer llamada Kaima había cuidado de ella hasta que había sido capaz de ponerse nuevamente en pie, había sido hace tanto tiempo que Misao ni siquiera recordaba el lugar exacto en donde había ocurrido el incidente, en aquellos tiempos viajaba por todo el país sin poner mucha atención por donde pasaba, pero algo podía recordar con claridad, los ojos castaños, dulces y amables de esa mujer mientras le ponía un paño húmedo en la frente susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien; después de eso se había despedido con nuevos brios prometiendo regresar a visitarla algún día pero no había cumplido su promesa, no porque no quisiera sino porque de tanto dar vueltas por todos lados se le había olvidado irremediablemente el lugar donde habitaba aquella buena mujer.

Había querido entonces el destino que Soujiro corriera la misma suerte que ella y también parecía haber sido cosa del destino que la anciana mujer mencionara algo de una joven Ninja hace algunos años y que el joven Seta relacionara el relato con la Misao de sus recuerdos, como consecuencia e intentando pagar por las atenciones recibidas el joven había prometido llevar a Misao con él y a ella le emocionaba a su vez regresar a dar las gracias.

Pero por esa misma razón ahora se encontraba con el problema ¿Qué hacer con el señor Aoshi?, por más que se esforzara en desaparecer el sonido de sus movimientos el ninja la oiría y conociéndolo como lo conocía lo más seguro es que se parara a preguntarle que planeaba hacer y si Misao era realmente mala en algo ese algo era mintiendo.

Soltando un suspiro salió al patio y se tendió en el pasto, quizás si intentaba relajarse la respuesta vendría a ella, definitivamente eso de meditar ya se le estaba pegando.

-¡Tin!- como un foco algo se prendió en su mente haciéndola saltar -¡Claro, esa es la solución!- gritó triunfante y luego se hecho a correr, era el momento de poner su plan en acción.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi cerró los ojos, intentó concentrarse, trato inútilmente de cerrar sus oídos pero no…era imposible, Misao no dejaba de cantar mientras limpiaba el pasillo fuera de su cuarto, con resignación se levantó y corrió el shoji para poder verla, por lo general cuando hacia eso la chica dejaba de cantar rápidamente y se disculpaba por haberlo molestado en su meditación, pero esta vez la joven ni se inmutó siguió cantando dándole la espalda y frotando con determinación el piso.

-Mjjj- carraspeó con fuerza después de un cuarto de hora sin que al parecer la muchacha notara su presencia.

-¡Hola, señor Aoshi!- la joven giró hacía él sonriente como si justo en ese instante lo notara.

-¿Te vas a tardar mucho?- la voz sonaba tan fría como de costumbre.

-¿Limpiando?- Aoshi afirmó con la cabeza y ella sonrió tímidamente -Creo que si… lo que pasa es que casi nunca limpio aquí por no molestarlo pero ya era hora, esta muy sucio- lo miró de nuevo intentando que comprendiera, él se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar a su cuarto, se oyeron algunos ligeros ruidos y luego volvió a salir con un par de cosas bajo el brazo.

-¿Se va al templo?- afirmó con la cabeza, era definitivamente un hombre de pocas palabras.

-¿Se va a quedar a dormir allá?- volvió a afirmar con la cabeza y segundos después desapareció de su vista. Al ver su figura perderse la joven se mordió el labio inferior, realmente fastidiar al joven Ninja era algo que usualmente intentaba no hacer pero debía tener el Aoiya despejado para cuando intentara su fuga y además… realmente el pasillo estaba asqueroso.

Acto seguido siguió frotando el piso mientras entonaba su canción favorita, atormentarse por el hecho de haber casi expulsado a su señor Aoshi de su propio cuarto no le traería nada bueno y además parecía que el joven realmente se la pasaba muy bien en el templo así que ¿Para que preocuparse?, sonriendo siguió con su labor.

………**..**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

11:40 de la noche. Misao tomó su morral, llevaba puesto su traje ninja y aunque no creía que fuese necesario tomó también sus kunais y una capa, era una azul con los bordes negros que a decir verdad le quedaba algo grande, pero después de que ese inútil de Kenshin le había roto su capa favorita no había tenido otra por el estilo.

Pero bueno, por ahora eso no importaba, con sumo cuidado y haciendo el menor ruido posible se deslizó hacía la calle, cuando consiguió su objetivo respiró feliz, después de todo era la okashira ¿no?, ese era su trabajo, deslizarse en las sombras y así con mucha gracia se fue corriendo hasta el lugar donde Soujiro la esperaba.

**12 de la noche **

Soujiro le echó una mirada de reojo al reloj que colgaba de su cuello, había quedado de verse con la joven Ninja en aquel claro a las afueras de Kyoto, según le habían dicho, los ninjas solían ser puntuales en ese aspecto.

-¡Señorita Misao, ha mejorado mucho su técnica, no la sentí llegar!- giró con los ojos cerrados y los brazos tras su espalda.

-Si lo sentiste- la muchacha puso ojos de decepción -Si no, no hubieras volteado-

-¡Oh!- por un momento parpadeó intentando decirle alguna cosa amable pero no pudo, hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de que a pesar de haber tomado el camino de un vagabundo sus habilidades seguían estando al cien.

-¿Te sucede algo?- inconscientemente la chica dio un paso atrás frunciendo el ceño cuando el chico volteo hacía la luna con cara de ¡Soy el rey del mundo! y levantó su puño al cielo.

-No, nada, nada- el antiguo juppon negó nerviosamente mientras ondeaba su cabello de un lado a otro, no solía ponerse a divagar en aires de grandeza frente a extraños, seguramente eso de comer tan poco empezaba a pasarle factura.

-Bueno ¿Nos vamos?-

-Sí- Y así los 2 chicos partieron con la luna como su acompañante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era una mañana normal de un día normal en el Aoiya, la única diferencia es que él se había quedado a dormir en el templo y que ese era el día de descanso de Misao, por lo tanto no trabajaría en el Aoiya y seguramente tampoco le traería su té.

Misao solía salirse todo el día cuando le tocaba descansar y la verdad es que la muchacha se lo merecía, en cuanto a él, ese día se la pasaría sin té, porque al no estar Misao nadie se acordaba de llevárselo, de hecho si no era por Misao nadie se acordaba de que Aoshi Shinomori existía, no sabía si sentirse mal o bien por eso, nunca le había gustado llamar mucho la atención pero suponía que estar tan solo que únicamente una persona lo tomara en cuenta debía ser algo triste.

-No para mí- habló con firmeza cerrando los ojos, ese día se lo dedicaría a meditar sobre el asunto… y no es que se le estuvieran terminando los temas de meditación, no señor, malo cuando había considerado meditar acerca de que había sido primero, el huevo o la gallina.

Su día entonces, como todos los días anteriores transcurrió en silencio, en paz, en una ahogante tranquilidad hasta que el atardecer llegó dando pasó a una oscura noche y cuando el muchacho había vuelto al Aoiya y se disponía a entrar a su cuarto oyó algunas quejas de Okina.

-Esta muchacha ¡¿A donde habrá ido esta vez?!-. el antiguo líder se acerco sin prisas hasta el viejo y le pregunto secamente que ocurría.

-No es nada, solo que Misao dejo una nota y…- Sin darle tiempo de terminar de hablar Aoshi le quito el papel de la mano con su sequedad habitual y se dispuso a leer.

_Viejo Okina:_

_Si encuentras este recado quiere decir que se me hizo tarde y no regrese a tiempo al Aoiya, pero no te preocupes estoy bien, llegare tarde o quizás mañana, no lo se, pero estoy bien. No te enfades ni te pongas histérico._

_Misao_

Aoshi entonces alzó una ceja devolviendo la nota, no se imaginaba donde podría estar Misao pero tampoco era como si tuviera que preocuparse, era una muchacha completamente capaz de cuidarse sola y lo había demostrado, aunque si era sincero el hecho de que tomara decisiones como esa sin avisarle le ponía un poco de mal humor, bueno, después de todo se suponía que era su tutor.

-¡Esa niña tan desagradecida cuando la vea…!- el viejo siguió quejándose pero él simplemente dio media vuelta y entró a su habitación.

La mañana llego al Aoiya y todos se pusieron a trabajar esperando ver llegar de pronto a la indomable chica de larga trenza y darle una reprimenda por preocuparlos, sin embargo la joven no llegaba, Okina empezaba a amenazar con encerrarla una semana en la cocina bajo la tortura de guisar pescado a todas horas cuando una paloma llego volando y dejo caer una carta en sus manos.

El viejo frunció el ceño y se dispuso a leer rápidamente, de pronto se puso pálido y dejo caer los brazos a sus costados, Aoshi que por alguna razón no había tenido deseos de ir al templo ese día y se entretenía en observarlo se acercó rápidamente a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo?- lo sujetó con presteza del hombro, tal vez alguno de los puestos Oniwabanshu tenían problemas, quizás una rebelión, o…

-Es Misao…-

-¿Que le sucede?- sin querer hacerlo en realidad apretó un poco mas su agarre.

-Ella no volverá-

-¿Qué?- Por primera vez quizás en años el joven ninja se había quedado mudo, ¿Qué quería decir con que Misa no volvería?, ¿Dónde estaba la chica en esos precisos momentos?, ¿Había pasado algo malo con ella?

-Ella, ella se fue con Soujiro Seta…- Por segunda ocasión Aoshi le arrebató el papel de las manos a Okina esta vez con cierta rudeza y leyó rápidamente el contenido de la carta.

_¡Okina!_

_Soy Misao y espero, de verdad espero que no te vayas a enojar mucho conmigo, pero creo que no volveré al Aoiya, me voy con Soujiro Seta, es una historia algo larga de contar pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo que pues… la verdad Okina ya me estaba aburriendo un poquito de mi vida y este día que volví a recorrer las montañas sentí que volvía a vivir aquellos días en los que buscaba sin parar al señor Aoshi ¿Los recuerdas abuelito?, y pues… me sentí muy bien y creo que lo voy a volver a hacer, voy a volver a vagar por los caminos, pero no te preocupes, solo será por un tiempo, solo quiero descansar un poco de todo el ajetreo del restaurante y vivir un poco más alegre ¿Lo entiendes verdad?, además ¡No hay de que preocuparse porque esta vez no viajo sola, me acompaña el legendario Soujiro Seta! Ja,ja, ¿ves anciano?, todo esta bien, regreso pronto, y no te enojes. Los quiero. Saludos a todos._

Aoshi devolvió mecánicamente la carta mientras un tornado de pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza, el legendario Soujiro Seta, el hombre que había partido en 2 la espada de Kenshin, el mismo que había sido la mano derecha de Shishio, quien había matado a Okubo sin compasión ¿Qué demonios pensaba Misao al liarse con alguien así?, ¿Y si intentaba hacerle daño?, por mucho que lo negara ella era una simple chica sin maneras de defenderse de alguien como él.

-Sabes Aoshi, mi ángel tiene razón- tan ensimismado estaba que cuando Okina empezó a hablar tuvo un sobresalto -No tiene caso preocuparme, ella estará bien, es muy fuerte, ha viajado sola incontables veces y ahora que viaja al lado de ese jovencito pues… me siento mucho mejor, Himura dijo que ese joven había cambiado y yo así lo espero, aguardare con paciencia el regreso de mi Misao- Diciendo esto Okina se dio la media vuelta y se alejo, Aoshi no podía creer que tomara las cosas tan a la ligera, sin pensarlo tomó rápidamente una determinación, él iría por Misao, era su deber cuidarla y claro, no podía confiar en Soujiro ¡Por dios había sido un asesino!, como podía Misao confiar en una persona así, irse con una persona así, ¿Dónde estaba su cabeza?, dominado por la urgencia se dirigió a su cuarto y alisto sus cosas, al tomar una de sus kodachis un pensamiento surcó su mente ¿Como podía confiar en un asesino?, la kodachi resbaló de su mano y se estrelló secamente en el piso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao caminaba, corría y saltaba mientras Soujiro la seguía dócilmente.

-¿En serio no te molesta que te acompañe?- giró a verlo de reojo.

-Me hace un gran honor al acompañarme señorita Misao, viajar solo suele ser muy aburrido- él respondió esbozando una sonrisa, si era sincero aún no acababa de comprender del todo como es que el favor que le había hecho a la señora Kaima había derivado en esas circunstancias, es decir, se suponía que solo debía llevar a Misao con la buena mujer, después cada quien seguiría su camino pero…

-¿Crees que este viaje sea agradable Soujiro?- volvió a verlo con esos ojos siempre chispeantes de vida, por lo general solía llamar a las personas extrañas o de rangos mayores por sus apellidos pero por alguna razón llamar a ese muchachito que bien parecía de su edad como "Seta" no acababa de agradarle.

-Pues… supongo que si- la verdad tampoco se había puesto a analizar ese asunto, hacía su viaje como vagabundo en búsqueda de su verdad y nada más y ni por un momento se había cuestionado si su largo peregrinar podría llegar a ser divertido.

-Antes yo viajaba por seguir al señor Aoshi pero ahora no busco nada- pasó sus manos tras su espalda y siguió avanzando levantando mucho las piernas –Solo un poco de diversión-

-¿Diversión?- si era sincero él lo que estaba buscando era su camino para encontrar la verdad de su vida, pero decir algo tan profundo contra algo tan simple pues…

-También te ayudare con lo de tu camino- se apresuró a aclarar al ver que él la observaba entre confundido y contrariado.

-No, no se preocupe por eso-

-Podemos buscar tu camino los dos juntos, puedo ayudarte a encontrar tu verdad- volvió a sonreír de medio lado, al verlo de esa manera, como perdido, como confundido no podía evitar recordar un poco a Kenshin, a su señor Aoshi, incluso a ella misma antes de saber cual era el camino que debía seguir.

-Me pregunto si eso es algo en lo que debería aceptar ayuda- levantó los ojos al cielo y puso un dedo bajo su barbilla cavilando pero entonces ella le soltó una palmada en la espalda y le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Carreritas a ver quien llega primero a la cima!- por un instante no supo a que se refería con tremendo grito de guerra pero luego al verla correr a toda velocidad hacía una loma lo entendió, ese era un juego que solían jugar los niños, un juego en el que obviamente el jamás había participado pero aún así estaba seguro de algo ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie era capaz de ganarle corriendo! Y acto seguido partió tras ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Notas de okashira janet: ¡Al fin!, llevaba días intentando escribir este capitulo pero a mi hermano le entro una extraña locura pasajera y se agandallo la computadora por días enteros escribiendo las letras del Mago de Oz , hoy (Gracias a dios) terminó con la ultima. Sobre la historia pues… la verdad es que la hice basada un poquito en mí, trabajo todas las tardes y es bastante aburrido, yo por lo menos me distraigo en la prepa, pero el único entretenimiento de Misao es llevarle Té a Aoshi (lo cual no parece muy divertido que digamos) y pensé, en mi vida he hecho muchos viajes (de estudios, por placer, por torneos) pero todos tienen algo en común, son muy divertidos y tienen el don de unirte más con la gente con la que viajas, así que el resultado…. esta historia, sobre lo que les pasara a Sou y a Misao en los próximos capítulos me basare en la vida real (no lo que le sucedió al amigo de un amigo), espero sus comentarios, cien mil besitos y cuídense.

_RE-EDICION: _Hace mucho tiempo que escribí este fic, de hecho es de mis primeras obras y sí… es un asco, mala redacción, mala puntuación, personajes OC, pero le tengo mucho cariño porque tuvo una hermosa acogida en sus tiempos y porque relata buenos trazos de mi vida. He decidido re-editarlo esta vez intentando acomodar un poco todo el desastre, así que en esta versión Soujiro no parece tener tan crecido el ego y Misao le da otro significado al viaje, espero no rendirme a la mitad porque con eso de que son 17 capítulos… también esto lo hago por Terry Byron a quien le prometí re-editar mis historias, descansa en paz amigo. Y a todos ustedes por leer mil besitos Ciao


	2. Y el dinero?

**ATRAPEME SI PUEDE SEÑOR AOSHI**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Y el dinero?**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-Ya cálmate-

-No puedo, duele…-

-Que quejumbroso eres- Misao susurró por lo bajo al tiempo que frotaba la herida del chico, al parecer el joven era por el estilo de Kenshin, muy fuerte en las batallas pero para heriditas de la vida diaria era un llorón

-Nunca antes me había caído- él frunció el ceño al parecer contrariado y ella no pudo evitar morderse los labios para no dejar salir una carcajada.

-Pues la verdad verte correr colina abajo intentando frenarte con tus pies a mil por hora fue muy gracioso-

-A mi no me pareció tan gracioso- desvió la mirada, para ser la primera vez que jugaba "carreritas" la cosa había terminado en un desastre, rebasar a Misao cuando casi llegaba a la cima había sido muy fácil, pero por estar tan entretenido girando a ella para ver como mordía el polvo no se había dado cuenta de que seguía bajando por la empinada ladera con su shukuchi encendido a la máxima velocidad.

-¡Soujiro!- ella entonces había gritado señalando hacía delante y entonces aunque lo había intentado no había podido detenerse, iba demasiado rápido, las matas lo chocaban a su paso y el piso se iba haciendo irregular y lleno de piedras, ¡Si no se paraba iba a ser su fin!, solo le quedaba un recurso, cerrando los ojos se aventó de lado al piso, a Misao se le formo una gota inmensa en la frente mientras veía el costalazo del muchacho a pocos metros de donde el suelo volvía a su forma normal (y horizontal).

-Bueno, no fue mi culpa que no te detuvieras- la chica bien podría soltarse a reír a carcajadas pero como aún no tenía la suficiente confianza con él suponía que eso no sería muy bien visto por el muchacho.

-Creo que tiene razón-pero como él a su vez no entendía mucho de eso simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro mientras ella alegremente seguía con su labor de enfermera, ya pasado su momento de frustración el joven echó una mirada a su alrededor, se sentía muy extraño, habían llegado a un pequeño pueblecito donde Misao había preparado el ungüento que ahora le aplicaba y aunque también era raro que alguien se preocupara de esa manera por él lo que lo hacía sentirse como bicho raro era que toda la gente los estaba viendo y eso no era muy común que digamos, usualmente no solía llamar mucho la atención.

-¿Estas bien?- Misao ladeó la cabeza al notar la preocupación de su compañero.

-O, si, claro- se sonrojó entonces como no lo había hecho en años, ahora que lo pensaba en sus tiempos con el Gatana tanto Yumi como Kamatari solían decirle que era toda una monada y que todas las chicas podrían caer a sus pies, ¿Sería que toda esa gente lo estaba viendo a él?, y mientras el muchacho divagaba Misao se puso de pie y lo observó a su vez fijamente y sin darse cuenta ambos dejaron volar sus pensamientos.

Misao: "Bueno, excelente trabajo Makimachi, este chico ya esta curado"

Soujiro: "Todos me están viendo, ¿Entonces la señorita Yumi y el señor Kamatari no bromeaban?, ¿De verdad tengo una buena apariencia?".

Misao: "Bueno, pero algo tendré que hacer con su apariencia, sigue viéndose taaaaaan desaliñado".

Soujiro: "¡Hey!, esperen ¿Por qué me observan los hombres?, ¡Ni lo piensen!, ¡Yo no soy como Kamatari!, sí cierto, pase mucho tiempo con él pero… ¡¿Que digo?!, ¡Claro que no!, ¡Yo no soy como Kamatari!, si alguien se atreve a intentar decirme algo lo atravieso con mi espada" confundido y azorado agitó la cabeza, cuando estaba en el Gatana no solía tener pensamientos como esos, algo debía estar fallando en su cabeza.

-Espera Soujiro, ahorita vuelvo- abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando Misao agitó su dedo en el aire y luego echó a correr.

-Hee… ¡sí!- parpadeó viendo como la jovencita se alejaba y entonces notó con asombro que las miradas que antes estaban posadas en su persona ahora parecían seguirla a ella con avidez, ¿Qué significaba aquello?, ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?, a ser sincero jamás le habría prestado mayor atención a la chica de no ser porque hablaba (y usualmente gritaba) demasiado fuerte.

-¡Oye Soujiro!- y de pronto ella corría de regreso agitando una pequeña bolsa, con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas y… ¡Claro!, ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?, ¡Eran sus piernas!, después de todo ¿Qué tan seguido se podían ver un par de piernas femeninas?, con esos kimonos que todas usaban no se veía nada, pero en cambio Misao usaba esa ropa tan extraña.

-Así que eso era- abriendo graciosamente los ojos golpeó un puño contra la palma de su otra mano.

-¿Así que eso era que?- la chica lo vio extrañada.

-¡Es que…!- empezó felizmente el muchacho pero luego su rostro cambió a una expresión sombría, entonces no lo estaban mirando a él.

-Bueno, eso no importa- la joven le restó importancia al asunto.

-¿A, no?- los ojos inocentes del muchacho parpadearon.

-No, ahora quítate la ropa ¿quieres?- súbitamente sintió que la sangre le subía a las mejillas, nunca había tenido lo que se dice un sentido común muy bueno pero de algo estaba seguro, esa propuesta era indecorosa por donde la viera.

-¿Por qué?, ¿que me va a hacer?-

-¡Te voy a arreglar la ropa, maldito Hentai, pervertido, mal pensado!- la chica rabió furiosa al tiempo que le arrojaba una patada en la cara y entonces (y mientras volaba por los aires) Soujiro se dio cuenta de una cosa, al parecer esa joven se tomaba confianzas muy rápido.

Minutos después…

-Laralala- Misao canturreaba por lo bajo cosiendo el gi del muchacho, había que admitir lo que no se podía negar, con el hilo y una aguja no había quien le ganara, eso sí, aún seguía molesta por lo que el tonto de Soujiro le había insinuado ¿Aprovecharse ella de él?, que descaro, de verdad que se había equivocado completamente al creer, al imaginar siquiera por un instante que por ser un asesino de elite tendría un comportamiento medianamente parecido al de su tutor.

-Señorita Misao, ¿Ya casi termina?-

-¡NO! Y ya para de molestar, sobre que te estoy arreglando tu ropa y todavía rezongas-

-Bueno, es que yo no quisiera sonar ingrato pero… estar semi desnudo en plena plaza principal, pues…-

-No te quejes- gruñó por lo bajo sin dejar de mover hábilmente los dedos, a lo lejos una niña gritó a voz en cuello que un muchacho estaba parado en la plaza casi sin ropa, al instante un afluente de personas lo observaban desde lejos mencionando cosas como el decoro, la vergüenza y la nueva juventud que no conocía de respeto, él por su parte escondió su rostro tras un grueso mechón de cabello, bueno… ahora por lo menos era el centro de atención…

Después de este "lindo espectáculo" los 2 muchachos retomaron su camino, Soujiro aún algo apenado por lo pasado recién y Misao demasiado feliz por el trabajo que había hecho con la apariencia de su nuevo compañero como para pensar en algo más, realmente con unas buenas puntadas por aquí y otras tantas por allá el muchacho había quedado como nuevo.

-¡Claro!, lo hice yo- sonrió ampliamente cerrando los ojos y el muchacho que hasta esos momentos iba cavilando metido en sus cosas giró a verla extrañado.

-¿Qué hizo usted?-

-No, nada, nada- negó rápidamente con las manos, debía dejar esa mala costumbre de halagarse a si misma, ya no viajaba sola como antaño, ahora tenía una reputación que cuidar al lado de un nuevo compañero.

-Bueno- él a su vez pareció no querer indagar más en el asunto.

-Oye ¿No tienes hambre?- pasando las manos tras su espalda Misao giró a verlo de reojo.

-¿Hambre…?- parpadeando el muchacho volvió a repetir la pregunta y entonces un gruñido proveniente de su estomago pareció contestar.

_Algunas horas de camino después y ya instalados en un restaurante…_

-Cielos, sí que tenía hambre- Misao se dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el estomago después de dejar su plato completamente vacío, no podía negarlo, la comida realmente era buena, eso sí, comparada con el Aoiya cualquier cosa era menos; estirando un brazo hacía arriba dejo salir un suspiro satisfecho y entonces para sorpresa suya encontró que muchas personas de las mesas aledañas la observaban con curiosidad para pasar después a voltearse nerviosas.

-¿Ah?- una raya morada apareció bajo sus ojos, frente a ella Soujiro seguía sorbiendo los últimos fideos con tranquilidad.

-Oye Soujiro ¿Estoy haciendo algo raro o por que me miran así?- la chica le susurró por lo bajo agachando la cabeza para pasar desapercibida y él tragó lo ultimo que quedaba en su plato para después pasar a observarla sin comprender.

-Yo creo que es por la ropa que usa, su cuenta- una mesera dejo caer entonces frente a ellos una nota y se retiró con la misma sequedad con la que había llegado dejando a la joven Ninja sorprendida, que ella recordara nunca antes había llamado de esa manera la atención por ir por ahí usando su traje Oniwabanshu, a su punto de ver su ropa no tenía nada de malo ni indecoroso.

-Tu que piensas Soujiro… ¿Soujiro?- se sorprendió al notar que el joven frente a ella sostenía el papel en su mano al tiempo que su rostro tomaba una tonalidad tan blanca como la cera.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Yo- yo-yo, es que…-

-¡A ver dame!- con un movimiento Misao le arrebató el papel al muchacho, con la vista busco rápidamente la cifra y…

-¡¿QUE, QUE, QUE?!- La chica cayó de espaldas mientras un tic nervioso le hacía estrujar el papel hasta reducirlo a una bolita, esa no era una nota de una simple comida ni era nada ¡Estaba carisimo!, ni que la comida hubiera sido de oro, ni siquiera estaba tan rica, de seguro que los habían visto jóvenes, inexpertos y con toda la finta de pendejos y ahora les querían cobrar de más.

-Bueno, la cuestión señorita Misao es que….pues…no me alcanza el dinero- el muchacho soltó una risita nerviosa al tiempo que ponía una mano tras su nuca.

-Y a mi para que me dices, yo no tengo ni un quinto- la chica entrecerró los ojos, por un momento ambos se vieron fijamente, él sonriendo, Misao como quien ve un caso perdido, luego y como si de pronto cayera sobre ella todo el peso de la situación Misao parpadeó una vez, Soujiro la imito y un montón de estrellitas aparecieron sobre ellos.

-Solo queda…-

-Una opción…- Misao se mordió el labio y Soujiro paso saliva, el momento preciso para actuar era ese, el joven se levantó con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro mientras Misao lo observaba perpleja, ¿Qué era lo que se proponía hacer su compañero? de pronto sus pies desaparecieron, la chica solo sintió como una mano la aferraba por la cintura y oyó la voz del joven cuando gritaba el nombre de su técnica

-¡Shukuchi!- después todo sucedió tan repentinamente que la joven ninja solo pudo percibir el sonido de los pies de Soujiro mientras "huían cobardemente".

MOMENTOS DEPUES, LEJOS DEL PELIGRO…

-Ah, Ah, Ah- Soujiro estaba recargado en un árbol tratando de recuperar el aire y Misao estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el pasto, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, definitivamente eso de que un hombre que corría a la misma velocidad de la luz te llevara cargada mientras efectuaba su técnica no era algo que le deseara a nadie.

-Ah, Ah, Ah- resoplando el muchacho trató de llevar aire con calma a sus pulmones, nunca había efectuado la técnica llevando un peso extra y la verdad es que eso había acabado con sus fuerzas.

-Oye Soujiro…-

-Di- dígame señorita Misao-

-¿Tú haces esto seguido?- silencio, por un momento ambos se observaron, ella curiosa y él con las mejillas que por alguna extraña razón empezaban a colorearse.

-¡Claro que no!- no entendió muy bien del todo porque se sintió tan avergonzado y ofendido pero ella pareció tomar las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

-¡Ay que alivio!- se dejo caer sobre el pasto al parecer feliz pero entonces una de sus cejas se arqueó al tiempo que una pregunta invadía su mente -Oye, ¿como le vamos a hacer para conseguir dinero?- Un viento helado cruzó en medio de ellos, una chica ninja y un ex asesino ¿Cómo conseguir dinero en una época de paz? Buena pregunta.

-Creo que…- De nuevo un viento helado cruzó entre los dos mientras al joven le salían mil gotitas en la cara y un montón de rayitas en la frente -Pues, creo que….¡Tendremos que comer ranas!- terminó el muchacho alzando nerviosamente un dedo.

-¿Comer ranas?- como si un resorte estuviera bajo ella la joven se paró de golpe, sus ojos clavándose filosamente en él.

-Sí, era lo que hacía el monje Anji- bien, podía ser muchas cosas pero la verdad es que Soujiro nunca había sido muy bueno tratando con mujeres aunque de algo si podía estar seguro, cuando una chica se acercaba hacía ti con una mirada perturbadora y llevando la mano hacía sus kunais, bueno, eso no era una buena señal -Decía que sabían muy bien…- continuó hablando nerviosamente mientras la joven lo acorralaba contra el árbol con una kunai rozando su cuello.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien, yo las cazo, yo las cocino y si saben feo, yo me las como todas!- ladeó la cara al tiempo que una raya morada aparecía en su rostro.

-¡Esta bien!- la chica a su vez había devuelto el kunai a su funda al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su cara para después pasar a dar media vuelta y seguir el camino que hace unos momentos habían dejado.

Para Soujiro la escena fue tan irreal que por un momento pensó seriamente en darse un golpe contra el árbol para ver si no estaba soñando, ¿Soujiro Seta acobardado por una mujer?, eso no había sido lo que le había enseñado el señor Shishio, aunque… ahora que lo pensaba su tutor también solía cuidarse muy bien de no hacer enfadar a Yumi.

-¿Y donde piensas encontrar ranas?- a lo lejos escuchó la voz de la Ninja que lo llamaba y se pregunto seriamente si una persona como aquella podría ser capaz de ayudarle a encontrar la verdad de su camino.

-No tengo idea…- lo susurró por lo bajo y luego agitó la cabeza con brios y se lanzó a alcanzarla, lo mejor sería ir empezando a buscar las dichosas ranas para la cena.

Y AOSHI…

Después de unos cuantos momentos de tensión al recordar que efectivamente él también había sido un asesino Aoshi pudo comprender perfectamente a Misao, después de todo, casi todos sus amigos eran asesinos o guerreros, comprendía que la chica no podía temerle a Soujiro por ser un homicida, pero de cualquier forma no sabía los motivos de el ex juppon gatana, y Misao era tan inocente que de seguro no se había puesto a pensar en las segundas intenciones del joven. Como lo había decidido antes, partiría tras ella, no le importaba si Okina estaba de acuerdo con el viaje, él era su tutor y aunque era cierto que la había abandonado por largo tiempo, no podía volver a fallarle.

Vistió su traje ninja y se dispuso a salir, no le aviso a nadie de su partida, Okina lo deduciría y los demás… pues tal vez no notarían su ausencia, después de todo, solo Misao parecía estar pendiente de él, y al no encontrarse ella…

El primer obstáculo de Aoshi fue decidir hacía donde iría, no tenía ni idea de que dirección había tomado su protegida, contactó a varias fuentes Oniwabanshu pero nadie la había visto, sin ninguna pista de ella se vio obligado a preguntar, como estaba seguro de que había salido de la ciudad por el este, se dirigió hacia allá y (en contra de sus principios) empezó a interrogar gente, pero no, nadie la había visto, el antiguo okashira maldijo para sus adentros cuando la tarde cayó sobre él sin encontrar rastros del paradero de Misao, fue entonces que una anciana se le acercó.

-Disculpe jovencito ¿A perdido a alguien?- afirmó con la cabeza aunque dudaba mucho de que la anciana lo pudiera ayudar.

-Tal vez debería visitar a la anciana Kaima, ella siempre ayuda a las personas que han escapado de su hogar, o a los viajeros…-

-La persona que busco no ha escapado- sentenció el joven, la viejecilla lo miro dulcemente pero al ver que el apuesto muchacho no hablaba pero tampoco se movía, decidió continuar hablando

-Vive allá, arriba de la colina, es la única casa, es imposible que se pierda- el joven asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y se dio la vuelta.

La caminata hacía la montaña fue algo pesada, Aoshi no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto sorprendido al notar que sus piernas no le respondían con la fuerza y naturalidad de antes y que sus pulmones de vez en cuando dejaban salir uno que otro silbido ahogado, no es que se sintiera cansado porque definitivamente no lo estaba pero justo hasta esos momentos notaba que dedicarse por tanto tiempo a la meditación dejando de lado el entrenamiento le pasaba factura a su cuerpo.

-Disculpe, ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?- sin darse casi cuenta había llegado a la cabaña donde una mujer vieja pero aún robusta lo observó con tranquilidad.

-Busco a una jovencita, ella tiene el cabello muy largo y lo lleva amarrado en una trenza…sus ojos son verdes…- no supo que más decir, describir a su protegida era algo que nunca antes había intentado.

-Misao- la anciana entonces asintió amablemente con la cabeza y él se vio obligado a alzar una ceja, al parecer la descripción de su protegida había sido buena a fin de cuentas -Usted debe ser Aoshi ¿verdad?, me supongo entonces que Misao decidió irse con Soujiro-

-¿Por qué conoce a Misao?- la pregunta cortante provoco que la anciana diera un ligero respingo pero luego su rostro volvió a ser apacible.

-La recuerdo de pequeña, tenía como 14 años y preguntaba a todo el mundo por usted, ¿ve ese futón?, bueno pues estuvo ahí tirada a punto de morir de fiebre por 2 semanas y en cuanto se recupero se fue con una sonrisa a buscarlo nuevamente, en verdad que es una muchachita indomable- el joven ninja asintió con la cabeza y miro hacía el futón perfectamente doblado que se alcanzaba a observar por el resquicio de la puerta, por un momento la imagen de Misao a punto de morir por buscarlo por todo Japón apareció en su cabeza pero la deshecho rápidamente.

-¿Sabe a donde se fue?-

-Pues no exactamente, creo que se dirigían hacía el pueblo de Otsu, bueno eso fue lo que les entendí mientras se peleaban…-

-¿Se peleaban?- Aoshi se tensó ante este comentario, la anciana lo noto y se echo a reír.

-Oh, no se preocupe, solo jugaban, Misao le aventaba patadas y él le empezó a aventar semillas de sandia, de hecho…-la anciana miró atónita a su alrededor -Aun, no acabo de levantar el desastre que hicieron, me parece que se la van a llevar muy bien, lamento que usted este preocupado por ella, pero créame, Misao se encuentra bien-

-Gracias- el joven Ninja bajó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

-De nada, pero ellos partieron hace un día, le llevan algo de ventaja-

-No- el muchacho entonces levantó la mirada, sus ojos azul eléctrico hicieron contacto con los castaños y dulces de la mujer –Gracias por cuidarla-

-¡Oh!- pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para decir que no había sido ninguna molestia cuando el muchacho ya se había dado la vuelta y había desaparecido por la ladera, ¡Si Misao se enterara de que ahora quien la seguía era él a ella!

Y así mientras la buena mujer cavilaba el asunto Aoshi tomó el camino hacía Otsu llegando a un pueblo donde decidió obtener información.

-¿Ha visto pasar a un joven como de esta estatura, cabello castaño….quizás portaba una espada?- decidió preguntar mejor por Soujiro que por su protegida, después de todo un hombre yendo en contra de la portacion de espadas debía de haber llamado a viva fuerza la atención.

-¿Un joven con una espada?, no, no creo haberlo visto- justo iba a agradecer y pasar a preguntarle a otra persona cuando unos chicos que conversaban alegremente pasaron por ahí.

-¿No han visto a un muchacho con espada?- les preguntó la señora a la que Aoshi había interrogado.

-¿Un muchacho con espada?, ¡A si!, debe de ser aquel muchacho impúdico que andaba semi desnudo en la plaza- Aoshi alzo una ceja "¿semidesnudo?"

-¡Ah, si claro!- coreó otro -Es el que andaba con la muchacha bonita, la que traía una trenza muy larga con las piernas al descubierto-

-¡A sí, ella estaba curándole un brazo!, me pregunto si serán novios, yo me supongo que sí aunque... bueno ella le gritaba un poco…-

-¡A mi no me importaría que me gritara todo el día si fuera mi novia!-

-¡Tienes razón! ¡¡JA,JA,JA!- Rieron todos los jóvenes hasta que un extraño ki los hizo girarse asustados, con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro y definitivamente con un aura un tanto escalofriante rodeando su cuerpo el joven Ninja habló con la frialdad que le era característica.

-¿Por donde?- Pasando saliva nerviosamente todos los muchachos se giraron y señalaron con el dedo el camino hacía Otsu. Sin dar las gracias Aoshi retomo su camino ¿Qué Misao traía las piernas al descubierto?, esa chiquilla siempre andaba así, no sabía de que se asombraban.

Con un repentino dolor de cabeza el joven siguió caminando hasta que se hizo de noche, durmió mal y se levanto adolorido pero se puso en marcha inmediatamente, a media mañana decidió entrar a almorzar a un pueblo, el único lugar que encontró fue un restaurante en el que había mucha gente (cosa que le desagradaba) el suelo estaba en muy malas condiciones, todo lleno de agujeros; una señora mayor se acerco a tomar su orden y él (aprovechando que tenía que hablar) le pregunto si no había llegado a ese lugar una joven que usaba una larga trenza y que tenía los ojos verdes.

-La muchacha que usaba un extraño y atrevido atuendo?-. Aoshi alzó una ceja, ¿El traje Oniwabanshu atrevido?, esa nueva era si que era extraña.

-Si se refiere a que no usa kimono, así es- contestó cortante.

-Veamos… ¿viajaba ella con un joven más o menos de su altura con cabello castaño y que no paraba de sonreír?- el Ninja asintió con la cabeza, las señas particulares de Seta Soujiro no tenían pierde.

-Dígame, ¿es usted algo de esa jovencita?- el joven no sabía el por que de la pregunta pero de cualquier manera decidió responder con la verdad.

-Soy su tutor-

-En ese caso- la señora frotó sus manos al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban rabiosos -¡Debe usted pagarme los destrozos que hicieron ese par de chicos!, vinieron a **Mí** restaurante, comieron **Mí** deliciosa comida y de pronto como por arte de magia el jovencito se levanto, tomo a la chica de la cintura y desapareció dejando todos estos hoyos en **Mí** local, si usted es su tutor debe hacerse cargo de ella ¡PAGUEME!, ¡Págueme todo lo que ese par de chicos han hecho!- La señora termino de gritar jadeando y dejó caer con un manotazo la nota del total frente a Aoshi, el joven tomó con 2 de sus dedos el papel y lo desdobló.

¡Demonios Misao!, ¿Acaso la comida era de oro?, ¿O es que acaso se había comido una vaca?, aunque bueno, tal vez Soujiro había sido quien había comido de más, después de todo era un vagabundo…

-¡PA-GUE-ME!- Rugió la señora que echaba chispas frente a Aoshi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Notas de Okashira janet: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si creen que esto es imposible en la vida real pues… ¡No! Los que se cayeron de un monte fueron mis amigos , yo los rete a unas carreritas y los tontos siguieron corriendo la bajada (Aunque no era un monte si no una especie de mini-desierto llamado los arenales).

Estar semi desnudo en un lugar público je,je, eso me paso a mí, un taxista me dejo en traje de baño a 2 cuadras de la casa a la que iba con mis primos. Y finalmente la que se fue de un restaurante sin pagar fue mi madre, así que ya ven.

Por cierto ¡Ya tengo el manga 21! Y ahora por fin entiendo porque en muchos fics Misao le cuenta chistes absurdos a Aoshi (Nobuhiro se voló la barda con ese chiste de la cubeta en serio). Mil gracias por los reviews a la linda Yukiyasha, la loca Monika dono, la siempre leedora Gabyhyatt (que de no ser por ella muchos fics no tendrían ningún review) y a AoshMi SeshLin son un amor.

_RE-EDICION: _Esta vez la relación de Misao con Soujiro va un poquito mas lenta, no demasiado porque se me escapa el fic de las manos, las situaciones en las que ponía a Aoshi son bastante ridículas pero no puedo hacer nada para mejorar mucho eso más que intentar mantenerlo en su personalidad, anteriormente los pensamientos de los personajes estaban narrados como si ellos mismos lo dijeran y eso me ha causado muchos quebraderos de cabeza pero estoy quitando esas partes, espero que ahora la cosa pinte mejor, sin más me despido Ciao

_7 de Diciembre del 2009 Lunes _


	3. El joven estudiante

**ATRAPEME SI PUEDE SEÑOR AOSHI**

**Capitulo 3: El joven estudiante de arte**

**Por: Okashira janet**

Misao avanzó un paso más y dejo escapar un suspiro, el camino que habían tomado decía llevar a Yasu, la verdad ir a un pueblo o a otro le daba completamente igual pero Soujiro había insistido en que era mejor tomar caminos conocidos que sendas perdidas, de verdad que le quitaba el sentido de "emocionante" a la palabra.

-Bueno, creo que no sabían tan mal las ranas- dejo escapar las palabras al aire tan solo por decir algo, no le gustaban mucho los silencios

-Se lo dije- el muchacho sonrió al contestar y ella le devolvió el gesto aunque para su gusto comer todos los días ranas asadas iba a terminar haciendo que odiara cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el verde anfibio, desganada soltó otro suspiro y él por respuesta volvió a sonreír ampliamente ¿Qué es que no sabía hacer otra cosa?

-Oye Soujiro, no es que me desagrade pero, ¿Por qué siempre estas sonriendo?, digo, sonríes hasta cuando te grito- se pasó las manos tras la nuca y lo observó de reojo.

-Bueno señorita Misao- descolocado por lo extraño de la cuestión alzó los ojos al cielo, andar su viaje con esa chica le hacía replantearse cosas que anteriormente jamás se hubiera cuestionado –Supongo que es porque de esa manera puedo esconder de alguna manera mis sentimientos-

-¿Tus sentimientos?- dejo de caminar y lo observó atentamente, en cierta forma, Soujiro y su señor Aoshi eran parecidos, habían decidido esconder toda emoción, solo que de diferente forma, el ninja había decidido que lo mejor para pagar sus pecados era darse castigo mental y vivir en soledad sin mostrar rastros de sentimiento, Soujiro en cambio había escondido todo dolor y sufrimiento bajo una sonrisa, debía ser difícil esconder el dolor y mostrar un semblante alegre.

-Pero…pero entonces… ¡Cuando me sonríes no es porque estés feliz, es solo que ya estas acostumbrado!- instintivamente el muchacho dio un paso atrás ante el repentino grito cargado de rabia.

-Bueno, yo…- pasó saliva, nadie antes le había echado en cara el hecho de que anduviera por ahí mostrándole una sonrisa a la vida.

-No deberías andar por ahí sonriendo si eso no es lo que deseas en realidad- sus ojos verdes lo observaron con dureza, pensar en Soujiro le hacía recordar a su señor Aoshi, quizás al Ninja no podía llegar y decirle tan fresca que tener el rostro parecido al de una estatua no le hacía bien pero por lo menos intentaría hacer algo por ese chico con el que ahora viajaba.

-Usted también sonríe siempre- sus ojos azules normalmente tan candidos se volvieron como dos pozos fríos –Y no es que su pasado sea muy alegre que digamos-

-¡Es diferente!- apretó los puños –Fingir una sonrisa y forzar una sonrisa no es lo mismo, al fingir te engañas a ti mismo pero si te esfuerzas en ser feliz, si de verdad intentas seguir hacía delante ¡Entonces aunque al principio sea forzada al final tu sonrisa será sincera!-

-C-c-creo que no entendí…- todo rastro de madurez desapareció de su rostro.

-¡¿Cómo que no entendiste?!- rabió enfurecida pero luego simplemente soltó un bufido y lo jaló del brazo para obligarlo a continuar caminando –Bueno, no importa de cualquier manera, se supone que por eso te estoy acompañando-

-¿Ha?-

-Para enseñarte, para que aprendas, para que encuentres tu camino-

-Mi camino…- y entonces algo pareció vibrar en él, tal vez y solo tal vez quizás estaba un tanto equivocado acerca de esa chica.

-¡Ya se ve Yasu!- soltándolo echó a correr hacía donde un polvoroso letrero anunciaba que habían llegado al poblado.

-Este lugar si que es silencioso- el muchacho enarcó ambas cejas pasando las manos tras su espalda al tiempo que la seguía caminando lentamente, las calles se veían solitarias y pacificas, ningún puesto ambulante rompía la quietud del lugar, en verdad que el pueblo estaba muerto.

-¡Soujiro por aquí!- sin embargo la Ninja parecía muy emocionada y él avanzó tranquilamente hacía donde la chica se había tirado bajo la sombra de un árbol estirando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-Tomemos un descanso entonces- encogiéndose de hombros el muchacho se sentó a su lado, por un largo momento se entretuvo observando el desolado paisaje que se extendía frente a él, las calles vacías, los árboles un tanto secos, la tierra agrietada, y sin embargo debía admitir que había cierta belleza en el ambiente, como una acuarela antigua.

-Señor Aoshi…- escuchó el murmullo de su compañera entre sueños y giró a verla ladeando la cabeza, en sus tiempos del Gatana se había visto obligado a investigar a todos los Oniwabanshu con la joven Ninja incluida y de esa manera se había enterado que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su tutor.

-Aoshi Shinomori- repitió el nombre suavemente recordando al Ninja alto y frío que había sido capaz de vender a sus propios compañeros en aras de una venganza, dejando escapar un suspiro se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que de pronto notó con sorpresa que llevaba más de diez minutos concentrado en delinear cada línea, cada borde y cada juego de luz en el rostro de la chica ¿Sería que no tenía nada que hacer?, ¿O sería que aún no acababa de entender como es que las circunstancias lo habían llevado a tener alguien como ella por acompañante?

-¡Un espía!- Misao se levantó de golpe y arrojó un kunai hacía la copa de un árbol, Soujiro solo se quito del camino de la filosa arma sintiendo como el aire que esta desprendía al ser lanzada ondeaba su cabello.

-¡Ahh!- un grito resonó por todo el lugar y luego se oyó el fuerte golpe de algo cayendo del árbol.

-¡Le di!- la chica se puso de pie en un salto y Soujiro llevo por instinto la mano a la funda de su espada por si era necesario entrar en acción, pero lo que encontraron tirado bajo el árbol no se veía nada peligroso, solamente era un muchacho con pantalón de vestir, zapatos estilo europeo, camisa alzada de los codos y un ridículo chalequito.

-¿Y este quien es?- intrigado el joven de cabello castaño se inclinó a donde el extraño personaje seguía tirado con los ojos en forma de espiral.

-¡Oh, es el joven pervertido estudiante de arte!- Misao en cambio se llevo una mano a la boca mientras con la otra señalaba al muchacho.

-¿Pervertido?- el Tenken alzó una ceja.

-¡Ah!- de solo escuchar la palabra "pervertido" el extraño joven se puso inmediatamente de pie para gran asombro de Soujiro -Señorita Misao veo que aun no se olvida de mi, ¡Pero no soy ningún pervertido!- exclamó soltando humo por las orejas.

-Si espiar a 2 chicas cuando se están bañando no te parece pervertido- gruñó Misao entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Espiando?, ¿A quien?- definitivamente el antiguo Juppon se sentía fuera de lugar en aquella extraña platica.

-Pues veras Soujiro cuando volvíamos del enfrentamiento con Amakusa, Himura perdió el dinero que le había dado Kaoru a guardar y no pudimos pagar la cuenta de la posada en la que nos quedamos por consiguiente tuvimos que trabajar para saldar la deuda y cuando Kaoru y yo nos bañábamos en las aguas termales, ¡ESTE!- con crudeza señaló al joven -Se puso a espiarnos-

-Oh, entonces si es un pervertido- el Tenken asintió repetidamente con la cabeza.

-No, no soy un pervertido- gimió el joven -¡Mira!-Soujiro casi se fue de espaldas cuando el chico sacó una pintura de su espalda y la extendió hacía el frente, sin saber muy bien que hacer el joven Seta tomó el cuadro pero al ver el boceto sus ojos denotaron sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Soujiro?, ¿Qué es?- Misao se coloco tras del chico y apoyando su mano en el hombro de éste se asomo a ver el cuadro, lo que vio la dejo impresionada, en la pintura se podía ver a si misma acostada en el pasto con su larga y brillante trenza haciendo un giro en el suelo y Soujiro a su lado viéndola atentamente con un aire mitad melancólico mitad dulce.

-¡Que bien nos vemos!- no pudo reprimir su asombro –De verdad que eres un gran pintor-

-Ah…- Soujiro que seguía reteniendo el cuadro entre sus manos no supo que decir, ignoraba que su rostro fuera capaz de demostrar un sentimiento tan real, tan exacto como el que demostraba la pintura.

-Eso es porque he practicado mucho para ser el mejor, además ustedes dos hacen una encantadora pareja, son una gran fuente de inspiración- el pintor cerró los ojos sonriendo ampliamente pero Misao dio un paso atrás poniéndose completamente roja y Soujiro parpadeó repetidas veces sin entender bien a bien lo de "fuente de inspiración"

-¡Ja, ja, no digas tonterías esqueleto!- nerviosa la Ninja le soltó un golpe en la espalda que provocó que el pobre muchacho saliera disparado hacía delante.

-¿Esqueleto?- repitió Soujiro parpadeando.

-Oh, ese es solo un sobrenombre que usaba el joven Sanosuke conmigo, mi verdadero nombre es Ryosaburo Kiyarihama y soy un estudiante de arte-

-¡Ahora entiendo!- el joven Tenken asintió con la cabeza.

-Veo que has mejorado muchísimo y eso que tu ya dibujabas muy bien- la chica decidió cambiar de tema, si el pintor volvía a decir alguna cosa acerca de ella y Soujiro era seguro que le saldría humo por las orejas.

-Sí he mejorado, pero estos últimos días me ha fallado la inspiración, bueno… eso hasta que los he visto a ustedes dos, en verdad que forman una pareja preciosa, y por eso, por favor, por lo que más quieran, déjenme dibujarlos, sírvanme de modelo, yo les ofreceré comida, un lugar para quedarse, lo que quieran pero, por favor, háganlo, ayúdenme a plasmar el verdadero arte , vamos ¿Qué dicen?- para darle mayor énfasis a su discurso se colocó de rodillas con los ojos brillantes frente a ellos, numerosos signos de interrogación y gotitas nerviosas salieron del rostro de Soujiro, a Misao en cambio le pareció que volvía a vivir lo mismo que en aquella posada cuando el pintor había convencido a Kaoru de ser su musa y estaba pensando en que hacer cuando el Tenken le jaló un poco la manga de su traje ninja mientras observaba al joven al parecer un tanto perdido

-Oiga señorita Misao, creo que deberíamos ayudarlo, se ve muy decidido y…-

-Y nosotros no tenemos dinero-

-No, bueno…- sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente –Iba a decir que quizás ayudar a alguien podría ayudarme a mí en mi camino-

-¡Aceptamos!- gritó Misao inclinándose hacia delante con las manos en la cintura pero por mucho que lo dijera a Soujiro le pareció que a la joven Ninja la movía más el dinero que las ganas de ayudar al muchacho.

TODO SEA POR EL ARTE…

Y así después de comer (bueno quizás tragar como cerdos) , darse un largo y relajante baño y acomodar sus cosas en una habitación Soujiro y Misao estaban listos para "Servir de modelos", y ya que Ryosaburo quería capturar su "esencia" los 2 chicos posaron con sus mismas ropas para todos los cuadros, aunque la verdad es que era muy difícil que se quedaran quietos por tanto tiempo, o a Soujiro le daban ganas de estornudar, o Misao se soltaba riendo por lo ridículo de la pose, o los 2 (en un acto por desesperar a Ryosaburo) se empezaban a mover lentamente hasta quedar en una posición que nada tenía que ver con la original.

El ultimo cuadro del día se desarrollaba por la noche con la luna llena como fondo, Ryosaburo estaba muy concentrado en hacer de esa su mejor pintura y los muchachos bostezaban de vez en cuando aburridos de pasar todo el día como estatuas, la trenza de la chica descansaba sobre su hombro, se encontraban dándose la espalda el uno al otro pero tenían entrelazado el dedo meñique, se suponía que ambos debían ver soñadoramente al cielo con los ojos un tanto húmedos por la emoción pero la verdad es que Soujiro tenía los ojos húmedos porque de tanto bostezar se le habían llenado de lagrimas y Misao se habría quedado dormida desde hace mucho tiempo de no ser porque la pose era estando de pie.

-Solo aguanten un poco más- el joven pintor les dio ánimos moviendo con gracia su pincel sobre la acuarela y Misao apoyó con un poco más de fuerza la cabeza contra la de Soujiro.

-¿Esta cansada señorita Misao?- el joven Tenken le susurró por lo bajo sin perder su posición, la chica sonrió levemente.

-Diría mejor que me siento muy bien, casi nunca me tomo un tiempo para meditar, siempre estoy por ahí haciendo tantas cosas que no me doy cuenta de lo maravillosa que es la vida, pero así es, es hermosa, me siento feliz- el joven en ese momento también presiono un poco la cabeza hacía atrás, sus ojos volvieron a adquirir el tinte melancólico que habían tenido bajo el árbol.

-Sabe señorita Misao, yo antes no pensaba mucho en eso, pero… ahora empiezo a comprender, han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida, he seguido tantos caminos equivocados y sin embargo en este momento me siento bien, creo que me siento feliz-La presión en el enlace de sus dedos se hizo más fuerte, en ese momento Ryosaburo giró a verlos y se sorprendió al ver que algo había cambiado, sus ojos despedían ahora una nueva luz, su semblante se veía iluminado por una nueva fuerza, con una gran sonrisa volvió a pintar con nuevos bríos, estaba viendo arte puro.

……**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Al día siguiente tanto Soujiro como Misao desayunaban sin muchas ganas en la larga mesa del comedor, servir de modelos había sido más difícil de lo que habían planeado.

-Bueno, ya los he plasmado en mis cuadros tal y como son, pero ahora quiero probar algo diferente, espero que no les moleste- Ryosaburo que se entretenía observándolos sonrió amablemente.

-¿Diferente?- exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos muchachos mientras terminaban de tragar los fideos que tenían en la boca y pasaban saliva, eso último no se había oído muy bien.

-Oh… ya veo a que se refería con diferente- profirió Misao con un suspiro, llevaba puesto un vestido estilo occidental muy entallado de la cintura y con vuelo en la falda el cual le llegaba un poquito más arriba de la rodilla, lucía un moderado escote y llevaba el pelo recogido en una colita de caballo. Soujiro por su parte vestía un elegante traje azul, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca abajo y una sonrisa que hacía juego.

Se suponía que Misao se sentaría en un sillón con la pierna cruzada y una mirada seductora al tiempo que Soujiro de pie a un lado de ella la observaría como un perdido enamorado, el primer contratiempo había sido que al parecer Misao confundía "seductora" con "intimidadora" y Soujiro no parecía poder quitarse la sonrisa simple de los labios.

La segunda pose fue tan difícil que Ryosaburo estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, consistía en que Misao y Soujiro se vieran apasionadamente a los ojos mientras se tomaban de las manos, el problema era más que obvio, nada más agarrarse de las manos los dos muchachos se soltaron riendo, Misao por lo ridículo de la posición y Soujiro porque verla reír lo hacía reír a él, mientras se veían "apasionadamente" se mandaban mensajes subliminales con los ojos, lo peor fue cuando se empezaron a apretar las manos lo más fuerte posible para ver quien ganaba y tenían la cara llena de jirones morados y venas latiendo.

La tercera pose estaba que volaba para ser un éxito, en esa ocasión (y aplacados por la comida que les había dado Ryosaburo) los dos chicos estaban felizmente sentados en un columpio el cual estaba sujeto de un árbol, todo estaba muy bien y el joven pintor estaba a punto de terminar cuando a Soujiro quien dicho sea de paso, jamás se había subido a un artefacto como aquel, se le ocurrió la "mágica idea" de darse vuelo. Solo se oyó un grito de terror mientras los pies de Misao tocaban la punta del árbol y se aferraba al cuello del Tenken (el cual se puso morado), nada más tocar nuevamente el suelo Misao se puso a patear al "Cabeza de chorlito" mientras el joven anotaba mentalmente que usar la velocidad divina en un juego como aquel definitivamente era mala idea.

La pose cuatro y gracias a dios la ultima fue extrañamente sin contratiempos, en esta se veía a Soujiro y a Misao sentados a orillas del río, Soujiro tenía a Misao abrazada por la cintura y ella apoyaba sus dos manos en el pecho de él. Ryosaburo se preguntaba encantado al tiempo que dibujaba si acaso esos dos se habían cansado de tanto ajetreo y habían decidido meterle paz al momento pero la verdad es que se encontraba completamente equivocado. Aunque se sentía tonta Misao no podía evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, ella no era la clase de chica normal que a los dieciséis años ya había tenido encuentros como ese con un joven, no, para ella era la primera vez que un chico la abrazaba de esa forma y aunque sabía que todo era fingido no podía evitar sentirse como una chica normal, común y corriente que sentía morir ante tanta cercanía, Soujiro por su parte no entendía muy bien de que iba la cosa, le dolía el trasero porque en la posición en la que se encontraba debía forzar un poco los músculos, además se suponía que no debía de dejar de ver a Misao a los ojos ni por un instante pero esta vez ella no parecía cooperar, rehuía su mirada y sus mejillas habían adquirido un tímido color carmín.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Ah, sí- respondió casi en un susurro sin girar a verlo.

-Me pareció que se encontraba indispuesta-

-No, no es eso…- en realidad Misao quería que la dichosa sesión terminara pronto.

-¿Soy yo quien la incomoda?- la idea llego a su mente y no hubo un momento en que se detuviera a analizar sus palabras antes de decirlas.

-N-no- le sonrió nerviosa –Es solo que…-

-Por favor chicos no se muevan- Ryosaburo los amonestó y por instinto Soujiro volvió a afianzar su agarre y las mejillas de ella se colorearon más.

-Si quiere puedo decirle al joven Ryosaburo que ya no queremos seguir con esto-

-¡No, no!- soltó entonces un suspiro, se estaba comportando como una tonta, ella habitualmente no era así –Es solo que es la primera vez que alguien me abraza, eso es todo-

-Ah…- parpadeó y luego sonrió suavemente –También creo que es la primera vez que abrazo a alguien-

-Los dos estamos haciendo cosas nuevas entonces- mas relajada devolvió la sonrisa y él asintió con la cabeza, al principio había tenido sus dudas pero ahora estaba seguro, viajar con aquella chica había sido una buena elección.

Al finalizar el día Ryosaburo estaba realmente feliz por lo que había logrado y los muchachos estaban listos para partir.

-Nos vamos esqueleto, debemos seguir nuestro viaje, ahora nuestro destino es Ôgaki, creo que partiremos ahora porque hemos estado 2 días aquí y si nos quedamos puede que nos vuelvas a torturar poniéndonos ropa extraña- la joven Ninja terminó sus palabras encogiéndose de hombros y Soujiro que estaba tras ella la apoyó sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Oh, no por favor, no se vayan ahora, esperen a mañana y les regalare una de mis pinturas, la que ustedes quieran, les prometo que ya no me tienen que servir de modelos, no se preocupen- ambos chicos se vieron el uno al otro, bueno después de todo no era tan buena idea irse de noche.

-Esta bien, nos quedaremos- exclamó Soujiro mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

**Y Aoshi… **

Aoshi caminaba rápidamente y de mal humor, acababa de despertar y los recuerdos de una malhumorada mujer gritándole que le pagara lo que Misao y Soujiro habían hecho en su restaurante seguían en su cabeza.

De solo rememorar el momento le daban ganas de sujetar a cierto joven Tenken del cuello y apretarlo fuerte y lentamente, él no era del tipo que disfrutara torturando a sus contrincantes pero haber tenido que mostrar sus kodachis y su peor mirada de hielo para que la dueña del restaurante lo dejara en paz había sido definitivamente molesto.

Pero ahora se veía nuevamente en las mismas, había llegado a Otsu y ni rastro de Misao, no tenía ni idea de a donde se había marchado con el inconciente de Seta Soujiro, aparte tenía hambre y si volvía a entrar a otro restaurante capaz y le volvían a salir con el cuento de que pagara los destrozos de los dos chicos.

El panorama se veía bastante gris, ¿Acaso Misao había tenido que pasar por lo mismo mientras lo buscaba por todo Japón?, sacudiendo la cabeza intentó desechar el pensamiento, no quería pensar en si Misao había sufrido o no buscándolo, sin embargo la idea no desapareció y el joven ninja tuvo que pasar la noche entera sentado frente a una fogata pensando en que quizás Misao se había esforzado mucho en buscarlo y él solo le había dicho que no quería volver a verla cuando lo pudo encontrar.

¿Misao le diría lo mismo cuando la encontrara?, ¿Le diría que no quería volver a verlo nunca más?, no, Misao no era esa clase de persona, ella no era como él.

-No es como yo- susurró al viento observando con melancolía las llamas que danzaban frente a él, y aunque lo fuera, aunque Misao no lo necesitara él la seguiría buscando, lo haría hasta encontrarla.

…**.**

Empezaba un nuevo día y Aoshi se levantaba moralmente desfallecido, meditar le estaba haciendo daño, mucho daño, solo lograba recordar el horror de su vida pasada, ese viaje le hacía comprender lo cruel que había sido con Misao, lo mucho que ella había sufrido y lo poco que él le había agradecido, sin embargo debía encontrarla, a toda costa debía hallarla, aunque solamente fuera para saber que estaba bien.

Con esta idea en mente volvió a recorrer la ciudad buscando pistas para encontrar a su protegida y aunque muchas personas recordaban haber visto a la "simpática jovencita de larga trenza y ojos verde esmeralda" nadie tenía idea de hacía donde se había dirigido ella y el joven de la espada; sin dejar de caminar y habiendo comprado algo de comida en un puesto ambulante el muchacho decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era preguntar en las afueras de la ciudad para ver si alguien había visto el rumbo que habían tomado los 2 jóvenes, así que emprendió la marcha, en el camino pudo oír a muchas personas elogiar las pinturas de un joven estudiante, se decía maravillas de sus cuadros y aunque el Ninja siempre había sido un gran apreciador del arte no estaba en esos momentos como para interesarse en pinturas, con su frialdad habitual tocó a una larga puerta de madera.

-¿Que se le ofrece?- una mujer se asomó por la rendija.

-Disculpe, no ha visto pasar por aquí una jovencita que usa una larga trenza, tiene los ojos verdes….iba acompañada de otro muchacho- al instante la expresión de la mujer cambió y su mirada se suavizo.

-Se refiere a esa pareja tan encantadora de jovencitos que reía tan fuerte por aquel camino- señaló una vereda que salía de la ciudad.

-Se fueron por allá- afirmó más que pregunto Aoshi.

-Sí, tomaron ese camino, pero lleva algunos días de eso-

-Gracias- contestó secamente y la mujer realizó una pequeña inclinación de cabeza al tiempo que una delicada sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, al parecer tenía buenos recuerdos de la singular pareja.

-Suerte señor- y entonces el Ninja dio media vuelta y desfiló hacía el camino señalado.

Aoshi caminó y caminó, la vereda lo llevo hacía Yasu, lo primero que le llamo la atención al entrar al poblado fue la cantidad de gente que rondaba las calles, era tanta gente la que caminaba de un lado a otro que casi se hacía difícil respirar.

Al Ninja obviamente eso le molesto mucho, le iba ser imposible encontrar rastro de Misao entre esa oleada humana, mientras caminaba por las apretujadas calles se preguntaba por que habría tanta gente, era inusual ver tantas personas deambulando, ni siquiera en Kyoto había tanta aglomeración, con su experiencia ninja empezó a inspeccionar a las personas y se dio cuenta de que muchas de ellas parecían ser personas elegantes y adineradas que portaban cuadros; haciendo deducciones llego a la conclusión de que seguramente aquel lugar era famoso por sus pinturas y por eso tenía tantos visitantes, pero como la cosa no le importaba en lo más mínimo, dejo de pensar en ello para seguir con su búsqueda.

Las horas pasaban y Aoshi se desesperaba más entre tanta gente y sin pista alguna de Misao, empezaba a pensar que lo mejor sería irse cuando escuchó un comentario al aire.

-Pero que pareja tan encantadora, adoro esa ropa de Europa, me encantan los ojos verdes de esa joven….- volteó entonces la vista a la repisa donde se mostraba el cuadro, lo hizo inconcientemente al oír "ojos verdes", en el aparador se exhibía un cuadro de gran tamaño de una pareja de jóvenes, vestían a la moda Europea y la muchacha tenía un largo, largo cabello.

Aoshi avanzó con largos pasos hasta estar frente al cuadro, no podía ser pero lo era, era Misao vistiendo un vestido rojo con escote, entallado y provocativo y al lado de ella Soujiro mirándola como bobo, por un momento fue consciente de que sus cejas se elevaban de una manera que nunca antes había sentido que fueran capaces de hacerlo, sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa y su reflejo le fue regresado por el vidrio desde donde se mostraban los cuadros.

Lentamente y sintiendo que sus pies avanzaban casi por voluntad propia recorrió por fuera toda la tienda, Soujiro y Misao tomados de las manos, en un columpio, a orillas del río… todo hablaba de una encantadora pareja de enamorados, pero Aoshi sabía que eso no podía ser posible, no podía ser real cuando llevaban tan poco de conocerse y sin embargo…

-¡Que pareja tan encantadora!-

-¡Que hermosos se ven juntos!-

-¿Tendré alguna vez un novio así?- y sin embargo parecían reales, pero no, no podía ser posible, ahora Aoshi lo sabía, esos 2 habían estado en ese lugar, habían permanecido largo tiempo ahí, los cuadros hablaban por si solos pero… ¿Alguien tenía que haber hecho esos cuadros no? , miró a la esquina de la pintura y descifro la firma "Ryosaburo Kiyarihama"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amanecía otro día esplendido para Ryosaburo, el joven artista jamás hubiera imaginado que sus pinturas se volverían tan famosas, de todas partes había llegado gente para comprar su "arte" y él apenas tenía tiempo para dibujar una y otra vez el mismo cuadro, un trabajo que a decir verdad le fascinaba hacer, se preparaba para empezar trabajando su nuevo día cuando unos sonoros golpes en la puerta lo hicieron desviarse para ver de quien se trataba, apenas había abierto y una kodachi rozó su cuello mientras unos ojos de hielo lo miraban.

-¿En donde están?- Aoshi no hubiera querido ser violento pero sentía que no debía perder ni un momento más y a decir verdad debía admitir que el miedo facilitaba las cosas. Ryosaburo tragó saliva nerviosamente, Dios santo, ni Battousai era tan agresivo, ¿Quién sería ese sujeto?

Momentos después y ya sin una kodachi intimidándolo…

-Como vera señor Shinomori, ellos accedieron a ayudarme y así yo pude hacer esos cuadros-

-Muy buenos- el Ninja lo reconoció tomando otro sorbo a su taza de té.

-Bueno creo que todo el merito se lo llevan ellos, desbordaban tanta energía e inspiración que para un artista es imposible no contagiarse de esa chispa que desprendían, en cuanto a sí son pareja pues no lo sé, creo que no porque se la pasan haciéndose bromas y riendo, aunque…- Ryosaburo recordó que a pesar de su explosiva amistad había algo extraño en el comportamiento de los muchachos, algo que había quedado plasmado en una pintura.

-Este es el único cuadro que no he puesto a la venta- se levantó trayendo una pintura de regreso con él -Solo hay 2 y creo que siempre existirán solo 2 porque no he podido hacerlo de nuevo, solo pude copiarlo una vez…- el joven le extendió el cuadro a Aoshi y éste lo tomo con cuidado entre sus manos, en el cuadro se observaban a Misao y a Soujiro dándose la espalda y tomados del dedo meñique, era de noche y la luna iluminaba sus rostros dándoles un aspecto hermoso, pero lo más sorprendente eran sus ojos soñadores mirando hacía el futuro… un futuro juntos…

Aoshi entonces sintió que la boca se le secaba, entendía porque no se podían hacer más cuadros de ese, era imposible, con tan solo verlo parecía que todos los sueños, todas las ilusiones se podían hacer realidad, esa joven y soñadora pareja parecía sonreírle al mundo con una nueva luz.

Sintió entonces dolor, un pequeño dolor que le atravesaba el alma, parecía que para Soujiro todo era posible, parecía que a su lado Misao era feliz, parecía que no era Misao la que lo necesitaba a él, ella seguramente se había cansado de esperar a que él sonriera, ahora ella había encontrado a alguien que si le sonreía, irónico que justo en ese momento se percatara de que le hubiera gustado sonreír, irónico que era él, el que la necesitaba a ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Notas de Okashira janet: Je, je creo que estuvo algo Anti-Aoshi el final de este capi ¿Qué les pareció?, ¡Sí!, metí al estudiante de arte, ese capitulo de las aguas termales es uno de mis favoritos, sobre todo donde Sano, Yahiko y Kenshin van "a ayudarlas" y ellas los golpean con las tinitas de madera ja,ja, me fascina donde Kenshin las esquiva y luego una de ellas le da en plena cara.

Oh por cierto ¿Qué creen? Descubrí el otro día observando fijamente el capitulo donde Kenshin pelea contra Aoshi ¡Que Aoshi sonríe! Cuando esta tirado (y derrotado el pobre) dice "Okina…" pero a su mente llega la imagen de Misao llorando y una ligera, ligerísima sonrisa aparece en su rostro, véanlo, verán que no alucino.

Esta vez el fic estuvo basado en una ocasión en que fui de vacaciones a Oaxaca (un lugar que no conocía) y mi abuelita me mando a comprar un cable para tender ropa en cierta tienda, estuve como loca buscando la dichosa tienda por toda la ciudad (que más bien es un pueblo modernizado, ya saben con gente bullendo como loca de un lado a otro) estaba tan desesperada que acabe entrando a una ferretería y cuando salí ¿Qué creen?, la maldita tienda estaba enfrente, así que puse a Aoshi en mi misma situación para que sufriera lo que yo sufrí.

Estoy súper feliz por sus reviews (Me puse a gritar como loca frente a la computadora cuando los vi), estuvieron súper graciosísimos, sobre todo AoshMi SeshLin y Sara Lain con sus anécdotas (les juro que me moría de la risa) y claro no podía faltar el súper review de Yukiyasha (Me da ánimos para continuar) y claro la más grande lectora de fics Gabyhiatt que lee todas nuestras locuras ¡Mil gracias! Besos.

_RE EDICION: _Hoy hable con mi amiga tommyhiragizawa y al contarle que estaba sufriendo horrores reeditando esta porquería de fic gritó algo como "¡Pero yo ame ese fic, me fascino!", eso realmente me ha subido el animo para continuar editando esta historia. En esta ocasión nuevamente he cambiado bastante la versión original, sobre todo esa parte donde Aoshi se pegaba como desequilibrado al vidrio maldiciendo, sinceramente esa no es su personalidad, me sorprende que haya jugado así con él cuando era más joven pero bueno.

Como siempre agradezco infinitamente a quien se de una vuelta por aquí Ciao

_29 de Diciembre del 2009 Martes _


	4. Una noche de terror

**ATRAPEME SI PUEDE SEÑOR AOSHI**

**Capitulo 4: Una noche de terror**

**Por: Okashira janet**

La noche empezaba a caer, las sombras de los grandes árboles se dibujaban macabramente por el camino, el viento bramaba y soplaba con fiereza acompañado de lejanos aullidos, era en verdad una noche espantosa y la intuición de Misao le decía que se desataría una gran tormenta, era necesario encontrar refugio y rápido.

Desde que habían salido de Ôgaki las cosas parecían andar mal, no habían podido ver ni una sola alma en 2 días y últimamente Misao estornudaba mucho y a Soujiro lo recorrían unos terribles escalofríos que él asociaba con la poca creíble idea (según la chica) de que alguien lo perseguía para descuartizarlo, por ahora estaban espantosamente perdidos, se suponía que irían a Nakatsugawa pero parecía que el bosque en donde se encontraban solo los hacía dar vueltas y más vueltas y no se le veía fin, con la tormenta pisándoles los talones Soujiro divisó en la lejanía un extraño edificio.

-Mire señorita Misao, quizás ahí nos puedan ayudar- retirándose el cabello de la frente el joven señaló lo que parecía ser un castillo muy grande y siniestro, por un momento ambos observaron el edificio, sus cabezas se juntaron al tiempo que una fría ventisca despeinaba su cabello.

-¿Bromeas verdad?- la joven Ninja lo observó de reojo.

-Bueno…- él pasó saliva –Usted dijo hace poco que pronto llovería-

-No pronto… ¡Ya!- la chica echó a correr al tiempo que se desataba sobre ellos una tormenta de proporciones épicas, ¿Por qué tenía que desatarse la lluvia cuando corrían en pleno bosque después de un día tan horroroso?

-¡No se vale usar el shukuchi!- la joven Ninja gruñó cuando su compañero desapareció frente a ella y al instante siguiente Soujiro paró en seco poniendo cara fatalista, había olvidado por un momento que iba acompañado.

-Que grosero eres- empapados ambos frente al recibidor la chica lo vio con cara de pocos amigos y él dibujó en su cara una mueca extraña, no debían culparlo del hecho de que no supiera como reaccionar cuando era acompañado de una chica, después de todo nunca se había visto en semejante situación antes.

-Vaya, ¿crees que esto sea una buena idea?- Misao observó desconfiada el sombrío lugar, en definitiva le daba mala espina y no quería entrar ahí, pero a Soujiro todo eso le paso desapercibido, en sus viajes con Shishio se había visto en lugares mucho peores así que la situación no era nueva, sin pensarlo mucho tocó fuertemente, después de un rato sin contestación lo volvió a intentar pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-No habrá nadie- el muchacho ladeó la cabeza y Misao que ya se había desesperado de temblar esperando que le abrieran le dio una sonora patada a la puerta abriéndola de par en par.

-Y yo soy el agresivo- el muchacho susurró por lo bajo entrando tras ella, ambos dejaron caer sus pertenencias a medio salón, sin importar lo que fuera ese lugar era claro que estaba habitado, no había ninguna luz pero los relámpagos dejaban ver con su azul resplandor la elegancia de aquel sitio.

-Busquemos algo de comer- soltó Misao estirando los brazos.

-De acuerdo- el muchacho se encogió de hombros, robar no era algo nuevo para él a ser sincero.

-Tú vas por allá y yo veo si encuentro algo por aquí- la chica habló rápidamente empujándolo para que se diera prisa

-Hai, hai-sonrió nerviosamente, bueno ahora que lo pensaba había caído bastante su posición, de ser asesino rebajado a ladrón de comida, pero bueno, con sigilo el joven recorrió los salones, en ese lugar parecían vivir muchas personas, la tormenta cada vez se hacía más fuerte y el agua azotaba los vidrios.

-Comida…- el joven susurró por lo bajo oteando a su alrededor y entonces y sin venir a cuento se preguntó si Misao estaría asustada o si la persona o personas que vivieran en aquel lugar serían peligrosas.

-Tal vez no fue buena idea separarnos- dando media vuelta Soujiro empezó a regresar, caminar a oscuras por los pasillos de esa enorme mansión y a solas no era una buena idea pero antes de poder seguir avanzando algo lo detuvo, su sexto sentido le decía que alguien se estaba acercando, así que se agazapó junto a la puerta y esperó ocultando su respiración la llegada de la persona, cuando los pasos leves del enemigo estuvieron a unos pasos de él desenfundó rápidamente su espada y la pegó al cuello del extraño.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con su habitual tono inocente, pero no consiguió una respuesta, la figura era un poco más baja que el y no se movía.

-He preguntado que quien eres- sin embargo nuevamente no hubo respuesta, la oscuridad era total, Soujiro empezó a sentir una extraña sensación recorriéndolo, hubo un largo silencio en donde solo se podía escuchar el terrible aullido del viento azotando las puertas y el joven entrecerró los ojos, con un rápido movimiento tomo del cabello a la persona frente a él y descubrió con asombro que era una mujer. Su cabello estaba mojado y suelto, el espadachín pasó saliva mientras la sujetaba fuertemente esperando una respuesta que nunca llego.

-Te dije que contestaras ¿Quién eres?- preguntó nuevamente con una voz ronca que no era la suya mientras acercaba de un empujón a la mujer dejándola de espaldas sobre su pecho mientras amenazaba todavía con la espada su cuello. La mujer tenía el cabello largo, tan largo que casi rozaba sus rodillas, estaba completamente mojada y despedía un agradable olor a jazmines, a pesar del peligro que pudiera representar Soujiro se sentía muy bien con ella pegada a su cuerpo.

-Si no me dices quien eres te va a ir muy mal- le susurró el espadachin seductoramente en una oreja, cuando de pronto...

-Soujiro…- ¡Esa voz!, el joven bajó de un tirón su espada y le dio la vuelta a la mujer para verla a la cara.

-Señorita Misao….- balbuceó con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras la chica lo miraba aturdida -¿Pero porque no me dijo que era usted?- preguntó el joven tomándole la cara con ambas manos esperando no haberle echo daño.

-Pensé que estabas jugando, nunca pensé que no me pudieras reconocer, creí que me querías asustar ¡Eres un tonto!- la chica explotó de pronto mientras le daba una enorme patada que lo dejo azotado en la pared con ojitos en forma de espiral, ese chico si que era un tonto, mira que asustarla así.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de desahogar completamente su coraje porque unos pasos apresurados empezaron a oírse, ¡Lo que les faltaba! Que los encontraran en ese momento invadiendo propiedad ajena, ahogando un gruñido Misao tomo del cuello a un Soujiro que aun no dejaba de ver estrellitas y salió por la ventana del lugar.

-¿Señorita Misao, a donde vamos?- confundido Soujiro parpadeó cuando estuvieron nuevamente afuera bajo la tormenta.

-¡Pues a pedir posada tonto!- exclamó ella mientras corría a la entrada y volvía a tocar la puerta, Soujiro entendió el plan y se coloco junto a ella aun sobándose la cabeza, los rápidos pasos se dirigieron hacía ellos y finalmente la gran puerta se abrió dejando ver a una estirada mujer muy alta con unos diminutos anteojos, al verlos su primera reacción fue fruncir la nariz para después prestarle exagerada atención a Soujiro.

-¡Un hombre!-

-¿Qué?, ¿Un hombre?, ¿Dónde?- preguntó Misao confundida volteando su cabeza para todos lados mientras Soujiro se ponía morado y sus ojos se entrecerraban.

-Creo que se refiere a mí- explicó con una gran gota el joven.

-A, sí claro- sonriendo torpemente la chica se pasó una mano tras la cabeza.

-¿Es él tu hermano?- sin prestar atención a los desvaríos de los jóvenes la mujer escudriñó a Misao

-Oh no, él es solo mi amigo- la chica señaló a su compañero sin saber muy bien el por que de la pregunta.

-¡Pero que horror!, Una jovencita viajando sola con un hombre ¡Es inadmisible!, ¿Quién es el bárbaro de tu padre que no se hace cargo de ti y te deja hacer estas cosas?, ¡Esto es incorrecto!- Misao ante tales palabras miró a la mujer con bastantes signos de interrogación saliendo de su cabeza, ¿Acaso era incorrecto que ella viajara con Soujiro?.

-¡Ven conmigo! y usted jovencito ¡Váyase de aquí, en este lugar no aceptamos hombres! y menos a alguien como usted que es tan inconciente como para viajar al lado de esta jovencita sola e indefensa- y diciendo esto la mujer arrastró consigo a Misao y le dio un portazo en las narices a Soujiro quien se quedo con una enorme gota naciendo de su cabeza mientras un aire helado (de preferencia con nieve) pasaba sobre él.

Misao entró confundida al enorme castillo con la mujer guiándola por los hombros y diciendo frases que sonaban como "que barbaridad, una muchacha sola ¡Y con un hombre!, ¡Que cosas no habrán hecho!", la joven Ninja ante esto solo pudo parpadear sin acabar de comprender del todo lo que sucedía. Caminando por los amplios pasillos entraron a un gran salón con grandes estantes a los lados, Misao miraba todo asombrada cuando de un tirón la señora le arranco la cinta rosa con la que sujetaba su traje.

-¿¡Pero que esta haciendo?!- exclamó la muchacha dándose la vuelta rápidamente, pero la mujer ni caso le hizo y siguió desvistiéndola ante la mirada atónita de la chica, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar?, ¿Acaso esa extraña mujer pensaba hacerle algo indecente?, ante tales pensamientos sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín al instante, pero gracias a Kami eso no ocurrió y la mujer solo le quito la ropa mojada dándole a cambio un ¿Uniforme?.

Misao solo pudo poner ojos de "Que mierda" cuando la mujer le tomo una foto para el registro vistiendo una camisa blanca, un chaleco de cuadritos, una falda azul tableada, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros acompañados de una boina que lucía de lado.

-¡¿Que demonios es esto?!- cerrando los ojos y con una vena latiendo de mala manera en su sien la chica gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

-Señorita su nombre…- pero a la mujer tal demostración de genio parecía tenerla sin cuidado.

-Misao Makimachi, ahora dígame ¿Que rayos pretende, ¿Por qué no deja que entre mi amigo?-

-Señorita Makimachi, desde hoy se encuentra usted en la escuela para señoritas de Nakatsugawa, no saldrá de aquí y menos con ese joven, sus labores empiezan desde el amanecer, se acuesta temprano, obedece las ordenes y no cuestiona lo que se le dice, buenas noches señorita, ese será su nuevo uniforme de hoy en adelante- Misao observó a la mujer alejarse mientras una expresión de perplejidad se dibujaba en su rostro, definitivamente había caído en dimensión desconocida y o mucho se equivocaba o de alguna manera la habían secuestrado.

-Habrá que verse las cosas que pasan- encogiéndose de hombros la jovencita procedió a caminar por el lugar, como estaba cayendo tormenta se quedaría ahí por un tiempo, llevaba un tiempo curioseando por todo el castillo sin la menor intención de dormir, cuando de pronto…

-¡Ay! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Un montón de chicas alumbraron a Misao con un candelabro, todas parecían temerosas y la joven ninja notó con sorpresa que usaban el mismo uniforme que ella.

-¿Qué acaso nunca se quitan esta ropa?- preguntó alarmada.

-Ah, eres una chica nueva, veo que has conocida a la señorita Korina, nosotras estamos en su escuela desde hace mucho tiempo-

-¿También a ustedes las secuestró?- la Ninja preguntó alarmada.

-¿Secuestrar?, No, nuestros padres nos han mandado aquí para que nos formemos como verdaderas señoritas de esta sociedad- de solo oír semejante cosa Misao abrió grandes los ojos sorprendida ¿De verdad se estudiaba para algo así?

-¡Ven, te enseñaremos tu habitación, te gustara!- clamaron todas al tiempo que tomaban a Misao por los brazos jalándola con ellas y parloteando todas al tiempo como si hubieran ido de compras y trajeran de vuelta una curiosa adquisición.

-¿Mi habitación?- tan aturdida estaba que ni siquiera pudo resistirse, aunque si algo tenía que aclarar es que por nada del mundo pensaba quedarse ahí, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Soujiro intentaría hacer algo para rescatarla?

-Quien sabe…- susurró por lo bajo dejándose arrastrar por el cúmulo de chicas de verdad dudando de que su compañero intentara algo en esa situación.

Pero lo cierto es que Misao no podía estar más alejada de la verdad porque Soujiro no había pensado ni por un segundo en abandonarla la cuestión era que, pues, si era completamente sincero tenía que decir que no encontraba la manera de entrar.

La primera vez que ambos habían entrado Misao había pateado la puerta, pero esta vez la señora histérica que no lo había dejado entrar había cerrado herméticamente con una tranca de metal.

¡Haberse visto descaro más grande!, ¡Tratar así al grandísimo Soujiro Seta!, si hubiera estado en sus viejos tiempos se habría esperado a que la mujer durmiera para después despertarla y asesinarla con una tierna sonrisa en la cara, pero que remedio, se suponía que ahora había cambiado. El joven negó con fastidio al tiempo que sus pelos empapados se pegaban a su frente y la tormenta azotaba a su cuerpo sin la menor clemencia, que remedio, tendría que entrar por la ventana, haciendo gala de la mejor técnica atlética de la que era capaz su delgado cuerpo trepó al ventanal más cercano pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que donde antes había un frágil cristal ahora había una gran barra de metal y ni pensar atravesarlo con esa frágil espada que se cargaba, de verdad que de haber sido un hombre más débil se hubiera soltado a llorar.

Incrédulo, el joven recorrió todo el castillo por fuera solo para descubrir que era una terrible fortaleza sin medio para poder entrar o salir, de verdad que la mujer aquella estaba traumada con eso de los hombres, ¿Habría tenido una mala experiencia con ellos?, el joven frunció el ceño ante tales pensamientos mientras soplaba para que su cabello no le cayera sobre los ojos y lo dejara ver.

-Al cuerno sus problemas- sacudiendo la cabeza el muchacho se dijo que sus desvaríos no lo llevarían a ningún lado, en semejantes circunstancias lo mejor sería crear un plan, después de todo el señor Shishio siempre los hacía y no se veía que fuera muy difícil.

-Bien- asintió con determinación y se dejo caer sobre la tierra (lodo a estas alturas) y con un palito empezó a dibujar su plan, si no mal recordaba Hoji siempre les enseñaba unos dibujos muy raros de los que Soujiro solo entendía "tu atacas aquí, aquí, aquí y matas a todos los de aquí" ahora por desgracia tendría que salir de todo eso sin matar a nadie pero bueno…

-Veamos…- y así el que había sido conocido como el mejor asesino del Juppon Gatana quedó en medio de la noche bajo una terrible tormenta dibujando afanosamente con unos ojos un tanto lunáticos un enorme castillo.

…………**.**

Habiendo pasado un poco mas de una hora desde que había sido extrañamente secuestrada Misao empezaba a pensar seriamente que tendría que escapar del lugar por sus propios medios.

-Y entonces Yuriko me dijo…- las chicas se habían arremolinado alrededor de su cama y hacía bastante rato que charlaban emocionadas acerca de todo lo que pasaba en el castillo que lo cierto es que fuera de intrigas y romances imaginarios no era mucho.

-Lo único malo es que aquí no puede haber hombres, no hemos visto uno en años- ante tal frase Misao por fin puso atención a lo que decían.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó arqueando ambas cejas.

-¡Claro que es cierto!, es más si cayera alguno de ellos por aquí, no se lo que le pasaría al pobre, lo tocaríamos, lo besaríamos ¡Le haríamos las cosas mas sucias hasta que gritara pidiendo clemencia!- la mas arrojada de todas gritó con brios y todas las demás la vitorearon emocionadas.

-¡Lo pelearíamos!-

-¡Lo desvestiríamos!-

-¡Lo besuquearíamos!- cada chica gritaba más fuerte que la anterior y Misao echó la cabeza inconscientemente hacía atrás, de verdad que en ese lugar estaban mal, pensándolo bien agradecía que Soujiro no hubiera intentado rescatarla.

-¡¡TRASHHH!!- pero mas se había tardado en pensarlo cuando la ventana de la enorme habitación se abrió de par en par y un relámpago iluminó a un joven con camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, un poco abierta y completamente empapado, los lacios cabellos castaños pegándose a su frente y los ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad.

-Señorita Misao al fin…- el joven no pudo continuar porque un manojo de jovencitas se abalanzó sorpresivamente sobre él.

-¡Un hombre!, ¡Al fin tenemos a un hombre!- confundido Soujiro pasó saliva siendo rápidamente jaloneado de un lado a otro no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, su rescate misión suicida 007 no estaba saliendo muy bien, para empezar, subir hasta aquella torre con la lluvia golpeándolo sin piedad fue un tormento, cuando estaba a punto de llegar su gi se atoro y casi estuvo a punto de caer, para que eso no pasara se lo tuvo que quitar y para colmo la espada se le enterraba en los lugares menos indicados mientras trepaba, la camisa le estorbaba así que se la tuvo que subir hasta los codos y cuando al fin pudo llegar a la maldita ventana, un puñado de chicas en uniforme intentaban abusar de él.

-¡Esperen!, ¿Que están haciendo?- para su profunda vergüenza las mejillas se le pusieron al rojo vivo cuando una de ellas le abrió de un tirón la camisa y dejo sus pectorales al descubierto.

-¡Es mío!, ¡Es mío!- pero las chicas no parecían oírlo, como si de un momento a otro se hubieran convertido en animales salvajes.

-¡Suéltenme!- cierto, él no tenía ninguna experiencia en el ámbito de convivir con las mujeres, por eso el hecho de que lo violaran en masa no era nada atractivo.

-¡Que bombón!- gritó una de ellas mientras le arrancaba definitivamente la camisa y justo cuando la mano del joven empezaba a titubear alrededor del mango de su espada una voz imperante soltó un grito.

-¡Alto ahí!- todas voltearon hacía Misao quien tenía una mano en la cintura y con la otra le daba vueltas a su trenza con un aire retador.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres chica nueva?, ¿No ves que nos estamos divirtiendo?-

-Lo veo, pero hay un problema-

-¿Cuál problema?-

-Qué ese chico con el que se están divirtiendo es mío- respondió molesta mientras colocaba las 2 manos en su cintura y fruncía el ceño.

-¿Mío?- el Tenken repitió la frase sorprendido pero las chicas no parecían haberse dejado intimidar.

-Aquí nada te pertenece nueva y si…- la más bravucona de todas empezó a hablar pero sin perder su sonrisa Misao caminó hacía el joven y sacó de golpe la espada que el chico llevaba al cinto.

-Y a la que se atreva a tocarlo…la mato- terminó diciendo en tono infantil mientras dejaba que su cabeza se recargara en el pecho del joven quien parecía estar tan sorprendido como cualquiera de las muchachas presentes quienes instintivamente retrocedieron.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Misao alegremente al chico.

-Ah…- el joven que aún no salía de su estupor asintió torpemente con la cabeza.

-Pues en marcha- tomándolo de la mano la chica salió del salón sosteniendo la espada en su diestra pero en cuanto salieron del salón y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas giró hacía él soltando su mano de mala manera.

-¡Ay, me mojaste!- gritó cuando ya nadie podía verlos.

-Pe-ro- balbuceó él sin comprender.

-Me debes una Seta, sabes que sin mi no hubieras logrado escapar de esas lagartonas-

-¿Lagartonas?- repitió el joven con un tic nervioso bajo el ojo.

-Claro, ¡lagartonas!, ahora en paga me ayudaras a encontrar mi uniforme ninja y a salir de aquí ¿De acuerdo?-

-¿No se supone que quien iba a rescatarla era yo?- el joven entrecerró los ojos siguiéndola, pésimo plan, pésimo rescate.

MOMENTOS DESPUES…

-Señorita Misao creo que ya se donde se encuentra su traje-

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Dónde?- preguntó la joven con gesto optimista.

-Pues… en el cuarto de la mujer gruñona que me cerró la puerta- todo rastro de optimismo desapareció al instante y la chica cayó de rodillas al suelo con una nube negra rodeándola. (Estilo Kenshin cuando se entero de que el anillo que le dio a Kaoru era de compromiso).

-Pero no se preocupe señorita Misao yo voy por el- sentenció el muchacho con una gran sonrisa en el rostro sin recibir ninguna expresión a cambio así que encogiéndose de hombros se adelantó al cuarto requerido arremangándose la camisa, lo siguiente sería pan comido, era el mejor en hacer que no notaran su presencia después de todo y así Soujiro entró a la habitación de la mujer y empezó a buscar con sigilo el traje de Misao, había un terrible caos en aquel lugar, todas las cosas regadas sin control, apenas movía algo y ya parecía que mil cosas le iban a caer encima corriendo el riesgo de que la mujer despertara, sin embargo lograba atraparlas al vuelo y hasta ese momento no había causado ruido, sin embargo el infeliz traje no aparecía y el antiguo juppon ya no sabía donde buscar hasta que de pronto….

-Ahí esta…- el joven susurró por lo bajo viendo que la mujer parecía haber usado el traje de su amiga como almohada, eso hacía las cosa más peligrosas pero Soujiro se acerco cautelosamente y lentamente empezó a jalar el traje, solo faltaba un pedacito cuando…

-¡ACHUU!- Estornudó la mujer al sentir unas gotas frías en su cara (que le había salpicado Soujiro).

-Salud- contestó el educado muchacho haciendo que la mujer diera un salto.

-¡¿Que haces en mi cuarto muchacho pervertido?!, ¡Y sin camisa! O por Kami, me va a dar un ataque, muchacho desvergonzado-el joven se regañó a si mismo por ser tan atento, por todos los cielos, ahora podía decirle al señor Shishio que al parecer no había sido tan buena idea que lo hubiera criado como todo un buen educado asesino.

-Señora, no piense mal, solo quiero este traje, suéltelo- a pesar de todo intentó arreglar las cosas por las buenas.

-Ni lo pienses, muchacho degenerado- contestó la mujer mientras jalaba el traje hacía ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Señora, créame, no se quiere enfrentar conmigo- la amenazó él con los dientes apretados mientras jalaba un poco más fuerte.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver te lo llevas!- gritó la mujer aventándose hacía atrás mientras jalaba.

-¡Lo va a romper!- exclamó asustado mientras por instinto le propinaba una fuerte patada en la cara y la mandaba a volar por los aires.

-Eso le enseñara a no meterse conmigo ni con la señorita Misao- sentenció el chico con la mirada fría, pero en contra de toda expectativa la mujer se levantó de un salto y corrió como loca hacía él.

-¡Ven acá, muchacho del demonio!-

-¡Ayy!- Soujiro salió corriendo y jaló a su paso a Misao que aun no salía de su nube negra, mientras la mujer los perseguía como histérica.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿A dónde vamos?- Misao que no sabía que diablos pasaba se contentó solo con seguir a su compañero.

-Nada, señorita Misao, ya amaneció mire, creo que debemos partir ahora mismo hacía Kofu, ya dejo de llover ¿Señorita Misao, a donde va?- la joven ninja se desvió un poco en su loca carrera y luego volvió a su lado.

-Mira, recupere tu gi, ni creas que lo ibas a dejar abandonado con el trabajo que me dio arreglártelo- los dos jóvenes sonrieron y aun corriendo se dirigieron hacía su próxima aventura con la mujer aún gritando cosas ya inaudibles a sus espaldas.

**Y AOSHI…**

Aoshi caminaba decidido, no le importaba si Misao prefería a Soujiro, no le importaba si se enamoraban, después de todo era inevitable que Misao uniera su vida con alguien, pero era su deber como tutor protegerla, ella solo tenía 16 años era muy pronto para hablar de noviazgos formales, Soujiro podía estar simplemente jugando con su protegida y como su tutor no podía permitirlo, todo quedaba reducido a eso, era su obligación, como lo había dicho en un principio ese era su compromiso para con Misao, no podía simplemente hacer oídos sordos al problema, no era cuestión de necesidad, él no la necesitaba, solo debía vigilar que estuviera a salvo, eso era todo.

Había hecho una promesa cuando había proclamado que cuidaría de Misao hace tantos añlos, ahora debía cumplirla, la encontraría y cuando lo hiciera… bueno, primero debía encontrarla. El ninja sabía gracias a Ryosaburo que el par de jóvenes había partido con destino a Nakatsugawa, solo era cuestión de días para encontrarlos, así que rápidamente partió en su búsqueda.

Nakatsugawa era un pueblo perdido en el bosque, seguramente Misao y Soujiro se la habían pasado muy felices correteando de un lado a otro (La gente le decía a Aoshi que a ellos dos les encantaba jugarse carreritas). El joven ninja caminaba por encima de las hojas que danzaban a su alrededor, todo le parecía tan irreal, ese lugar era extraño, parecía como si quisiera atraparlo, el apuesto ex líder sentía que estaba caminando en círculos, así que dejó que su experiencia ninja lo guiara y finalmente se encontró frente a una construcción parecida a un castillo.

Debido a que no había visto civilización alguna en varios días el joven decidió dirigirse a esa especie de castillo herméticamente cerrado, al llegar a la puerta tocó fuertemente y mientras esperaba una respuesta volteó a un lado y vio una camisa blanca tirada y desgarrada, parecía como si alguna bestia peligrosa hubiera atacado al portador de la prenda, ¿Habría estado Misao en ese lugar? Apenas el Ninja empezaba a cavilar sobre esa posibilidad cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer muy alta con unos ridículos y pequeñísimos anteojos que gritó en cuanto lo vio.

-¡Faltaba más, otro hombre!- Aoshi no supo muy bien de que estaba hablando la mujer pero algo en su interior le dijo que su antecesor debía haber sido Seta.

-Busco a una jovencita-

-Vaya, pues aquí hay muchas jovencitas, no se de quien me puede estar hablando, esta es la escuela para señoritas de Nakatsugawa y por lo tanto este lugar esta lleno de ellas- la mujer parecía irritada.

-La que busco no tiene comparación, tiene los ojos verdes y una larga trenza- el Ninja habló con su clásica voz fría.

-Dígame, ¿Usted que es de esa jovencita?- la mujer acomodó sus lentes de manera exagerada observando inquisitivamente a Aoshi.

-Soy….-

-¿Es su padre?- la mujer se adelantó a cualquier posible respuesta.

-Si….- Bueno después de todo tutor era casi igual a padre y se notaba que si Misao estaba ahí la mujer no la dejaría verla a menos que fueran familia.

-Entonces es su padre…- la mujer murmuró por lo bajo y el Ninja no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza -Y la esta buscando porque se escapó de su casa- Aoshi volvió a asentir aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con "escapó", lo cierto es que de alguna manera la joven había pedido permiso -Ella escapó con su novio ¿Verdad?- Aoshi estuvo a punto de saltar pero prefirió volver a asentir, después de todo ¿Cómo sabía él que Misao y Soujiro no eran ya algo?, y aunque no lo creía (O no lo quería creer) prefirió seguirle el juego a la mujer.

-¡Pero que clase de padre inconciente es usted!, esa pobre niña ¿Sabe que clase de pervertido es ese joven?, ¡Entro a mi cuarto mientras yo dormía! Sabrá dios que cosa pensaba hacerme- ¿Padre inconsciente? Al instante una ceja del joven se arqueó en rechazo al adjetivo dado, ¿Cómo podían considerarlo inconsciente si justamente por eso la estaba buscando?, además no creía posible que Soujiro hubiera intentado algo contra esa mujer, después de todo según recordaba el Tenken no tenía tan malos gustos.

-¿Y no dice nada?- la mujer que ante el silencio de Aoshi parecía sulfurarse aún más siguió hablando subiendo escandalizada la voz -Para que se lo sepa ese muchacho se quito la camisa enfrente de todas mis muchachas ¡¡Ese desmoralizado!!, y luego su hija les dijo que mataría a la que intentara acercársele porque era suyo, ¡Y luego se fueron los dos juntos y abrazados!, y para que se lo sepa yo le di un uniforme decente a su hija y lo encontramos tirado a unos metros del camino hacía Kofu, me entiende ¡Se lo quito en plena vía publica sin que le importara quien la viera!-

-Hmp- frunciendo un poco el ceño el joven hizo rápidas deducciones con la información dada, si se dirigían a Kofu lo más probable es que pasarían a Tokio, ahora ya no tenía duda, irían a Tokio y seguramente llegarían a visitar el dojo Kamiya, ahora si los iba a atrapar.

-Como le dije su hija es un verdadero problema, pero estoy segura de que usted es el causante de que ella cometa tales barbaridades, dejarla viajar con un hombre ¡Por kami que locura! y no solo eso ella me reclamó porque no deje entrar a su novio ¡Me entiende A- SU-NO-VIO! pero que descaro de su parte y luego ese chico grosero me dio una patada en la cara y…-

-Se la merecía- la cortó el ninja mientras se daba la vuelta, él no solía hacer tales comentarios pero debía admitir que esa mujer era sumamente irritante.

-¡Pero que grosero, con razón su hija es como es! y….- Aoshi continuó oyéndola aun después de mucho tiempo, verdaderamente que esa mujer era capaz de sacar a cualquiera de sus casillas, ahora entendía perfectamente porque Misao se había rebelado en aquel lugar, por otro lado sería cierto lo que había dicho ¿Misao y Soujiro serían novios?, sin embargo si era así algo no cuadraba, el joven recordó la camisa, sí esa camisa desgarrada, Soujiro no se la había quitado porque quisiera… eso le daba una leve esperanza.

-¿Esperanza de que Shinomori?, ella es tu protegida solo debes pensar en eso- su mente le reprochó sus pensamientos y él sacudió la cabeza despejándose, sí, cierto, solo debía pensar en eso, pero ahora, ahora si no se le escapaban, sabía a donde iban e iba a atraparlos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet: **¡Hola!, dirán ¿Y ahora de donde saco esto esta maniática? Pues verán ahora le toco el turno a Soujiro con las muchachas desesperadas, es que en mi familia tenemos un taller de bicicletas y claro (Hay puros hombres) y un día que fui a dejar el lonche se me ocurrió ponerme una falda y que entro como Juan por su casa y estaba lleno de muchachos y todos se me quedaron viendo así de ¡Orale! Y estuvo bien feo. Y a Misao la vestí de uniforme porque, ¡Maldito uniforme! hay un momento en que lo odias y revelarse contra la autoridad es clásico de mi. Y la mujer venenosa que le contó todo a Aoshi añadiéndole datos de su imaginación… pues esas pululan por el mundo y estoy segura de que todos y TODAS en especial hemos lidiado con uno que otro espécimen de estos.

Mil gracias a Gabyhiatt por su apoyo a Sara Lain que me ayudo con lo de los reviews anónimos ¡Ya pueden mandar sus reviews anónimos! A Yukiyasha que me mando un súper mensaje, súper poderoso y feliz porque el review que me mando se borro je,je (fallas técnicas) a AoshMi SeshLin y a Randa les doy las más cordiales gracias por sus súper reviews llenos de ideas y sugerencias (Prometo tomarlos en cuenta, son muy graciosos aunque eso de los tamales…).

Y a Ayann le doy mil gracias por pasarse la noche en vela leyendo mis locuras. Mil gracias y espero que esto les guste.

_**RE-EDICION: **_Si pudiera borraría este capitulo porque me ha parecido una tontería de principio a fin, por más que lo intenté no ha quedado completamente coherente, parece capitulo de relleno de Samurai X pero en sus tiempos provocó gracia así que intente arreglarlo lo mejor posible.

Lo que más me lleva tiempo de acomodar es el hecho de que en un principio colocaba diálogos como si fueran los pensamientos de los personajes, una situación que era difícil y tediosa de leer. Como siempre quite cosas demasiado ridículas y metí un poco de narración ¡Ya quiero llegar a los capítulos que no eran tan irreales! Pero aún me falta bastante para eso, en el capitulo que viene llega Shozo, a ver como me va, mil besos.

_18 de Marzo del 2010 Jueves_


	5. Un chico raro

**ATRAPEME SI PUEDE SEÑOR AOSHI**

**Capitulo 5: Un chico extraño**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-¡ACHU!- Soujiro estornudó por milésima vez.

-Creo que esa señora te contagió ¿Recuerdas que estornudó? quizás tenía gripe y te la pegó, o quizás sea porque ya no traes la camisa que solías traer bajo tu gi- mas que preocupada por su amigo Misao divagaba mientras caminaba a su lado, pero la cuestión era que los constantes estornudos del joven ya parecían cosa cotidiana.

-No lo creo- el muchacho se frotó la nariz.

-¿Entonces?-

-Bueno, cuando trabajaba como espía, solía estornudar cuando alguien me estaba siguiendo…- la ninja se detuvo y giró a verlo con unos grandes y brillantes ojos, estaban a las afueras de un nuevo pueblo y apenas empezaba a amanecer.

-¿Crees que alguien nos esta siguiendo?- el joven lanzó un gran suspiro y volteó a ver el cielo.

-Si alguien nos esta siguiendo no tengo la menor idea de quien sea-

-Bueno, ¡Entonces no hay que preocuparnos!- exclamó la chica sonriendo, no debían preocuparse por algo que sabían incierto, apenas estaba por decirle a Soujiro que tal vez la señora de la escuela aquella había mandado a alguien tras ellos cuando…

-¡Ahh!-

-¡¿Qué, que?!- el joven espadachín se colocó rápidamente frente a ella para protegerla mientras preparaba su espada.

-¡Una araña!-

-¿Araña?- Repitió Soujiro mientras unas rayas moradas aparecían bajo sus ojos y los dedos de sus manos temblaban nerviosamente…

Mientras tanto a unos metros de ahí…

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro vestido con botas negras, una armadura en el pecho y un pañuelo al cuello estaba arrodillado en medio de un campo de verde pasto contemplando con afecto una hermosa flor blanca.

-Pero que hermosa flor, que color tan puro…- El joven no tenía ojos más que para la flor, con suma delicadeza pasaba los dedos por encima de los suaves pétalos mientras se esforzaba en capturar su agradable aroma, estaba tan sumido en contemplarla que no oyó que alguien se acercaba hasta que…

-¡Mátala, mátala, mátala!- si alguien se hubiera imaginado algún día que el joven Soujiro Seta conocido como el numero uno del grupo Juppon Gatana estaría gritando como loco corriendo de un lado a otro completamente asustado seguramente todo el mundo habría pensado que esa persona estaba chiflada y sin embargo justo eso ocurría en esos precisos momentos.

-¡No la voy a matar Soujiro, mátala tú, tu eres el que la trae encima!- Por azares del destino el Tenken se había enredado la telaraña en el cabello y la araña colgaba de ésta frente a sus ojos.

-¡Ahh, señorita Misao ayúdeme!-

-¡Tu eres el hombre, el fuerte, el que mata los bichos, hazlo tu, es tu deber, todos los hombres sirven para matar insectos, proteger a las chicas de cualquier peligro y asomarse para ver si se metió un ladrón a la casa!- le gritó Misao mientras corría del joven que le aventaba manotazos desesperados a la araña.

-¡Pero es que le tengo pánico a las arañas, el señor Shishio me decía que llegan para comerse a los niños que no se quieren dormir!-

-¡Soujiro no seas cobarde!- Lo que la joven ninja no quería admitir es que ella también le tenía pánico a las arañas, solo que en su caso había sido Okina el que le había infundido ese terror, podía recordar ese fatídico como si hubiera sucedido apenas ayer.

Misao estaba jugando haciendo pastelitos de lodo, tenía como unos 5 años y toda su ropita estaba llena de tierra.

-¡Misao, te dije que íbamos a salir y que no te ensuciaras!- podía recordar la voz de Okina increpándola enojado.

-¿Jiya abuelito pervertido le va a decir a otra muchacha que usted cuida de mí, pequeña huerfanita para que se enternezca y salga con Jiya?- preguntó la nena inocentemente.

-Mhp- Okina se puso morado pero luego su mirada cambió malignamente -Mi ángel ¿Ya te conté la historia de los niños Oni que juegan pastelitos de lodo?- la pequeña negó con la cabeza mientras hundía sus brazos hasta los codos en el barro.

-Bueno pues cuando los niños Oni juegan con lodo ¡LLEGA LA ARAÑA GIGANTE Y LOS TORTURA!, ¡Primero los amarra y los avienta en un costal, luego se los lleva arrastrando por toda la calle mientras sus cabecitas chocan contra el suelo, luego les arranca los dedos uno por uno, les corta el cabello y les arranca la piel, después…-

Misao siguió oyendo lo que Okina decía con los ojos desorbitados mientras sacaba lentamente sus manitas del lodo, sí, había sido una experiencia infantil bastante traumática.

-Auxilio, auxilio, maravilloso joven mejor conocido como el portador de "La espada celestial" esta a punto de ser devorado ¡Ahh!- Soujiro que cuando se asustaba (lo cual no ocurría muy seguido) se ponía a gritar cualquier cosa empezó a trastabillar haciendo bizcos y entonces el joven que admiraba la flor aún en el suelo solo pudo ver como en cámara lenta:

1 Soujiro corría como pollo descabezado hacía Misao

2 Misao gritaba y le daba una patada voladora en el rostro

3 Soujiro perdía el equilibrio y se iba de lado, para no caer daba un brinco, otro, otro...¡¡¡PAZZZ!!!.

El joven se puso blanco como el papel (Estilo Okina cuando se entero de que Kamatari era hombre), la hermosa flor estaba pisada y echa añicos.

-Ay, por fin me deshice de la araña señorita Misao- el muchacho suspiró aliviado pero inmediatamente giró a ver una extraña figura arrodillada a su lado -¿Y este que?- preguntó el Tenken parpadeando mientras observaba al joven que en la más profunda desesperanza estaba de piedra junto a ellos.

-No sé, ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos ¿Oye, disculpa, te encuentras bien?- El joven giró la vista hacía Misao y antes de poder murmurar algo acerca de la flor sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y no pudo parar las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-Es usted de un color muy puro- exclamó el joven tomando a la chica de la mano aun arrodillado como estaba.

-¿Color muy puro?, oye, ¿tú de cual fumaste?- preguntó la ninja ladeando la cabeza.

-Me refiero al color de su piel, es tan blanco como la nieve, es de un color muy puro- sonrojándose débilmente por su atrevimiento el joven siguió contemplando a Misao atentamente.

-¡Pura tendrás la conciencia!- exclamó Soujiro con los ojos entrecerrados mientras le daba un manotazo para que soltara a Misao, muy bien, ya podía ir diciendo que la primera impresión que tenía de ese tipo no era muy buena.

-Oh, lo siento por no presentarme, mi nombre es Shozo- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie.

-No te pedí que te presentaras- gruñó el Tenken entre dientes, ese joven le irritaba.

-¡Mi nombre es Misao Makimachi un gusto!- pero la joven no notó nada de esto y se presentó sonriendo.

-Yo soy el fuerte, maravilloso y excelente espadachín Soujiro Seta- se presentó orgullosamente el Tenken.

-Ah, tú eres el que estaba gritando por la araña- recordó inocentemente Shozo y al instante Soujiro se hizo bolita en una esquina mientras abrazaba fuertemente sus rodillas balanceándose de atrás hacía adelante mientras un viento helado lo envolvía.

-Di-dije algo malo- preguntó Shozo preocupado observando al joven meciéndose sobre si mismo.

-No, nada más heriste su autoestima- contestó la ninja mientras hacía un gesto desenfadado con las manos sin prestar atención a su compañero que murmuraba suavemente "No soy cobarde, no soy cobarde, no soy cobarde".

-Este lugar es extraño ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Misao olvidándose de Soujiro.

-Oh, estamos a las afueras de Kofu, este lugar es famoso por su cría de gusanos de seda, por lo tanto es normal ver arañas deambulando por aquí-

-¿Arañas…?- repitió Misao tragando saliva mientras en su rincón Soujiro se mecía más fuerte de adelante hacía atrás repitiendo sus palabras de animo "No soy cobarde, no soy cobarde, no soy cobarde, una araña no puede crecer y tragarme, estoy casi seguro de que el señor Shishio me mintió".

-Pero no se preocupen, más que por los gusanos este lugar es famoso por sus artículos de cristal, viñedos de uvas y… ¿que era?, ¡Ah sí!, por sus manantiales y aguas termales- el joven de cabello negro puso una mano bajo su barbilla recordando.

-¡¿Aguas termales?!- pero se llevo un susto mortal cuando Misao y Soujiro gritaron al unísono arrojándose sobre él dejándolo tirado con los ojos en forma de espiral.

-¡Que bonito, hay que ir!- exclamó Misao que estaba a cuatro patas sobre la parte derecha del joven.

-Sí, hay que ir- coincidió Soujiro que estaba sobre la parte izquierda.

-Yo los guío-

-¡En serio!- exclamaron emocionados.

-Sí, solo…. bájenseme de encima-

-…Ups…- Los dos jóvenes tragaron saliva apenados.

Minutos después…

-¡Wow! mira esta copa gigantesca de vidrio Soujiro-

-Cielos, casi, casi es más grande que mi espada- exclamó el joven pegando su nariz a la vitrina.

-¡Y mira esta muñeca de vidrio!-

-¡Vaaaya!- Soujiro soltó una enorme exclamación con los ojos bien abiertos y Shozo los observó a los dos preguntándose si acaso serían hiperactivos o algo parecido pues desde que los había llevado al centro del poblado no habían dejado de correr, bueno, fuera como fuera parecían buenas personas y aunque el tal Soujiro portaba una espada no parecía que fuera malo, viendo esos ojos grandes y expresivos y esa sonrisa inocente uno pensaría que ni siquiera sabía usarla ¡Claro!, lo más seguro es que solo la llevara para lucirse.

-Oye ¿Por qué me estas viendo así?- tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que Soujiro estaba frente a el viéndolo fijamente con una mirada bastante sombría.

-Por nada, ¿Por qué habría de verte de un modo especial?- extrañado el joven cristiano parpadeó.

-No lo sé, pero creo que me mirabas como con ternura, no fue algo que me gustara ver ¿No eres homosexual verdad?, yo tenía un compañero que era así, no me molestaba ni nada pero hay que pintar una raya, no quiero que me confundan….- Shozo pasaba del morado al rojo encendido aguantándose las ganas de golpear a su nuevo compañero en el rostro cuando llego Misao sonriendo.

-Vengan, miren he visto algo lindo, ¡Vamos!-

-Claro que si señorita- asintió Shozo amablemente tomándola de la mano.

-Si, mira es por aquí- exclamó Misao jalándolo sin notar que su compañero se cruzaba de brazos molesto, el tal Shozo no le gustaba nada

-Oye Soujiro tu también, no te quedes ahí, vamos ¡muévete!- la chica gritó al aire como le era tan común y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un suspiro mientras los seguía arrastrando los pies.

-Miren ¿Ven?, es una muñequita de vidrio, que bien esta hecha, esta tan linda- con su aire infantil habitual la chica suspiró observando la figurita.

-Es muy bella pero usted lo es más- contestó Shozo apretando su mano sonriendo ante la sorpresa de la joven y un Soujiro a quien se le puso cada cabello de la cabeza de punta, seguramente ese idiota decía aquello para vengarse de él por haberlo llamado homosexual, pero de cualquier manera sus piropos estaban todos apestosos.

-Si quiere podemos ir a una posada en donde puede disfrutar de las aguas termales ¿Qué le parece?- con su calma habitual Shozo les hizo el ofrecimiento ante el cual Misao saltó encantada.

-¿En serio? ¡Que bien!-

-¿Oye por qué no me preguntas a mi?- reclamó Soujiro poniéndose en medio de los dos con montones de venas latiéndole en la sien, nunca antes le había pasado pero por alguna razón se sentía desplazado.

-Oh lo siento, olvidamos que estabas aquí- exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos jóvenes parpadeando a lo que Soujiro dio media vuelta, avanzó dos pasos y dejándose caer al suelo se volvió a hacer bolita en un rincón mientras un viento helado (de preferencia con nieve) lo envolvía, definitivamente nadie lo quería, no se acordaban de él, ni siquiera porque había rescatado a Misao de aquella vieja bruja (bueno, lo había intentado), al final lo habían cambiado como trapo usado.

-…Creo que es muy sensible…-

-…Sí, creo que sí…-

**Ya en la posada…**

-Claro, Soujiro este es tu cuarto "descansa", ahorita volvemos- poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura el joven Tenken frunció el ceño en la soledad de su habitación -Sí dejen al grandísimo Soujiro fuera de la diversión- juntando de manera exagerada las cejas sintió como algo en su estomago se torcía, ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?, haber imaginado por un momento que como compañera ella le sería completamente fiel… ¡Bueno en que estaba pensando!, esa fea costumbre de serle completamente fiel al señor Shishio no tenía que aplicar en otras personas, de hecho incluso él había terminado al final dejando solo a su tutor.

Misao entró a la habitación de Soujiro con cautela, el joven estaba de espaldas a ella y murmuraba quien sabe cuantas cosas, la joven okashira se acerco curiosa hacía él pero antes de poder tocarlo el Tenken se dio la vuelta espada en mano y se arrojó sobre ella, por la sorpresa no pudo reaccionar adecuadamente y ambos cayeron al piso.

-Se-se-señorita Misao…- exclamó Soujiro tartamudeando, había estado tan sumido en sus recuerdos que otra vez la había atacado sin querer, ¡Es que jamás podía sentirla hasta que estaba tan cerca que su cuerpo la reconocía como un peligro!, soltando la empuñadura de su espada el joven se sostuvo con sus manos para no caer completamente sobre ella quien estaba bajo él.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Misao no respondía solo lo veía con sus inmensos ojos verdes abiertos de par en par como si no acabara de creerlo, su labio temblaba un poco y eso a Soujiro lo estaba descontrolando.

-¿Señorita Misao?-

-¡A...A…A...AUXILIO!- gritó la joven mientras cerraba los ojos y le daba un golpe a Soujiro en la mano el cual al perder el equilibrio cayó completamente sobre ella sin saber que diablos estaba pasando.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Shozo entró a la habitación y solo pudo ver que:

1 Misao había pedido ayuda

2 El chico Seta estaba sobre ella

3 ¿Qué más necesitaba saber?, en toda la posada solo se oyó una fuerte patada y el ruido de Soujiro cayendo desde el 3º piso de cabeza al manantial, Misao por su parte dejo que Shozo la abrazara pidiéndole calma al tiempo que su mirada de venganza seguía fija en la ventana, eso le enseñaría a Soujiro a no querer asesinarla cada que se le acercaba.

………………**..**

…………**..**

……**..**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

Completamente empapado y con unos cuantos temblores Soujiro salió dando tumbos del manantial, realmente la señorita Misao había sido mala al aventarlo por la ventana, bueno había sido Shozo, pero la culpa la había tenido ella ¿no?, claro que por otro lado él había sido quien había atentando contra su vida... eso seguramente le daba algunos puntos en contra.

El antiguo juppon siguió cavilando su situación cuando de pronto escucho algo extraño, unos hombres hablaban sobre una pelea entre los yakusa del lugar y unos forasteros, uno de ellos era una chica… ojos verdes, trenza larga, Ahh… ¿Qué esa niña no sabía hacer otra cosa que meterse en conflictos? sin más tiempo que perder el joven se lanzo a la carga y vaya que en sus deducciones no se equivocaba, tanto Shozo como Misao peleaban con un gran número de hombres, ninguno de los dos estaba usando armas aunque la joven ninja estaba casi segura de que tendría que usar sus kunais.

Para ella empezar a hablarle a un desconocido cualquiera era cosa común (claro ejemplo Himura, Kaoru y el mismo Soujiro), tan acostumbrada estaba que no solía preguntar acerca del pasado de esas personas pero ahora viendo la manera de desenvolverse de Shozo se dio cuenta con sorpresa que el joven peleaba increíblemente bien.

-¡Auch!- una patada le dio a la chica en el costado y supo que tenía que concentrarse en la pelea, esa gente no peleaba limpio, tenía que cuidarse, era hora de usar los kunais y la ninja los arrojó con destreza, el número de hombres se iba reduciendo pero cada vez los que quedaban parecían ser más fuertes.

Conforme avanzaba el combate Shozo empezó a pelear con tres al mismo tiempo, Misao se percató de que intentaba esquivarlos en vez de golpearlos y le pareció muy extraño, después de todo el joven parecía ser un buen guerrero ¿A que se debía ese comportamiento? Intrigada la chica giró hacía él completamente ensimismada sin notar que estaban a punto de atacarla.

Soujiro se acercaba corriendo al lugar de la pelea cuando vio que Shozo peleaba contra tres sujetos al mismo tiempo y Misao se había quedado parada en pleno campo de batalla sin percatarse que un hombre iba a herirla con su espada.

-¡Shukuchi!- utilizó la velocidad divina y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego al lado de Misao jalándola hacía si mismo mientras el hombre pasaba derecho sin dañarla. La joven ninja no pudo más que sorprenderse al sentir el brazo protector del joven que la salvaba de una muerte segura.

-¡Soujiro!- giró a verlo con sorpresa y entonces de un solo movimiento Shozo terminó con los tres sujetos produciendo cortes en ellos sin tocarlos y de un solo golpe Soujiro terminó con quien quería dañar a Misao.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?- tomando un aire serio Soujiro giró hacía sus dos compañeros.

-Esos… fueron unos yakusas del lugar- contestó Shozo jadeando.

-Intentaban robar a unos hombres de edad avanzada y cuando intentamos detenerlos pues…. salieron de todas partes como ratas- explicó Misao encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya veo…- el muchacho parecía seco y distante pero Misao no podía prestarle atención en esos momentos, otra cosa ocupaba su mente.

-Shozo ¿Podrías decirme donde aprendiste esa técnica?-

-¿Técnica?-

-Esa en la cual produces un corte sin tocar a tu oponente-

-Bueno pues lo aprendí siendo aun muy pequeño y hasta hace poco era el único que podía usarla- meditando un momento Misao frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Porque protegiste a los ancianos?-

-¿He?- el joven no comprendía el por que de la pregunta después de todo ambos habían protegido a los viejos pero decidió contestar -La bondad es lo más importante, debes proteger al débil, son enseñanzas de…-

-Santa Magdalia- completó Misao reflejando cierta melancolía en la mirada, el joven ante la respuesta miró fijamente a la chica sorprendido de que supiera de su protectora -Sanosuke Sagara el hombre que pudo copiar tu técnica es mi amigo, él me lo contó todo acerca de ti, siento mucho lo ocurrido con Santa Magdalia…- como un relámpago Shozo recordó todo lo ocurrido en aquellos días en Shimabara, la primera vez que vio a Sano, el día que pelearon, la promesa que le hizo Sanosuke de cuidar a Santa Magdalia y finalmente la muerte de esta.

Todo aquello parecía una laguna de dolor, todos los cristianos habían partido para Holanda, sin embargo él no lo hizo ¿Para que? Si su verdadero amor yacía enterrado en esas tierras, no podía abandonarla, no podía dejarla, por eso se quedo en Japón, había decidido que seguiría las enseñanzas de Santa Magdalia y cuidaría del débil, cada mes le iba a dejar flores a su tumba, un mes más que pasaba sin ella.

Misao notó que la cara del joven se había ensombrecido y se conmovió, Shozo sintió que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro.

-¿Sabes que?- el joven la miró con los ojos sumidos en sus tristes recuerdos -A ella no le gustaría por nada del mundo que tu estuvieras triste- la chica lo miró dulcemente y él tomo aire para después regalarle una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias señorita Misao… son buenas personas, creo que ese joven no es un completo pervertido después de todo-

-¡A quien le dices pervertido!- explotó Soujiro con una mirada que fulminaba, Misao sonrió, ya todo estaba bien.

ESA NOCHE…

Soujiro y Misao estaban en sus respectivos cuartos, Shozo había partido prometiendo que los alcanzaría en algún lugar de su viaje (algo que definitivamente el Tenken no había pedido) y ahora el joven se ocupaba mirando la luna por la ventana, al parecer en aquella era todos tenían un doloroso pasado, se preguntaba si algún día Shozo se recuperaría de la muerte de aquella mujer.

-Soujiro…- escuchó un suave murmullo a sus espaldas y giró dando la vuelta, sin espada, sin instintos asesinos, Misao le sonrió desde el marco -Acompáñame- el joven asintió con la cabeza, bajaron y salieron al patio en silencio, el chico había estado muy callado y ella no le decía que era lo que quería, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las aguas termales, él miro sin entender como ella se sentaba en el borde de la pila y le pedía que hiciera lo mismo. Ya sentados uno contra el otro con los pies dentro del agua la joven ninja se puso seria y agarró aire tomando fuerzas.

-Quiero pedirte perdón por haber provocado que Shozo te aventara por la ventana, también te quiero dar las gracias por haberme salvado hoy, sé que soy muy impulsiva pero me es muy difícil cambiar ¿me perdonas?- la chica bajó la vista al suelo intentando ocultar su sonrojo, él se quedo sin saber que decir un momento y luego sonrió.

-No se preocupe así soy yo también, su forma de ser no me molesta de hecho me agrada bastante, quiero que siga así siempre- la chica alzó la vista aliviada.

-Entonces... ¿amigos?- exclamó tendiéndole la mano.

-Amigos- respondió Soujiro felizmente mientras le estrechaba la mano con fuerza -Y como buenos amigos que somos sé que me perdonara… ¡ESTO!- gritó Soujiro jalándola hacía el agua, el hecho de haber sido lanzado de cabeza al manantial no iba a quedar impune.

-¡¡AHHHH!!- pero si ella se iba no se iría sola.

- ¡SPLASH!- Los dos jóvenes quedaron empapados y pasado un momento de estupor ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-Ahora sí Soujiro nuestro próximo destino-

-¡Tokio!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo señalando hacía el horizonte para después pasar a jalonearse uno al otro intentando ahogarse.

**Y Aoshi…**

Aoshi estaba más que decidido ya no había problemas de búsqueda su destino ahora era fijo "Tokio", Misao pasaría por ahí de eso no había duda y claro Soujiro la acompañaría. Hacía tiempo que Aoshi no meditaba, se la había pasado tan preocupado buscando a su protegida que había olvidado hacerlo, pero ahora que sabía el lugar preciso al que tenía que dirigirse podía hacerlo.

Cerrando los ojos el joven empezó a caminar, basándose en sus otros sentidos encontraría el camino correcto como en los entrenamientos de su tiempo de Okashira, el lugar que había escogido para realizar esta hazaña era un campo al descubierto así que era poco probable que se cruzara con alguien.

Caminando con los ojos cerrados y en profunda meditación interna el ninja sentía que todo a su alrededor vibraba con la fuerza de la vida, sentía el aire fresco golpear contra su cara y hasta el suave pasto bajo sus pies, en perfecta armonía con el exterior el ninja decidió hurgar en su interior, ¿Qué era lo que sentía?, ¿Qué era lo que Aoshi Shinomori deseaba en realidad?, ¿Qué es lo que pretendía buscando a Misao como un loco?, ¿Esperaba algo a cambio, esperaba que ella le respondiera de algún modo?, no tenía respuesta para tales cuestiones, nunca antes había tenido que cuestionarse sus propios sentimientos por ella, sería que él por Misao sentía…

-¡MUUUU!- Aoshi fue lanzado por los aires cuando una furibunda vaca lo alcanzó en su mullido traserito.

-"Ay…mierda"- pensó el okashira mientras se levantaba frotándose el trasero con lagrimillas de dolor asomándose furiosamente por sus ojos, la vaca estaba realmente furiosa, Aoshi había aplastado sin compasión el pasto que se iba a comer y eso no tenía perdón, así que se lanzó al ataque, el joven abrió los ojos considerablemente cuando la vaca se lanzó enfurecida en su contra ¿Qué diablos hacía?, de un salto se puso de pie y corrió como loco del violento animal.

Aoshi corriendo, la vaca dándole alcance, Aoshi a súper velocidad, vaca a toda potencia, una nube de polvo surgía de atrás de ellos, el ninja sintió que le faltaba el aire y… ¿Pero que estaba haciendo? ya parecía el estupido de Himura, ni que le importara la vida de una vaca, parándose en seco provocó que la res se descontrolara y en un intento de frenar el pobre animal se fue de lado embarrándose en el suelo miserablemente.

Aoshi saco sus kodachis pero, bueno, suponía que esas estrellitas en vez de ojos significaban que ese animalejo ya se había desmayado así que guardando sus espadas retomó su camino, vaya, un ninja perseguido por una vaca definitivamente no se veía a diario.

Siguiendo su (ya no tan apacible camino) el joven llegó a un pueblo, lo primero que vio al llegar fue a muchos hombres siguiendo algo, no es que el joven fuera curioso pero bueno, parecía que era costumbre Ninja el meterse en problemas así que siguió a la turba para encontrar el porque del alboroto.

Al principio no sabía cual era la causa hasta que…

Una hermosa jovencita de largas piernas caminaba sin darse cuenta del gran alboroto que estaba causando, su cabello era largo, mucho muy largo y negro, vestía con ropas estilo europeo, es decir, usaba un lindo vestidito entallado de la cintura y con falda rizada hasta la cintura, ¿Por qué esa linda joven llamaba tanto la atención? pues de alguna extraña forma su faldita se le había atorado de la parte trasera y dejaba pocas cosas a la imaginación, en otras palabras se le veía toda la ropa interior, Aoshi se encendió en un segundo ¿Cómo era posible que todos aquellos hombres desvergonzados estuvieran siguiendo a la pobre criatura que no se daba cuenta?, era una vergüenza.

Pero bueno a Aoshi no le gustaba mucho tener que hablar y menos en semejantes circunstancias, sin embargo debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, si Misao estuviera en semejante situación le gustaría que hubiera alguien que le avisara ,¡Sí, tenía que hacerlo por respeto a Misao! Y de ninguna forma se estaba inspirando en el recuerdo de su protegida para armarse de valor, claro que no.

Con paso seguro y rostro frío se puso atrás de la chica y le toco el hombro, la linda jovencita volteo hacía él quedándose casi al instante sin habla ¡Que guapo muchacho!, ¿Por qué la habría llamado?, ¡Tal vez le gustaba!, ¡De seguro que quería pedirle ser su novia!, le contestaría que sí, estaba guapísimo, sí, sí y mil veces sí.

-Disculpa….-

-¿Si?- preguntó la joven con aire coqueto.

-Quisiera informarte que tu falda se te subió y se te ve todo, deberías usar kimonos…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡SPLAFFF!-

Momentos después Aoshi caminaba, su destino era fijo, sabía hacía donde dirigirse, ya no haría más paradas, no ayudaría a nadie, una tremenda mano estaba marcada perfectamente en su mejilla.

Él la había ayudado, en realidad no entendía el porque de la agresión, frotándose con melancolía su golpeado rostro el Ninja se preguntó si aquella sería la primera vez que una mujer lo golpeaba.

Pero bueno, ya le faltaba poco para llegar a Tokio y lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a su protegida en casa de Himura, la joven llegaría tarde que temprano, lo que haría con Soujiro pues aún no lo sabía, seguramente pelearían, no estaba muy seguro de eso pero algo si sabía, los atraparía y regresaría a Misao con él, no importaba quien se atravesara en su camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Discurso de Okashira Janet:**

-Bueno, bueno, probando, probando, ¡Hola! quiero decir que aunque en la preparatoria me llaman la reina de los osos esta vez este fic no esta basado en mi vida. La persona que fue atacada por una vaca fue…(ruido de tambores) esa persona es…¡¡Auch!!, ¿Randa porque me golpeas, no ves que estoy frente al publico de Fanfiction? que descaro.

Bueno pasemos a otro asunto, las dos personas que caminaron yo no se cuantas cuadras con la falda trepada y que fueron asediadas por hombres desvergonzados fueron… Hey chicas ¿Que hacen, para que son esas cuerdas? ¡No suéltenme, las va a castigar Satanás nooo!

Bueno agradecimientos a Gabyhyatt, Ayann que me dio un montón de ideas, Tommy-hiragizawa¡Gracias amiga por Host Club, Tamaki ahh!, (carraspeo) Lain, AoshMi ¿Podrían dejar de ahorcarme para darles las gracias por leer?, ¿si?, bueno gracias por sus súper reviews.

Por cierto Sara Lain hizo un one shot Aoshi-Misao deben leerlo me ha gustado, y finalmente un montón de besos para Mirchus que como no dejo su mail no pude responderle personalmente pero ¡Mil gracias por leer! (aunque sea a las 2 de la mañana).

Y si creen que estoy inventando todos estos lugares ¡NOO!, me puse a estudiar geografía y costumbres de Japón y todo lo que dijo Shozo de Kofu es cierto, por cierto ¿Qué les pareció el personaje?. Diablos estoy escribiendo en el negocio de mi papá porque mi compu esta aquí ¡Que horror! okashira janet debe escribir rodeada de ruidos y hace frió, pero bueno. Pasen felices vacaciones. MIL BESITOS.

_**RE-EDICION- **_Últimamente suelo quejarme de la soberana locura que fue este fic, en vez de "humor" pienso que debí etiquetarlo como "parodia-irreal" así que estando en mis desvaríos me puse a platicar con **Stela **por msn y ella me comentó que esta historia le había hecho soltar buenas carcajadas disipando la monotonía de su trabajo en su momento.

Por tal motivo he vuelto a creer una vez más en este fic y como me lo propuse en un principio seguiré dejando los eventos tratando de rescatar la narración y quizás (no prometo mucho) tratar de salvar un poco las personalidades de los personajes). Ciao

_15 de Abril del 2010 Jueves _


	6. Papá Sanosuke

**ATRAPEME SI PUEDE SEÑOR AOSHI**

**Capitulo 6: Papá Sanosuke**

**Por: Okashira janet **

Soujiro y Misao caminaban muy alegremente, justo estaban llegando a la ciudad de Tokio y se morían de ganas por ver a sus amigos.

-Vas a ver Soujiro, Himura va a estar muy feliz de verte- exclamó contenta la joven ninja.

-¿Eso cree señorita Misao?-

-¡Claro!- la chica sonrió pero al instante sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa -¡¿Pero que demonios?!- un hombre había tomado a la chica por los hombros y la escondía tras de si mientras examinaba a Soujiro.

-Pero señor Sagara ¡Que sorpresa!- exclamó el joven Tenken como si nada mientras sonreía.

-Oye niño ¿Por qué estas con la comadreja?- Sanosuke alzó una ceja sin soltar a Misao.

-¿Comadreja?- repitió el chico sin comprender.

-¡Achh!, ¡Sanosuke suéltame! ¿Qué no estabas en Singapur, China o dios sabe donde?-exclamó la ninja mientras se soltaba del agarre del luchador.

-Bueno si…- el joven se rascó la cabeza -¡Pero eso no importa en este momento!, ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos caminando juntos como si nada?-

-De hecho viajamos juntos señor Sagara- intervino Soujiro con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué-que-que?!- Sanosuke gritó tan alto que toda la gente volteó a verlo como si fuera un loco -¡Pero que demonios comadreja!, ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?, tu siempre decías que amabas al cubo de hielo y de pronto sin decir nada ¡Zas! Te casas con el primer asesino que pasa- Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo al mayor con enormes gotas en la cabeza y algo morados por la afirmación.

-¡¿Pero como se te ocurre?!- siguiendo su volátil temperamento la joven gritó mientras le daba al joven un puñetazo en la mejilla que lo dejo tirado.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó el luchador parpadeando desde el suelo.

-Se podría decir que solo somos amigos que viajan juntos señor Sagara- apuntó el Tenken sonriendo.

-¿Amigos…?- gruñó Sano con los ojos entrecerrados -Esa ni yo se las creo-

-¡Pues ve creyéndolo!- grito la ninja con unas cuantas venas latiéndole en la sien.

-Y bueno... ya que viajan juntos sin ser nada, cosa que no creo, ¿A dónde pensaban ir?-

-Al dojo de la señorita Kamiya- contestó Soujiro alzando un dedo alegremente.

-¡¡Ni se les ocurra!!- Sanosuke les grito de tal forma que ambos se hicieron hacía atrás confundidos.

-¿Pero que te pasa?, ¿Por qué no quieres que veamos a Kaoru y a Himura?, no lo entiendo- la joven lo observó enfadada pero él le devolvió la mirada con fijeza provocando que sus malos humos se le bajaran, ¿Habría pasado algo importante?.

-Es que... ¡Por fin después de mucho tiempo el estupido de Kenshin se le va a declarar a Jou-chan y por lo tanto no debemos estorbar su cometido!, ¡Por fin voy a tener un sobrino!, y al que se le ocurra intervenir ¡LO DEGOLLO!- Sanosuke se alzó con gran brillo en los ojos y el puño levantado, Soujiro y Misao lo vieron con gotitas de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ah ya veo, pero ¿Por qué dices que vas a tener un sobrino?-

-Eso es obvio comadreja, Jou-chan es como mi hermanita-

-Oh, entiendo señor Sagara, no debemos interferir en la felicidad del señor Himura, así que no iremos ¿Verdad señorita Misao?-

-¡Soujiro, mocoso del infierno, no me digas señor ni que estuviera tan grande!- Bufó Sanosuke mostrándole sus puños.

-Maaa, maa, lo siento señor Sagara, no puedo evitarlo- Sanosuke se volteó dándoles la espalda mientras los dos chicos se preguntaban que iban a hacer ahora que no tenían en donde quedarse, ya no les quedaba mucho dinero que digamos y tampoco sabían que hacer en Tokio si no visitaban a sus amigos.

-Cielos, estamos perdidos…- murmuró tristemente Misao mientras Soujiro le daba un leve apretón en los hombros para darle ánimos.

-¡Ey, ey, ey!, ¡Cuidado con esas manos!- Sanosuke giró con los ojos entrecerrados dándole un manotazo a Soujiro quien se quedo sin saber que decir y parpadeando confundido.

-Pero que te pasa, ¿Por que le dices eso a Soujiro? ¡¿Tú quien eres para darle ordenes?!-gruñó Misao cruzándose de brazos, seguro a ese idiota se le había echado a perder el cerebro en China.

-¡Lo he decidido!- explotó el luchador levantando un puño.

-¡No me estas oyendo!- rugió Misao mientras el Tenken intentaba calmarla.

-Yo- dijo señalando a los dos chicos -De hoy en adelante seré su padre-

-¡¿Queeee?!- Misao giró hacía Sanosuke con la boca abierta y Soujiro como le era tan común solo parpadeó.

-¿De donde sacaste esa tonta idea?, ¡Te volviste loco Sanosuke!- el joven luchador miró fijamente a los dos chicos, Misao que se veía algo, bueno si, un "poquito" furiosa y Soujiro que lo miraba como si fuera una nueva y extraña clase de bicho, ¡Oh sí!, acababa de marcar a esos dos como sus queridos retoños, sus bienamados hijos, tan indefensos, sin familia ni nada, ¡Cuánto habrían debido sufrir sin él! Y por supuesto, el hecho de que estuviera planeando algo como eso no tenía nada que ver con que estuviera aburrido y extrañara a su hermanita, no, que va.

-Señorita Misao…este, como que el señor Sagara piensa hacernos algo- Misao no pudo más que asentir, Sanosuke los miraba con los ojos llenos de ternura y con un rostro muy decidido.

-¡Sanosuke, deja de estar pensado pendejadas y reacciona!- gritó furiosa.

-Oh, la boca de mi niña, ha hablado igual a su padre ¡Pero que orgulloso estoy!- exclamó Sanosuke abrazándola con su brazo izquierdo.

-Señor Sagara... creo que la esta asfixiando- comentó nerviosamente Soujiro señalando el rostro morado de Misao.

-Y tu mi querido asesino, niño loco sin emociones, seguidor de sectas diabólicas, adorador de momias, sonriente lunático, deja de llamarme "señor" de hoy en adelante llámame papá- dijo el peleador mientras lo abrazaba con su brazo derecho.

-¿Papá?- repitieron a coro los dos jovencitos ahogándose bajo los brazos del mayor. Ese día iba a ser muy largo.

=PRIMER PLAN DE PAPÁ SANOSUKE=

Sanosuke (sonriendo y alzando un dedo): ¡Correr es saludable!

-Sanosuke… ¿Estas seguro de que correr por aquí sea una buena idea?- Soujiro y Misao observaban el camino desolado y harapiento al que Sanosuke los había llevado "para que corrieran un poco y no estuvieran ahí de flojotes perdiendo fuerza".

-Claro que si pequeña, papá siempre sabe lo que es bueno para ti, no pongas mis rutas en duda- Misao solo lanzo un suspiro, no tenía idea de que era lo que Sanosuke se proponía con ese extraño juego de "ser una familia" y no le agradaba mucho la idea, Soujiro en cambio ya hasta le había dejado de decir señor y le decía papá, pero bueno, Sanosuke estaba loco y cuando a Soujiro se le daba una orden solía seguirla al pie de la letra, ¡Maldito fuera el Juppon Gatana por meterle ese fanatismo militar!

-Señorita Misao, ¡Vamos!, correr es bueno y además es divertido- aunque para estar haciendo algo tan tonto parecía que el castaño se estaba divirtiendo.

-Sí ¡Que felicidad!- contestó sarcásticamente la ninja mientras empezaba a trotar al lado de los dos hombres, Sanosuke iba un poco más adelantado y Soujiro iba en medio de los dos con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando de pronto el joven luchador empezó a cantar y el antiguo Juppon lo siguió haciéndole coro, bajando la mirada al suelo la chica negó con la cabeza, se sentía idiota.

-¡Grrr, grrr, grrr!- Una jauría de perros con colmillos de miedo salieron de una esquina.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó Sanosuke saliendo disparado como alma que lleva el diablo, desde que se había visto rodeado por aquellos lobos en Shimabara le había cogido pánico a los caninos, Soujiro por su parte realizó su shukuchi y en un segundo ya había desaparecido, después de unos minutos de loca carrera los dos estaban apoyados en una pared jadeando.

-Ah, ah, ah, eso estuvo cerca- resopló Sanosuke mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Si muy cerca ¿Verdad señorita?- el silencio se hizo aparente al instante.

-¡¡MISAO!!- Gritaron los dos al tiempo mientras sus quijadas caían hasta el piso, mientras tanto Misao se alejaba del sucio callejón cojeando de un pie ,con una mirada bastante turbia, mientras repetía mentalmente "Amigos bastardos, amigos bastardos, amigos bastardos"

=SEGUNDO PLAN DE PAPÁ SANOSUKE=

Sanosuke (Con unas cuantas gotitas de sudor): Esperemos que este sea mejor que el anterior, ¡Curando a Misao!.

-Lo siento Misao…- Sanosuke le untaba ungüento a la chica mientras ella lo veía con ojos que echaban chispas, estaban en el patio de la casa de un amigo de Sanosuke lugar donde -Sano les había contado- se curaban cuando habían tenido una pelea y no tenían dinero para ir con un doctor.

-¡Que clase de padre eres, me abandonaste y ese perro estupido me mordió!-

-Lo siento pero soy un novato en esto y además ese perro solo te alcanzó a arañar, tu le diste una patada que estoy seguro de que le dolió más a él, aparte con un vendaje estarás como nueva ya lo verás- Sanosuke esbozo su mejor sonrisa como si con eso arreglara todo y luego gritó: ¡SOUJIRO!

-¿Me llamaste papá?- Misao hizo cara de "par de idiotas".

-Sí, hazme un favor, ve por allá y tráeme unas cuantas vendas, están debajo de esa roca- el chico pestañeó un par de veces, ¿Guardar vendas debajo de una roca?, eso sí era extraño, sin embargo obedeció y caminó hacía allá.

-No hay nada- anunció mientras levantaba la roca.

-Mmm, que complicación, bueno a ver, fíjate a ver si están enterradas junto al árbol- el chico dio un respingo ¿Enterradas había dicho?, se acercó y escarbó un poco pero no vio nada.

-Diablos ¿Dónde las habrán escondido esta vez?- Sanosuke se rascó la barbilla y luego de unos momentos su mirada se iluminó -Ah sí ¡Lo tengo!, ¡Soujiro camina 6 pasos hacía atrás!- el chico parpadeó confundido pero hizo lo que Sanosuke le indico y de espaldas empezó a caminar ,uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, ¡Seeeiiiiiiissss!.

-Mmm… olvide advertirte que había un pozo ahí, hijo…- Sanosuke y Misao se acercaron corriendo y al agacharse observaron a tres metros de profundidad a un Tenken que desmayado y con ojitos en forma de espiral estaba lleno de lodo.

-Eres el mejor padre del mundo…..- susurró Misao sarcásticamente viéndolo de reojo.

-Cállate y ayúdame a sacarlo hija del mal- gruñó Sanosuke mientras se arremangaba su traje.

(Bien, 2º plan de papá Sanosuke, fracaso total y todos terminan sucios).

=TERCER PLAN DE PAPÁ SANOSUKE=

Sanosuke: ¡Hora del baño!

Los 3 muchachos llenos de lodo y bastante decaídos caminaban con rumbo a la casa del luchador, Sanosuke les había dicho que ahí podrían tomar un baño, aunque al ver la fachada del lugar Misao lo dudaba mucho, eran un montón de casitas algo desvalijadas y bastante maltrechas.

-Bueno, a ver que nos espera aquí- suspiró Soujiro al lado de Misao mientras entraban al albergue de delincuentes donde vivía el peleador, este ultimo que ya iba a entrar tras de ellos volteo la mirada distraídamente y…

-No puede ser…- Sanosuke fijó la vista en el hombre alto que desaparecía por la puerta de los baños públicos.

-Chicos díganme…. ¿Ustedes se escaparon del Aoiya?, Misao ¿Tu escapaste?- la joven ninja no sabía a que venía esa pregunta pero negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo le avise al viejo Okina que haría este viaje y luego él me mando su aprobación en una carta- Sanosuke se quedo pensando un momento mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su cara, misma que los muchachos no pudieron ver por estar distraídos viendo el lugar, ¿Acaso era Aoshi Shinomori el hombre que había visto hace unos momentos?, sí era así entonces probablemente el cubo de hielo no era tan de hielo como todos pensaban, ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo los estaría siguiendo?, ¿Sabrían ellos que los seguía?

-Este Misao ¿Dónde esta, mmm… ¡¿Dondeestaelcubodehielo?!- Sanosuke hablo tan rápidamente que Misao casi no le entendió.

-Pues, esta en Kyoto meditando ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, creo que estas planeando algo sospechoso… y por cierto ¡No le llames cubo de hielo al señor Aoshi!-

-¡Yo!, ¡Pero que hija comadreja tan desconsiderada tengo!, ¿Como crees que tu pobre padre va a planear algo en tu contra? ¡Claro que no!, y por lo otro le llamó cubo de hielo porque así es como se comporta-

-¡Claro que no!- la chica se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño pero Sanosuke pasó de ella.

-Oye Soujiro- el chico que había estado siguiendo la conversación se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Si papá?- ante tal manera de llamar al luchador Misao se dio un golpe con la mano en la frente, de verdad que a veces Soujiro se pasaba de idiota.

-Mira, aquí cerca hay unos baños públicos que puedes usar, será mejor que tú vayas allá, dejaría que fuera también Misao pero solo son para hombres, ve, así te bañas mejor y yo no me preocupo de que espíes a tu hermana-

-¡¿Queee?!- gritaron los dos muchachos al oír esto ultimo.

-Claro, no quiero que ustedes dos cometan incesto, se les nota que sus hormonas están a mil por hora y un padre debe cuidar la virginidad de su hija, así que ¡¡LARGO!!- Sanosuke le dio un aventón a Soujiro mientras le aventaba una toalla a la cara y cerraba la puerta.

-Y se puede saber ¿Cómo? según tu, me iba a espiar Soujiro si yo voy a estar en el cuarto de baño- preguntó Misao con ambas manos en la cintura a lo que el joven alzó un dedo triunfal.

-Es que, querida hija, no tengo cuarto de baño, je ,je, ¿Que incomodo verdad?- Misao solo hizo cara de "Maldita sea estoy en el infierno y este loco es Satanás"

MIENTRAS TANTO SOUJIRO…

Bastante confundido y fuera de lugar Soujiro había llegado a los llamados "baños públicos" nunca antes había estado en uno de ellos y se ocupaba mirando con sus enormes ojos todas las esquinas del salón cuando un hombre se dirigió hacía él y le pidió –amablemente- que se quitara la ropa.

Pasando saliva y esperando que nadie intentara violarlo en aquel lugar el joven se desprendió de su ropa y de paso también le pareció que no sería buena idea entrar con su espada así que la colocó a un lado.

-Tome su toalla y entre a los baños de vapor cuando termine puede darse una ducha en la regadera- el mismo hombre de antes le extendió la prenda a lo que Soujiro asintió con la cabeza y se metió en el cuarto que le señalaban, al primer paso al interior el joven se quedo con un cero de visibilidad, todo era vapor blanco que envolvía y asfixiaba.

Casi inconcientemente el chico empezó a buscar el ki de otra persona pero su intento fue en vano, estaba solo, dando un suspiro el joven alargó su mano intentando encontrar una pared, le habían dicho que junto a ella se encontraban unas bancas pero no era capaz de ver nada, el chico caminó unos cuantos pasos cuando de pronto sintió algo resbaloso, ¡Por fin, la maldita pared! dando un paso a su izquierda y feliz de haber encontrado su objetivo el joven espadachín se dejo caer en la supuesta "banca" pero…

-¡AHHHHH!- Soujiro se había sentado sobre algo tibio, suave y cien por ciento humano, su espalda había caído sobre el pecho desnudo de otro sujeto. El otro hombre no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente aventó a Soujiro con una fuerza sobrehumana como si el simple rose con otro hombre lo enfermara.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no era mi intención- se disculpó el antiguo Juppon sobando su cabeza mientras se agachaba a recoger la toalla que se le había caído.

-¿Qué has dicho?- el otro hombre se levantó de un salto, Soujiro no lo podía ver pero sintió como su ki despertaba, era un hombre muy fuerte y él no tenía su espada.

-Yo, yo lo siento- repitió el joven mientras se incorporaba olvidándose de la toalla.

-¿Acaso eres…?- el otro hombre se abalanzó sobre Soujiro y éste lo esquivo rápidamente mientras se echaba a correr por todo el cuarto, ¡¿Quién diablos era ese loco?!, Soujiro ni siquiera se había sentado encima de él porque así quisiera ¡Había sido un accidente!, pero de seguro ahora quería atraparlo para hacerle algo feo ¡Nooo!.

El Tenken siguió corriendo intentando esquivar el ki que lo perseguía ya que no veía nada cuando de pronto ya no sintió ningún movimiento, eso seguramente quería decir que el otro tipo había desistido así que lo mejor sería irse enseguida, sin soltar ni siquiera un suspiro el chico se dio la vuelta y…. unos potentes brazos aprisionaron sus hombros, el hombre era mucho más alto y fuerte que él, Soujiro no podía verle el rostro por la cantidad de vapor pero si veía a la perfección las manos que lo apresaban.

-¡¿Dime donde esta…?!- el joven no permitió que el hombre terminara su frase y alzó la rodilla…. (¡¡Pum, paff, repiquetean las campanas!!)

-¡¡POOCC!!- Soujiro cerró los ojos de asco al sentir su rodilla impactándose con aquella cosa desnuda que tenía aquel hombre entre las piernas, al instante la presión en sus hombros desapareció y el muchacho salió corriendo de la habitación impactándose unas cuantas veces en la pared como gallina descabezada en búsqueda de la salida.

-Jovencito ¿No se va a duchar?- preguntó un empleado al ver que Soujiro tomaba sus cosas desnudo como estaba y salía corriendo del lugar.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Sanosuke se paseaba por el cuarto mientras Misao temblaba de frió en el piso cubierta con una yukata cuando unos fuertes toquidos resonaron en toda la casa.

-Ahh, veo que ha vuelto Soujiro, mira…- Sanosuke abrió la puerta y se encontró con un pobre joven de cabello castaño que cubría su virilidad con su ropa echa bolas y tenía las mejillas al rojo vivo.

-¡¡Pero que veo!!, el Tenken sí se puede ruborizar ¡¡Esto es un milagro!!-

-Papá por favor déjame entrar- suplicó el joven escabulléndose a su lado solo para encontrarse con…

-¡¡So-So-SOUJIRO HENTAI!!- gritó Misao mientras cerraba sus ojos y se tapaba por completo con una sabana ocultando el incendio de sus mejillas.

-Señorita Misao lo siento- exclamó apenado el joven extendiendo su mano y dejando caer su escudo (la ropa echa bolas).

-¿Pero que pretendes?, ¡¿Pervertir a mi hija?!- gritó Sanosuke mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su traje y cubría al muchacho como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-Y dime ¿Te lo encontraste?- preguntó Sanosuke con una mirada maliciosa mientras tomaba al muchacho por los hombros viéndolo frente a frente.

-¿A quien, a quien debía encontrar papá?- preguntó a su vez el muchacho confundido.

-¿Qué? no es posible ¿Acaso no lo viste? entonces explícame ¿Por que vienes en ese estado?- Soujiro relató su historia y Sanosuke se sentó en el suelo a digerir la noticia, ahora entendía, seguramente el hombre que Soujiro se había encontrado en los baños había sido Aoshi Shinomori y lo que buscaba era interrogar al muchacho sobre el paradero de Misao y lo que se había terminado ganando había sido una patada en… Sanosuke se empezó a revolcar por el suelo riendo a carcajadas mientras Misao y Soujiro lo veían con ojos en forma de globo y pupilas de puntito.

-Como ve señorita Misao a mi me fue muy mal ¿Y a usted como le fue?, por cierto ¿Por qué esta temblando?- preguntó el joven mientras su "papá" seguía en el suelo sin poder aguantar la risa, Misao giró la vista hacía otro lado con unas enormes rayas moradas bajo los ojos y una gran gota en la cabeza.

-No me lo preguntes-

……………………………

Sanosuke hizo que Misao se pusiera una yukata y la guió hasta un pozo de agua de donde se podría bañar con un balde, a Misao no le gustaba la idea pero no tenía de otra y se echó un poco de agua.

-¡Pero que diablos, esta cosa esta helada!- gritó mientras soltaba el balde y se frotaba los hombros intentando entrar en calor.

-No seas sucia y báñate- exclamó Sanosuke mientras le dejaba caer un chorro de agua helada encima haciendo que a la chica se le escapara un gemido. Y aunque ese fue el baño mas congelado que Misao hubiera tenido en toda su vida lo soporto porque ya le llegaría su turno a Sanosuke sin embargo…

-¡Cielos!, esta agua esta muy fría, creo que calentare un poco para poder bañarme, sí eso haré- Sanosuke se alejó dejando a Misao con una mirada de odio ¡Padre… PADRE BASTARDO!

………………………………

(Tercer plan de Sanosuke: chicos sufriendo, padre feliz)

=CUARTO PLAN DE PAPÁ SANOSUKE=

Sanosuke (cerrando un ojo y sonriendo): ¡Hora de dormir!

-Sanosuke sigo pensando que dormir los tres juntos en un futón es desafiar las leyes del espacio, tiempo, masa- murmuró Misao mientras el mayor alisaba felizmente las mantas.

-No claro que no, este futón es muy grande y cabemos muy bien- exclamó el joven luchador mientras sonreía feliz de ver su obra terminada.

-A bueno, ¿y donde…?-

-Los niños no pueden dormir con las niñas porque de ahí surgen los bebes- Misao y Soujiro le mandaron una mirada asesina a Sanosuke que ni siquiera se dio por enterado.

-Así que Soujiro, tú duermes de este lado, yo en medio y Misao del otro lado- La joven suspiró y ocupo su lugar Soujiro hizo lo mismo y Sano viéndolos acostados se sintió realizado y apagó la vela para ocupar su lugar, así empezó la noche…

Misao no podía dormir Sanosuke constantemente le aventaba puñetazos entre sueños y el ultimo golpe le había dado justo en la nariz, la pobre ninja no sabía que hacer cuando en un movimiento brusco Sanosuke la arrojó fuera del futón. Ni modo pensó tristemente mientras se iba a sentar en una esquina de la casa y se hacía bolita.

Soujiro estaba soñando que caminaba por el bosque cuando de pronto un enorme oso aparecía frente a él, el joven intentaba golpearlo con su espada pero descubría que no la llevaba consigo, aterrorizado veía como el oso lo tomaba del cuello y empezaba a asfixiarlo, el joven espadachín apenas pasaba aire a sus pulmones y sus esfuerzos por liberarse eran inútiles, cuando de pronto… Soujiro abrió los ojos y descubrió una pierna de Sanosuke aprisionando su cuello, aplicando fuerza arrojo la gruesa pierna del luchador y se incorporó tosiendo.

-¡¿Que, que?! ¿Quieres pelea?- profirió el luchador entre sueños mientras le aventaba una súper patada al joven que lo arrojo del futón.

-Ouch- se lamentó el chico sobandose la cabeza y en esas estaba cuando descubrió a Misao echa bolita en una esquina, así que tomando una sabana fue a hacerle compañía tapándola a ella también.

Por la mañana…

-¡AHHH!- Sanosuke corría como loco por toda la habitación sosteniéndose la cabeza teatralmente -¡Amanecieron durmiendo juntos frente a su propio padre!, muchachos inconcientes, degenerados, impúdicos, profanos, lujuriosos…- Soujiro y Misao lo veían con ojos de aburrimiento desde su rincón aún envueltos con la sabana.

-Padre malpensado-

(Bien cuarto plan de Sanosuke: padre histérico, niños con insomnio).

QUINTO PLAN DE PAPÁ SANOSUKE

Sanosuke: ¡Enseñémosle a nuestros hijos como sobrevivir!

Sanosuke no tenía mucha comida que digamos (esta bien no tenía nada de comida), así que Misao solo preparo un té y los 3 salieron a la calle.

-Muy bien chicos les voy a enseñar como se sobrevive aquí- el luchador habló muy pagado de si mismo y ambos chicos solo pudieron encogerse de hombros antes de ser guiados hasta un lugar de apuestas donde Sanosuke se sentó y empezó a jugar a los dados, los muchachos solo observan como su "padre" perdía, perdía y… perdía.

-Oh demonios, no he ganado una ¡Esto sí es estar salado!-

-2 punto negro 3 partida…- vaticinó tímidamente el Tenken a lo que el luchador soltó una carcajada aceptando, a lo mejor el muchacho tuviera más suerte que Kenshin en esas cuestiones.

-Esta bien muchacho probemos tu suerte- el hombre que llevaba el juego giró los dados y… ¡Soujiro había acertado! y así empezó una racha de buena suerte en donde Soujiro ganaba todas las apuestas haciendo que Sanosuke se inflara de dinero hasta que Misao le susurró algo en el oído al chico para que luego de unos segundos el Tenken asintiera.

-Creo que empezare a jugar por mi cuenta- la enorme sonrisa inocente en la cara del joven no pegaba en nada, absolutamente en nada con la maliciosa de Misao.

MINUTOS DESPUÉS…

Sanosuke se alejó derrotado (al igual que todos los hombres de la mesa) mientras Soujiro y Misao salían repletos de dinero.

-Malos hijos que le roban el dinero a su padre…- murmuró entre dientes el luchador mientras los dos jóvenes brincaban a sus espaldas, jugar dados había resultado más divertido de lo que ambos se imaginaban en un principio.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido- exclamó Misao frotando la bolsa de dinero contra su mejilla muy feliz consigo misma y justo Sanosuke pensaba en un comentario ácido para responderle cuando sus ojos castaños alcanzaron a divisar a alguien y en un acto reflejo arrojó a los dos jóvenes de un manotazo tras una barda.

-Auch Sanosuke, ¿Que te sucede? ¡Me golpeaste!- Misao le riñó con malas pulgas pero el luchador pasó completamente de ella espiando al hombre que había visto en la lejanía disimuladamente.

-Papá ¿esta todo bien?- preguntó Soujiro intentando asomarse ante lo cual Sanosuke lo regresó nerviosamente sonriendo.

-Je, je, no es nada hijo, solo que creo que tendrán que irse…- Sanosuke desvió la mirada ante los rostros confundidos de los muchachos.

-Sanosuke…pero…-

-Misao, es por tu bien- Aunque también podría ser simplemente por hacerle pasar un mal rato a aquel frío hombre que hasta el momento no había dado muestras de merecerla.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa puedes decirme?- la habitual inocencia y alegría de Soujiro desapareció como por arte de magia siendo reemplazada por una faz seria.

-Bueno, es que ¿Confían en mi?- sin entender la extraña pregunta ambos jóvenes asintieron confundidos a lo que Sanosuke sonrió orgulloso.

-Entonces se irán sin hacer preguntas, Misao corre a mi casa y trae sus cosas y que nadie te vea-

-¿Qué?- frunciendo el ceño la chica lo observó como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

-Solo hazlo comadreja-

-Estas muy raro- cruzándose de brazos la chica soltó un suspiro –Iré, pero me debes una explicación-

-Lo que sea-

-Padre idiota- y dando media vuelta la chica echó a correr.

-¡Solo recuerda que te pase mis genes!- el joven gritó al aire cuando ya de la chica solo se podía ver la trenza flotando en el aire –Estos niños de ahora…-

-Esto…- hasta ese instante el luchador fue consciente de que se había quedado a solas con Soujiro y tomando aire lo observó fijamente por alguna extraña razón le había terminado tomando cariño al chico y de alguna retorcida manera sabía que él también lo quería, Soujiro por su parte aunque no lo demostraba en su cara que seguía adornada por una sonrisa sufría interiormente, él nunca había tenido lo que se dice "un padre" por lo menos no uno amoroso y Sanosuke había ganado rápidamente ese lugar con su espontaneidad y alegría, ahora parecía que todo se derrumbaba.

-Soujiro, hazme una promesa…- sonriendo Sanosuke se dirigió hacía el muchacho quien se desconcertó por un momento pero luego volvió a su sonrisa habitual.

-Si dime….papá…- Sanosuke sintió la tristeza en esa última palabra y sonrió.

-Prométeme que vas a cuidar a Misao, no dejes que nadie la atrape-

-¿Qué nadie la atrape?-

-Solo prométemelo-

-Lo prometo- Sanosuke lo tomo por los hombros y lo miro fijamente a los ojos -Y también promete que dejaras de llamarla "señorita", si van a viajar juntos debe haber confianza, de hoy en adelante la llamaras MISAO ¿entendiste?- la mirada de Sanosuke le pedía al Tenken comprensión hacía su "hija" Soujiro entendió en ese momento que apartarlos de su lado también le dolía mucho al luchador pero que lo hacía por una razón fuerte.

-Bien, lo prometo- y como era característico en él sonrió cerrando los ojos, en ese momento apareció Misao con las cosas y después de abrazar a su "padre" partieron rápidamente sin que Sanosuke se dignara explicarles nada.

-Sabes Soujiro, le deje la mitad del dinero a Sanosuke es un idiota y todo pero al final me dio lastima, ¿No te molesta verdad?- la chica pateó una piedra cercana pasando ambos brazos tras su nuca, aún seguía un tanto molesta con él por haberlos sacado de Tokio sin darles mayor explicación.

-Claro que no Misao, papá es una buena persona- la joven se detuvo un momento, ese juego que había inventado Sanosuke de ser una familia había sido muy raro pero algo bueno había resultado, una sonrisa surgió en sus labios, Soujiro no la había llamado señorita.

-¿Te sucede algo Misao?- preguntó el chico preocupado al ver que la cara de su amiga se volvía radiante de pronto y que por otro lado (y lo más importante) se había quedado parada en medio del camino.

-No, solo que pienso que hoy fue un día muy feliz- contestó la joven sonriendo mientras lo alcanzaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de okashira janet**: Hola ya estoy de vuelta gracias a que recupere mi computadora (Gracias Dios mío por inventar las vacaciones para universitarios) mi padre ya me la devolvió.

Y ahora ¿De donde salio todo esto? Pues verán como hija, estudiante y lo que quieran soy ejemplar, cumplida, ordenada en fin pero como tutor soy un asco y aquí están las anécdotas.

Un día se me ocurrió salir a pasear en bici con mi hermanita y ya era de noche entonces tome una calle algo fea para regresar a casa (bueno muy, muy fea) y de pronto ¡Ahhh! todos los perros del mundo se nos abalanzaron ladrando, yo puse rápidamente pies en polvorosa y salí disparada en mi bici, todos los perros corrían tras de mi ladrándome sin control (uno incluso mordió el puño de mi bici), en serio pedalee como 4 cuadras y cuando ya no había ningún perro tras de mi, je,je ¡Olvide a mi hermana! Y tuve que regresar y ella estaba llorando y un montón de vecinas chismosas la rodeaban y me vieron como "Que clase de monstruo deja a su hermana" y sí el perro la mordió.

Y en otra ocasión me pidió permiso de salir a jugar y mi madre es de: ¡No la dejes salir si yo no estoy!, pero a mi me dio lastima que la chiquilla estuviera encerrada todo el día y la deje salir y a los 5 minutos… se había caído en una cisterna como de 2 metros, ¡Pero como iba a saber que se iba a caer en una cisterna!, Sip, estuvo feo y mi mami se enfureció.

Y por ultimo cuando mi hermana y yo éramos mas peques (3 y 9 años yo creo) me decían que la bañara y ella decía: ¡El agua esta fría!! Y yo no le hacía caso y la mojaba, pero ya cuando me bañaba yo me daba cuenta de que si estaba fría y me la echaba de a poquitos je,je. Si lo sé soy mala.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: A Gabyhiatt, Hikaruhiwatari (me da mucho gusto que mis fics te ayuden con tus fanarts, me hace muy feliz), a Yukiyasha que volvió con un súper review de 2 paginas (vaya que eres hiperactiva) que me hizo reír y reír como loca y me dio algunas ideas, a Lain ¡Aquí esta Sano! ¿Qué te parece su nuevo papel?, AoshMi que me dejo otro review súper gracioso, Mirchus que me dejo leer una historia bastante divertida de ella Vs pino de navidad, Ayann y Randa que me dan chorros de ideas (Por cierto Randa que te pareció este capitulo no es exactamente igual pero aquí están tus ideas). Saben he descubierto que mis lectoras son aracnofobicas, por cierto adoro sus reviews porque me hacen reír un chorro y están súper grandes y a todo esto un beso a mi hermanita por hacerla sufrir tanto. ¡Que pasen feliz Navidad!

_**REEDICIÓN**__**: **_Como siempre esta historia no sabe si hacerme reír o llorar con todas las tonterías que escribía, pero justamente este capitulo logró algo muy bonito en sus tiempos, un muy gracioso dibujo de **Hikaruhiwatari **que ahora, como cuatro años después (no llevo muy bien las cuentas) se esta exhibiendo en nuestra recién estrenada pagina "fanfiction chronicles" si pueden les agradecería un montón que se pasaran por ahí, la dirección en mi perfil.

Y bueno, recordando este capitulo (que recibió muchos comentarios de traumados hermanos menores en su momento) siempre quise aclarar una cosa, quien no me dejaba dormir por las noches echándome su gran pierna encima de mi cuello, golpeándome y aplastándome contra la pared era mi hermano mayor, así que ya ven, ser el hijo de en medio tampoco es tan bueno, en fin, me despido Ciao

_6 de Mayo del 2010 Jueves _


	7. Un mal tercio

**ATRAPEME SI PUEDE SEÑOR AOSHI**

**Capitulo 7: Un mal tercio**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Aoshi caminaba con paso decidido, acababa de llegar a Tokio y estaba seguro de que ahora sí encontraría a Misao, en su camino hasta ese lugar incontables preguntas habían surgido en su cabeza ¿Qué haría una vez que estuviera frente a ella?, ¿Le pediría que volviera?, ¿La obligaría a volver?, ¿Le exigiría cuentas?, él era su tutor y ella había partido sin su permiso, cualquiera se habría enojado ante esto pero… ¿Por qué se le hacía una excusa muy débil?, sentía que seguirla solo por eso, porque estaba enojado, no era una buena razón, ella podría molestarse de verdad y reclamarle unas cuantas cosas (Dejarla cuando era niña, no tomarla en cuenta, casi no dirigirle la palabra…. en fin que la lista era larga).

El joven ninja no tuvo otro remedio que guardarse sus dudas y esperar poder actuar correctamente cuando el momento llegara, no valía la pena estarse preocupando desde antes, así que decidió arribar de una vez por todas donde Himura y afrontar lo que fuera que estuviera esperándole, de seguro que Misao estaría en el dojo y… un momento, el joven ninja alzó una ceja mientras se echaba una ojeada encima, la verdad es que estaba que se caía… pero no de bueno, sino de sucio.

Y es que como había decidido no volver a parar en su camino no había podido darse un baño, no podía presentarse así frente a su protegida ni frente a nadie, pero ¿Dónde podría asearse? Ahogando un suspiro el joven recordó unos baños públicos en un área de mal vivientes, no era el mejor lugar pero bueno, siempre y cuando cumpliera su cometido no habría problema, iría a asearse ahí y luego iría donde Himura.

Ya más tranquilo por no presentarse en esas condiciones frente a Misao el apuesto joven se encaminó hacía los baños, al entrar un jovencito de mirada amigable le dijo que se podía quitar la ropa, tomar una toalla y darse un baño de vapor y luego si quería podía darse una ducha. Aoshi solo asintió y se deshizo de sus ropas, acto seguido entró al cuarto de vapor cubierto solo por la toalla en su cintura.

Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la orilla más lejana del cuarto y después se concentró para sentir el ki de alguna otra persona, sin embargo estaba solo, después de hacer este descubrimiento el joven se relajó y se quito también la toalla que lo envolvía quedando completamente desnudo, aunque a decir verdad el vapor era tan denso que no alcanzaba a ver ni sus propias manos.

Se preguntaba que es lo que estaría haciendo Misao en esos instantes, no podía evitar pensar en ella, sabía que su encuentro se acercaba y no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría la chica al verlo, ni siquiera sabía como iba a reaccionar él, nunca había estado en una situación como esa, la inminencia de una pelea lo ponía agitado, anhelante pero nunca nervioso, sin embargo ese ligero temblor de dedos, la forma en que apretaba sus pulgares uno contra el otro siempre había sido el símbolo de que estaba nervioso, quizás nadie se daba cuenta pero así era y justo en esos momentos no entendía porque lo embargaba ese sentimiento, ¿Sería por su protegida? Jugando con sus pulgares, doblándolos y extendiéndolos el joven volvió a cuestionar sus sentimientos.

En eso estaba cuando lo sintió, un ligero crujir, giró su vista lo cual fue inútil porque no alcanzaba a vislumbrar nada, concentrándose busco un ki que lo alertara de que alguien había entrado al cuarto pero no distinguió nada lo cual era raro porque habría jurado que la puerta se había abierto, por instinto desapareció su ki, no por nada era el mejor espía que existía. Ahora hacía esfuerzos por encontrar la posición de otra persona, algo en su interior le decía que no estaba solo pero no sentía nada hasta que…

Aoshi sintió un peso caer sobre él y una espalda lisa y joven apoyarse contra su pecho, en seguida el ex okashira oyó como el jovencito que por error se había sentado sobre él gritaba aterrorizado, de un fuerte golpe el ninja arrojó al joven al piso mientras en su cara sus ojos se veían más fríos y duros de lo normal, ese contacto no le había gustado en lo más mínimo pero lo que no lograba entender era ¿Cómo la presencia de un chiquillo (a juzgar por la espalda angosta) había pasado desapercibida para él?

-Lo siento, lo siento, no era mi intención- tan solo oír esa amable voz el ninja se puso rígido.

-¿Qué has dicho?- el antiguo okashira se puso de pie, sabía que el muchacho se encontraba a unos pasos de él pero necesitaba estar completamente seguro.

-Yo, yo lo siento- reiteró el jovencito, Aoshi no podía equivocarse, estaba seguro, la razón de que no hubiera podido sentir su ki era porque…

-Acaso eres…- el ninja se abalanzó sobre el joven, estaba seguro, esa voz dulce y aparentemente inocente no podía ser de nadie más que de Soujiro Seta, antes no había estado convencido ¿Qué era lo que haría al tenerlo frente a frente? Pero ahora si lo sabía, lo que Aoshi Shinomori quería era ¡Hacerlo trizas!, con furia empezó a perseguirlo por todo el salón pero al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano recuperó la calma y con ella también la frialdad que lo caracterizaba, solo debía quedarse quieto para atraparlo así que desapareció su ki, solo era cuestión de segundos, de pronto ¡Zas!, sus manos de atraparon los hombros de Soujiro (Bueno no lo veía pero lo sentía), el joven ninja sabía que sin su espada el muchachito era solo eso, un chiquillo sin fuerza.

-Dime ¿donde esta…?- "Misao" iba a preguntar cuando sintió ese terrible dolor en su parte más intima, sin gemir ni gritar soltó al chico Seta y se desplomó al piso mientras en su cara surgían algunas rayitas moradas "Pero que rodillazo" pensó mientras jadeaba intentando tomar aire al tiempo que oía como el chico se azotaba en las paredes antes de poder salir huyendo por la puerta, de verdad que era mas estupido de lo que había pensado.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN DOJO…

Kaoru estaba entrenando con Yahiko, las espadas de madera chocaban en el aire haciendo tambalear los brazos de los dos oponentes, de pronto Yahiko intentó un nuevo ataque, levantó la espada y salió corriendo hacía Kaoru, ésta pensando que intentaría atacarla por el frente se puso en guardia para rechazarlo pero en el ultimo momento el chico se giró hacía un lado y golpeó a la joven kendoka en el hombro quien solo se mordió un poco el labio reconociendo su torpeza y se dispuso a contraatacar, con un movimiento de su bokken lanzó al chico por los aires, pero éste en un intento desesperado de no quedar tan mal enterró su boken en el gi de Kaoru de tal forma que cuando él cayó al piso ella tenía todo el hombro descubierto y solo cubrían sus pechos las vendas que solía usar.

-Vaya, ese golpe fue bueno- resopló la joven maestra mientras se secaba el sudor y se sentaba al lado de su estudiante que jadeaba tirado en el piso.

-Sí, el tuyo…también…- reconoció el jovencito mientras recuperaba el aire perdido en el combate.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo sintiera, espiando por una rendija se podía ver una cabeza de largos cabellos rojos y ojos violetas al que casi se le salía la sangre por la nariz al ver a cierta chica kendoka con un hombro descubierto "muy sensualmente" En ese instante Yahiko se incorporó y se sentó al lado de su maestra.

-¿Que te pareció eso?- dijo señalando las vendas de Kaoru, Kenshin desde su sitio solo pudo quedarse en shock al tiempo que sentía como sus pupilas se agrandaban.

-Bueno, no me lo esperaba, me tomaste por sorpresa- replicó la chica sonriendo a lo que el niño hizo una cara maliciosa.

-La próxima vez no solo será el hombro, ya lo veras ¡Te dejare sin nada!- Kaoru observó a su alumno y comenzó a reír escandalosamente ¿Yahiko ganarle a ella?, eso sí que no, por algo era la hermosa tigresa del kendo, ningún chiquillo le ganaría en un duelo.

-Ja,ja,ja eso quiero verlo-

-Yo Yahiko Myojin te lo prometo, si señor, la próxima vez te dejare solo las vendas, ¡Ya lo veras!- Ante este comentario Kaoru le jaló cariñosamente el pelo sin poder parar de reír, el chiquillo al principio pareció molestarse porque lo "subestimaran" pero finalmente cedió encogiéndose de hombros, no todos los días la busu se encontraba de buen humor así que había que aprovechar, con una sonrisa picara recargó la cabeza en su hombro, con algo de suerte podría sacarle (ahora que andaba de buenas) algo de dinero para llevar a pasear a Tsubame.

Pero ante la escena cierto pelirrojo no estaba muy tranquilo y había optado por hablarse suavemente a si mismo

-Cálmate Kenshin, cálmate, Yahiko solo es un niño, no sabe lo que hace, no es lo que tu piensas, es solo un niño, Kaoru es como su hermana, es como su madre, es, es, ¡Basta él solo es un niño!, es, es ¡ES UN DEMONIO!- de la nada el joven pelirrojo irrumpió en el dojo con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro y mirada realmente penetrante, sin embargo Kaoru y Yahiko solo se lo quedaron viendo sin moverse un ápice.

-He, Yahiko…-

-¿Si Kenshin?-

-¿No quieres ir al Akabeko a ver a Tsubame?- maestra y alumno ahora si estaban sorprendidos, por lo general Kenshin nunca le hacía bromas de ese tipo al pequeño espadachín.

-¿Te sientes bien Kenshin?- Yahiko parpadeó confundido, Kaoru ladeó la cabeza y Kenshin quien no aguantaba mas la escena "Yahiko recargado cómodamente en Kaoru" de unos cuantos pasos llego hasta él, lo agarró por su gi y lo arrojó por la puerta.

-Sí, que te vaya bien, me saludas a Tae- la joven kendoka al ver la abrupta salida de su alumno se quedó con ojos en forma de puntito y una enorme gota en la cabeza ¿Y ahora que le pasaba a Kenshin?, mientras tanto el niño que se encontraba igual de confundido afuera decidió irse, si su ídolo lo sacaba de esa forma del dojo debía tener una razón ¿no?, bueno, no era como si ya no lo quisiera, o lo quisiera correr de la casa ¿O si?

-Vaya, no se porque Kenshin hizo eso- frotándose la nuca el jovencito frunció el ceño, pero entonces algo pareció hacer "clic" dentro de su mente y sus pupilas se dilataron al comprender, ahora que lo recordaba últimamente el pelirrojo se turbaba mucho cuando hablaban de Kaoru, hasta había algunas ocasiones en las que se sonrojaba -Ahhh, así que Kenshin por fin quiere hacer algo con… mejor los dejo solos- comprendiendo que su presencia no era muy grata en esos momentos el chico se retiró con una enorme sonrisa en su cara directo al Akabeko, quizás dentro de poco tuviera finalmente una "familia normal".

DE VUELTA AL DOJO

-Por… ¿Por que le hiciste eso a Yahiko Kenshin?- el pelirrojo sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-Solo creí que le gustaría ver a Tsubame eso es todo- la joven hizo una mueca, no creía para nada la excusa de su amado pero no indagó más y se levantó.

-Bueno, creo que me daré un baño, este combate fue bastante agotador ¿Podrías preparármelo Kenshin?, por favor-

-¡Claro!- el pelirrojo salió inmediatamente dejando a una Kaoru aún visiblemente confundida ¿Acaso Kenshin ya no sentía aprecio por el niño? ¡Pero si era el mejor estudiante que tenía! (por no decir que el único) muy pensativa la joven fue a su cuarto tomó una yukata y una toalla y se metió al cuarto de baño, el agua estaba muy calida, siempre que Kenshin preparaba su baño le dejaba el agua a la temperatura perfecta y eso la hacía relajarse, así que cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza en el filo de la tina, de verdad que eso era vida.

El joven pelirrojo por su parte estaba avivando el fuego, desde hace algunos días ardía en deseos de confesarle a la bella maestra de kendo sus mas profundos sentimientos pero nunca se imagino que fuera tan difícil, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto oyó un ligero grito.

"Kaoru" sin perder tiempo el joven pelirrojo corrió hacía el lugar de donde provenía el grito, mientras se acercaba a su objetivo sus ojos iban tomando un color dorado, si alguien se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima a su amada la iba a pagar muy caro.

En cuanto dio vuelta en el ultimo pasillo pudo ver a Kaoru recién salida de bañarse con el cabello negro aún mojado pegándose a su yukata, la chica parecía ver a alguien frente a ella, así que usando su velocidad divina el joven pelirrojo llegó a su lado y abrazándola fuertemente por atrás miró detenidamente con sus ojos dorados al frente pero…

-¡Oro! ¿Aoshi que haces aquí?- Los ojos de Kenshin volvieron a su color normal y Aoshi por su parte solo miro a Kaoru y la forma como Kenshin la apretujaba contra él, la joven kendoka al notar lo que el ninja estaba observando se puso roja como la grana pero Kenshin siguió sin darse por enterado.

-¿Te casaste Himura?- la pregunta del ninja realmente era rara y Kenshin se lo quedó viendo sin entender al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza en forma negativa.

-En ese caso ya podrías soltar a la chica-

-¡Oro!- Kaoru le dio un codazo a Kenshin haciendo que éste la soltara.

-Discúlpeme señorita Kaoru, yo no quería…- sin embargo una vocecita interna cantaba "Sí, si querías", así que sin seguir con lo que estaba diciendo el joven pelirrojo se volvió hacía Aoshi con la duda pintada en la cara -Discúlpame Aoshi, no es que me moleste (De hecho si le molestaba) pero ¿Por qué estas aquí?, ¿A ocurrido algo?- ambos se quedaron esperando la respuesta del antiguo okashira pero éste paseó su mirada por el dojo como si buscara algo.

-¿Dónde esta Misao?- Kaoru y Kenshin no supieron a que se refería el ninja y se miraron con signos de interrogación saliendo de sus cabezas -Así que aún no ha llegado- sin embargo él mismo pareció responderse.

-Discúlpeme, pero ¿Misao iba a venir?- Aoshi miró a la joven kendoka mientras intentaba explicar su teoría de que los chicos iban a llegar a ese lugar.

-Misao se fue del Aoiya con el chico Seta, pensé que pasarían por aquí- el joven no pudo más que alzar una ceja ante las caras de sorpresa de sus anfitriones (Se les había caído la quijada hasta el piso).

-Imposible, ¿me estas diciendo que la señorita Misao esta enamorada de Soujiro y que se fue con él huyendo del Aoiya?- Kenshin puso una cara de completa ingenuidad y sus ojos enormes vieron fijamente al ninja quien se tragó sus ganas de matar al rurouni para contestar secamente.

-Ella le dijo a Okina que volvería y que no se preocupara….- El joven enmudeció al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de más pero ya era muy tarde, sus dos anfitriones tenían una cara condescendiente y llena de ternura como si les apenara profundamente su situación.

Kaoru poniendo una mano junto a su boca dejó que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente, finalmente Misao había presionado a ese hombre para que hiciera algo, y –conforme a lo que estaba viendo- el Ninja al fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía ella, no podía haber otra explicación, sino ¿Por qué la estaba siguiendo?, ¡Vaya!, ¿Debería ella hacer algo así para que Kenshin se fijara en ella? La joven kendoka se perdió un momento en sus reflexiones, mientras tanto Kenshin pasó saliva sonoramente, la noticia de lo que Misao había hecho le había caído encima como un balde de agua helada, ¿Qué no se daría cuenta la chica de la pena que le esta haciendo pasar a Aoshi?, aunque, bueno, Aoshi nunca le había dicho nada acerca de sus sentimientos, era normal que ella pensara que no tenía oportunidad con él y buscara amor en otra persona. Sobresaltándose al darse cuenta de que él mismo estaba en la misma situación el pelirrojo volteó a ver de reojo a Kaoru que aún parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y ardió en deseos de que Aoshi se fuera para poder decirle todo lo que su corazón escondía por ella desde hace tiempo.

-La razón por la que la busco es porque estoy preocupado por ella, solo eso- gruñó Aoshi interrumpiendo los pensamientos de sus anfitriones, quienes lo miraron como al mas grande mentiroso del mundo -cosa que en esos instantes poco le importaba-.

-Pero ¿Por qué esta preocupado por ella?- Kaoru preguntó suavemente.

-Me preocupa que este con Seta-

-No debes preocuparte, Misao es una mujer muy fuerte- Comentó el rurouni sonriendo –Recuerdo cuando la encontré ¿Sabías que era una ladrona?, me dijo que me quitaría mis ropas y todo lo demás- ante este "inocente comentario" una vena enfurecida latió en la frente de Kaoru y si las miradas mataran Kenshin estaría 3 metros bajo tierra por la fulminante mirada de Aoshi que no podía soportar el "Todo lo demás" ¿A que podría referirse con eso?, el joven ninja sacudió un poco la cabeza intentando borrar los malos pensamientos y siguió oyendo al torpe pelirrojo.

-Ella suele hablar todo el tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que a Soujiro le gustara esa platica, es un chico muy simpático- el antiguo destajador claramente no se daba cuenta de que estaba empeorando las cosas, Aoshi solo podía pensar en que él nunca le contestaba a Misao y en cambio de seguro con Soujiro si tendría largas charlas.

-Lo único que me pregunto es ¿Cómo dormirán?- el antiguo okashira se puso pálido y Kaoru por más esfuerzos que hizo por mandarle a Kenshin una señal para que se callara no lo logró -Porque cuando viajó conmigo solíamos dormir juntos, ella se mueve mucho y me golpeaba pero su cuerpo es muy calientito y ¡ORO!- Kenshin había recibido un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza de parte de una Kaoru que jadeaba enfurecida mientras un Aoshi "aparentemente" sereno se decía mentalmente que debía recordar felicitar a la joven Kamiya por cerrarle la boca a este idiota.

MOMENTOS DESPUÉS…

Aoshi tomaba un té sentado en la puerta del dojo, Kaoru estaba sentada a un paso de él tomando también un té preguntándose donde estaría Misao, el joven por su parte no entendía que ocurría, él iba tras ellos por lo cual era de sentido logico creer que los muchachos hubieran llegado ya al dojo, ¿Le habría pasado algo a Misao?, ese estupido de Soujiro se estaba bañando en los baños públicos ¿Dónde estaría Misao en ese instante?, la duda lo carcomía aunque su semblante no lo demostraba.

-Tranquilícese, Misao estará bien- Aoshi giró la vista hacía Kaoru y vio que sonreía.

-¿Como sabe que estoy intranquilo?-

-No lo sé, solo lo siento- Los ojos de Aoshi parecieron abrirse un poco para luego volver a su tamaño normal -Misao es mi amiga y me preocupa su seguridad, pero ella es muy fuerte y además ese chico Soujiro, no parece ser tan malo, tiene un pasado oscuro como usted y como Kenshin pero todos pueden cambiar ¿Verdad?- La mirada de Kaoru le pedía a Aoshi comprensión, el joven desvió la vista y guardo silencio un largo momento.

-Si…pueden cambiar- Kaoru sonrío nuevamente mientras el ninja observaba el cielo, sin embargo cierto pelirrojo que estaba sentado unos pasos atrás solo atinaba a mandar miradas fulminantes al apuesto Ninja, no podía evitarlo, quería que se largara y le dejara hacer lo que planeaba y no podía por su presencia, ¿Por qué no llegaba Misao y se llevaba a ese hombre? Si la cosa seguía así podría ser capaz de suplicarle a los cielos.

-Saben, ya es muy tarde, deberíamos irnos a descansar- la joven kendoka oteó el cielo notando que la oscuridad empezaba a caer –Kenshin, compartirás el cuarto con Aoshi ¿esta bien?- el pelirrojo asintió y la chica se despidió para irse a dormir, últimamente Yahiko tenía mucho trabajo y se quedaba a dormir en el Akabeko cuando ya era muy tarde, pasados algunos minutos los dos hombres también se fueron a dormir o -en este caso- solo se sentaron, apoyaron sus espaldas contra la pared y bajaron la cabeza fingiendo descansar, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se dormía y ambos lo notaban.

-Aoshi, dime la verdad ¿Solo persigues a Misao porque te preocupas por ella como tutor?- el joven ninja que seguía con la cabeza inclinada contestó:

-Si Himura- un silencio se hizo presente en el cuarto hasta que el pelirrojo lo rompió.

-¿Tanto puede tu orgullo?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

- No puedes aceptar que la quieres y escondes lo que sientes bajo una fachada protectora, la haces sentir una niña que no infunde más que obligación, al esconder tus sentimientos la dañas a ella, pero esta vez quizás no vuelvas a tener otra oportunidad, esta vez quizás ella te olvide en los brazos de alguien que si sepa apreciarla- El silencio volvió a caer en la habitación pero ya no se escuchó una nueva palabra, la noche envolvió el dojo.

Era pasada la media noche y Aoshi era un manojo de confusión, nunca sus sentimientos habían estado tan perdidos, nunca su mente había estado tan enredada, ni siquiera cuando peleaba por el titulo de los mas poderosos, no, porque en esa ocasión lo único que deseaba era la muerte, lo único que lo alentaba a seguir era el descanso final, pero en esta ocasión no sabía si su corazón seguía vivo, no sabía reaccionar ante esos nuevos sentimientos ¿Era amor? como iba a saberlo si nunca lo había sentido antes, se sentía tan confuso, tan perdido.

De pronto un sonido lo saco de sus cavilaciones, al alzar la cabeza notó que Kenshin salía de la habitación.

El pelirrojo se movía lentamente por los pasillos, al llegar frente a la habitación de Kaoru corrió suavemente el shoji y la vio en todo su esplendor, tenía puesta la yukata y un brazo estaba tendido adorablemente cerca de su cara, su cabello recogido en una trenza descansaba sobre su hombro y la luna iluminaba su rostro, el joven espadachín no podía apartar sus ojos de tan bella visión.

-No sabía que espiaras a la chica Kamiya-

-Solo cuando duerme…- Aoshi se sobresaltó, no esperaba que Kenshin le respondiera con naturalidad, de hecho esperaba que se asustara y que empezara a decir cosas incoherentes, sin embargo el pelirrojo seguía observando a su musa dormida, el ninja alzó una ceja y también giro su vista hacía la chica, ella dormía con una trenza y eso le recordó…

Misao era una pequeña niña que aventaba patadas sin control de día y dormía como un ángel de noche, Aoshi solía levantarse siempre de madrugada para mirar su acompasada respiración mientras soñaba, eso hasta que se fue con el resto de los Oniwabanshu, cuando regresó solo se dedicaba a meditar sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica, pero una noche en que Misao había estado entrenando arduamente, estaba tan cansada cuando termino que se dejo caer en el futón y se quedo dormida al instante. Sin saber porque el joven llego hasta su habitación y paso largas horas viéndola dormir, oyendo su respiración y viendo su larga trenza negra brillar con la luz de la luna.

Regresando a la realidad el joven sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

-No se porque me das consejos si estas en mi misma situación-

-Mañana-

-¿Qué?- El joven ex okashira miro al pelirrojo confundido mientras este ultimo no desviaba la vista del objeto de su amor.

-Mañana cuando estemos solos le diré que la amo- el ninja entrecerró los ojos mientras una gran gota aparecía en su nuca, esa era una indirecta de ¡Lárgate! muy directa -Tarde mucho tiempo en decidirme, pero no quiero que alguien me gane su amor solo porque no se lo dije a tiempo- finalmente Kenshin cerró el shoji mientras le mandaba una sonrisa triste a Aoshi -Solo espero que no sea muy tarde para ti- el pelirrojo pasó al lado de Aoshi mientras este ultimo se quedaba estático "Demasiado tarde".

La mañana llegó al dojo y el sol se coló lentamente por todas partes hasta llegar al rostro de Kaoru, la joven se estiró un poco y finalmente abrió los ojos, era momento de pararse, en ese instante recordó que Aoshi se había quedado en el dojo esperando a Misao y se levantó rápidamente para atenderlo, sería una mala anfitriona si no lo hiciera.

Con pasos rápidos llegó hasta la cocina solo para encontrarse con la visión de todas las mañanas, un joven pelirrojo preparando alegremente el desayuno, la joven kendoka giro su vista hacía todos lados intentando encontrar al joven ninja pero al no verlo decidió preguntar.

-Kenshin ¿Dónde esta Aoshi?, no lo veo ¿Seguirá dormido?-

-El se fue muy temprano-

-¿Qué?- La joven no sabía que ocurría hasta que el pelirrojo se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro y le explicó que Aoshi había salido a buscar a Misao por toda la ciudad y que si no encontraba nada entonces regresaría.

-Ya veo, me preocupa Aoshi ¿Crees que él este bien?-

-¿Por qué te preocupa?-

-Él esta buscando a Misao sin tener claros sus sentimientos, no se lo que puede hacer si la encuentra y resulta que ella se ha enamorado de Soujiro y lo ha olvidado, puede suceder, después de todo él nunca le dio esperanzas a Misao y ella bien pudo haberlo olvidado…- Kaoru interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver la cara de Kenshin, el pelirrojo apretaba con fuerzas sus puños mientras la veía intensamente.

-¿Te pasa algo Kenshin?-

-Tú... ¿tú olvidarías?-

-¿Qué... que es lo que quieres decir?- La joven se llevo una mano al pecho y entrecerró más su yukata mientras veía fijamente los ojos de Kenshin, el color violeta que ella tanto amaba parecía mirarla expectante.

-Si tú amaras una vez y sintieras que tu amor no es correspondido ¿Olvidarías?, ¿Le abrirías tu corazón a otra persona?- ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, Kenshin estaba expectante y Kaoru sentía que algo grande iba a pasar, sus corazones latían más aprisa.

-No lo sé, supongo que….es posible- la suerte se había echado, Kenshin se dio cuenta de que su lentitud para expresar sus sentimientos le podía costar la felicidad, aclaro su garganta y….

-Kaoru, hay algo que te quiero decir desde hace mucho tiempo, esto nació en mí desde el día en que me dijiste que no te importaba mi pasado, desde la primera vez que me abriste tu corazón, se ha ido haciendo más fuerte con el paso de los días, se que he tardado mucho en decirlo pero... Kaoru ... yo... yo te-

-¡KAAAOOORUUU!- ambos jovenes saltaron ante el potente grito de Yahiko que se acercaba corriendo.

-Kaoru, no llegue a dormir anoche y ni siquiera te preocupas, eres una mala maestra, deberían comerte los sapos, eres fea, fea, y no solo físicamente, también tu alma es fea, ¿Cómo es que olvidas a tu mejor discípulo?, que cruel eres...- Yahiko siguió quejándose mientras en la mente de Kaoru y Kenshin solo había un pensamiento "Maldito chico".

MIENTRAS TANTO AOSHI….

Aoshi había salido del dojo Kamiya con la cabeza sumida en sus pensamientos, dudaba de sus sentimientos y se preguntaba ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón de que estuviera siguiendo a Misao?, otra cosa que lo tenía intranquilo era no saber donde se encontraban en esos momentos el par de muchachos, ya deberían haber llegado desde hace mucho tiempo, antes que él incluso.

El joven ninja analizaba las posibilidades cuando un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente, lo cierto es que se había encontrado a Soujiro en los baños públicos y esos baños están cerca de ¡La casa de Sagara! sin perder tiempo Aoshi salió corriendo en dirección de la desvencijada casa, al llegar tocó fuertemente la puerta pero al no haber contestación la abrió con el filo de una de sus kodachis, de unos cuantos pasos recorrió todo el lugar pero estaba desolado, el joven dejo salir un suspiro mientras se sentaba, al parecer se había equivocado, los muchachos no estaban ahí, un poco desanimado el joven tomó una taza de té que se encontraba en el piso y bebió un trago.

-¡Esto..!- Aoshi dio otro trago y se levanto de un salto, no podía equivocarse, se pasaba día tras día tomando ese té para no reconocer su sabor único, ¡Ese té lo había preparado Misao!, habían estado en esa casa.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Aoshi giro la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Sanosuke.

-¿Dónde están?- su pregunta fue demandante.

-¿Pero que oigo? Aoshi Shinomori suena desesperado ¿Es eso posible? –

-Deja de decir tonterías y dime donde están- el Ninja cerró los puños viendo a Sanosuke casi con una mirada asesina pero el peleador le contestó con una retadora.

-Te diré la verdad, estuvieron conmigo todo el día de ayer, de hecho hace unas horas te cruzaste con ellos pero no se vieron y yo les dije que se fueran antes de que tu los encontraras, si quieres saber, ellos no tienen ni idea de que los estas siguiendo-

-¡Pero tú si verdad!- lleno de cólera Aoshi agarró a Sanosuke de su traje y lo alzó por arriba de su cabeza , sin embargo el luchador solo se limito a sonreír.

-¿Sabes que?, yo realmente quiero a esa niña- Aoshi bajo un poco a Sanosuke, le pareció no haber oído bien.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Yo realmente aprecio a Misao, solo quería lo mejor para ella, te vi cuando ibas a entrar a los baños públicos y mande a Soujiro para ver como reaccionabas ¿Y sabes que hiciste? lo querías matar, si hubieras podido lo hubieras molido a golpes. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Misao?, ella ha estado viajando con ese chico, lo aprecia y se tienen gran cariño, ¿como puedes ser tan egoísta de hacerle daño a una persona a la cual ella quiere solo porque tu no lo soportas?- Aoshi soltó a Sanosuke mientras sus pensamientos volvían a enredarse. Al lastimar a Seta ¿Estaba dañando a Misao?, recordó cuando Okina le pidió a Kenshin que lo matara, Misao se había puesto muy triste y había derramado incontables lágrimas, en ese momento Okina estaba terminando con la felicidad de Misao al pedir la muerte de él. ¿Ahora su felicidad era Soujiro?.

-No mal interpretes-

-¿Qué?-

-No te estoy diciendo que los dejes de seguir, de hecho debes alcanzarlos y aclarar de una vez por todas tus sentimientos, lo que te estoy pidiendo es que no lastimes al chico, esa no es la solución, lo que debes hacer es abrirle tu corazón a Misao y esperar su respuesta, es lo único que puedes hacer, si ella se ha decidido por él, entonces debes aceptarlo- Aoshi se quedo estático, no tenía ni idea de que Sanosuke pudiera decir algo así.

-¡Vamos!- sin embargo todo rastro de madurez desapareció cuando el joven sonrió guiñando un ojo -¿Qué esperas?, cada momento que estas lejos de ella mi hijo tiene mayor posibilidad de robar su corazón-

-...¿Tu hijo?...- la ceja alzada de Aoshi era suficiente para notar su estado de perplejidad.

-Es una larga historia que ahora no te puedo contar, solo, pelea por lo que quieres ¿Esta bien?- ambos hombres se quedaron viendo fijamente por largo rato hasta que Aoshi asintió y salio de la casa, Sanosuke se paro en la puerta y lo vio alejarse.

-Y pase lo que pase, busca tu felicidad- el último susurro se perdió en el aire y el castaño sonrió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet**: Bueno un año nuevo empieza y estoy aquí con todas mis pilas cargadas para recibirlo, en cuanto a este capitulo ¿Quién no ha hecho un mal tercio en su vida?, a veces hasta lo hacemos inconcientemente de que una parejita quiere estar a solas y tu de torpe que no te das cuenta y ahí estas haciendo bola, y a veces si te das cuenta pero no se te viene nada a la mente para zafarte, a mi me paso una vez que iba con mi amiga rumbo a la parada de los camiones y llego su novio por ella y ni como huir porque íbamos para el mismo rumbo y así caminamos como 3 cuadras y yo toda fuera de lugar y el chavo queriendo asesinarme hasta que me tope con una tiendita y yo así de : ¡Aquí me quedo! Y era una papelería ¿Qué demonios iba a comprar en una papelería?, y yo haciéndome la loca en lo que se pasaban y la señora viéndome feo, así que me tuve que comprar un lápiz.

Y dentro de la situación de Aoshi que no sabe como manejar sus sentimientos, para algunas personas les va a resultar tonto, pero algunos de nosotros no sabemos entender nuestros propios sentimientos, confundimos el amor con la amistad y hacemos sufrir a una persona que nos quiere y lo peor del caso es que nosotros también la queremos pero no nos damos cuenta hasta que la hemos perdido, a mi me sucedió una vez y aunque me di cuenta de que era mi error, no lo quise aceptar, me aferre a que él era mi amigo y le corte las alas, termine con un bonito amor por no comprender mis sentimientos, es por eso que entiendo a Aoshi y su caos mental.

Pasando a otro tema más alegre, pase el fin de año en Monterrey y el día 1º fui a la Macro plaza y hay andaba vagabundeando y cuando me regrese a casa de mis tíos me subí al metro, me baje en Cuahutemoc para hacer cambio de línea ¡Y que veo una tienda mundo vid!, me pegue como mosca al vidrio viendo la colección completa de manga de rurouni kenshin ¿Y que creen? ¡La maldita tienda estaba cerrada! Y yo con lagrimas en mis ojitos, y así le paso a Aoshi tuvo a Soujiro en sus manos y se le escapo que le vamos a hacer.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: A **Gabyhiatt, Barbara-Maki, Min Motou** (¿Qué quieres decir con que Sou es tu mascota preferida?, pobre chico) **Hikaruhiwatari ¿**En serio me vas a enseñar un fanart?, me llenas de emoción, **Mirchus** ¡Aquí esta la actualización! Ya no tienes que matarme, **Sara Lain** ¿En serio me quedo bien Sano?, me haces feliz, **AoshMi **chica, como esta eso de que has quedado incomunicada ¡No!, ¿ahora quien va a leer mis locuras a las 3 de la madrugada?, **Yukiyasha**, me reí tanto con tu YAOI,YAOI,YAOI je,je ¿Tan homosexual me quedo el capi? y sip, papá feliz, hijos sufriendo es la ley de la vida ,**Ayann, Randa **¡Diablos! No puedo creerlo, leíste mi mente por completo y vaticinaste este capitulo ¿No serás bruja, adivina o gitana?.

Por ultimo para los que querían que se encontraran en este capi pues…¡NOO!, todavía no puedo reunirlos porque cuando eso pase se acaba el fic, además primero Aoshi debe entender completamente sus sentimientos.

Bueno eso es todo, me despido y lamento haberles hecho recordar el maltrato de los hermanos mayores, este es mi regalo de día de reyes disfrútenlo.

Ciao

_**REEDICION- **_Realmente es agotador reeditar esta historia, sigue habiendo pensamientos sueltos y el uso de los "–flashback-", como siempre quite un montón de partes demasiado ridículas y agregue un poquito de narración. Estoy en periodo de exámenes finales así que ando un tanto perdida. A ser sincera últimamente he perdido la emoción que me daba escribir en la sección de RuroKen (¿será porque parece que ya nadie escribe ni lee?). También ando muy metida con una nueva pagina "fanfiction chronicles" –creo haberlo mencionado antes- si a alguien le interesa dense una vuelta por m profile, besos Ciao


	8. Un nuevo integrante

**ATRAPEME SI PUEDE SEÑOR AOSHI**

**Capitulo 8: Un nuevo integrante**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-Soujiro….-

-¿Mmm?-

-Este…-

-¿Si?-

-¡Podrías dejar de estar haciendo malabares con esas naranjas, me pones de nervios!-

Soujiro dejó caer inmediatamente las seis naranjas que conformaban su espectáculo mientras parpadeaba.

-Lo siento Misao, no puedo evitarlo ¿Sabías que el señor Shishio me enseñó a hacerlo?, bueno, él lo que usaba eran bombas pero es el mismo resultado, podía girar en el aire hasta diez bombas antes de que estallaran ¡¿No es fantástico?- Misao observó al chico con carita de "pero que enfermo" y luego se concentró más en el pueblo que estaban cruzando, toda la gente caminaba sin parar como si fueran un montón de abejas revoloteando, risas en todos lados, parecía ser un lugar muy alegre.

-Misao este lugar parece muy interesante, deberíamos dar una vuelta antes de irnos- Soujiro habló pasando ambas manos tras su nuca, la chica ninja sonrió ante la idea y asintió, realmente parecía un bonito lugar.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron con sus pocas pertenencias al hombro, la gente pasaba a su lado y se los quedaba viendo con curiosidad, aunque al principio no lo tomaron en cuenta poco a poco se empezaron a poner nerviosos.

-Eh Soujiro… ¿Que pasa con nosotros?- susurró suavemente —y con una enorme gota en la cabeza— la líder Oni.

-Realmente no lo sé- contestó el chico mientras apoyaba la mano tras su nuca y dejaba escapar una leve risa, suspirando Misao se dijo que aquel tonto no la sacaba de ningún apuro cuando un chirrido los hizo parpadear.

-¡FUUU!- ambos giraron la cabeza ante el potente sonido de un silbato y se encontraron con la imagen de un policía que corría como poseído hacía ellos.

-¿Y éste…?- alcanzó a murmurar Misao, eso antes de notar como el joven espadachín que hace apenas unos instantes estaba a su lado salía corriendo de ahí a una velocidad impresionante dejándola sola, definitivamente aquel chico era "de gran ayuda" en momentos difíciles.

- ¿Pero que?- Misao no entendió nada cuando el policía pasó pitando a su lado, sin detenerse a verla, dejando a su paso una nube de polvo.

-Es por la espada-

-¿Qué?- una señora se detuvo a un lado de la ninja y la observó dulcemente

-Esta persiguiendo a tu novio porque porta una espada, en esta época ya no es legal portarlas ¿No sabías?-

-Oh es cierto ¡Gracias por decírmelo!- contestó la chica sin detenerse a aclarar que Soujiro no era su novio, la mujer se despidió sonriendo dejándola sola -Cielos… ¿Y ahora que hago?- frunciendo el ceño la joven se cruzó de brazos, si por lo menos Soujiro le hubiera dejado las naranjas…

**MOMENTOS DESPUES**

Misao caminó inspeccionando todo el pueblo, había decidido que se quedaría por ahí hasta que Soujiro apareciera (y para eso parecía faltar bastante tiempo), sumida en los recuerdos dejó que su mirada vagara por los puestos, ese lugar estaba impregnado de un aroma de té y eso le recordaba tiempos lejanos en un templo, tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien la observaba detenidamente para después seguirla con cautela, distraída se detuvo en un puesto donde vendían hierbas y estaba mirando sin ninguna razón aparente cuando un hombre que pasó corriendo le dio un empujón a lo que se tambaleó un poco y se fue de espaldas, sin embargo unos brazos la detuvieron en el aire.

-¡Fíjese por donde camina!, ¡Estupido, idiota, maldito imbecil, desequilibrado!- gritó la ninja con rabia.

-Pero señorita…-

-Soujiro pensé que ya no me llamarías así…- Misao no pudo evitar ponerse roja al alzar la vista y ver que quien la sostenía no era el joven Seta sino Shozo, seguramente pensaría que era una malhablada, el joven por su parte se sonrojó no por las palabras que la joven había usado sino por la cercanía de sus rostros.

-Yo…yo… ¡Me disculpo ante usted!- exclamó Shozo mientras reincorporaba completamente a la chica y se arrodillaba frente a ella.

-¿Me pides disculpas?, ¿Pero de que?, al contrario me salvaste de una caída, te doy las gracias- contestó la ninja, el joven alzó la vista y sonrió a lo que ella contestó el gesto.

-Por cierto señorita ¿Dónde se encuentra ese joven éste…?-Shozo hizo un esfuerzo por recordar el nombre del muchacho que la acompañaba, aquel chico que se deprimía fácilmente.

-Soujiro- completo la frase Misao sonriendo.

-Sí, ese chico ¿Ya no viaja con usted?-

-Sí, pero lamentablemente la policía lo empezó a seguir por portar una espada y lo perdí de vista, ahora solo espero volver a encontrarlo y mientras tanto paseaba por aquí- explicó la joven.

-Ya veo, Shizuoka es un lugar muy bonito para pasear-

-¿Shizuoka?- repitió la chica a lo que Shozo le mando una mirada de desconcierto.

-Señorita ¿Acaso no sabía en donde estaba?- Misao rió nerviosamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, a decir verdad casi nunca sabía con exactitud por donde pasaban en su viaje.

-Pues sí, este lugar es Shizuoka, un pueblo famoso por su cultivo de naranjas y por sus amplias variedades de té-

-Ah, ahora entiendo- exclamó Misao alegremente, ahora comprendía el porque de aquella gran variedad de olores y hierbas.

-Si no tiene nada que hacer le puedo ofrecer acompañarla por el lugar, he estado aquí varías veces y lo conozco muy bien- Misao se emocionó con el ofrecimiento aceptando rápidamente, minutos después ambos caminaban tomados del brazo, la ninja solía detenerse en las tiendas a comprar hierbas, sabía que cuando llegara a Kyoto serían un buen regalo para su señor Aoshi, Shozo solo la observaba sonriente, le agradaba mucho esa jovencita tan sincera y espontánea.

Después de mucho caminar ambos jóvenes se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, Shozo había comprado unas cuantas naranjas, ya que estaban muy baratas, y le ofreció algunas a Misao. Los dos comían sin ningún apuro cuando de pronto la joven okashira soltó una exclamación.

-¡Mmm!, ¡Esta naranja esta riquísima tienes que probarla!- Shozo parpadeó cuando (sin malas intenciones) Misao se puso a gatas frente a él y con una "mirada sensual" —en realidad la chica solo quería que el también disfrutara la naranja — le ofreció la fruta en los labios. El joven no sabía que hacer, se veía tan linda y estaba tan cerca de él, así que confundido sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y entreabrir los labios, Misao lo tomó de la barbilla y empezó a exprimir la naranja cuando…

-¡SPLAFF!-

-Soujiro ¿Dónde estabas?, empezaba a preocuparme por ti- Misao ladeó la cabeza mientras un joven Tenken sonreía (una sonrisa muy falsa por cierto) al tiempo que seguía presionando la naranja en la nariz de Shozo —batiendo la fruta con fuerza esperando que el joven se ahogase —.

-¡Oh!, lo que pasa es que tuve que perdérmele a ese oficial que me seguía y tarde un poco- una vena latía enfurruñada en la sien del joven, apenas se iba y Misao ya se había encontrado a ese idiota y le daba de comer en la boca.

-¡Que bueno que ya estamos los 3 juntos!- sin notar nada Misao palmoteó alegremente mientras Shozo le aventaba manotazos a Soujiro para que lo dejara respirar, cuando finalmente lo logró el joven procedió a quitarse los restos de naranja de la cara mientras fruncía el ceño, no sabía exactamente que era lo que sentía por Misao pero Soujiro se portaba muy posesivo con ella, ¿Sería que la chica le gustaba?, Soujiro que estaba hablando con Misao sintió de pronto la "asquerosa" mirada de Shozo sobre él.

-Oye, por ultima vez, ya te dije que no soy rarito, si tú si lo eres no estoy en contra, pero deja de desearme, nunca podrás tener nada conmigo, acéptalo- Misao parpadeó, era la primera vez que veía a Soujiro bromear de esa manera —aunque lo cierto es que no bromeaba —.

-Señorita Misao como veo que ustedes no conocen muy bien los pueblos de esta región yo me ofrezco a ser su guía, los acompañare en su viaje- para vengarse Shozo pasó del comentario y giró hacía la chica amablemente.

-¡En serio!- Misao gritó de felicidad mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Shozo -Esto va ser estupendo ¿Verdad Soujiro? ...¿Soujiro?- con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos cerrados —pero un aura negra envolviéndolo — el Tenken asintió con la cabeza.

ESA NOCHE…

**Soujiro** estaba acostado en el piso, se habían quedado en una posada y él compartía cuarto con Shozo, Misao dormía en la habitación contigua, a decir verdad el hecho de que Shozo los acompañara le desagradaba terriblemente, pero si eso hacía feliz a Misao él no era quien para contradecirla, además siempre había escondido sus sentimientos ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo en esa ocasión?, el chico se giró quedando de espaldas a la puerta, un sueño profundo lo empezó a invadir lo cual era raro porque su sueño siempre era ligero, Shishio le había enseñado que un asesino no podía dormirse profundamente, siempre debía estar con sus sentidos alertas pero definitivamente en esos momentos se sentía pesado, antes de quedar completamente dormido el chico recordó el extraño sabor de aquel té que le habían dado antes de dormir.

**Shozo** se giraba continuamente viendo el techo de la habitación, a su lado podía sentir a Soujiro, aunque el chico tenía una inmensa sonrisa y le hablaba pacíficamente despedía una aura de negatividad por todos lados, aquello era raro pues había quien había jurado que era imposible sentir las emociones del Tenken Soujiro. El muchacho se quedo pensando, quizás el hecho de que él se uniera al grupo le afectaba enormemente al chico y por eso no controlaba su ki

Pero de cualquier manera él debía seguir con ellos, no descansaría hasta descubrir lo que realmente sentía por Misao, una vez había sido un tonto por no declarar sus sentimientos hacía Santa Magdalia y ella había muerto sin enterarse, no dejaría que algo como eso pasara de nuevo.

El leve murmullo de una respiración acompasada le anunció que Soujiro se había quedado dormido y que él estaba por seguir el mismo camino, era extraño que tuviera tanto sueño, esforzándose por mantenerse despierto intentó buscar una explicación a tan inusual cansancio, pero lo único que pudo recordar antes de caer rendido fue el extraño té que les habían dado en la posada.

**Misao** estaba sumamente feliz, ahora Shozo los acompañaría y Soujiro tendría un nuevo amigo, a la chica realmente le preocupaba que el chico estuviera tan solo y el hecho de que pudiera tener un amigo hombre la hacía muy feliz. La joven ninja se acercó a la ventana y recargando sus manos en el barandal observó tranquilamente la luna, pero de pronto un cansancio extraño le hizo cerrar los ojos y sus piernas flaquearon "Somníferos" pensó con terror, recordaba el té que les habían ofrecido, habían dicho que era cortesía de la casa, pero cuando Shozo le agradeció a la dueña de la posada por la infusión ella había dicho que no recordaba haberles enviado ningún té ¡Una trampa!, Misao no pudo resistir más y cerró los ojos dejando caer su cuerpo por la ventana, se fue directamente de cabeza contra el suelo pero a unos cuantos metros de estrellarse dos potentes brazos la atraparon.

-De nuevo juntos….Misao-

…**..**

…

…

…**..**

…

…**.**

**..**

**.**

Shozo se levantó con un gran cansancio, sentía que había sido victima de alguna droga inusual, se sentó cruzando las piernas y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, lo cual no era muy fácil con Soujiro Seta corriendo por toda la habitación y gritando.

-¿Me podrías decir que rayos te sucede?- preguntó Shozo cuando finalmente se dio por vencido en su intento de aclarar su mente.

-¡Como que ¿Qué es lo que me sucede? ¡ME DROGARON!, a mí, al maravilloso al único, al gran Soujiro Seta, ¡Y ni siquiera me di cuenta!, ¡¿Que diría de mi el señor Shishio si me viera?- exclamó el joven mientras agarraba a Shozo por la camisa y lo zarandeaba, al parecer los efectos colaterales de la droga comprendían un grado leve de histeria en algunos.

-¡¿Como estas pensando eso? ¿Y la señorita Misao?- Soujiro soltó mágicamente a Shozo y una sonrisita nerviosa surgió en su rostro acompañada de una gotita en su frente.

-Ehh...se me olvido…-.

-Idiota- Shozo gruñó entre dientes, usualmente no diría cosas como esa pero la palabra escapó de sus labios sin que él intentara detenerla, Soujiro ante eso sólo le mando una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada de odio al tiempo que ambos corrían a la habitación de la chica, tocaron varias veces pero al no oír ninguna respuesta irrumpieron en la habitación.

-¡Señorita Misao!- gritó Shozo.

-¡No estoy viendo, no veo, no veo, no veo, no veo!- dijo el joven Tenken cubriéndose los ojos, para no ver a su amiga con algún atuendo indecente, pero al retirar su mano se dio cuenta al igual que Shozo que la habitación estaba desierta.

-Por la ventana-

-¿Qué?- Shozo siguió a Soujiro hasta la ventana y ambos miraron hacía abajo sin encontrar rastro de la chica.

-Alguien se la llevo- la voz de Soujiro había cambiado, no sonaba enojada, tampoco despreocupada como hablaba usualmente, ahora sonaba seco, frío, su sonrisa también se había borrado y Shozo supo que quien se había llevado a la chica estaba jugando con fuego.

Misao despertó y abrió los ojos lentamente, todo estaba muy oscuro pero algunos rayos de luz le hacían ver que ya era de día, estaba recostada en un futón y un vaso de té estaba a su lado, vio el liquido atentamente por unos segundos recordando todo lo que había pasado cuando de entre las sombras empezó a surgir una figura.

-¿Quién eres?, ¡¿Porque me hiciste esto?- la chica saltó al instante.

-No me quedaba otra opción- La sombra acabo de salir de entre las penumbras y Misao pudo ver quien era, sus pupilas se dilataron y su mano tembló.

-Tú- murmuró confundida la chica.

-No tenía otra opción, esto te pasa por huir y abandonarme…-

-Soujiro, según tu ¿Dónde esta Misao?- Shozo seguía al joven Seta quien caminaba por las calles como si rastreara algo.

-¡Ahí esta!- Soujiro se detuvo de pronto señalando un viejo edificio provocando con eso que Shozo se estampara en su espalda.

-Ten cuidado torpe-

-Tu fuiste el que se paró de repente animal- ambos hombres se vieron con rabia, sin Misao las falsas muestras de simpatía habían desaparecido, pero luego Shozo suspiro.

-Bueno ya basta, lo que nos importa ahora es rescatar a la señorita Misao-

-Sí- de pronto un recuerdo de jovencitas desnudándolo y queriendo hacerle cosas obscenas llego a la mente de Soujiro quien se puso blanco como el papel.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Es que ya en una ocasión rescate a la señorita Misao de un secuestro y...- Soujiro puso ojos de espanto y ante tal visión Shozo solo pudo sentir como un escalofrió lo recorría.

-Por nuestra seguridad, debemos armar un plan- el joven Tenken golpeó su puño contra la palma de su mano mientras veía retadoramente hacía el cielo, esa vez todo iba a salir bien.

MOMENTOS DESPUÉS…

-Me siento estupido-

-Deja de quejarte, el camuflaje siempre ha sido un buen plan, algún día me lo agradecerás- respondió Soujiro mientras levantaba un poco su manto para no pisárselo.

-TAC-TAC-TAC- Sonaban las getas de ambos jóvenes mientras caminaban a toda velocidad hacía el lugar donde la ninja estaba presa, con mucha cautela Soujiro se situó en el lado derecho de la puerta y Shozo en el izquierdo.

-A la cuenta de tres-

-Uno…-

-Dos…-

-¡Tres!- Ambos chicos patearon la puerta mientras daban un gran salto al interior de la habitación.

-¡Misao!-

-¡Ya venimos!-

-A… ¿Rescatarte….?- Los dos chicos bajaron los brazos mientras unas rayas moradas surgían en sus caras, Misao por su parte los veía parpadeando continuamente, la chica sacudía sus manos una contra la otra como señal de haber acabado su trabajo, a su lado estaba un hombre amarrado.

-¿Pero que demonios están haciendo?, ¿Qué-que es eso?- Misao señalo a ambos jóvenes con el dedo mientras una sonrisa se iba formando en su cara, y aunque lo intentó no pudo soportar la hilaridad y acabo en un ataque de risa.

-¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja!- la joven carcajeó agarrándose el estomago, Soujiro y Shozo se voltearon a ver con unas grandes gotas en la frente y ojos de irritación.

-Te dije que era estupido-

-Si era tan estupido porque lo hiciste-

-Porque por un momento pensé que podía confiar en ti-

-Ahh, ¿así que no confías en mi?-

-Claro que no… estupido-

-¡¿A quien le llamas estupido?- ambos jóvenes se veían a los ojos mientras bufaban, Misao no podía aguantar la risa ante tal escena.

-Pero ¿Por qué se disfrazaron así?- los chicos llevaban getas en sus pies descalzos y un manto blanco que les llegaba hasta el piso, en la cintura llevaban amarrada una cinta café, en toda la extensión de la palabra parecían unos misioneros, monjes, sacerdotes…

-Este estupido me dijo que así las chicas no se me acercarían- exclamo Shozo con cara de pocos amigos, Misao recordó el día del castillo y comprendió todo.

-Ya veo- contesto la joven sosteniéndose la barbilla, Soujiro de pronto cambio su actitud y una sonrisita apareció en su rostro.

-Heeeee… Misao…-

-Si ¿Qué pasa?- con una sonrisa nerviosa y cerrando los ojos Soujiro señaló con el dedo al hombre amarrado en el piso.

-Ah, eso- ambos jóvenes asintieron ¿De donde había salido aquel sujeto?.

-Pues verán…- la chica suspiró recordando una tontería del pasado.

…**.**

Misao tenía 14 años y caminaba por ese mismo pueblo, estaba decidida a encontrar a su señor Aoshi y no descansaría hasta lograrlo, de pronto un joven bastante musculoso le cortó el camino.

-Mmm, ¿Quién eres tu?- Misao volteó a ver al joven con sus enormes ojos verdes mientras ladeaba la cabeza. El muchacho se la quedó viendo extasiado, sí, ella era, era la mujer ideal, sería su musa perfecta, su compañera de por vida, la mujer que estaría con él en las buenas y en las malas, la única que amaría con todas sus fuerzas y todo su corazón, así que tomándole una mano se inclinó hacía ella.

-Podrías decirme ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Misao…Misao Makimachi ¿Por qué lo…?-

-¡MISAO CASATE CONMIGO!- la joven puso ojos de puntito mientras deslizaba su mano para zafarse.

-Ni lo sueñes-

…

-Y eso fue lo que paso, yo me fui y el prometió que me encontraría de nuevo para casarse conmigo, cosa que claro yo no pienso aceptar, me raptó y me trajo hasta aquí pero le di una patada en la cabeza y se desmayó, así que lo amarre y ya-

-¡Ahhhh!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Shozo y Soujiro mientras observaban al pobre hombre amarrado en el suelo.

-Bueno señorita Misao, no culpo a ese joven por haberse enamorado perdidamente de usted- la joven ninja volteó a ver a Shozo sorprendida, pero Soujiro la tomó por los hombros y la giró hacía el.

-No le hagas caso Misao, sigue un poco drogado pero ya se le pasara- la sonrisa del joven Tenken parecía sincera así que Misao le creyó, mientras, cierto joven luchador aventaba humo por la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya hemos pasado suficiente tiempo aquí, creo que debemos irnos- comentó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto!- exclamó Soujiro parándose a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Entonces en marcha!- dijo Shozo al tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo a Misao, la chica al ver el gesto alargó su brazo para entrelazarlo con el del joven pero…

-¡Shozo hay que cambiarnos!, ¿no que parecíamos idiotas?, ¡corre!- Soujiro paso corriendo como una exhalación por en medio de los dos y jaló a Shozo con él, Misao solo pudo ver como quedaba una nube de polvo donde anteriormente estaban sus dos amigos.

-Vaya- parpadeando la chica sintió como un mechón de cabello se le hacía un chino erizado -Que bueno que se llevan tan bien-

-Estupido ¡¿Por que hiciste eso?- bramó Shozo mientras se volvía a poner su ropa habitual en una choza deshabitada.

-¿Como que por que?, ¿No te estabas quejando porque te sentías estupido?, sólo te estaba haciendo un favor al no dejarte caminar por ahí vistiendo esas ropas.- Soujiro guardó silencio mientras se sacaba el manto para ponerse su gi, Shozo lo miró de reojo mientras suspiraba, realmente era un celoso.

-¡¿Que haces pervertido?- Soujiro le arrojo un morralazo a Shozo que le dio justo en la nariz -¡No puedo creer que me estés espiando! ¡HOMOSEXUAL!- el joven espadachín se apuró a cambiarse y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Shozo tirado, realmente el Tenken tenía la personalidad más retorcida de lo que había imaginado, ¿Cómo podía creer que fuera homosexual?, debía estar traumado.

Poco tiempo después Shozo también salió del lugar, Misao y Soujiro lo esperaban, la primera muy sonriente y el segundo aún con aparente desconfianza, llevarse bien entre ellos cada vez parecía más imposible.

-Bueno ¿Nos vamos?- la chica les sonrió, ambos asintieron y con ella en medio empezaron a salir del pueblo, el viaje que había empezado por alcanzar la "verdad" de Soujiro cada vez parecía cambiar más y más de dirección.

Y AOSHI…

Aoshi aun sentía las palabras de Sanosuke en su mente, no sabía si sería capaz de cumplir lo pactado, ¡Es que tenía unas ganas tan enormes de doblarle el cuellito a Soujiro Seta que…! pero bueno, nada iba a sacar en claro hasta que los alcanzara, el joven ninja giró su vista por la calle principal de aquel pueblo con olor a hierbas preguntándose si estarían en ese lugar.

-Disculpe joven- Aoshi giro su vista hacía abajo, una señora con un rostro bastante amable lo veía con una taza de té en las manos, el apuesto joven alzó una ceja en señal de que la estaba escuchando.

-Bueno, lo veo bastante inquieto y eso es malo para cualquier persona, este pueblo es famoso por su variedad de té y éste que tengo es un magnifico relajante- la señora extendió la taza hacía Aoshi y él la tomó con desgano, sin embargo era cierto que estaba preocupado y un té no le sentaría mal.

Así que agradeció con la cabeza a la mujer y se sentó un poco alejado del camino, sobre unos leños, el té estaba un poco caliente así que le sopló con cuidado dejando que el vapor llegara hasta su cara, oliendo el aroma de las hierbas, se preguntaba como encontraría a Misao y lo que haría cuando lo lograra, ya no era un secreto que el sentía algo más hacía su protegida pero… el joven dio un largo sorbo deleitándose con el sabor del té, extrañaba beber té y aunque no fuera tan bueno como el que preparaba Misao algo era algo.

Aoshi fijó su vista en el camino mientras se acababa la taza, cuando lo hizo el recipiente cayó de su mano haciéndose mil pedazos contra el suelo, parpadeando volteó a ver la taza rota en el suelo y no entendió lo que pasaba, quiso pararse pero sus piernas no le obedecieron y quedo tendido en el piso, era realmente raro, su mente estaba completamente lucida pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

En eso estaba cuando recordó una infusión famosa por relajar los músculos del cuerpo a tal grado que ya no se podía hacer ningún movimiento por un par de horas, pero cuando al fin regresaba la movilidad el cuerpo estaba en perfectas condiciones, buena la había hecho al tomarse algo que no sabía lo que era, con desgano el muchacho empezó a prepararse mentalmente para quedarse ahí tirado como un vil borracho cuando…

-No-no puede ser…..- gruñó Aoshi entre dientes viendo a Soujiro que se detenía en un puesto señalando con una gran sonrisa una bolsa de naranjas, el joven ninja quiso arrastrarse hacía él ¡Diablos! bonito momento para quedar invalido, Misao apareció jalándolo del brazo y sonriendo, al instante el corazón de Aoshi golpeó furiosamente contra su pecho, quería gritar, quería que ella lo viera, pero estaba tan lejos… con un esfuerzo sobrehumano el joven se apoyó en sus codos arrastrándose dolorosamente por el suelo, sin embargo sus músculos lo traicionaron y estrelló su mejilla en la tierra. Desde ese punto aún podía verlos, sus pupilas podían moverse aunque eso no le sirviera de nada, de pronto una tercera persona apareció y tomo a Misao del brazo, Aoshi inspeccionó al nuevo chico de arriba abajo, usaba una extraña armadura y unas botas largas y negras, se notaba por los músculos de sus brazos que era un luchador y aunque no quisiera admitirlo parecía ser alguien noble.

Sin saber aún que hacer Aoshi se asombró al ver que el chico Seta jalaba a Misao hacía él alegando que quería que viera un animal extraño ante lo cual el chico de la armadura había entrecerrado los ojos con profunda irritación, al parecer no se llevaban bien para ser compañeros de viaje.

-Bueno ¡Ya vámonos!- exclamó con una sonrisa Misao mientras se adelantaba seguida de cerca por el chico Seta, los ojos de Aoshi se abrieron al instante, quería gritarle que no se fuera, se sentía al borde de la desesperación, estaba tan cerca, si tan solo volteara, si tan solo.

-¿He?- Shozo sintió una extraña mirada y giró su vista topándose con una mirada azul que lo veía con desesperación, ¿Qué le sucedía a aquel hombre?, el joven lo examinó, estaba tirado junto a los leños, parecía implorarle algo, pero no era ayuda, no, ¿Qué era lo que quería?.

Aoshi había clavado su vista en los tres muchachos, haría que voltearan, él siempre había tenido una mirada muy profunda, lo iba a lograr, pero Soujiro y Misao ya estaban muy lejos, solo le quedaba intentarlo con el otro, Aoshi fijó en él sus grandes ojos azules y… lo logró, el joven volteó, sin embargo…

-Shozo ¿Qué esperas?- la voz de Misao se oía muy lejana.

-Hay un hombre tirado aquí y…- el cristiano comenzó a explicarse pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Ahora te haces amigo de un borracho?, vas de mal en peor- se oyó la voz de Soujiro con un rastro de malicia, Shozo sacudió la cabeza irritado y llamó a una anciana que caminaba por ahí.

-Oiga, tenga- Shozo le entregó a la mujer unas cuantas monedas y señaló a Aoshi.

-Hágame el favor de cuidar a ese hombre, no sé que es lo que tenga-

-Si chico no te preocupes- el joven le dio las gracias y corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos

-A ver hijo ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó la abuela con voz melosa mientras con un esfuerzo brutal Aoshi recargaba la frente en la tierra, cerraba los ojos y gritaba interiormente ¡MIIIEEERDAAA!.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Hola!, aquí estoy de nuevo con mis tonterías y ahora ¿De donde salió esto?, bueno a mi nunca me han drogado pero es bien sabido que en nuestros tiempos esto es algo muy común, por una vez hagamos a un lado las risas y hablemos en serio, por favor en una disco, en una fiesta, en donde sea, NO acepten bebidas de desconocidos, he sabido de casos terribles, de vidas destrozadas por aceptar una bebida de un desconocido, de algún conocido e incluso de supuestos "amigos" que te dan drogas. En mi caso hubo algo bastante grave, cuando cursaba tercer grado teníamos una maestra bastante mala e incompetente, todo el salón la odiaba, entonces le pusieron en el agua unas pastillas muy peligrosas, aunque todo el salón sabía nadie dijo nada y la "ruca" como solíamos llamarla se tomó su bebida. La pobre señora paso 3 días en el hospital y algunas de mis compañeras fueron suspendidas en temporada de exámenes semestrales. Lo peor del caso es que cuando se mejoro me hizo victima de un cruel interrogatorio personal porque yo era la niña mas aplicada de su clase y podía confiar en mi "Dios mió mátame" que culpable me sentí pero bueno, eso ya paso y no se murió "hierba mala nunca muere".

Pasando a cosas mas alegres, ¿Quien no ha odiado al nuevo del grupo?, es de rigor que cuando tienes a un grupo de amigos con los que te llevas muy bien y llega alguien nuevo ha meterse en tu mundo lo detestas, en mi caso en el equipo de química mis amigos y yo soportamos a una chica que cariñosamente apodamos como la "papa" porque parece que habla con una papa atorada en la boca, no es detestable sino inmensamente ingenua, la he salvado mil veces de morir por probar los reactivos ¿Quién en su sano juicio prueba los reactivos

Y como siempre lo que dice Shozo es cierto, Shizuoka es un pueblo famoso por su té y naranjas ¿Qué tal?, debo decir que estoy muy feliz porque el otro día en mi clase de computación me puse a bajar imágenes de Rurouni Kenshin y encontré bastantes de Misao, Aoshi y Soujiro y están súper lindas, si alguien es fan de uno de estos chicos déjenme su correo y se las mando, pero bueno ya basta de mi.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Gabyhiatt, Barbara Maki, Lilith Hastelin,**(por mas que lo intente fanfiction no me dejo contestarte pero muchas gracias por leer)** Zg 13, Ling **(como no dejaron su mail no pude contestarles personalmente pero ¡Gracias por leer!)** , Ayann, Sara Lain **¿Verdad que Sano si puede ser profundo?, **Min Motou **ah, ahora entiendo porque decías que Sou era tu mascota favorita **Fantasía de un ángel **Gracias por tus consejos, intentare tomarlos al pie de la letra, **Mirchus **veo que tu también has hecho malos tercios haha **Hikaru Hiwatari **Niña si me llegaron tus fanarts y están preciosos, no te olvides de mandarme un Sou-Misao cuando dibujes uno **Yuta **me hace muy feliz que quieras traducir mi historia al ingles, es un gran honor para este fic Y finalmente gracias a **AoshMi **que aun en el ciber pero lee mis locuras. Mil gracias a todas, sus reviews me hacen muy feliz

_**RE-EDICION**_

Debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes parciales pero me llegó la locura nuevamente, aunque no hay tantísimos errores como en el pasado me desespero por las actitudes que le otorgaba a Soujiro y lo peor es que no puedo mejorar mucho ese aspecto, ¿Monjes?, realmente me cuestiono si no era yo quien consumía drogas en aquel entonces.

Aunque no lo crean acorté las notas de autor y quite una situación bastante ridícula donde Sou le decía a Misao que Shozo lo espiaba, realmente creo que tenía problemas mentales… yo obviamente… Mil besos Ciao

_Sábado 18 de septiembre del 2010_


	9. Un día frío

**ATRAPEME SI PUEDE SEÑOR AOSHI**

**Capitulo 9: Un día frió, pasados que se revelan.**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

El viento soplaba golpeando la cara de Soujiro, el joven tenía una sonrisa deprimente en el rostro, como si intentara convencerse a si mismo que estaba bien, sus pies caminaban lentamente sobre el piso cubierto por una ligera capa de nieve, su brazo estaba entrelazado con el de la Ninja, quien temblaba de una manera impresionante.

-Misao... ¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes- el joven volvió a guardar silencio, sabía que su amiga lo estaba engañando, el frío los había tomado por sorpresa y ella no vestía una ropa muy acogedora que digamos, aunque por lo menos tenía su capa, suspirando el joven le frotó el brazo con su mano para hacerla entrar en calor; Shozo que avanzaba delante de ellos no dijo nada ante el gesto, habían decidido que él caminaría adelante para proteger un poco a la chica del aire que los azotaba por el frente, cómo Soujiro era más delgado el estaría al lado de ella para brindarle un poco de calor, actuar como escudo en lugar de cómo frazada le pasaba por no estar flacucho.

-Ahh…- entre temblores Misao arrojó un poco de vapor a sus entumecidas manos, sus piernas eran unos trozos de hielo que amenazaban ponerse moradas, que bueno que se había llevado la capa, era azul con los bordes negros y le quedaba un poco grande, gracias a lo cual no pasaba tanto frío, pero aún así el tejido no era muy bueno que digamos y el aire se colaba calándole hasta los huesos. La joven movió su dedo índice y lo coloco en su mejilla sólo para cerciorarse de que efectivamente no sentía nada.

-Tengo sed…- Soujiro pasó saliva, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había probado su último trago de agua y después de caminar tanto su cuerpo reclamaba el líquido.

-Si caminamos un poco más llegaremos al río Yahagi- fue la seca respuesta de Shozo, el castaño quiso hacer una mueca de desagrado pero sus cejas estaban demasiado entumecidas para obedecerle.

-¿Un río?, ¿No podemos llegar a una posada?- por lo menos su boca aun respondía a los mandatos de su mente.

-Queda muy lejos, además...- Shozo giró un poco la cabeza y vio de reojo a Misao.

-No se preocupen por mi, realmente estoy bien, puedo caminar un poco más, soy la líder de los Oniwabanshu ¿Lo recuerdan?- la chica dejo sus temblores para guiñar un ojo mientras alzaba el pulgar en señal de estar en perfecta forma.

-¡Vaya Misao, me sorprendes!- la alabó Soujiro mientras sonreía -Sin embargo, el río esta bien- la chica infló las mejillas en un gesto de disgusto, esos dos se preocupaban demasiado por ella, no era una muñeca de porcelana ni nada por el estilo, sabía defenderse perfectamente ella sola, de un brusco movimiento hizo que Soujiro soltara su brazo y temblando lo menos posible caminó más rápido viendo hacía el frente.

El joven Tenken inhaló profundamente el aire helado que lo envolvía mientras sacudía ligeramente la cabeza, ¿Por que no aceptaba que se preocupara?, la chica llegó hasta estar a un lado de Shozo y le sonrió mientras daba un ligero salto.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?-

-Creo que sí, ¿Me permite?- Shozo extendió su brazo y la ninja lo acepto de buena gana, la verdad es que si tenía frío, mientras tanto Soujiro atrás de ellos frunció exageradamente el ceño —tanto como se lo permitía sus entumecidas cejas—, claro, seguro él no estaba tan calientito como Shozo, ya lo habían vuelto a botar, ¿Qué importaba que estuviera preocupado?, nadie lo comprendía…

MINUTOS DESPUES…

Soujiro estaba en la orilla del río, podía ver su rostro reflejado en las cristalinas aguas, sus parpados se abrían y cerraban intentando buscar una solución, Misao a su lado también veía la superficie del agua mientras se mordía el labio, estaban en un dilema.

-Tienes que hacerlo- se oyó atrás de ellos la voz de Shozo.

-¡Cállate!, como si fuera muy fácil- explotó Soujiro mientras lo volteaba a ver con ojos de pistola.

-Bueno eso si quieres tomar agua- replicó el guerrero mientras se acercaba y se ponía al igual que los otros dos en la orilla del río, Misao se reprochó mentalmente no traer nada en que recoger agua, eso era esencial en un viaje y ahora ahí estaban, tres jóvenes sin atreverse a meter la mano en las congeladas aguas del río.

-Bueno ya que….- con una sonrisa de resignación Soujiro se levantó la manga de su gi y sumergió la mano, al contacto con sus dedos el rostro del joven palideció levemente pero sus compañeros no lo notaron, el chico hizo cunita con su palma y bebió el agua.

-¿Ya ves cobarde?, no estuvo tan mal- exclamó el joven espadachín mirando a Shozo arqueando una ceja, al instante Shozo frunció el ceño y metió rápidamente la mano en el agua, no se iba a quedar atrás en aquella tonta competencia.

-¡Ay!- el joven saco rápidamente su mano, los dedos completamente tiesos. -¡Esta congelada!, ¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo sin hacer ningún gesto de dolor?, ¡Monstruo!- exclamó con rostro irritado mientras frotaba con desesperación la mano contra su pierna.

-Misao, Shozo me llamo monstruo- replicó el Tenken con carita de puchero, pero no obtuvo respuesta, la chica se había sentado junto al río recargada en una roca, su rostro estaba cubierto por la capa, debía encontrarse muy mal para no reírse por sus infantiles actitudes.

-Tal vez deberíamos hacer una fogata- Shozo que había vuelto a recuperar su seriedad se rascó la cabeza, Soujiro asintió, por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con aquel torpe.

El fuego ardía, Shozo lo alimentaba con unas cuantas ramas, Soujiro estaba sentado a un lado de Misao, la chica se había dormido y tenía su cabeza ladeada hacía abajo, el antiguo Juppon la tomó por los hombros y la acostó sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué haces?- Shozo miro a su compañero con desaprobación pero el chico le respondió con una mirada muy ingenua.

-Sólo pensé que así descansaría mejor- Shozo no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, a veces la inocencia de Soujiro lo asustaba y esa inocencia casi siempre salía a flote cuando el asunto trataba de Misao, quizás era él quien solo pensaba cosas fuera de lugar pensó el cristiano mientras seguía avivando el fuego, Soujiro por su parte observó a Misao atentamente, la chica respiraba suave y acompasadamente sobre sus piernas, con cuidado el joven paso uno de sus fríos dedos por el borde de la capa mientras veía sus ojos cerrados y esas largas pestañas negras que brillaban con la luz de la luna.

-No pensé que fuéramos a terminar pasando la noche a la orilla de un rió en un día tan frió como este- murmuró Shozo mientras se sentaba frente a la fogata quedando frente a donde Soujiro acunaba la cabeza de la ninja.

-Yo tampoco- fue la corta respuesta del chico quien, con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro, acariciaba los cabellos que se habían escapado de la trenza de Misao, Shozo al ver el gesto suspiró y volteo a ver las estrellas, no sabía si debía sentirse celoso, algo dentro de él le decía que sentía algo especial por Misao pero no entendía exactamente que era, por otro lado Soujiro tampoco se veía peligroso… sacudiendo la cabeza el joven volteó de nuevo la vista hacía el joven Tenken, este acunaba en sus brazos el cuerpo de Misao mientras un aura de felicidad lo envolvía.

-¡Oye!- Soujiro paro con dos dedos la piedra que iba directo a su rostro mientras una gota surgía en su frente.

-…- Shozo solo lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados y con otra piedra en la mano "Por si acaso", Soujiro hizo una mueca, lastima que Misao estuviera dormida, sino ya hubiera regañado a Shozo por molestar al "pobre Soujiro".

-¿No me soportas verdad?-

-A ser sincero… no- contestó Soujiro con una sonrisa rápida, el joven cristiano entrecerró más los ojos, sólo a él se le ocurría preguntar, ambos jóvenes se vieron fijamente mientras un silencio incomodo los absorbía.

MUCHOS MINUTOS DESPUES…

-…-

-…-

-¡Bueno, ya basta!, ¡Deja de verme!- Soujiro le dio un apretón en el hombro a Misao mientras levantaba la voz, intentando no despertarla.

-Ese problema que tienes de creer que todos son homosexuales persiguiéndote es serio- replicó Shozo con seriedad, Soujiro levanto la vista asombrado porque no empezara una pelea, desde que se conocieron siempre había sido así, Soujiro lo molestaba, Shozo se encabritaba y como resultado Misao debía separarlos, el chico lo miró por largo rato y luego desvió la vista clavándola nuevamente en Misao.

-Si no quieres decírmelo respeto tu silencio- murmuró el cristiano mientras volteaba a ver la luna, Soujiro abrió la boca pero no dejo escapar ningún sonido "Si confías en alguien serás traicionado" las palabras de Shishio llegaron como un fuerte recordatorio a su mente impidiéndole hablar, sin embargo en su interior sentía que debía decirlo.

-¿Como nos encontraste?- Shozo se extrañó ante la pregunta, Soujiro habló sin verlo, su mirada seguía fija en los mechones de cabello de Misao que acariciaba con delicadeza.

-Bueno, te lo diré si dejas de esconder tu mirada-

-Yo no escondo nada, el hecho de que quiera ver algo más bello que tu cara es otra cosa- contestó el Tenken con una gran sonrisa mientras alzaba la vista, de verdad que era un chico odioso pero no ganaba nada con pelear en esos momentos.

-Bueno fue muy fácil, ustedes me dijeron que irían a Tokio y…- el viento sopló fuertemente mientras los recuerdos del joven volvían a él.

…**..**

Sanosuke maldecía en voz baja, el torpe del cubo de hielo había roto la puerta de su casa.

-¡Maldición!, sobre que esta casa esta toda fea y encima viene ése y la termina de estropear- Sanosuke dio unos cuantos golpes en el aire para aliviar su frustración, y todavía lo había ayudado, ¡Que estupido era!

-¿Porque todo lo malo me tiene que pasar a…?, ¡AUCH!- Sanosuke se levanto del futón donde se había dejado caer mientras se frotaba la cabeza, se había golpeado con algo bastante duro.

-¿Y esto?- el joven se incorporó mientras sostenía con una mano la bolsa con la que se había golpeado, intrigado la abrió y descubrió que….

-¡ME DEJARON EL DINERO!, Mis chicos me dejaron el dinero…bueno...nada más la mitad, que tacaños- Sano cerró la bolsa, después de todo —aunque nada más fuera la mitad— era una verdadera sorpresa.

-¡Iré a comer al Akabeko!, ¡Cocido de carne sí!- de un salto el joven se paró y salió corriendo olvidándose por completo de los desperfectos de su casa.

Nada más llegar al restaurante Sanosuke se sentó y llamó a alguien que lo atendiera, pero cual sería su sorpresa al ver a Yahiko quien con malas pulgas le dijo que "si tenía dinero para pagar" que quería.

-Vaya Yahiko, tan temprano en el Akabeko ¿Estas más enamorado de lo que creí verdad? Ja,ja,ja,ja-

-A mi no me parece gracioso-

-Oye ¿Que te pasa, porque estas tan enojado?- cuestionó el luchador poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza.

-Kenshin…-

-¿Kenshin…?-

-Kenshin me dijo "¡Ve a ver si ya puso la marrana!"- aquello era una exageración porque el pelirrojo nunca diría algo así pero le gustaba exagerar -Y me corrió del dojo, yo no podía entender porque me trataba así, entonces me quede para espiarlos y…-

-¡¿Y…?- Sano trago saliva, quizás el chico había visto algo no apto para menores.

-Pues… el agarró a Kaoru por la cintura y la jaló hacía él y ella se asusto porque pude oír un ligero grito, pero luego Kenshin la empezó a besar y enredo sus manos en su cabello y…-

-¿Y…?- Sanosuke veía a Yahiko con las orbitas de los ojos saliéndosele.

-Pues…..- exclamó el pequeño hablando lo mas rápido posible y sonrojándose furiosamente Sanosuke por su parte se cayó de espaldas, ese chico aun era un bebe, estaba por burlarse de su inocencia cuando…

-Sanosuke Sagara- Sano volteo la vista y vio a un hombre parado frente a él, como un vertiginoso huracán recuerdos de una terrible batalla y muerte a su alrededor llegaron a su mente.

-Shozo…- el joven luchador tragó saliva mientras Yahiko parpadeaba.

…**..**

-¿Y luego que paso?- Soujiro se estremeció un poco, realmente estaba haciendo frío ¿Misao tendría frío?, con delicadeza el joven estrechó más fuerte a la chica ninja entre sus brazos, Shozo desvió la vista, no era el momento de montar una escena de celos.

-Le pregunte a Sanosuke por ustedes, él se sorprendió un poco pero me dijo por donde se habían ido, en el camino un hombre con una carreta se ofreció a llevarme y por eso los alcance tan rápido-

-Ya veo…- Soujiro recordó a su "papá" y una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro, Shozo por su parte frotó sus manos una contra la otra, sentía su trasero entumecido de frío (más bien ya no lo sentía).

-¿Quién será ese tal cubo de hielo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Dices que Sanosuke te contó que un tal "cubo de hielo" destruyó la puerta de su casa ¿no?, me pregunto quien será-

-No se, nunca había oído ese apodo-

-¿Cubo de hielo?-volvió a preguntarse Soujiro y en sus brazos Misao dio un ligero salto.

-No hables tan fuerte, la vas a despertar- lo regañó el cristiano mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-No lo hice a propósito torpe- respondió el Tenken entre dientes.

-¿A quien le dices torpe?-

-¿Hay otro torpe aquí aparte de ti?- Ambos jóvenes volvieron a verse con rabia durante unos minutos pero pasado ese tiempo ambos suspiraron y suspendieron la guerra visual, Shozo extendió las manos hacía el fuego, de no ser por esas llamas ya hubieran muerto congelados, el antiguo juppon por su parte volvió a estrechar más fuerte a Misao mientras unos ligeros temblores escapaban de su cuerpo.

-¿Y porque te ofreciste a ser nuestro guía?-. Shozo guardó silencio un momento, sus neuronas estaban algo congeladas y le costaba trabajo hablar sin castañear los dientes, además ni el mismo estaba seguro de su respuesta.

-Desde que todos los cristianos se fueron a Holanda y yo me quede en Japón no he tenido un lugar fijo para vivir para mi es lo mismo vivir en un lugar o en otro-

-Que raro, a mi me pareció que estabas huyendo- ante el comentario Shozo miró fijamente a Soujiro, el chico a su vez lo observó con aquellos enormes ojos castaños de apariencia ingenua, no era nada parecido al muchachito con el que se la pasaba peleando todo el día.

-Que perceptivo….-

-Lo aprendí de mi maestro, él decía que de una sola mirada puedes ver cuales son los propósitos de tus enemigos- una gota surgió en la frente de Shozo "¿Enemigos?" se notaba que todavía no le caía muy bien que digamos al chico Seta.

-¿Quién era tu maestro?-

-El señor Shishio-

-Ya veo….-

-Bueno pero no me has contestado ¿De que estas huyendo?- Shozo dejó escapar un suspiro, no iba a quitarse al chico de encima fácilmente, lo mejor sería contarle todo.

-Antes de que todos se fueran a Holanda yo estaba enamorado de la mujer más maravillosa, pura y buena del planeta, su nombre era Santa Magdalia y para mi ella era mi diosa, ella y su hermano fueron las únicas personas que se preocuparon realmente por mi, pero antes de que yo pudiera decirle cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos…ella…. estaba enferma, murió en los brazos de….- el joven no soportó más y apretando los puños dejo escapar unas amargas lagrimas de frustración, Soujiro lo observó sorprendido, nunca había visto a alguien llorar porque un ser querido se hubiera muerto, nunca había visto a alguien llorar por amor, poco a poco Shozo se fue calmando y cuando pudo recuperar la calma continúo.

-Después de eso todos partieron hacía Holanda pero yo me quede, quería quedarme a su lado toda mi vida pero… no pude, era demasiado dolor para mi ver cada día su tumba, sentir que ella nunca iba a volver, así que huí, no quería verla, no quería vivir sabiendo que se había ido sin saber nunca lo que mi corazón realmente sentía por ella, sin saber mis verdaderos sentimientos…-

-¡Taz!- Shozo levanto la vista extrañado ante el ruido que había producido Soujiro, el joven espadachín había golpeado a Misao contra él en un abrazo posesivo mientras veía fijamente a Shozo a los ojos.

-¿Pero que te pasa?-

-Tú la quieres a ella-

-¿Qué?-

-Santa Magdalia ha muerto y ahora tu crees que te has enamorado de Misao y piensas decirle tus sentimientos- Shozo guardo silencio ¿Qué podía decir?, esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones, no iba a ocultarlo.

-¡No lo harás!- La cabeza de Misao ahora descansaba sobre el pecho de Soujiro y el chico abrazaba posesivamente su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?-

-¡No se lo dirás, no te lo permitiré!-

-¿Qué estas diciendo?, ¿Quién eres tu para decirme que debo callar mis sentimientos?, tu no eres nada de ella-

-Es mi amiga-

-¿Qué?-

-Es mi amiga, la única persona que se ha preocupado realmente por mi, la que me devolvió la risa sincera, las ganas de vivir, el deseo de proteger a alguien, es la única persona que me ha acompañado en mi viaje sin fin, en mi rumbo sin destino, sin preguntarme nada, sin obtener nada a cambio, me comprende y sé que me quiere, lo veo cuando se preocupa por mi, cuando me sonríe, ahora sé que no estoy solo- Soujiro aflojó lentamente su abrazo mientras bajaba la voz.

-Ella significa mucho para mí y no permitiré que intentes parchar tu corazón con ella-

-¿Parchar?- murmuró Shozo intentando que Misao no se despertara, sin embargo Soujiro siguió hablando sin bajar la voz.

-¡Sí, tu lo que intentas es parchar tu corazón!- en esos momentos Misao empezó a dar señales de querer despertar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestionó rápidamente Shozo intentando terminar la conversación antes de que la chica abriera los ojos.

- Tu corazón ahora esta roto, tu intentas parcharlo y para eso estas usando a Misao, pero esa no es la solución, debes esperar a que sane por completo, solo así podrás volver a amar-

-Amar ¿A quien?- Misao se levantó frotándose los ojos mientras unos ligeros temblores recorrían su esbelto cuerpo, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, parecía que acababa de despertar en un incomodo silencio, parpadeando la chica cayó en cuenta de donde estaba sentada y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo inmediatamente.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- exclamó intentando pararse de un salto de las piernas de Soujiro, sin embargo el chico la sostuvo de la cintura con una sonrisa obligándola a volver a sentarse.

-Misao si te levantas de aquí los dos moriremos de frió, no te preocupes yo no te haré nada ¡Mira!- Soujiro mostró sus dos manos a los lados mientras una sonrisa inocente se dibujaba en su cara.

-Confío en ti tonto, no es necesario que me lo digas- contestó la chica mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro del joven, sin embargo sus temblores no desaparecían así que tomo los brazos de Soujiro y se envolvió en ellos, Shozo miró la escena mientras se mordía los labios y temblaba sin control, confianza y cariño, esos dos se tenían mucho cariño pero… ¿Se convertirá ese cariño en amor?, eso lo dejaba a él fuera del juego pero…

-¡Shozo ven, si estamos los tres juntos no tendremos tanto frío!- inmediatamente la cara de Soujiro (que por cierto Misao no veía puesto que estaba atrás de ella) se puso blanca mientras unas rayas moradas surgían en su cara, ¡NO, NO ,TODO MENOS ESO!

-Se lo agradezco señorita Misao pero no creo que a Soujiro le agrade la idea-

-¿Hn?, ¿Y por que no?- Misao alzó el rostro de tal forma que la nariz de ella y la de Soujiro quedaron a escasos milímetros.

-Yo, yo, es que- pues-creo….esta bien, puedes venir Shozo- se rindió al fin (era imposible decirle que no a esos hermosos ojos verdes).

-¡Genial!- exclamó la ninja mientras le hacía una seña a Shozo para que se acercara, el joven decidió no oponer resistencia y se acercó (se estaba muriendo de frío por todos los cielos) sentándose a un metro de ellos.

-No seas tonto, de esa forma sigues pasando frío, ¡Ven!- con un gesto apremiante Misao le tendió una mano al despistado joven quien acepto su frágil muñeca pasando saliva.

-Aquí estaremos mejor- dijo con una sonrisa la joven ninja cuando Shozo se sentó a su lado, muy a su pesar Soujiro tenía que aceptar que la presencia del joven les brindaba un poco más de calor así que no protesto.

Pasaron unos momentos en los que los tres jóvenes temblaban paulatinamente mientras veían las estrellas hasta que…

-¡Hey que trae este!- replico Soujiro con un aire divertido al notar que Shozo se iba de lado.

-Creo que se ha quedado dormido- explicó la ninja al tiempo que le sostenía la cabeza al joven cristiano y lo acomodaba en sus piernas.

-¿Es eso necesario?-

-Somos amigos, debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros ¿No?, tú lo haces por mi yo lo hago por él- contestó la chica sonriendo a lo que Soujiro le dio un apretón en la cintura mientras le murmuraba en el oído.

-Bueno, pero que no se entere- Misao ahogó una ligera risa mientras sacudía su cabeza contra la barbilla del chico Seta para causarle cosquillas.

-¡Hey!, ja,ja,ja, eso no es justo, no puedo defenderme ja,ja,ja- Misao dejo de atormentar al chico mientras suspiraba.

-Oye Soujiro... ¿Me podrías contar algo?-

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el chico con su habitual sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a los homosexuales?, bueno, supongo que miedo, miedo, no les tienes pero siempre pareces estar con los sentidos alerta a la menor provocación, me doy cuenta porque no te gusta tener el más mínimo roce con Shozo y él no se ve que sea uno- Soujiro al escuchar las razones de su amiga dejo escapar una ligera risa.

-¡Oye, no te burles tonto!, ¡Sobre que me preocupo por ti!- exclamó mientras sacudía el cuello de Shozo en sus piernas.

-No, no, no es eso- Soujiro recordó que Shozo también le había preguntado sobre eso pero él no le había respondido, las palabras de su maestro seguían ahí "Si confías serás traicionado" sin embargo, los ojos de Misao eran tan hermosos ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no?.

-Bueno, pero promete que nadie lo sabrá-

-¡Hecho!- Misao le ofreció a Soujiro su dedo meñique y ambos lo entrelazaron en señal de promesa y sin soltarse el joven espadachín empezó su relato.

-Bueno, cuando tenía como trece años el señor Shishio decidió formar el juppon gatana, para eso necesitábamos a las mejores espadas de Japón y empezamos a buscarlas, sin embargo dimos con alguien que no estaba entre nuestros planes, una mujer que se enamoró perdidamente del señor Shishio, ella era Komagata Yumi y yo llegue a encariñarme mucho con ella pero… después de un tiempo llegó otra mujer que peleaba por el amor del señor Shishio, la señorita Yumi la odiaba, el señor Shishio siempre estaba al lado de la señorita Yumi y la otra mujer se ponía celosa de una manera muy particular pues hacía comentarios grotescos sobre la señorita Yumi, un día se puso tan celosa que salió corriendo del salón en el que estábamos, entonces el señor Shishio me dijo "Oye Soujiro ve por él ¿Quieres?" yo asentí y salí del salón pensando que el señor Shishio se había equivocado y había dicho "él" en vez de "ella", como sea, me puse a buscar a la señorita cuando de repente oí una voz.

-Sabes chico, con un poco de entrenamiento serías muy bueno-

-¿Bueno en que?- pregunté mientras me daba la vuelta y sonreía.

-Eres muy lindo- yo no sabía a que se refería la señorita pero mientras hablaba se iba acercando a mi, de pronto saco una brocha, pinturas y un labial, el señor Shishio me decía que si no hay necesidad no debes ser descortés con las mujeres así que…- el chico se quedo callado y Misao que esperaba que terminara el relato se agitó en sus brazos.

-Vamos Soujiro, ¿Qué paso?, cuéntame- exclamó mientras jalaba un poco su dedo meñique.

-Bueno je,je lo que paso es que en unos cuantos minutos me vi convertido en…pues… el señor Shishio dijo que era una adorable Mini Kamatari y se empezó a reír, la señorita Yumi se enojo mucho y me ayudo a desmaquillarme y le dijo a Kamatari que mantuviera sus garras lejos de mi, fue así que descubrí que una mujer ordinaria podía ser en realidad un hombre y que son peligrosos, por eso no me gusta estar con uno de esos- Misao sonrió recordando su enfrentamiento con Kamatari y las palabras que le había dicho a Yahiko, aunque se cuido mucho de contarle a Soujiro que había perdido en un duelo de belleza contra un hombre.

-Bien Soujiro, el misterio sobre tu terror a sido revelado, ya te imagino con tus labios rojos, sombras azules ¡Y un vestido!- la chica se desternillo de risa.

-Misao…..puedes decir lo que quieras pero ¡De nosotros dos no sale!-

-Bueno, eso le quita un poco lo divertido pero, ¡Claro!, ¿Para que son los amigos?- la chica volvió a sacudir la cabeza contra la barbilla del chico y éste al no poder aguantarse la risa soltó una patada que golpeo a Shozo en la panza.

-Mj!- se quejo el cristiano mientras se hacía bolita y se agarraba el estomago.

-Lo vas a despertar ¡Mal amigo!- lo reprochó Misao con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Al cabo esta dormido ni cuenta se da-

-¿Crees que moriremos congelados Soujiro?- preguntó la chica mientras castañeaba los dientes y se estremecía.

-No creo que no ¿Te habían dicho que tu cuerpo es muy calientito?-. Misao se sonrojó y Soujiro la apretó más fuerte contra si.

-Buenas noches Soujiro-

-Buenas noches Misao-

Y así la luna cubrió con su manto a tres jovencitos, un muchacho dormido en las piernas de una ninja, la ninja con la espalda recargada en un ex asesino y el ex asesino de radiante sonrisa abrazándola por la cintura recargado en una piedra, los dedos meñiques de ambos entrelazados en una promesa y el fuego frente a ellos ardiendo.

Y AOSHI…

Aoshi quería morirse, quería quedarse sordo, la anciana a su lado le seguía preguntando una y otra vez si se encontraba bien y al parecer no se cansaba de su continuo silencio, luego se puso a darle una cátedra de porque los hombres jóvenes no debían propasarse con la bebida, él lo único que quería era poder pararse y largarse de ese lugar pero desafortunadamente no podía mover ni la cabeza ¡Si tan siquiera se quedara sordo! pensó con enfado mientras la señora le contaba de su primo que había muerto de cirrosis.

Al ver que Aoshi no daba muestras de reaccionar y ya que Shozo le había pagado para que lo cuidara la anciana sintió que era su deber atenderlo y llamó a algunos muchachos para que la ayudaran a llevárselo a su casa.

"Maldita sea bájenme" pensaba irritado el joven mientras un par de muchachos lo arrastraban por todo el pueblo hasta que llegaron a una choza donde lo dejaron sentado sobre el tatami, Aoshi hizo lo único que podía hacer, paseó la mirada por la choza con irritación mientras la anciana agradecía a los jóvenes su valiosa ayuda por auxiliar a un pobre joven descarriado.

El joven ninja giró la vista al ver que la anciana se acercaba, lo último que quería era volver a lidiar con la vocecilla empalagosa de la mujer regañándolo por algo que ni siquiera había hecho, pero la mujer pasó de largo frente a él y muy alarmada se dirigió a una esquina.

-¡Mi querido nieto, que te ha pasado!- Aoshi forzó un poco la vista y pudo ver a un joven amarrado en una esquina ante lo cual levantó una ceja, vaya, sus sentidos empezaban a regresar.

-¡Abuela, fue ella, la hermosa chica de larga trenza regreso!- Aoshi se quedó impactado con esto, ¿Misao habría amarrado a ese hombre?, conociendo a su protegida lo más probable es que había sido ella aunque la descripción era vaga.

-Hijo, ¿En que habíamos quedado?- la anciana dejo escapar un suspiro y termino de desamarrar a su nieto -Ya sabes que esa muchachita es una trotamundos, además es una extraordinaria ladronzuela, ¿No recuerdas que le robo su dinero a casi todos los hombres del pueblo hace dos años?, no sé porque sigues enamorado de ella, es una jovencita que solo te llevara a la perdición- lo reconvino la mujer.

-¡Pero sus ojos abuela!, tiene los ojos mas puros y hermosos que he visto en mi vida, estoy seguro de que se comporta así porque nadie nunca se ha hecho cargo de ella, ha crecido en el más completo abandono, si alguien estuviera a su lado y le demostrara lo que es el verdadero amor estoy seguro de que cambiaría- la anciana escuchó las suplicas de su nieto y sacudió la cabeza.

-Esa jovencita ya no tiene remedio, mira lo que te hizo- el muchacho apretó los labios, bueno, no iba a decirle que él la había drogado para poder tenerla a su lado.

-Pero abuela...-

-Nada de peros, espero que esa jovencita no vuelva a venir aquí, solo acarrea perdición y libertinaje, deberías olvidarla de una buena vez- muy molesta la anciana se levantó y se fue a la cocina, el muchacho dejo escapar un soplido de frustración y de pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Aoshi.

-¡Abuela!, ¡¿Quién es este?- asustado por aquella pesada mirada azul el muchacho dio un respingo.

-Es solo un pobre muchacho descarriado que estaba tirado a las afueras del pueblo, me pagaron por cuidarlo así que no rezongues-

-No iba a rezongar- reclamó el muchacho entre dientes, Aoshi por su parte procesaba la información que sin querer le habían proporcionado, Misao ¿Ladronzuela?, bueno Himura ya le había comentado algo sobre eso pero ¿Robar a la mitad de los hombres del pueblo?, y aparte ¿Sólo a los hombres?

Por otro lado ahora veía claramente que el único culpable del comportamiento de Misao era él, bien lo había dicho la anciana, la chica había crecido a la buena de dios, y él, nuevamente había fallado, el apuesto joven no pudo hacer otra cosa más que bajar la mirada, debía darle disculpas a su protegida.

…

…

…**..**

…**..**

**..**

**.**

**-**¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Aoshi asintió con la cabeza, en la casa sólo se encontraban él y el nieto de la anciana, esta ultima se había ido pues tenía su propia casa.

-Aun no puedo mover las piernas- la voz de Aoshi era fría pero el muchacho a su lado sonrió.

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?, así que estabas tirado por culpa del té y no porque estuvieras borracho-

-Yo no bebo licor- lo cortó tajantemente.

-Sí, te creo- contestó el muchacho mientras agitaba las manos, por nada del mundo quería que ese peligroso hombre que portaba una espada larguísima (en realidad eran dos pero él no lo sabía) se enojara con él y lo hiciera cachitos.

Aoshi volteó la cabeza, no quería quedarse en ese lugar, estaba perdiendo el tiempo y la noche se acercaba.

-¡Me voy!- anunció mientras se paraba, pero el muchacho se adelantó y lo detuvo.

-¡No, no lo hagas!- Aoshi le mandó una mirada asesina mientras lo empujaba pero el muchacho volvió a bloquearle el camino.

-Espera, espera, no es que no quiera que te vayas- Aoshi entrecerró los ojos, era sincero.

-Pero si te vas me sentiré culpable-

-¿Culpable?-

-No se si lo sabes pero el invierno esta entrando, en las noches la temperatura baja a extremos increíbles, si te vas así como estas no llegaras muy lejos antes de caer congelado, piénsalo, solo es una noche, mañana podrás partir-

-Tú no lo entiendes- gruñó Aoshi, Misao en esos mismos instantes seguramente se encontraba afuera, sufriendo el frío de la noche y él ahí, calientito en una casa, eso no era justo, tenía que alcanzarla, tenía que protegerla, ya demasiado tiempo había perdido, ya demasiadas veces le había fallado.

-¡Se que sigues a alguien!- Aoshi miró fijamente al joven que repentinamente le había gritado -Sé que estas preocupado, pero tu muerte en el frío no solucionaría nada, piénsalo, debes entender, incluso aquí dentro se siente mucho frío, no lo podrás soportar, cruzar el bosque es una locura, morirás- el Ninja lo observó fijamente, tenía razón pero... con movimientos lentos se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, estaba empezando a nevar ¿Qué debía hacer?, por kami ¿Qué debía hacer?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet:** ¡Hola! Sí, acaban de adivinar ¡Me muero de frío!, estamos a Enero y hace tanto frío que si estas sentado y de repente te paras corres el riesgo de quebrarte un pie, este capitulo lo tuve que interrumpir varias veces y no por falta de inspiración si no porque de estar sentada moviendo nada mas las manos mis pies sufrieron el riesgo de congelarse, me dolían tanto que apagaba la compu y me paraba a caminar. ¡Que horror! y en cuanto a anécdotas pues:

Un día me paré para ir a la preparatoria, mamá dijo "¡Ponte una chamarra!" pero yo dije "Exagerada ¿Cómo crees?" y me puse nada mas una sudadera… la temperatura bajo a 5 grados ¡5 Grados y yo con un maldito suéter! Me moría de frío y mi amigo se burló de mi por no hacerle caso a mi santa madre.

Y eso de acunar a alguien en tus piernas pues… si, ya me ha ocurrido con un amigo, bueno es que miren ese tonto de mi amigo ardilla, hacía bastante frío y él se puso a jugar a mojarse con las regadoras de plantas de la secundaría, la prefecta monto en cólera y los empezó a perseguir y el se metió corriendo al salón, yo estaba sentada en la tarima y él llego y se hizo bolita en mis piernas, en serio estaba congelado pero ya que ¿Para que son los amigos? Así que solo pude acariciarle el cabello esperando que no lo descubrieran, por cierto que gracias a ese amigo nació este fic, Soujiro ardilla ¿Cómo suena? Ja,ja, ya estoy desvariando.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: A **Gabyhiatt, Barbara Maki, Hikari No Hoshi (**Me alegra que este fic sea el primero que lees de Rurouni Kenshin) **Zg13 **otra fan de Sou, **Mirchus **si, las maestras son un hígado, **Lain **oye no me martirices y actualiza tus historias ¡Por favor!, **Fantasía de un ángel **¿Tu también quieres que cuando se encuentren Sou y Aoshi peleen hasta matarse?, eso no entraba en mis planes pero como ya van varias personas que lo piden quizás lo incluya, **Panur **(Anteriormente Yuta) intentare satisfacer tus deseos, **AoshMi **¡Ya tienes Internet! viva la tecnología, **Stela **otra admiradora de papá Sanosuke, y súper **Ayann ** que me dejo un review de hoja y media, me das ánimos para seguir, **Randa **y **Lilit Hastelin**, gracias por escribir chicas.

Espero que les hayan llegado las imágenes. Bueno me despido Ciao

_**Reedición: **_Debería estar estudiando, sobre todo porque mis calificaciones no han sido las mejores este parcial, como diría mi buen Juan-sensei "Estas en el hoyo", en fin, en esta ocasión no me tomó tanto tiempo editar este capitulo, no había tantas "chifladuras" aunque siguen abundando los pensamientos entre comillas —suspiro—.

Agradezco inmensamente a_**misao91**_ por su apoyo en esta reedición, gracias por leer esta vuelta a la locura.

_9 de Octubre del 2010 Sábado_


	10. No quiero ver

**ATRAPEME SI PUEDE SEÑOR AOSHI**

**Capitulo 10: No quiero ver**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Aoshi sentía que sus dedos eran bloques de hielo, sus pies pesados ladrillos, no sentía las mejillas y sus pulmones se oprimían dolorosamente en su pecho, ahora si que era en toda la extensión de la palabra "un cubo de hielo".

El apuesto joven no se iba a dejar vencer, ya había abandonado la desvencijada casa del muchacho que le ofreció pasar la noche en ella, ahora no podía haber marcha atrás, avanzaría toda la noche y encontraría a Misao, la chica no podía estar muy lejos, lo iba a lograr, por algo había sido el mejor espía de todo Japón "el genio".

Repentinamente dejo de nevar y Aoshi creyó conveniente empezar a correr, así su cuerpo entraría en calor, sin más preámbulos el joven emprendió la carrera, al principio su cuerpo no quería responder, sus tobillos se doblaban con facilidad y sus piernas no corrían a toda su potencia pero conforme pasaba el tiempo sus habilidades volvieron a su cuerpo con una vitalidad sorprendente.

La noche se cernía sobre aquel inmenso bosque pero la luna alumbraba con su resplandor el camino del joven, además Aoshi era un ninja, su especialidad eran las sombras, estaba en su territorio.

La nieve producía un leve sonido al ser aplastada por sus zapatos, en la soledad del bosque parecía que ese era el único sonido que existía y eso no le estaba sirviendo de mucho, él necesitaba un ruido que lo alertara de la presencia de los jóvenes, de su protegida, pero ni siquiera encontraba una huella.

-Demonios... ¿Dónde estas Misao?- como si el cielo oyera sus plegarias el sonido de un río alerto al joven, algo en su interior le dijo que debía seguir la corriente y un ninja debía seguir sus presentimientos; con sigilo el muchacho empezó a caminar por la orilla del río, el agua adquiría un color entre verdoso y azulado conforme avanzaba y aquello le recordaba a los ojos de su protegida.

-¡Que frío!- instintivamente Aoshi dio un salto al árbol más cercano y se escondió entre el follaje, no era el momento de aparecer….aún no.

-¡Que frío!- Volvió a repetir una dulce voz y Aoshi se asomo con cautela para poder observar, había una enorme roca a un lado del río, frente a ella una fogata y tirado en el piso junto a la piedra estaba un bulto, seguramente sería uno de esos dos idiotas durmiendo.

El joven ninja siguió observando y lo que vio a continuación le paro en seco el corazón, Misao estaba parada recargada en el tronco de un árbol viendo las llamas de la fogata con la mirada perdida, su frágil y esbelto cuerpo apenas protegido con el uniforme Oniwabanshu temblaba débilmente, la luz de la luna alumbraba pálidamente su hermosa piel blanca, el joven tragó saliva, por fin la había encontrado, la había alcanzado pero… ¿Y ahora?

-Misao, traigo más leña- Aoshi y Misao giraron la vista, cada uno desde su respectivo lugar, ambos pudieron ver a Soujiro que se acercaba sonriendo con los brazos repletos de ramas, la chica devolvió la sonrisa y se separó del árbol, Aoshi por su parte gruñó y reprimió sus ganas de asesinarlo, no podía bajar en ese momento porque lo único que tenía en mente era golpearlo y Sagara le había dicho que hacer aquello le causaría daño a Misao, lo mejor sería esperar un poco a que su mente volviera a su habitual frialdad, así podría actuar sin dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.

-Misao ¿Tienes frío?- preguntó dócilmente Soujiro, la chica por toda respuesta se puso frente a él con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-No mucho, ¿te ayudo?- Soujiro estaba a punto de negarse cuando una piedra frente a él lo hizo tropezar, la joven ninja sólo pudo reprimir un grito cuando Soujiro cayo sobre ella, sin embargo no se hizo daño porque el joven Tenken había arrojado los maderos en el aire para no lastimarla.

-¿Estas bien?- Misao no contestó a la alarmada pregunta del muchacho, estaba tirada bajo el cuerpo del espadachín, el joven se sostenía con las manos y el resto de su cuerpo estaba sobre el de la chica.

Soujiro tragó saliva, los ojos de Misao eran un océano, un océano donde el podía perderse por el resto de su vida, una esmeralda que podía amar para toda la eternidad, la joven no sabía que hacer, un nuevo sentimiento surgía en su interior, algo caliente recorría su cuerpo haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

-Soujiro…- la suave voz de Misao no decía nada y lo decía todo a la vez, era como una trampa que atraía, no había forma de escapar, de pronto sólo existieron ellos dos, los brazos de Soujiro temblaron y fueron bajando suavemente hasta que estuvieron tan bajos que los labios de ambos jóvenes estaban a escasa distancia.

-No…- la voz de Aoshi fue un inaudible tartamudeo, una atroz suplica, pero nadie lo escuchaba, Soujiro cerró los ojos, Misao tragó saliva y se dejo llevar, sus labios se unieron, primero con un miedo increíble, miedo a lo que venía, miedo a lo que sentían, miedo a lo desconocido.

-Por favor….no…- el joven ninja pasó saliva, su visión empezó a hacerse borrosa, no, ella era lo único que tenía, lo único que le quedaba, ¡No por favor, no!.

Soujiro presionó los labios de Misao, el miedo empezaba a desaparecer, y era sustituido por la llama de lo desconocido, su lengua buscó con desesperación la entrada, la chica tomó aire con dificultad y lo dejo pasar, todo era nuevo, todo era mágico, sus lenguas se unieron, exploraron cada rincón de su boca, la joven soltó un gemido y abrazó a Soujiro por el cuello, el muchacho sentía que un ferviente deseo lo invadía, sentía que se moría, ese era el cielo, con salvaje desesperación se apartó de Misao y recorrió su esbelto cuerpo con la mirada llena de deseo.

-No te atrevas…- la garganta de Aoshi era un nudo, sus hermosos ojos azules eran un mar a punto de desbordarse, los temblores lo recorrían como si con eso su inmenso dolor disminuyera.

Pero Soujiro no escuchó sus suplicas con la mirada fija en la joven bajo su traje dejando sus hombros al descubierto, la chica se sonrojo pero sus ojos pedían mas, la lengua caliente de Soujiro recorrió con gustoso placer su cuello, el inicio de su pecho, sus hombros, todo era delicioso, la joven no podía mas, gimió de placer y lo abrazó con desesperación buscando con sus inexpertas manos la abertura de su gi, cuando la localizó abrió la prenda de un tirón dejando al descubierto el delgado pero musculoso cuerpo del joven.

-Misao….no me hagas esto… no lo soporto, no lo soporto- una lagrima silenciosa rodó por el hermoso rostro de Aoshi -Eres lo único hermoso que me queda, no me abandones, por favor, por favor- mas lagrimas surcaron el rostro del joven, lagrimas frías que se perdían en una terrible noche, lagrimas de dolor, lagrimas acompañadas de espasmos, lagrimas que no habían escapado nunca de esos hermosos ojos, lagrimas que no querían reconocer la derrota.

Pero dios no era misericordioso, el destino le hacía pagar sus pecados en lo que más le dolía, Soujiro se removió sobre Misao y aflojó con maestría el obi de la chica, su pecho quedo al descubierto, sus hermosos senos blancos, perfectos, sólo para él, la joven se mordió un labio para no gritar cuando Soujiro apretó con fuerza su pezón mientras besaba con desesperación su boca, eso era el cielo, la gloria y el paraíso juntos.

Sin embargo el chico no perdió tiempo y bajó su cabeza posesionándose del elixir que antes disfrutaba su mano, Misao arqueó la cadera perdiéndose en el placer, su conciencia solo existía para amar, amar a Soujiro, con fuerza y entre jadeos apretó la cabeza del joven contra su pecho, lo sentía, una extraña humedad aparecía en su parte más intima, necesitaba mas, quería mas.

Soujiro se liberó de su agarre y leyó sus ojos que reflejaban su alma.

-¿Estas segura?- Misao asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba aire.

-¡NOOO!- El grito ahogado de Aoshi se perdió en la abrumadora soledad del bosque, el eco murió en la dolorosa soledad de su atormentada alma, la persona que mas amaba acababa de olvidarlo, su única razón de ser acababa de morir en los brazos de otro, las piernas le fallaron y se desplomo, se desplomo de dolor, de desesperanza, para él que deseó la muerte y siguió viviendo por el amor de una persona, verla con otro era firmar su suicidio.

-Misao, recuérdame ¡Por favor!,¡Mírame!, eres mi razón de ser, eres mi vida Misao no me dejes, por favor, no me dejes- Aoshi estaba arrodillado, la nieve mojaba sus rodillas, el frío le calaba en los huesos, pero nada superaba la oleada de dolor que azotaba su alma.

Una por una numerosas escenas del pasado lo azotaron con violencia, todas las veces que ella le había dado su amor y los innumerables rechazos de su parte, todas las veces que la lastimo, todas las veces que se alejo de ella porque pensaba que estar a su lado solo complicaría las cosas y ahí estaba el resultado, un hombre que no era él le arrebataría su primera vez a su dulce niña.

-Eres y serás solo mía, para siempre- susurró seductoramente Soujiro en la oreja de la chica que se estremeció en espera de lo que seguía, con movimientos casi salvajes el chico empezó a deshacerse de la escasa ropa que les quedaba.

-No quiero ver, no quiero ver….no es posible- musitó entre lagrimas Aoshi.

-Pues no veas- murmuró Soujiro mientras clavaba la mirada en sus húmedos ojos azules, Aoshi abrió la boca y sus ojos se ensancharon, ellos sabían que estaba ahí y aun así, aun así, Misao giro la cabeza bañada en sudor hacía su tutor, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué esta viendo señor Aoshi?-

-¡NOOO!-

Aoshi se levantó de un salto, su corazón se azotaba contra su pecho y su respiración estaba agitada, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, con desesperación paso una mano sobre su cabeza revolviéndose el cabello y jadeando, el joven que dormía en el futón al lado de él se removió con disgusto.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Aoshi se frotó los ojos, ¿Qué demonios había pasado?, ¿Cómo llegó a ese lugar?, de un salto el joven se puso en pie y salió del cuarto yendo a parar a un pequeño recibidor mugriento, frunció el ceño y se asomo por la ventana, enormes copos de nieve seguían cayendo. Todo había sido una pesadilla, el joven ninja se dejo caer al suelo con un enorme suspiro de alivio, ya se le hacía raro que no hubiera matado a Soujiro desde el instante en que se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a su protegida, ahora recordaba que la noche anterior cuando había intentado irse la droga que tenía el té aún no le dejaba de hacer efecto y no podía mover sus piernas con facilidad, así que había terminado quedándose en la casa del muchacho.

Hundiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas el Ninja intentó tranquilizarse, hacía mucho que no recordaba lo que soñaba, ¿Por qué habría soñado eso?, no sólo era inquietante porque ponía de manifiesto pensamientos que no sabía que poseía si no que por vasta experiencia sabía que sus sueños no podían tomarse a la ligera, no desde….

…**.**

Aoshi tenía aproximadamente unos 18 años y estaba sentado leyendo junto a una ventana, abajo Hanya intentaba que Misao diera una patada de kempo perfecta.

-Vamos Misao ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- se burló el hombre de la mascara mientras rechazaba la patada de la niña, la niña se mordió el labio e hizo un puchero.

-Es difícil pero lo voy a lograr ¡Ya lo veras!- gritó la chiquilla dando un salto y guiñando un ojo.

-Cuanta energía- musitó Aoshi mientras regresaba su vista hacía la lectura.

-A dormir Misao, es muy tarde para que sigas afuera- la regañó Okina mientras la mandaba a la cama, la chiquilla se escapó de un jalón de orejas del anciano y huyó a todo correr a su cuarto.

-Es hora- exclamó con cautela Hanya a lo que Aoshi se levantó de su silla y brincó al patio desde la ventana.

-Vamos- fue la seca respuesta del líder, esa noche tenían que espiar a los rebeldes del ala norte de Kyoto, sería una larga vigilia.

Al llegar al lugar donde sería la reunión Hanya y Aoshi se escondieron entre las ramas de un árbol y se dispusieron a esperar, la labor de espía requería mucha paciencia y cautela, el líder se recargó en una rama, hacía tres días que no dormía pero necesitaba concentrarse en los hechos que estaban por ocurrir, no podía dormirse, no podía caer en un error tan grande, era el líder de los Oniwabanshu, no podía fallar, sin embargo el cansancio le ganó y por unos escasos minutos el sueño lo invadió.

Aoshi entrecerró los ojos, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, podía ver fuego, todo estaba lleno de fuego, era un lugar conocido, ¡Era el Aoiya!, el joven ninja empezó a buscar una salida para escapar cuando la vio, Misao estaba parada en medio de la cocina, sus ojos asustados veían a un lado y hacía el otro con terror, la cubría una ligera yukata de dormir.

-¡Misao, sal de ahí es una orden!- grito el ninja con dureza, pero la niña no le hizo caso y se escondió dentro del armario donde ponían los sacos de arroz.

-¡¿Que estas haciendo Misao?, ¡Obedéceme!- grito el joven empezando a perder la paciencia, la puerta del armario se entreabrió apenas unos centímetros y Aoshi pudo ver un ojo de la pequeña.

-Él me quiere hacer algo…- musitó la niña clavando su vista asustada en los fríos ojos de Aoshi.

-¿Él?, ¿Quién?, ¡Voy a matarlo!- rugió el joven mientras se acercaba al armario para sacar a la niña.

-Jefe…- la voz de Hanya saco a Aoshi de su sueño.

-Jefe ¿Esta bien?-

-No, no estoy bien- contestó Aoshi mientras bajaba del árbol de un salto.

-Jefe ¿Qué esta haciendo?- preguntó alarmado Hanya, Aoshi estaba mandando la misión al carajo por un simple sueño.

Pero al joven ninja eso lo tenía sin cuidado, su principal misión no era ser líder de los Oniwabanshu, su principal misión no era ser perfecto, su principal misión era proteger a Misao. Al llegar al Aoiya todo parecía estar normal, sin embargo el joven ninja entró corriendo hasta la cocina y lo que vio lo dejo helado y clavado en el piso, Misao jadeaba con dificultad mientras un hombre la pegaba a la pared y la amenazaba con un cuchillo.

-Vamos bonita, dime donde esta Aoshi Shinomori y te dejare ir, solo tienes que decirme donde esta ese maldito-

-No…- la voz de la niña era dulce pero firme, el hombre gruñó y estaba a punto de golpearla cuando la niña jalo la vela sobre la mesa y la arrojo sobre los costales con paja, las llamas surgieron instantáneamente.

-¡Maldición- bufó el hombre mientras salía por la ventana, Aoshi no perdió tiempo y corrió tras el, después de una corta carrera el líder Oni regresaba con sus kodachis chorreando sangre, el joven ninja volvió a entrar a la cocina en llamas y se inclinó para que su rostro se pudiera ver desde el armario.

-Ya puedes salir Misao….-

-Pero…-

-Yo estoy aquí, nada malo te puede pasar, yo te protegeré- la niña abrió con manos temblorosas el armario y se arrojo sobre los brazos del muchacho el cual se levantó y salio con ella en brazos del lugar, ya habría alguien que apagara las llamas, él ya había salvado lo único que importaba.

…**..**

Desde esa ocasión sus sueños no eran simples tonterías de su mente, eran anuncios, muchas veces un sueño le había salvado la vida, pero éste, éste había sido diferente, ¿O no?, no podía aceptar que su sueño se volviera realidad, no lo iba a permitir, ahora que había experimentado el dolor que sentiría si Misao lo dejara, después de ese terrible sueño lo había entendido, él no quería cuidarla para la eternidad, el quería amarla para la eternidad, no dejaría que nadie le pusiera las manos encima, debía alcanzarla antes de que el sueño se volviera realidad, era una carrera contra el tiempo, si tenía que matar a Soujiro en el proceso lo haría, ya no importaban las palabras de Sagara, ¿Él que sabía del amor?, podría ser egoísta pero Misao tenía que estar con él, la obligaría a estar con él, así se hubiera enamorado de Soujiro.

-Va a estar conmigo así tenga que forzarla-

-¿Quién va a estar contigo?- repitió con un bostezo el muchacho que acababa de despertar, empezaba a amanecer y unos pálidos rayos de luz se colaban a la vivienda.

-Que te importa- contestó Aoshi entre dientes mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Oye que grosero, deberías darme las gracias por dejarte pasar la noche-

-Cállate, que no te he matado solo por eso- contestó a regañadientes el joven, desde el día anterior que había querido darle una paliza por haber querido tener algo con Misao pero se había contenido.

-¿Matarme?, porque habrías de matarme, sólo porque tu no tienes amor y yo poseó el corazón de una bella joven de larga trenza y ojos…- el muchacho siguió hablando en sus fantasías sobre Misao mientras en la frente de Aoshi una ligera vena empezaba a aparecer, se estaba ganando boleto para el cementerio.

-Y sus piernas son tan perfectas y blancas que… ¡Ouch!- Aoshi se volteó y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, muy bien él se lo había buscado.

-¡Oye animal!- el muchacho se paró del suelo y tomo una escoba al tiempo que se arrojaba sobre Aoshi.

-¡TOMA ESTO!- Aoshi esquivó el palo y rompió la escoba en dos con el codo.

-¡Oh no, mi escoba!- sollozó el muchacho con dos ríos surgiendo de sus ojos.

-Perdón- se disculpó Aoshi volviendo a su modo "Soy un hielo, aléjate o morirás congelado"

-No puedo creerlo, te doy un techo donde dormir y me lo pagas rompiendo mi única escoba ¡Ahhh!, eres una persona sin sentimientos- Aoshi levantó una ceja.

-De seguro que nadie te quiere, eres insufrible, nunca tendrás novia- Aoshi subió más la ceja.

- Y si llegas a tener una te abandonara por el primer idiota que se cruce en su camino porque eres IN-SEN-SI-BLE- Aoshi alzó mas la ceja y partió nuevamente la escoba, pero ahora en la cabeza del chico.

-Me siento mejor después de golpearte- comentó el antiguo okashira mientras salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta tras de él.

-Maldito- respondió el muchacho con ojos en forma de espiral.

¿Y EL TRIO DE AMIGOS?...

Soujiro sentía que algo muy calido presionaba su vientre, era una sensación bastante agradable, el joven sentía que una sensación de amor y protección lo envolvía, era como sentirse amado por algo tan suave…

-Creo que esta despertando- susurró Shozo a lo que Misao colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios pidiéndole silencio, sin embargo ninguno de los dos podía borrar de su rostro esa malvada sonrisa a punto de convertirse en carcajada, Soujiro soñaba, soñaba con el amor que nunca tuvo, la sensación calida en su vientre empezaba a despertarlo, empezaba a incomodarlo, empezaba a...

-Buenos días…Soujiro…ardilla ja,ja,ja,ja- Soujiro parpadeó con desgano, acababa de abrir los ojos y Misao y Shozo ya estaban burlándose de él, de hecho se destornillaban de la risa mientras lo apuntaban con sus dedos.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- preguntó el muchacho al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa medio tonta que anunciaba que acababa de despertar, sin embargo no recibió respuesta, ¿Hasta cuando se dejarían de reír esos dos?, bueno, no importaba, el joven Tenken empezó a levantarse cuando.

-¡Ahhh!-

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja- siguieron carcajeándose Misao y Shozo mientras Soujiro aventaba de un manotazo a todas las ardillas que se habían alojado sobre su pancita, Misao que no podía contener su ataque de hilaridad se apoyo en el hombro de Shozo para no caer al suelo, pero al instante un Soujiro completamente despierto (y sin ninguna ardilla encima) se metía entre los dos con una sonrisa bastante falsa.

-¿Por qué no me las quitaron?- Muy bien, ese tono de voz era frío, muy frío.

-Ay Soujiro ¡Es que te veías tan tierno!- exclamó Misao ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Tierno?- repitió el muchacho con signos de interrogación saliendo de su cabeza, bueno, si se le hacía tierno que un montón de roedores lo usaran de almohada no quería saber que era lo que consideraba lindo.

-¡Oigan, miren!- Soujiro y Misao voltearon y…

-Parece que le agradas- comentó Misao con una media sonrisa, Soujiro hizo una mueca y arrojó una leve patada, una ardilla parecía haberse encariñado con su hakama y estaba fuertemente pescada de la orilla de esta.

-Oye no hagas eso, debes ser bondadoso con todos los seres vivos- dijo Shozo al tiempo que recogía al pequeño roedor entre sus manos.

-Bondadoso mis polainas- gruño Soujiro entre dientes, los animales solo sabían oler feo, además tenías que alimentarlos, eran un estorbo.

-¡Déjame verlo!- exclamó Misao con un pequeño salto de emoción, Shozo bajó un poco al animalito para que la chica pudiera observarlo.

-Mira, ¡Es tan lindo!- Soujiro sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco con una mueca al ver la cara de ternura de ambos jóvenes ante el roedor apestoso ¿Qué podían verle a una bola de pelos?, sin embargo sin que nadie se lo esperara la ardilla salto de las manos de Shozo para ir a parar en el hombro de Soujiro.

-¡Vaya, brinca bastante bien!- comentó el cristiano con una sonrisa.

-Misao… quítamelo de encima si no quieres que lo mate- murmuró Soujiro con los ojos a medio cerrar, las patitas de un animal en su hombro no era nada placentero.

-Pero Soujiro, se nota que a la ardillita le gustas ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?- el joven Tenken forzó una sonrisa, tenía cien respuestas para no darle una oportunidad a una bola de pelos pero… la suplica de Misao era tan conmovedora que…

-Pero no se que comen las ardillas, es mejor dejarla aquí- ¡Magnifica idea!, con eso daba por zanjado el asunto y Misao no podría oponerse.

-No te preocupes, yo se lo que comen, no será difícil alimentarla, tu encárgate de cuidarla y yo le doy de comer- Muy bien, ese Shozo se estaba buscando una paliza ¿Quién le había pedido su opinión?.

-¡Maravilloso Soujiro!, Ahora nos la podemos quedar-

-Sí…creo que sí- El chico forzó una sonrisa y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Bueno ahora vamonos, debemos llegar a Okasaki- los apresuró Shozo a lo que ambos chicos asintieron y empezaron a caminar, sólo que ahora un nuevo miembro descansaba sobre el hombro de Soujiro.

-Genial…- el joven cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro, bien, aquella cosita peluda no tiene un olor excesivamente desagradable, punto a favor, sin embargo sus patitas le causaban escalofríos, punto en contra, su cuerpo era peludito y calientito y con el frío que hacía era un gran consuelo, punto a favor…

Misao giró la vista y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de confusión al ver a Soujiro alzando un dedo triunfante o bajando la cabeza consternado mientras pensaba en las ventajas y desventajas de tener una ardilla.

-Muy bien, ya llegamos- anunció Shozo con una sonrisa sacando a los dos chicos de sus pensamientos.

-Genial….- contestó Soujiro con ojitos de irritación a lo que Misao le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Vamos chicos no se azoten, un paso atrás y dos hacía adelante, se que ayer pasamos mucho frío y aun tienen hipotermia, por eso…- la chica alzó un dedo mientras cerraba un ojo juguetonamente a lo que ambos chicos parpadearon sin saber que era lo que seguía.

-¿Por eso…?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos.

-Por eso hoy ¡Nos vamos de compras!-

-¡¿Qué?-

MEDIA HORA DESPUES…

-Misao, con el dinero que ganamos apostando y con el poco dinero que trae el torpe de Shozo- Al oír el comentario Shozo rodó los ojos -Sólo alcanzamos a comprar dos cobijas y nos queda un poquito de dinero- comentó Soujiro entregándole las monedas a la chica.

-Bueno, entonces compramos dos cobijas ¿Les parece?- Misao sonrió a lo que ambos jóvenes voltearon a verse entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, me vende estas dos- Misao señaló las cobijas que quería y un hombre se las dio envueltas en bolsas.

-Y con el resto del dinero….- empezó a decir la chica.

-¡Compramos comida!- exclamaron al unísono los jóvenes.

-Para eso sí están de acuerdo ¿Verdad?- comentó con un suspiro la joven mientras les arrojaba una parte del dinero y se daba la vuelta.

-¡Espera Misao!, ¿A dónde vas?- cuestionó Soujiro ladeando la cabeza a lo que la ardilla repitió el mismo gesto.

-Pues ya me harte del dúo maravilla, un momento a solas no me vendría mal, no se preocupen ya vuelvo- acto seguido la chica les dirigió una juguetona sonrisa y se perdió corriendo entre los puestos, Soujiro y Shozo solo pudieron observar como se alejaba con la cabeza a medio ladear y ojos de abandono (no hay que olvidar mencionar que la ardilla parecía la mas desconsolada).

-¿Dúo maravilla?-

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Le hiciste algo?-

-Mas bien tú le hiciste algo ¿No, chico ardilla?- Soujiro entrecerró los ojos dispuesto a pelear pero…

-Grrrr-

-¿Ese fue tu estomago?- Soujiro asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, que mas podemos hacer, vayamos a comer y de paso le compramos algo a la señorita Misao-

-De acuerdo- Soujiro se agachó a recoger la bolsa que la joven ninja había tirado antes de partir corriendo, por lo menos ahora estaba seguro de que tendría que volver, no se iría sin sus cosas ¿O si?

MIENTRAS TANTO MISAO...

La chica dio un suspiro y dejo de correr, no era que Soujiro y Shozo la molestaran, al contrario ese par de chicos la hacían muy feliz, eran los compañeros de viaje perfectos.

-Eso y más…- murmuró con una sonrisa la joven ninja mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos y los apoyaba tras su cabeza, pero creía que debía alejarse un poco para darles la oportunidad de conocerse, a decir verdad la chica podía ser ingenua pero no era nada ciega, podía ver con claridad que entre Shozo y Soujiro habían choques causados por su persona y no es que ella los provocara, si tan solo pudieran llevarse bien entre ellos… aunque pensándolo bien eso era tan difícil como pedir que ella se pusiera un kimono.

-¡Mph!- En los labios de la muchacha se empezó a formar una sonrisa.

UNA HORA DESPUES…

-Vamos, de seguro que la señorita Misao nos esta buscando y no nos encuentra por tu culpa, ¡Comiste como un cerdo!- Soujiro le volteó la cara a Shozo con una mueca de fastidio a lo que la ardilla repitió el gesto.

-Bueno señor yo soy el hombre más recatado del mundo, creo que tu comiste más que yo- Shozo reprimió su coraje ante el comentario y siguió buscando con la vista a Misao ¿Dónde se habría metido la chica?.

-Bueno señor "guía turístico" ¿No hay ningún lugar bonito al que pudiera haber ido Misao en este pueblo?- Shozo fijo la vista en los ojos contrariados de Soujiro, quizás si había un lugar.

-Okasaki…- murmuro el joven luchador mientras hacía un esfuerzo por recordar, Soujiro lo miro mientras alzaba una ceja, confiar en Shozo no era su mejor idea pero….

-Okasaki tiene un lindo parque en las afueras, junto a éste se encuentra el castillo del señor feudal Ieyasu fundador del sogunado Tokugawa- La ardilla y Soujiro contemplaron tranquilamente a Shozo como esperando una respuesta a lo que el joven guerrero dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Quiero decir que tal vez a la señorita Misao le pudo haber dado curiosidad conocer un castillo de tales magnitudes, el señor Ieyasu fue fundador de una era que duro 300 años y su castillo esta justamente en este lugar, eso sin olvidar el hermoso parque-

-¡Ahhh!- Soujiro y la ardilla vieron al cielo en una actitud de "Estoy pensando" y luego el chico de la eterna sonrisa ladeó la cabeza mientras opinaba:

-Creo que sería buena idea buscarla en ese lugar- Shozo solo se encogió de hombros mientras se disponía a caminar, a veces no podía creer que la mentalidad de Soujiro fuera tan pequeña e ingenua.

-¿Tu también crees que es buena idea?- preguntó el muchacho a su ardilla la cual solo se le enroscó en el cuello por toda respuesta, a Soujiro le empezaba a caer bien el animalito, siempre estaba de acuerdo con él.

-No pierdas tiempo, ¡apúrate!- lo regañó Shozo a lo que el chico solo asintió y corrió tras él, el lugar no era sumamente grande así que los chicos llegaron rápidamente al parque y por ende alcanzaron a divisar el castillo.

-¿Crees que la señorita Misao este aquí?-

-No lo creo, estoy seguro- respondió Soujiro mientras sacaba a la ardilla de atrás de su espalda y se la volvía a poner sobre el hombro.

-Creo que se empiezan a llevar bien- comento el joven luchador con una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo nunca había tenido una mascota…- respondió Soujiro mientras sus ojos se dulcificaban para acariciarle la cabeza al animalito -¡Hey, pero eso a ti que te importa!- reacciono de pronto el chico con violencia mientras abrazaba a la ardilla contra su cuerpo, Shozo entorno los ojos con desden mientras caminaba hacía el castillo.

-¿Crees que haya guardias?- de pronto el guerrero lució consternado a lo que Soujiro contesto con naturalidad

-No, se ve que esta hecho un desastre, debe estar lleno de polvo y bichos-

-Si tú lo dices- Shozo hizo una mueca, entrar a un lugar ajeno no era correcto pero como decía Soujiro lo más probable es que no hubiera nadie ni nada de valor adentro así que…

Con movimientos rápidos ambos chicos dejaron sus cosas escondidas tras unos matorrales y empezaron a caminar como quien no quiere la cosa alrededor de la cerca que rodeaba el castillo.

-Ahora…- murmuró Shozo a lo que Soujiro hizo un gesto con la cabeza y así, casi como por arte de magia, ambos chicos desaparecieron para ir a dar dentro del patio del castillo.

-Eres mas bueno de lo que creí- reconoció Soujiro con asombro, Shozo sonrió, viniendo de Soujiro eso era un verdadero halago aunque bueno… el joven guerrero no pudo evitar que una gota surgiera en su frente, la imagen de Soujiro con los ojos cerrados y una cara de pureza angelical no iban con la de un samurai sediento de sangre, y mucho menos si le agregamos que una ardilla se paseaba por sus hombros a todo correr.

-Bueno, ¡Vamos!- por precaución ambos jóvenes se agacharon un poco y trataron de que sus pasos no fueran escuchados —para Soujiro el asunto le era natural— con movimientos rápidos ambos jóvenes llegaron hasta una ventana y abriéndola con rapidez penetraron en el castillo.

-Como te lo dije este lugar esta abandonado- exclamó Soujiro bajando la guardia y poniéndose una mano en la cintura mientras escudriñaba el lugar, Shozo asintió bajando la guardia también, realmente parecía que no había entrado ni una persona en años, todo el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y con un olor a viejo.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma puede que Misao se haya metido por aquí, ¿Nos dividimos?- Shozo asintió alzando el dedo pulgar.

-Yo busco arriba-

-Bueno, yo y la ardilla buscamos abajo- acto seguido Shozo subió corriendo las escaleras dejando a Soujiro paradito en medio de el enorme recibidor con la mano todavía en su cintura, sentía la presencia de alguien.

Shozo realmente no estaba seguro, se le hacía muy extraño que alguien como la señorita Misao se metiera a un castillo abandonado, eso era muy peligroso para una jovencita aunque bueno Misao no era una chica normal.

-¡Señorita Misao ¿Esta aquí?- gritó sin mucha convicción el joven mientras abría una puerta pero la encontró vacía, eso era una perdida de tiempo.

-¡Señorita Misao ¿Esta aquí?- volvió a preguntar mientras abría otra puerta, ese pasillo era enorme se podría pasar toda la tarde abriendo puertas.

-¡Señorita!...- Shozo cortó repentinamente su grito, había escuchado a alguien tras él, con un movimiento rápido el joven giro su cuerpo hacía atrás pero lo único que alcanzo a ver fue unas cortinas ondeando por el viento, arqueando una ceja se dio la vuelta y…

Soujiro subió las escaleras a todo correr, había escuchado un grito alarmado proveniente de Shozo ¿Le habría pasado algo?, ese lugar era sumamente extenso tardaría mucho en encontrarlo en condiciones normales pero si tomamos en cuenta de que Shozo parecía una sirena de ambulancia gritando como loco a todo pulmón…

-¡Oye!, ¿Que demonios te pasa?- gritó Soujiro cuando por fin logro ver al joven guerrero gritando, viendo con horror hacía adelante.

-¡Pues que no ves idiota!- contestó Shozo mientras se pegaba a la pared sin dejar de ver lo que tanto lo horrorizaba.

-Yo no veo…- Soujiro siguió la vista de Shozo y al instante pudo oír como la ardilla emitía un gruñido al tiempo que su peludo cuerpo se erizaba, el joven Seta trago saliva, frente a ellos un hombre envuelto en una extraña nube de humo y con uniforme de general los miraba con coraje.

-¿Señor que es lo que sucede?, no veo sus piernas- preguntó el chico con voz ingenua mientras intentaba ver entre el humo.

-¡NO TIENE PIERNAS IDIOTA!- gritó con horror Shozo mientras jalaba a Soujiro hacía atrás, ese chico si que era todo un caso, estaban frente a un fantasma y él todavía tenía el descaro de preguntar por sus piernas.

-¿Si no tiene piernas como es que esta de pie?- definitivamente que la curiosidad de Soujiro no conocía limites.

-¡Largo de aquí!, ¡Los enemigos del sogunado Tokugawa deben morir!- gritó el hombre mientras sacaba una espada y la dirigía con rapidez hacía el estomago de Soujiro, el chico reacciono más rápido y con habilidad saco su propia espada pero al intentar bloquear el ataque la del viejo atravesó la suya y se enterró en su estomago causándole un dolor increíble.

-¡Soujiro!- gritó con alarma Shozo, el Tenken exhaló un quejido y cayó al piso, todo su cuerpo le dolía, sentía que su respiración se volvía pesada, al ver en el estado en el que se encontraba su compañero el joven cristiano lo apoyó en sus hombros y salió corriendo con el viejo pisándoles los talones y blandiendo su espada.

-¿Qué…que demonios?- preguntó el joven Seta mientras un poco de sangre escapaba de su boca, no alcanzaba a entender que había pasado ¿Se había enojado el señor por eso de sus piernas?

-¡Salta!- como un trapo viejo Shozo hizo saltar a Soujiro la cerca del castillo y ambos cayeron al suelo del otro lado.

-¿Estas bien?- el cristiano le dio la vuelta a Soujiro, de seguro el chico se desangraría, debía llevarlo a una clínica, debía llevarlo a….

-Estoy bien…- Soujiro se toco sus costado, no había sangre, no había herida, de su boca ya no salía nada… ni siquiera recordaba el dolor, ambos chicos se vieron espantados.

-¡Hay que encontrar a la señorita Misao y salir de aquí!- Soujiro asintió atolondradamente con la cabeza mientras apretaba los labios, solo rezaba porque a Misao no se le hubiera ocurrido entrar en ese castillo, estaba por ponerse a buscarla cuando sintió que su hombro perdía peso y pudo ver como la ardilla saltaba y corría hacía el parque.

-¡Shozo, la ardilla!- exclamo el muchacho mientras señalaba al pequeño roedor que corría hasta llegar al lado de una jovencita vestida con un hermoso kimono azul.

-Creo que le gusta la compañía de mujeres hermosas- murmuró Shozo con una sonrisa a lo que Soujiro no pudo más que sonreír como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima, pasara lo que pasara por lo menos ya habían salido del castillo.

-Bueno pero no hay tiempo, debemos encontrar a Misao, vamos por la ardilla y nos vamos- Shozo asintió y ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta llegar junto a la muchacha la cual había cargado a la ardilla y la tenía abrazada en su regazo.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿podría regresarnos a la ardilla?, es que es nuestra y ya nos vamos- dijo Shozo con una sonrisa, Soujiro sólo estaba parado atrás de él, nunca había tenido mucho contacto con las mujeres a excepción de Misao la cual no era muy femenina que digamos y no sabia como tratar a una chica linda, joven y con clase, así que eso se lo dejaba al cristiano.

-Par de idiotas, ustedes si que son el dúo maravilla – murmuró la chica con altanería sin soltar a la ardilla.

-¿Disculpe?- Shozo alzo una ceja contrariado, la muchacha tenía la vista clavada en el animalito y no podía verle la cara pero estaba seguro de no conocerla, cualquiera recordaría a una chica tan guapa.

-Dije, ¡Par de idiotas!-

-Disculpe señorita pero estoy seguro de que no la conocemos, debe haber un error- intervino Soujiro intentando ayudar a su compañero.

-¡Par de idiotas!- gritó la muchacha alzando la cara haciendo que sus hermosos ojos verdes relampaguearan, Soujiro abrió la boca como un reverendo idiota y Shozo tragó saliva asustado, ahora si que la habían hecho buena…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet:** Sí lo sé merezco la muerte por no actualizar, pero es que ya volví a la preparatoria y las clases se complican mas, además mi horario ya no me deja ir al ciber así que mis visitas a Internet no serán como antes. Por otro lado ya estoy con mi bola de amigos que no paran de darme material para mis fics con sus idioteces.

En este capitulo batalle un poco escribiendo la pesadilla de Aoshi, a mi me pasa algo muy extraño porque mis sueños suelen cumplirse, aunque no exactamente, verán el otro día soñé que iba a un concurso y me ganaba una memoria USB, bueno no le conté a nadie y al otro día mi papá llego con una memoria, se la había encontrado tirada afuera del negocio ¿Raro no creen?, así que decidí que Aoshi bien podría tener esa habilidad.

En este capi hay dos ideas de Randa, la primera que Aoshi golpeara al muchacho (pobre chico tenía que desahogarse) y la segunda que Soujiro adoptara a una ardilla, ¡Gracias Randa!, también hay una idea de Ayann, ella fue la que apodo a Shozo y a Soujiro el "dúo maravilla" y pues a mi me sonó gracioso.

En cuanto a los muchachos y el fantasma ¿Se han dado cuenta de que en Rurouni Kenshin siempre salen fantasmas?, así que lo agregue, y eso de que te pones otra ropa y nadie te reconoce, te sientes como ¡Hey soy yo idiota!, a mi me pasaba en las fiestas de la secundaria haha.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Gabyhiatt, Hikari no Hoshi, Barbara Maki, Lilith Hastelin, Danubia, Min Motou **No puedo creer que te la hayas pasado releyendo mi fic en vez de ir a la escuela ja,ja y no me degolles, aquí esta la actualización, **Randa **también me gusto tu otra idea de que Aoshi lo insulta y el lo toma como consejo pero ya había escrito la primera versión así que ya será para la otra, **Fantasía de un ángel **gracias por tus consejos me han servido mucho, **Yuta **por cierto si alguien es fan de Misao-Sou hablen con ella porque tiene un club de amantes de esta parejita **Yukiyasha **¡Wow, el regreso de súper Yukiyasha! Con tu súper ultra mega review me dio mucha risa eso de que hablaste entre sueños ya me imagino **Terry Byron San **y claro **Sara Lain y Ayann **Por cierto ¿Pudieron conocerse?

Y como en este fic ustedes son los que mandan vamos a hacer la votación del millón ¿Quieren pelea sangrienta entre Aoshi y Soujiro? Voten, voten, dependiendo de eso este fic podría dar un giro, aquí existe la democracia hehe. Bueno me despido Ciao

_**Reedición: **_Esta vez estuve a punto de quitar tantas cosas que no me hubiera quedado ni la mitad del fic —no entiendo que tuvo que ver el fantasma—. En fin, recordar a esa ardilla me ha traído una sonrisa, recuerdo que en sus tiempos fue muy popular. Agradezco intensamente a **misao91 **y **14th **por sus comentarios, un beso Ciao

_1° de Noviembre del 2010 Lunes_


	11. Encuentro sobre un tren

**ATRAPEME SI PUEDE SEÑOR AOSHI**

**Capitulo 11: Encuentro sobre un tren **

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-Dije ¡Par de idiotas!-

-Disculpe señorita pero estoy seguro de que no la conocemos, debe haber un error- intervino Soujiro intentando ayudar a Shozo.

-¡Par de idiotas!- gritó nuevamente la muchacha alzando la cara provocando que sus hermosos ojos verdes relampaguearan, Soujiro ante esto abrió la boca como un reverendo idiota y Shozo tragó saliva asustado, ahora si que la habían hecho buena…

-Mi-Mi-Mi- ¡MISAO!- gritó el Tenken mientras señalaba con el dedo a la joven, el kimono azul que vestía era realmente precioso —y si a eso sumamos que la chica usaba el cabello suelto y peinado de lado con un lindo broche pues…—.

-¡Son unos tontos!- la muchacha apretó sin querer el cuello de la ardilla haciendo que el pobre animalito empezara a asfixiarse.

-Señorita Misao disculpe que no la hayamos reconocido pero se ve usted hermosa- explicó de manera nerviosa Shozo a modo de disculpa, la chica posó sus ojos verdes sobre él, la inocencia empezó a notarse en su mirada y parecía que su mal humor se disiparía, bueno, eso es lo que por un momento creyó Soujiro (pobre iluso).

-¡PAMPLINAS!- gritó la joven dando un salto y señalando a ambos jóvenes mientras la ardilla en su otra mano empezaba a ponerse morada -¡Son unos tontos, cabezas de chorlito!, ¿Acaso creen que no me puedo ver bien de vez en cuando?, ¿Creen que sólo soy la chiquilla vestida de niño que lo único que sabe es correr y robar?- Ante lo ultimo a los chicos les salió una gotita de sudor en la frente "¿Robar?".

-¡Pues para que vean que no!- La chica (a pesar de verse hermosa en kimono) empezaba a despedir un aura bastante mortífera, el joven espadachín retrocedió un paso mientras miraba con desconsuelo como la ardilla empezaba a inflarse de la cabeza, ¡Y eso que apenas se empezaban a volver amigos!

-Ehh…Misao…- armándose de valor antes de ver morir a su nuevo peludo amigo a manos de la joven el muchacho murmuró suavemente pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

-¡Cállate Soujiro!, llevas mas tiempo conmigo, deberías conocerme mejor y en vez de eso me dices "¡Jamás la he visto debe haber un error!"- la chica estaba que echaba chispas y él sólo pudo hacer carita de perro abandonado moviendo los labios como si estuviera temblando ¡Su ardilla iba a morir!, ¡Y ni siquiera le había puesto un nombre!.

-Señorita Misao, se que esta enojada pero…-

-¡¿Pero que?-

-Pero la ardilla no tiene la culpa de nuestra torpeza- se disculpó Shozo al tiempo que abría la mano de Misao y liberaba el cuello del inocente animalito.

-Oh, ¡Lo siento!- la ninja abrió sorprendida los ojos mientras se ponía roja de la cabeza a los pies, el roedor había caído de costalazo en el piso y tenía los ojos en forma de espiral.

-¿Estas bien?- Soujiro se arrodilló frente a ella para tomar a la ardilla entre sus manos, con mucho cuidado acercó el pecho del animalito a su oído y dio un suspiro al escuchar su suave respiración.

-Estuvo cerca- susurraron los tres con un suspiro mientras se dejaban caer pesadamente en la banca cerrando los ojos, pasados unos segundos Soujiro sonrió y giro la vista hacía la chica que había quedado en medio.

-Oye Misao ¿Por qué te compraste un kimono?-

-Para verme, ¡Adorable!- contestó mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se ponía un dedo sobre la mejilla, su capacidad para cambiar de estado de ánimo daba escalofríos.

-Ahh… ya veo- Soujiro dibujó una sonrisa que fingía ser amistosa mientras una gota de sudor se formaba en su frente.

-En ese caso me gustaría que se viera adorable siempre- comentó Shozo mientras le hacía a la chica una inclinación con la cabeza, Misao parpadeó para pasar a ruborizarse suavemente, aun no acababa de acostumbrarse al formalismo tan galante del joven.

-¡OYE TÚ!- Soujiro lo amenazó señalándolo con un dedo, ese tipo era un pasado.

-No me levantes la voz Soujiro ¿Acaso olvidas que aun no te recuperas de tu herida fantasmal?- contestó Shozo mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Fantasmal?- la joven ninja obviamente no sabía de lo que sus dos amigos hablaban.

-¡Ya me recupere pedazo de idiota!- contrarrestó Soujiro mientras unas gotas de frustración bañaban su frente.

-¿De que te recuperaste?- preguntó Misao mientras cambiaba simultáneamente la vista de un lado a otro viendo a los jóvenes que se lanzaban miradas furibundas.

-Bueno, un fantasma atacó al torpe de Soujiro cuando estábamos dentro de aquel castillo- Shozo arqueó una ceja señalando el edificio.

-¡¿Te hizo daño?- Misao se giró alarmada hacía su amigo.

-Lo mas increíble fue eso, el fantasma no le hizo daño, dentro del castillo casi se desangra pero al salir de ese lugar no tenía ninguna herida visible- respondió Shozo por el Tenken mientras se inclinaba por encima del hombro de Misao para poder ver él también a Soujiro que estaba del otro lado de la banca.

-¡¿Pero que me ven?, estoy bien- exclamó el Tenken bufando y girando la mirada como un niño pequeño, sin embargo su sexto sentido le decía lo que sus ojos no veían, con lentitud giró la vista … esos dos pares de ojos seguían fijos en él.

-Bueno eso no es lo que me preocupa- comentó Misao mientras ladeaba la cabeza haciendo que un aire frío envolviera a Soujiro y su cara pasara a convertirse en piedra.

-Lo que me estaba preguntando es ¿Qué hiciste para que un fantasma te lastimara?- Shozo que seguía con el rostro por encima del hombro de Misao giro la vista hacía ella.

-Pues el muy torpe le preguntó "¿Por qué no veo sus piernas?" y creo que eso molestó al hombre quien lo atacó con su espada- relató el cristiano mientras Soujiro seguía en su estado de estatua y la ardilla se paseaba a todo correr sobre sus hombros.

-¿Lo atacó con una espada?- preguntó con asombro la chica volteando hacía él haciendo que su nariz casi tocara la del joven luchador.

-Sí, debió de haberlo visto, yo creí que se iba a morir- (Un rayo atraviesa el cráneo de un ya de por si muy deprimido chico estatua).

-¿Y donde lo lastimó?- Misao volvió a posar la vista en Soujiro.

-Justo ahí- el joven peleador señaló con el dedo el estomago de Soujiro, la ninja por su parte se paró de un salto y sin ningún miramiento tomó el gi del muchacho y lo alzó dejando su vientre al descubierto.

-¡Misao!- haciéndole honor a la verdad el joven salió de su estado de "piedra" a una velocidad sorprendente al tiempo que se encogía hacía atrás para que la joven soltara su ropa.

-Es cierto no tiene heridas- murmuró la joven sin hacer caso al sonrojo de su amigo.

-Se lo dije- el cristiano se encogió de hombros y Misao alzó los ojos al cielo, todo eso era muy raro, debía encontrar una explicación.

-¡Que atrevida!- replicó Soujiro mientras entrecerraba los ojos aún sulfurado porque hubieran visto su vientre al descubierto, la ardilla sobre su hombro repitió el gesto.

-¿Señorita Misao en que piensa?-

-Mmm- la joven vio el cielo fijamente mientras su mente divagaba, ambos chicos (y una ardilla) la observaron curiosos durante unos segundos hasta que…

-¡Lo tengo!- gritó la chica alzando un dedo en posición triunfal.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntaron en el mismo tono ambos chicos mientras ladeaban la cabeza.

-¡Ya sé porque Soujiro no fue dañado en el castillo!-

-¿A si?- ambos jóvenes parpadearon mientras la ardilla se enroscaba en el cuello de Soujiro tratando de llamar su atención.

-Sí, escuchen, mi primer teoría es: ese castillo esta atrapado en una época diferente, al ser atacado por el fantasma dentro del castillo Soujiro fue herido, pero al salir no tenía ninguna herida porque el fantasma no afecta la línea del tiempo-

-Buena teoría- comentó Shozo mientras giraba la vista hacía el castillo y se rascaba la barbilla ¿Eso habría ocurrido en realidad?, pero Misao interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-Mi segunda teoría es: realmente nunca te paso nada porque lo que te atravesó- dijo volteando a ver a Soujiro y señalándolo- fue una espada de fantasma y un fantasma no existe, por lo tanto una herida causada por un fantasma tampoco es real- Soujiro entrecerró los ojos mientras la cola de la ardilla jugueteaba con la punta de su nariz.

-Misao había sangre, fue real-

-Teoría tres- exclamo la chica sin prestarle atención a su amigo – todo esto es un plan macabro de ustedes dos para asustarme y hacer que se me olvide el enojo, lo cual, desde ahorita les digo, ¡No va a funcionar!-

-¡FUE REAL! , ¡Créeme, créeme, créeme! – Soujiro gimoteó sacudiendo los brazos frente a ella.

-Bueno y teoría 4…-

-¿Todavía queda una teoría?- se preguntaron ambos jovenes mientras intercambiaban miradas de ingenuidad.

-Mi ultima teoría es: Creo que para estar pensando teorías de porque Soujiro no esta herido, es porque no nos ha pasado nada emocionante últimamente-

-¡¿Como que nada emocionante?, ¡Te estoy diciendo que un fantasma me atravesó con su espada!- gimió Soujiro, esa chica realmente tomaba las cosas muy a la ligera.

-Como sea, creo que este pueblo ya nos dio todo lo que nos tenía que dar ¿Nos vamos?-

-Sí- contestaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo con un suspiro mientras se disponían a seguirla, esa chica definitivamente no era una persona normal.

-Pero…-

-¿Pero que?-

-¿Dónde están nuestras cosas?- Misao se giró hacía ellos parpadeando al ver sus hombros sin carga.

-Pues...-

-Eh…-

-¿Dónde dejaste las cosas Shozo?- Soujiro se colocó un poco atrás y susurró lo más suave que podía.

-¿Dónde las dejaste tú? , tú eras el de la idea de entrar al castillo- gruñó Shozo entre dientes mientras tragaba saliva.

-Creo que se quedaron detrás de los matorrales- volvió a susurrar Soujiro en respuesta mientras en su rostro se iba dibujando una sonrisita nerviosa.

-¿Se quedaron donde?- preguntó Misao con voz de ultratumba mientras una mirada cruel atravesaba los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes.

-Este...-

-Creo que…-

-Pues veras…-

-¡DUO MARAVILLA PAR DE TORPES!- gritó la muchacha haciendo que su voz se oyera a kilómetros luz de distancia.

**Y AOSHI…**

Aoshi caminaba lentamente, todavía quedaban algunos rastros de nieve pero el frío empezaba a disminuir, aunque eso no le preocupaba mucho en ese instante, el joven parecía guiado por una fuerza externa, como si supiera justo el lugar al que debía ir, pero… ¿Sería verdad?.

El lecho del río, todo el tiempo se la había pasado caminando junto a él, pero nada volvía a aparecer en su mente ¿Y si se lo estaba imaginando?, ¿Y si tanto tiempo vagando tras de ella le había hecho perder la razón?, su corazón se oprimió, no podía ser verdad, iba a seguir sus sueños costara lo que costara y si eso requería seguir sus visiones, literalmente, lo haría.

No había parado de caminar cuando un presentimiento invadió su mente y giró la vista hacía la superficie del río, el agua adquiría un color entre verdoso y azulado y el joven ninja se percató casi con terror de que aquello le recordaba los ojos de Misao, ¡Pero no podía dejarse llevar!, el hecho de que en su sueño viera la misma imagen antes de saltar a un árbol y ver a su protegida con Soujiro era… ¡No!, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, si no, los sentimientos no iban a dejar que la encontrara, cerrando los ojos trató de mentalizarse en ese especifico momento de su sueño.

-Vi una enorme fogata y una gran piedra frente a ella- susurró abriendo los ojos y observando un árbol frente a él ¿Qué perdía con intentarlo?, de un salto llego a la cima y giró la vista hacía abajo, no supo si lo que veía debía causarle alegría o tristeza, rabia o dolor, de un salto bajó y al caer apoyó una rodilla en la tierra.

¡Todo era tan exacto!, un viento frío revolvió sus cabellos.

-La fogata…- frente a él los restos de una fogata yacían apagados, Aoshi caminó y tocó con los dedos las cenizas que aún se podían ver sobre la nieve, giró la cabeza y pudo ver la enorme piedra de su sueño -Si no mal recuerdo aquí había un bulto tirado- murmuró para si mismo mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la piedra y colocaba una mano en el piso, se podía notar un ligero hueco, como si algo pesado hubiera estado por largo tiempo en ese lugar, con dificultad tomó aire, otra vez su sueño había logrado ser exacto pero…

-Misao dime ¿Tú en verdad…?- ni siquiera podía pensarlo, era imposible ¡No podía ser!, quizás el lugar era ese, pero los hechos no podían mas que ser obra de su imaginación. Pesadamente se levantó, el aire empezaba a arreciar alborotando su gabardina y la nieve bajo sus pies crujía suavemente, abrió los ojos inmensamente ¡No podía ser!, una ráfaga de viento bajó a toda velocidad y se estrelló en su espalda pasando por sus costados, señalándole al mismo tiempo el camino lleno de pisadas que salía de ese lugar.

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

Misao caminaba alegremente, sus dos amigos le flanqueaban los costados, realmente parecía que llevaba guardia, con delicadeza jaló la manga de su kimono, aún no estaba acostumbrada a él, y eso de caminar con getas tampoco era la mar de divertido ¿Cómo lo soportaría Kaoru?.

-Oh Misao lo olvidaba, te compramos esto- exclamó Soujiro dándole un plato con comida a su amiga.

-¿Eh?- Misao hizo ojos de ingenuidad mientras miraba al interior de la charola y parpadeaba.

-Debería probarlo, estaba muy bueno- exclamó Shozo mientras se paraba al lado de la chica y miraba al interior del paquete.

-Lo que pasa es que… ya esta frío…- respondió la muchacha mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-¡Ah!, es cierto…- contestó Soujiro mientras se iba de lado ¡Y todo lo que no había comido para llevárselo!, para que a ultima hora el mugrero ese se enfriara.

-Bueno, no se preocupen, no tengo hambre- los trató de tranquilizar la chica mientras agitaba las manos en señal de negación.

-Vamos señorita Misao, no ha comido nada en todo el día- la regañó con delicadeza Shozo mientras la veía fijamente.

-¿Ah?- ella se hizo la desentendida, por haber comprado las cobijas, la comida y el kimono se habían quedado sin dinero y ella no quería preocuparlos ¿Qué haría?, en esas estaba cuando un ruido muy fuerte llamó su atención

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Soujiro parpadeando.

-Me parece que es la locomotora- respondió Shozo mientras apuntaba con un dedo la parada de trenes, Misao siguió la mano del joven y pudo ver la hermosa maquina que se había detenido para subir pasaje.

-¡Es muy linda!- exclamó el Tenken, la ardilla al oír la voz del castaño sacó la cabeza de en medio de su gi.

-¡Oh!, ¿Con que ahí estabas?- dijo tiernamente el joven mientras le apretaba cariñosamente la cabeza, Misao vio el gesto y sonrió, últimamente Soujiro parecía estar mas feliz de lo normal ¿Sería por la ardilla?, ¿O sería porque empezaba a ver a Shozo como un amigo?.

-¡No la aprietes así, le vas a tronar la cabeza!- regañó Shozo mientras le mandaba una mirada de desaprobación.

-¡Tu que sabes tonto!, ¡Si la ardilla no estuviera a gusto no estaría conmigo!- contrarrestó Soujiro entrecerrando los ojos y girándose para que Shozo no lo viera.

-¡Oye!- Misao entrecerró los ojos, definitivamente estaba feliz por la ardilla…

-Misao mira, Shozo ya esta de envidioso de nuevo porque la ardilla me prefiere- se quejó el chico mientras Misao observaba detenidamente el tren.

-¿Misao me estas oyendo?-

-Chicos tengo una idea…-

-¿Idea?-

-Si, ¡Viajemos en el tren!- exclamó la muchacha mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

-Pero señorita Misao no tenemos dinero- el cristiano se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Y quien dijo que íbamos a pagar?- respondió la muchacha sonriéndole malignamente.

-Este…-

-Vamos Shozo ¿Si?- la muchacha puso las manos en su espalda mientras le ponía ojitos de suplica.

-Pues…-

-¿O que?, ¿Acaso no te atreves?- retó Soujiro mientras veía el tren como quien ve una nueva aventura.

-¡Vamos Shozo, di que si!- volvió a animarlo Misao mientras le jalaba el brazo repetidas veces.

-Pues… esta bien- concedió al fin el muchacho dejando escapar un suspiro, juntarse con esos dos le iba a impedir la entrada al cielo pero… ¿Para que eran los amigos?

**MINUTOS DESPUES….**

-Creo que esto es trampa- musitó Shozo con ojos de irritación

-Yo no lo creo- contestó Soujiro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear!- los reconvino Misao mientras daba un suspiro, Shozo volteó el rostro mientras bufaba, el pobre estaba cargando con todo, los morrales, las cobijas, la ropa y en cambio "Ese maldito de Soujiro" llevaba en brazos a Misao como si fuera una pluma, la chica llevaba ambos brazos rodeando el cuello del ex juppon y la ardilla corría de un lado a otro sobre los hombros del chico.

-Sigo pensando que esto no es justo ¿Por qué Soujiro debe cargarla?- volvió a quejarse el cristiano.

-¡Misao trae kimono animal!, no puede alcanzar el tren corriendo- contestó Soujiro mientras hacía una mueca que parecía decir "¡Que tonto!".

-Aparte Soujiro puede usar el shukuchi y así no habrá problema- terminó de decir Misao mientras observaba a Shozo con mirada inocente.

-Si, así es- reafirmó Soujiro cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía.

-Maldito shukuchi- murmuró Shozo mientras bajaba la cabeza, ojala y se quebrara una pierna.

-¡Es hora!- exclamó Misao mientras el tren pasaba junto a ellos, Shozo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a correr siguiendo la trayectoria de la maquina, estaba cerca, muy cerca de alcanzar el barandal del ultimo vagón.

-Ehh… Soujiro…- Misao parpadeó, el chico ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar, Shozo por su parte estaba a todo lo que daban sus piernas, solo un ultimo esfuerzo y lo lograría, el joven volteó la vista hacía Misao, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Ya es hora?-

-No seas presumido- la chica rodó los ojos, él esbozó una hermosa sonrisa y Misao no pudo mas que suspirar y aferrarse a su cuello colocando la barbilla sobre su hombro ¿Cómo podía enojarse con un chico tan lindo?.

-¡Shukuchi!- Shozo estiró la mano y alcanzó a sujetarse del anden, lo había logrado, lo había…

-Te tardaste mucho- exclamó Soujiro sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-¡¿Que?, ¿Cómo demonios llegaste antes?- exclamó con asombro el joven peleador.

-Te dije que Soujiro era muy rápido- dijo Misao mientras lo ayudaba a subir, la ardilla por su parte empezó a frotarse contra la mejilla del chico de la eterna sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora?- Shozo tomo aire hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad y miró hacía adelante.

-Pues hay que entrar, claro- exclamó Misao mientras abría de golpe la puerta del vagón y entraba, Soujiro, Shozo y la ardilla por su parte intercambiaron miradas de estupor, esa chica si que era una caja de sorpresas.

-¿Y donde?- un poco más cohibidos ambos jóvenes entraron tras ella.

-Aquí estará bien- exclamo la chica mientras se sentaba en un compartimiento vacío.

-Supongo que si- Shozo se dejo caer pesadamente en un asiento, todo eso que estaban haciendo no dejaba de parecerle algo incorrecto.

-¿Sigues asustado?- preguntó Soujiro mientras se sentaba cruzando las piernas y estirando los brazos mientras la ardilla corría para acostarse sobre su estomago.

-No estoy asustado, solo creo que esto no es correcto a los ojos de Dios- respondió el muchacho mientras bajaba la vista.

-Lo siento olvide los principios de tu religión- se disculpó Misao mientras se inclinaba hacía adelante y le tomaba una mano.

-¡Vaya!, por eso no debes preocuparte- comentó Soujiro cerrando los ojos haciendo que ambos jóvenes voltearan.

-Soujiro, no deberías…- Misao empezaba a regañarlo pero por una única vez él pasó completamente de ella.

-¿Has matado?- la pegunta había sido a quemarropa, los ojos del Tenken completamente vacíos, Shozo sintió que esa pregunta quemaba en su interior ¿Qué si había matado? le hubiera gustado haber podido negarlo, le hubiera gustado poder decir que no, pero la verdad era otra.

-Si…- Misao tenso los músculos, Sanosuke nunca les había dicho que era lo que realmente había ocurrido con Shozo en la isla de Shimabara ¿Por qué el muchacho había matado a pesar de sus creencias?

-Entonces- Soujiro abrió los ojos y los fijó en la mirada llena de dolor de Shozo, los azules suyos se veían malignos -Entonces sabes lo que es en verdad "incorrecto", lo que te persigue noche tras noche, lo que te atormenta día tras día, eso ningún Dios lo perdona, pero subir a un tren sin pagar no es grave, no al menos para nosotros- el Tenken sonrió, Shozo trago saliva entrecruzando los dedos y bajando la mirada, Misao apretó más fuerte su mano ¿Por qué todos los pasados tenían que estar llenos de dolor?.

-Bueno, aunque…- Soujiro hizo un gesto extraño, sus ojos parecieron salirse de sus orbitas por un segundo, Misao y Shozo parpadearon, la primera completamente fuera de lugar por sus acciones y el segundo demasiado melancólico para reaccionar por completo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-La ardilla-

-¿Qué tiene la ardilla?

-¡SE METIO EN MI ROPA INTERIOR!-

…**..**

-Maldita ardilla mañosa-

-Ya Soujiro tranquilízate- Misao le palmeó la espalda consoladora.

-¡Me quiso violar!- murmuró el chico entre dientes mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina al animalito, bien lo decía el señor Shishio que "nunca debes confiar en ninguna cosa peluda que parezca ser linda" , esperen, eso se lo acababa de inventar él.

-Bueno sinceramente creo que la ardilla es la más asustada- comentó Shozo mientras cargaba al animalito con ambas manos y lo ponía a la altura de sus ojos.

-¡No lo agarres a…!- Soujiro dejó la frase en el aire ¿Por qué seguía preocupándose del maldito roedor apestoso?

-¡Vamos Soujiro!, se nota que te cae bien, no culpes a la ardilla es solo un animalito- dijo la joven ninja mientras lo veía de reojo, algo le decía que el hecho de que la ardilla hubiera entrado a su ropa interior en un momento tan intenso como ese era una técnica que seguramente compartía con Kenshin, ¿Cómo le hacían esos dos para matar momentos profundos con alguna tontería?

-Ehh…- Soujiro guardo silencio y fijo la vista en el piso haciendo que su cabello ocultara sus ojos.

-Eres un caso perdido- la joven arqueó ambas cejas al tiempo que se sentaba frente a él y volteaba la vista hacía la ventanilla, el sol empezaba a desaparecer ¿Sería por que en invierno los días eran más cortos?, su estomago empezó a pedirle comida a gritos, que desgracia ser pobre, quizás si se dormía se le olvidara.

-¡Boletos, muéstrenme sus boletos!- la voz de un guardia se alcanzó a oír a unos cuantos metros.

-Bueno creo que hasta aquí llego nuestro viaje placentero- exclamó Soujiro mientras se asomaba para ver al hombre.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Shozo imitando su gesto.

-Pues huir, claro- respondió el muchacho mientras tomaba un morral del suelo y se lo echaba al hombro.

-Señorita Misao despierte, debemos irnos- Shozo intentó despertar a la joven pero esta no dio muestras de oír.

-¡Boletos, muestren sus boletos!- la voz sonaba más y más cerca, Soujiro se giró alarmado hacía su amiga.

-¡Misao, despierta Misao!- el chico sacudió a su amiga por el hombro pero ella solo inclino la cabeza hacía un lado mientras su largo cabello caía sobre su hombro.

-¡Ustedes dos sus boletos!- el hombre estaba justo frente a ellos, Shozo le mandó una mirada angustiada a Soujiro y a éste le salió una gran gota en la frente.

-Este… ¡HUYE!- ambos saltaron el asiento y corrieron a gran velocidad por el pasillo, la ardilla se arrojó en el último instante sobre el hombro del Tenken.

-¿Y a ti quien te invitó?- gruñó el joven mandándole una mirada maligna al animal, pero no era momento de peleas.

-¡Alto ahí!- ordenó el guardia corriendo tras ellos y en el vagón… Misao abrió un ojo y sonrió.

-Dúo maravilla par de tontos- y sin más volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir.

El guardia corrió con todas sus fuerzas, ese par era muy veloz pero no tendrían escapatoria, el tren estaba a toda marcha y cuando llegaran al ultimo vagón no habría forma de que siguieran corriendo, el hombre corrió más rápido, había llegado al final, con cautela recorrió los asientos intentando encontrarlos escondidos entre la gente pero no pudo localizarlos.

-¡Demonios!, ¿A dónde se fueron?- exclamó frunciendo el ceño, una chiquilla que lo miraba fijamente le sonrió y señaló con el dedo la ultima puerta, el hombre parpadeó y le agradeció con la cabeza, con pasos lentos llegó hasta el lugar indicado y abrió de golpe, un viento frío se azoto con violencia sobre su rostro pero al salir al anden pudo ver el pequeño espacio completamente vacío.

-¿Ya se fue?- preguntó Shozo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacía delante.

-Sí- respondió Soujiro mientras se ajustaba el morral en su hombro, ambos jóvenes estaban sobre el techo del último vagón, habían saltado justo unos cuantos segundos antes de que el guardia abriera la puerta.

-Vamos- Soujiro se giró y poniendo una mano frente a sus ojos para protegerse un poco del aire que se azotaba con violencia en su cara empezó a caminar hacía los vagones de en medio, la maquina corría con una rapidez increíble haciendo que el frío aumentara considerablemente, Shozo siguió al chico sin hacer ningún comentario, su cabello se agitaba con fuerza, el aire era tan fuerte que casi no lo dejaba ver el camino; el joven desvió la mirada hacía un lado, el mar rodeaba las vías del tren por los dos lados, si cayera en esa agua helada sería como si mil cuchillas le atravesaran la piel.

-Por aquí nos dará menos el aire- Soujiro dejó caer su morral, habían caminado hasta llegar a un vagón pequeño que quedaba al lado de uno más grande que seguramente los protegería un poco del vendaval.

-Bien- Shozo se sentó sin mucha delicadeza apoyando su espalda en el vagón más grande, Soujiro por su parte se sentó a su lado y se abrazo las piernas mientras veía hacía adelante, su mirada perdida en la lejanía y llena de inocencia como si aquello fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Eres extraño- el cristiano lo vio de reojo, Soujiro al oírlo se permitió sonreír.

-Nunca dije que fuera normal- la ardilla saltó de su hombro hacía su regazo y se hizo bolita como queriendo entrar en calor. Shozo giró la vista hacía delante, el Tenken estaba lleno de sorpresas, un momento podía ser maduro y al otro se comportaba como el mas infantil de los chicos sobre la tierra.

-¿Ya habías viajado así?- finalmente Shozo habló queriendo romper el silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

-Bueno yo era espadachín, espía y la mano derecha del señor Shishio, es normal que ya haya vivido por muchas situaciones así- el muchacho mantuvo la misma mirada perdida de hace algunos momentos y hundió la barbilla entre sus rodillas.

-Bueno, supongo que si…- Shozo desvió la mirada, era un caso perdido querer entablar una conversación con ese chico, era claro que estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos, el joven guerrero volvió a posar la vista en el agua, seguramente estaba congelada, pero aun así ofrecía un paisaje muy bello con los últimos rayos del sol reflejándose sobre su superficie.

El joven cristiano iba a estirarse cuando repentinamente apretó los labios, había sentido de pronto un extraño escalofrió aunque bueno ¿De que se preocupaba?, estaba sobre el techo de un tren soportando un viento de los diez mil demonios sobre su cara, iba a restarle importancia al hecho cuando vio que a su lado los músculos de Soujiro se tensaban al tiempo que se paraba lentamente.

-¿Soujiro que…?- Shozo dejo la pregunta incompleta, en las pupilas de su compañero pudo ver una sorpresa enorme y luego cómo sus labios se movían lentamente para decir:

-Señor Shinomori…- Soujiro no podía creerlo, Aoshi Shinomori ex líder de los Oniwabanshu, el hombre que habían utilizado para que peleara contra Himura Battousai estaba frente a él, de pie sobre el piso del vagón mas alto, su gabardina ondeaba hacía atrás por la fuerza del aire y su cabello se agitaba azotado por el viento, pero… ¿Por qué esa mirada de rabia?, ¿Por qué esa aura asesina envolviéndolo?, Shozo se puso de pie y se giró para ver al hombre que estaba atrás de ellos, jamás en su vida lo había visto pero esos fríos ojos azules solo podían tener un significado… muerte.

-Señor Shinomori- volvió a repetir Soujiro mientras el aire se llevaba con velocidad sus palabras -¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- el Tenken dio un paso atrás girando medio cuerpo mientras la filosa kodachi pasaba rozando su pecho, sus pupilas se dilataron por un instante ¿Quería matarlo?.

-Soujiro Seta, el mejor espadachín de Shishio, veo que tus reflejos siguen siendo muy buenos- exclamó con voz fría Aoshi mientras daba un salto para caer al mismo vagón de los jóvenes, Shozo al ver este acto se puso en guardia pero Soujiro solo pudo dirigirle otra mirada vacía, como si no acertara a comprender del todo, la ardilla que estaba parada sobre su hombro se erizó y alzó su larga y esponjada cola hacía arriba en señal de peligro., el ninja pasó junto a él y desclavó del techo del vagón la kodachi que le había arrojado hace unos segundos, al tenerla otra vez en sus manos se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente.

-Vas a pagar lo que has hecho- Soujiro parpadeó, si no mal recordaba él no había hecho nada "Robar un restaurante, golpear a una vieja, patear a un hombre en sus partes nobles, apostar, molestar a Shozo…" sí, estaba seguro, no había hecho nada que molestara a Shinomori, a no ser…

-¿Misao…?- al oír el nombre de su protegida en los labios de Soujiro Aoshi se lanzó hacía delante con la pierna derecha mientras con la mano izquierda atacaba con la kodachi, Soujiro se inclinó a un lado para esquivar el ataque de la espada pero un golpe en su estomago lo arrojo hacía atrás haciendo que casi cayera del tren de no ser por Shozo que lo detuvo con su brazo.

-Soujiro ¿Quien es ese hombre?- el cristiano clavó la mirada en Aoshi, Soujiro por su parte observo cuidadosamente al ninja, esa patada había logrado darle de lleno, no recordaba que aquel hombre era también un gran maestro en el arte del kempo.

-Aoshi Shinomori, en estos momentos es el ex líder del grupo Oniwabanshu de Kyoto- contestó Soujiro, las facciones de Aoshi seguían imperturbables como si nada de lo que el muchacho dijera importara.

-¡Pero no veo el motivo por el cual te ataca!- exclamó Shozo frunciendo el ceño, Soujiro dio un paso adelante y tomando con violencia a la ardilla la quito de su hombro y se la arrojó a Shozo, una sonrisa bastante demente empezó a formarse en su rostro.

-No sólo eso, este hombre fue quien cuido de Misao Makimachi cuando era niña, este hombre fue quien la abandono, y este hombre- exclamó señalándolo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba -es quien ahora me quiere matar por huir con ella- Aoshi al oír esto no hizo ningún gesto, solo se puso en posición de ataque mientras posaba su mirada fría en los ojos vacíos del chico, esa mirada de fingida inocencia lo asqueaba, un asesino era un asesino, intentar esconder eso tras una mascara de bondad era una vil mentira.

-Pero sabe señor Shinomori, no debería estar tan molesto, Misao no es como usted cree, ella es una chica buena, entre ella y yo no ha pasado nada- al escuchar esto las pupilas de Aoshi se dilataron ¿Entonces… su sueño no era del todo real? -Debería confiar más en ella- Soujiro cerró los ojos en su característico gesto inocente, Shozo tragó saliva, a su compañero si que le gustaba meterse en problemas, el joven Ninja por su parte ahogó un bufido y se arrojó sobre él ¡Ahora si lo iba a matar!.

Misao estaba soñando cuando algo atravesó su mente como un relámpago, llevándose una mano al pecho se despertó de un brinco mientras su corazón se sacudía con fuerza haciendo que su respiración se agitara, la joven jadeó con dificultad y giro la vista hacía la ventana, los últimos rayos de sol se empezaban a extinguir abriéndole paso a la oscuridad, la chica se mordió el labio pero no pudo evitar murmurar con angustia.

-Soujiro…-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Notas de Okashira Janet: Lo siento, lo siento, mil disculpas lo sé, soy un asco, me tarde un mil en actualizar pero tengan piedad, la preparatoria me trae como loca y además también tengo que actualizar Cupi-Saito, pero bueno ya actualice y eso es lo que cuenta ¿No?.

En cuanto a este capi, el que viajo en el techo de un tren muriéndose de frío fue mi papá, resulta que cuando estaba en la secundaria a él y a sus amigos se les hizo que sería muy divertido pero cuando se quisieron bajar ya no pudieron porque el tren iba muy rápido y se los llevo bien lejos, se andaban muriendo de frío y se sentaron en un vagón chiquito para que el grande les tapara un poco el aire ¿Qué les parece?, mis padres están bien zafados.

En cuanto a las teorías de Misao, en realidad son teorías que me escribió Yukiyasha en su review je,je (gracias por la idea chica).

Antes que nada en el capi pasado pedí que votaran por si querían o no pelea entre Soujiro y Aoshi, los resultados fueron.

A favor: **Yukiyasha, Ayann, Fantasia de un angel, Hikari No Hoshi, Yuta, Gabyhiatt, Min Motou.**

Neutral: (Como que si, como que no pero mas que si) **Mirchus, Bárbara Maki, Lilith Hastelin, Hikaru Hiwatari, Randa, Okashira janet **(¿Qué yo no puedo votar?)

En contra: **Zg 13 **(Lo siento amiga nos gano la voz del pueblo que desea ver sangre jeje)

Por cierto, nunca pensé que me llegaran votaciones para que muriera un personaje y en serio que me quede traumada, casi todos opinaron darle muerte a mi guapo okashira ¡Noo!, y hasta me dijeron que matara a Shozo (A okashira janet le sale una gotita en la frente), pero bueno la pelea apenas ha comenzado, me despido, sean felices. Ciao

_**Reedición: **_Como de costumbre debería estar estudiando pero mi adicción por los fics me lo impide. Mi amor por Samurai X ha vuelto a renacer y eso me hace muy feliz, esta vez cambie pocas cosas porque de caso contrario el fic se me perdía, simplemente menos flirteos tontos entre "el trío amistoso" y tratar de llevar la cosa menos OC (situación para la que estoy fallando estrepitosamente).

En fin, en esta ocasión quiero agradecer de todo corazón a: **Menthis Isis Gea, misao91, KlaraDlK **y** 14th, **no saben como me ha emocionado su apoyo, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que esta es una vieja y loca historia.

Cómo no he visto "Encantada" no sé como luce el príncipe que me mencionan con su ardilla pero intentare echarle un vistazo cuando estos horribles exámenes acaben —haha, ya estoy llorando y aún no empiezan—. Un beso y mil gracias por el apoyo.

_Jueves 11 de Noviembre del 2010_


	12. Soujiro Vs Aoshi

**ATRAPEME SI PUEDE SEÑOR AOSHI**

**Capitulo 12: Soujiro contra Aoshi**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Misao trató de tranquilizar su respiración mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento, ese presentimiento había sido tan fuerte que sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas ¡Algo terrible estaba ocurriendo!, presurosa salió del compartimiento y volteó a ambos lados del pasillo, el vagón en el que viajaba no era ocupado por ninguna otra alma mas que ella.

Sin detenerse a meditarlo la joven empezó a correr, algo estaba pasando, algo que tenía que ver con Soujiro lo había sentido como una descarga eléctrica, su corazón latía a toda velocidad.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Soujiro esquivó el ataque de Aoshi tirándose a un lado, ese hombre estaba dominado por la furia, su cuerpo despedía rencor por cada poro de su piel, el joven encogió las piernas para evitar ser alcanzado por un segundo ataque, sus ojos no demostraban miedo, aunque la apariencia alegre también se había esfumado.

Aoshi por su parte le mandó al joven del gi celeste una mirada turbia, se había salvado por un mísero segundo de quedarse sin piernas, el aire en su rostro le dificultaba ver, incluso le dificultaba respirar, pero nada de eso importaba, no ahora.

Shozo observaba la escena con cierto nerviosismo, aunque el frío casi quemaba en la piel podía sentir el sudor recorrer su rostro, en un instante había pensado que Soujiro se quedaría sin piernas, si no las hubiera encogido en el momento preciso esa pequeña espada que aquel hombre manejaba se hubiera enterrado en sus rodillas.

-¿Por qué no dejas de jugar?- la voz de Aoshi era un frío reclamo.

-Por si no lo ha notado no estoy jugando- Soujiro lo observó desde el piso con el viento revolviendo sus cabellos.

-Saca tu espada, no esperaras que te mate en esa condición-

-¿Entonces si quiere matarme?- Aoshi apuntó a su cuello con la kodachi por toda respuesta, pero el joven de cabellos castaños no se movió ni un ápice, simplemente lo observo con la mirada vacía que tenía al principió de la pelea, el ninja al ver su expresión apretó los labios levemente en un gesto de irritación y adelantó más su espada hasta rozar el cuello del chico Seta.

-¿Cree que con eso va a lograr que saque mi espada?- los ojos del Tenken lucían de una tonalidad gris, como si no sintiera o no le importara la espada que lo amenazaba, Shozo tragó saliva mientras apretaba los puños ¿Por qué Soujiro era tan testarudo?, un ligero hilo de sangre empezaba a brotar de su cuello mientras la espada ejercía más presión.

-¡Soujiro reacciona!- bramó Shozo al ver la herida que empezaba a formarse, pero Soujiro seguía mirando hacía el rostro del ninja como si lo que pasara con él no importara.

-¡Soujiro, reacciona, con un demonio!- volvió a gritar el cristiano mientras daba un paso adelante.

-No te metas- Shozo se quedo de piedra ante las palabras amenazantes del hombre que se erguía frente a él.

-No se preocupe, él no tiene nada que ver en esto- musitó Soujiro mientras alzaba sus ojos hacía el ninja, Aoshi regresó su vista hacía él, los ojos del joven eran completamente grises, parecía que ningún alma habitaba aquel cuerpo, ni siquiera parecía haber una reacción frente al hilo cada vez mas grueso de sangre que brotaba de su cuello.

El ex okashira dejo escapar el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones con violencia al tiempo que pateaba al muchacho en su costado haciendo que se deslizara de rodillas por el techo del vagón.

-¿Estas bien?- Shozo se acercó corriendo hacía Soujiro y colocó una mano en el cuello del joven, el chico por su parte tenía la cabeza baja y solo jadeaba levemente.

-No entiendo tus razones para no querer pelear, te he pedido una pelea pero no quieres complacerme ¿Es acaso tu perversión, tu orgullo?, ¿Crees que eres demasiado?- sin necesidad de alzar la voz, sin gestos de coraje, sin nada que la sostuviera, la rabia de Aoshi se percibía en el aire y nadie era inmune a ella, Shozo volteo la vista y observó al hombre acercarse desafiante hacía ellos, estaba a punto de pararse para enfrentársele cuando Soujiro lo tomó de la manga y lo detuvo mientras se ponía de pie.

-No te preocupes, es mi pelea- Shozo sólo pudo quedarse quieto y verlo avanzar firmemente hacía adelante ¿Qué planeaba hacer ese chico?, una sensación extraña le recorrió el brazo y al voltear pudo ver a la ardilla caminando por él hasta llegar a su mano, el joven guerrero parpadeó y observó sus dedos lleno de asombro para luego levantar el brazo, la mano con la que había tomado el cuello de Soujiro estaba manchada completamente de sangre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao se detuvo en un vagón a tomar aire, correr con ese estupido kimono le estaba costando mas trabajo del que había pensado, aunque debía aceptar que había cumplido su cometido, impactar a esos dos tontos.

Lo había comprado esperando que esos dos vieran que las personas pueden cambiar, sabía que ese par podía llevarse bien, así como ella podía pasar por ser una joven normal y recatada, bueno… quizás en esos momentos lo de recatada no le iba muy bien…

Un hombre que estaba sentado del lado del pasillo posó su vista en ella con curiosidad, la chica estaba completamente sudada y sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo por el esfuerzo, eso sin mencionar que se había arremangado el kimono para correr mejor y por lo tanto tenía la prenda subida hasta las rodillas, Misao al sentirse observada hizo un gesto con la nariz mientras seguía su carrera, no podía creer que casi hubiera atravesado todo el maldito tren sin tener ningún rastro de ellos y además ¿Por qué la gente era tan chismosa?, ¿Qué les importaba a ellos que una chica de cabello súper extra largo anduviera corriendo como loca por los vagones con su kimono a medio subir?, de verdad que la gente era entrometida…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿Por que quiere esta pelea señor Shinomori?- Soujiro ladeó ligeramente la cabeza al tiempo que la sangre empezaba a manchar su gi.

-No tengo porque darte razones- el ex okashira adquirió una postura de ataque, aun no lograba entender porque nunca nadie quería enfrentarse a él, primero Kenshin que se había pasado la mitad de la pelea aventándole libros y ahora ese maldito chiquillo que no parecía tener ningún interés en apacentar un poco su furia con una pelea "relajante" en la que sus vidas corrieran peligro.

-¿Esta celoso?- Soujiro apenas tuvo tiempo para agacharse y salvar su cabeza de ser decapitada por un muy tempestuoso Aoshi que sin embargo no se había esforzado mucho por atinar el golpe ¿De que le serviría matar a un hombre desarmado?, ¿Que honor encontraría?, Soujiro por su parte dibujó una sonrisa demente en su rostro al tiempo que daba una maroma hacía atrás para ponerse de pie.

-Bueno ¿pero que veo?, un poco de celos ¿Señor Shinomori es solo eso?, siento que hay algo más…- el joven no pudo completar su frase, Aoshi se giró y él apenas tuvo tiempo para contraer sus manos y detener la patada que iba directo a su estomago.

-Ya te lo dije, no necesito darte explicaciones…- Aoshi zafó su pie del agarre del joven mientras clavaba sus orbes azules en los ojos grises del ex juppon quien desdibujo la sonrisa demente, jugar a costa de los sentimientos de ese hombre no sonaba muy inteligente, pero había cosas que realmente necesitaba saber.

-Pues si no me da explicaciones no veo porque voy a enfrentarme a usted- el muchacho arqueó una ceja.

-Que yo sepa nunca has necesitado razones- la gabardina del joven ninja ondeaba violentamente a sus espaldas.

-Pues tal parece que he cambiado- el muchacho se puso en posición de defensa, pero sin sacar su espada -En primer lugar ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva siguiéndonos?-

-El suficiente- Aoshi contestó sin rastro de emoción al tiempo que se ponía en posición de ataque.

-¿Nos ha visto antes?, quiero decir ¿Nos ha alcanzado?-

-Mas veces de lo que piensas- contestó con una ligera sonrisa despectiva el ninja al tiempo que lanzaba un puñetazo hacía la barbilla del chico haciendo que éste retrocediera y se agachara, sin embargo Aoshi estaba mas allá de un simple duelo y de un rápido movimiento impactó una patada en el estomago del joven, Soujiro apretó los labios al tiempo que se levantaba, muy bien, eso ya había sido suficiente, se estaba dejando golpear demasiado por ese sujeto.

-Siguiente pregunta señor Aoshi ¿Piensa matarme?-

-No responderé eso- los ojos azules del ninja se entrecerraron al tiempo que lanzaba otra patada que Soujiro a duras penas logro esquivar, el jovencito de la eterna sonrisa sentía como todo su cuerpo empezaba a vibrar y en ese instante recordó que la técnica del kempo se caracterizaba por unos enormes moretones de sangre molida después de que los golpes habían sido impactados, claro que esto sólo lo podía hacer un verdadero experto y muy a su pesar Aoshi era uno, pero seguir con aquel retorcido juego era necesario, no le importaba caer desvanecido si a cambio salía de sus dudas.

-Muy bien, tomare su respuesta como un probablemente, siguiente pregunta ¿Usted "visitó" al señor Sanosuke?-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó fríamente el joven mientras se quitaba de golpe su gabardina la cual movida por el viento fue a caer al mar.

-Más de lo que cree- el jovencito apretó los labios.

-Si lo vi no es tu problema- Soujiro asintió con la cabeza, esa respuesta claramente era afirmativa, ahora en su mente todo se volvía claro, ahora entendía por que Sanosuke los había alejado de su lado tan inesperadamente y las ultimas palabras que le había dicho "Prométeme que vas a cuidar a Misao, no dejes que nadie la atrape", en aquel entonces no había comprendido lo que le pedían ¿Cómo podría alguien atrapar a Misao?, pero ahora todo concordaba, Sanosuke había visto a Aoshi, lo había visto antes que ellos, estaba preocupado por el hecho de que atrapara a Misao y la obligara a volver con él.

-Ahora entiendo…-

-¿A que te refieres?- Shozo parpadeó, la ardilla se hizo bolita en su hombro, el tiempo parecía haberse congelado, Soujiro tenía la mirada perdida y Aoshi lo miró fijamente ¿Acaso ahora la pelea pasaría a ser violenta por ambas partes?

Soujiro cerró con fuerza los ojos, los pensamientos se arremolinaron vertiginosamente en su cabeza, había prometido que cuidaría a Misao, sin saber que era lo que hacía le había dicho a Sanosuke que no dejaría que nadie la atrapara, aún no sabía cuales eran los motivos que movían al antiguo okashira pero no dejaría que nadie se la llevara en contra de su voluntad, no dejaría que nadie la apartara de su lado, ella le había prometido que le ayudaría a encontrar su camino y aunque aún se sentía un tanto perdido sabía que había algo, algo estaba cambiando en su interior, abriendo de golpe los ojos el joven giró hacía Shozo quien dio un ligero salto ante la profundidad de su mirada.

-Shozo, ve por la señorita Misao y escóndela, haz lo que sea pero no dejes que se entere de esto, por ningún motivo le digas que el señor Shinomori esta aquí…- Shozo sintió que sus ojos se abrían inmensamente ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-¡Ahora!- el joven cristiano no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza y marcharse corriendo ante la repentina violencia de su amigo ¿Qué caso tenía no decirle a la señorita Misao lo que estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué Soujiro no se decidía a pelear?, por lo pronto lo que le apuraba era encontrar a la chica, ya después tendría tiempo para contestar sus dudas.

-No sé que es lo que pretendes, Misao se dará cuenta de que estoy aquí, eso te lo aseguro- Aoshi arqueó una ceja.

-Y yo le aseguro que no lograra hablar con ella- Soujiro tenía fija la vista en el piso, Aoshi frunció el ceño, la voz de ese jovencito había sonado como si estuviera siendo manipulada, como si no le perteneciera, aunque de cualquier forma no importaba, le daría una buena paliza, se liberaría de todos su resentimiento y después confrontaría a Misao.

-Viendo tus intenciones lo mejor será que te prepares a pelear, chiquillo…- la ultima palabra había surgido claramente despectiva de labios del joven ninja, Soujiro por respuesta alzó la vista y dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa.

-Puede que sea un chiquillo pero Misao esta a mi lado ¿No señor Shinomori?- un golpe bastante bajo, Aoshi sintió cada parte de su ser montar en cólera ¿Qué se pensaba ese idiota que era?, de un rápido movimiento puso ambas espadas en posición de ataque, si al principio no lo había pensado ahora realmente quería acabar con el hombre frente a él.

-Prepárate a morir-

-Es muy pronto para que me reúna con el señor Shishio, antes de eso debo terminar con algunos pendientes, no esta en mis planes morir- Aoshi apretó los dientes ¿De donde sacaba ese chiquillo tanto descaro?, de una zancada llego a pararse a un lado de él y subiendo la pierna rápidamente pateó la nuca del muchacho haciendo que este se fuera para delante, Soujiro vio negro por un instante, ¿Acaso se iba a desmayar?, nunca le había pasado pero su cuerpo se dejo ir como una pluma sin poner mayor resistencia, eso hasta que un fuerte impacto lo mandó hacía atrás, el chico trastabilló unos cuantos pasos mientras sacudía la cabeza, Aoshi le había conectado un puñetazo unos cuantos centímetros arriba de su nariz, le había dado tan fuerte que ni siquiera sentía ya dolor.

-Pareces una marioneta ¿No piensas atacar?, pensé que por lo menos tendría un poco de problemas contigo pero me he equivocado- el Tenken dejo escapar un ligero bufido mientras se sostenía firmemente en sus pies, no era que él estuviera mal, Aoshi era el que se había movido endemoniadamente rápido, de hecho casi juraba haber visto a dos Shinomoris rodearlo por ambos lados antes de sentir la patada en su nuca.

-Veo que debo tener cuidado- comentó por toda respuesta el chico al tiempo que se ponía en posición de ataque -Sabe, en un principio no tenía ni la mínima intención de atacarlo, usted fue por muchos años el tutor de Misao y ella lo respeta, sé que si nosotros nos enfrentáramos ella sufriría pero… ¿No tiene por que enterarse verdad?- Aoshi sintió como sus pupilas se ensancharon por un leve segundo, así que eso era, por eso le había ordenado a aquel joven que no dejara a Misao enterarse de su presencia, porque tenía miedo a que ella sufriera, hasta en eso el joven Seta tenía mas tacto que él, ahogando un gruñido se decidió a no pensar en eso, no iba a dejarse apocar por lo que cavilara un chiquillo.

-Ahora, como Misao no tiene por que enterarse peleare sin ataduras, se va a enterar de lo que es capaz de hacer Soujiro Seta-

-¡Adelante!- Aoshi cruzó sus espadas, una cruz perfecta trazada con filos de locura, Soujiro inclinó su cuerpo mientras dejaba la mano a escasos centímetros de la empuñadura de su espada, la técnica de velocidad suprema, nadie podía ganarle.

-¡Ahora!- Aoshi dio una rápida zancada, en una fracción de segundo se colocó frente a Soujiro, ahora todo era cuestión de cerrar las espadas, sus armas habían formado una enorme tijera mortal que cercenaría el cuello del chico, pero ¿Por qué no se movía?, Aoshi cerró las espadas, con toda la fuerza que la ira le proporcionaba dio el tajo mortal pero algo había pasado, el joven ninja contuvo una exclamación cuando las dos espadas encontraron aire en vez del cuello del chico y un impacto en su pecho lo mando hacía atrás.

-Le dije que pelearía sin ataduras…- Soujiro tenía una pierna colocada adelante y su brazo completamente extendido con la espada erguida hacía la izquierda, Aoshi tocó su pecho y notó los gruesos ríos de sangre que empezaban a surgir, el dolor era intenso pero una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano atacarías…-

-Si cree que puede ganarme lo reto a que lo intente señor Shinomori- Soujiro alzo la vista, una sonrisa inocente adornaba su rostro, Aoshi al verla se puso de pie, ahora lo sabia, sentía como el ki de Soujiro había desaparecido, solo quedaba ese ser sin emociones, ahora si estaba peleando con el gran Soujiro Seta, el jovencito que había matado a Okubo sin piedad, quien había roto la espada sin filo de Himura, al que no le importaría acabar con una vida más… y estaba preparado para vencerlo.

-Veo que ahora tomas las cosas en serio…-

-Sabe señor Shinomori, las cosas serias no me llaman la atención, no las entiendo, esa es la verdad- Soujiro rió levemente mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca y Aoshi frunció levemente el ceño, Soujiro Seta era un espadachín de apariencia debilucha que solía sonreír e incluso reír en medio de una pelea y hasta donde se sabia solo había perdido contra Himura, no se confiaría de él.

-¡Ataca!-

-A sus ordenes- Soujiro dejo caer su cuerpo hacía abajo, su rodilla casi rozó el suelo mientras su sonrisa tomaba unos terribles matices demoníacos, Aoshi en seguida colocó sus espadas al frente, no sabía lo que vendría pero no era nada bueno.

-Pero que…- frente a los ojos del joven ninja el chico Seta desapareció, su ausencia de ki le hacía imposible seguirlo, el techo del vagón empezaba a llenarse de múltiples hoyos pero a pesar que se concentraba Aoshi no lograba adivinar por donde lo golpearía, sus expertos ojos veían de un lado a otro pero era imposible.

-¡ZAZ!- El ex okashira solo pudo doblarse hacía el frente mientras un hilo de sangre brotaba de sus labios, Soujiro le había dado de lleno en el estomago con la rodilla al tiempo que encajaba su espada en una de sus piernas.

-Hace rato usted decidió entretenerse conmigo en vez de matarme- el chico esbozó una radiante sonrisa al tiempo que señalaba con la punta de su espada su cuello aún goteando sangre.

-Ojo por ojo y diente por diente señor Shinomori- el ninja retomó el aire perdido al tiempo que se ponía de pie, enfrentarse a ese chico sería difícil pero desde un principio sabía lo fuerte que era y él no iba a ser menos.

-En ese caso dejemos de lado la piedad- Aoshi volvió a cruzar sus espadas frente a él, si Soujiro pensaba que era rápido era porque no había visto la danza de las espadas, en un principio no quería usar ese acto tan pronto pero en vista de que las cosas aumentaban de grado lo mejor sería dejarse de juegos si no quería perder la vida por un error.

De nuevo una ligera sonrisa cruzó el rostro del joven ninja para después borrarse como si nunca hubiera existido, de hecho había usado ya esa técnica y Soujiro no había podido hacer nada, la uso en el momento en que lo pateó en la nuca y luego le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, el chico ni siquiera se había defendido, el destino estaba de su parte.

-La piedad nunca ha existido en mi vocabulario señor Shinomori- Soujiro tomó nuevamente una posición de ataque, lo bueno y lo malo ya no significaban nada para él, sólo era el momento, lucharía y ganaría sin remordimiento porque así había sido siempre, desde su niñez, si no mataba lo mataban y no había tiempo para reflexiones, los ojos fríos de Aoshi se lo gritaban, había llegado el momento de que la sangre corriera nuevamente entre sus dedos.

-¡Shukuchi!- nuevamente el joven Seta desapareció del rango de visión de Aoshi pero ahora no se preocuparía por seguirlo, esta vez sería diferente.

-¡Danza de las espadas!- Soujiro paró por un momento, todos sus músculos se tensaron ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?, el hombre que antes estaba frente a él ahora lo rodeaba desde todos los ángulos, una docena de copias del hombre de ojos azules danzaban a su alrededor y aquello no era para nada normal, las dos pequeñas espadas amenizaban el acto lanzando su devastador brillo.

El chico se mojó levemente los labios con su lengua, nunca había sido muy listo cuando de estrategias se trataba, en ese caso siempre había seguido su corazón pero… podía recordar un momento, un instante perdido en el tiempo con su tutor.

-Soujiro, Soujiro…- se recordaba a si mismo siendo un niño, su tutor llamándolo.

-¿Si señor Shishio?-

-Sé que no tienes una gran cabeza para los combates, sé que no eres un genio-

-Je,je,je, tiene razón señor- así era su relación y él nunca se la había cuestionado, recordaba haberse pasado en ese momento un brazo tras la nuca al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, estaban en un lago y tenía arremangado el hakama para no mojárselo de tal forma que le llegaba a las rodillas.

-Sin embargo Soujiro hay algo que te debo decir-

-¿Si señor Shishio?- apenas había tenido tiempo para voltear, no, había actuado antes de poder hacerlo, dando un paso atrás había desviado de un sablazo la daga que iba directo a enterrarse en su frente.

-Eres rápido muchacho, más rápido que cualquier persona, nadie podrá ganarte si usas esa velocidad a tu favor, no importa el truco que usen si no pueden tocarte-

-Esta bien, ya entendí- recordaba haber sonreído antes de dejar caer la daga a las aguas del lago como si nada, así era la vida de un asesino, así era como debía ser.

-No importa el truco…- Soujiro volvió a enfocar su vista, Aoshi y todas sus copias danzaban a su alrededor encerrándolo en un circulo letal, el chico miró fijamente a cada espectro pero no había diferencia entre ellos -Si soy más rápido…- el joven Tenken sintió que una nueva ráfaga de viento se estrellaba contra su espalda, el momento había llegado.

El ninja frunció levemente las cejas en señal de disgusto, Soujiro había vuelto a desaparecer frente a sus ojos, un fuerte golpeteó y mas huecos en el techo del vagón le indicaban que el chico seguía dentro del circulo que dibujaba con su peligrosa danza, pero ahora las cosas se ponían más complicadas, ni él lo podía ver ni el chico a él, los segundos empezaron a pasar con asombrosa rapidez, sin embargo Aoshi lo sabía, la velocidad tenía un limite, el cuerpo humano necesita reposar para recobrar energías, entre el violento ataque del viento sobre el techo de un vagón dos amos de la velocidad competían en círculos hasta que Soujiro empezó a atacar las sombras que lo encerraban,

Aoshi parpadeó levemente mientras forzaba a su cuerpo a avanzar más rápido, Soujiro estaba arrasando con todas las ilusiones como si fuera un animal salvaje, en sus ojos se podía leer la más pura diversión al acercarse a su victima, no había otra escapatoria, el momento de enfrentar las espadas había llegado.

-¡La espada de Hércules!- el ninja se paró en seco, Soujiro lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, estaba a un lado de él, a un metro de él, el golpe era inevitable pero…

-¡Shuntensatsu!-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao jadeó con desesperación ¿Qué acaso en ningún lugar de ese maldito tren estaban sus amigos?, la oscuridad ya envolvía los vagones y cada vez era más difícil correr en su búsqueda, el vapor escapaba de su boca, la temperatura empezaba a bajar con velocidad, la chica paró de golpe y tomó aire intentando serenarse.

-Deben estar en algún lugar…- miró por la ventana, el viento aullaba, seguramente se acercaba una tormenta y lo ultimo que quería era no saber donde se encontraba ese par con un clima tan horrendo.

-Cuando los vea los voy a…- Misao torció la boca ahogando la maldición que estaba a punto de pronunciar al escuchar un fuerte golpeteo.

-¿Disculpe señorita esta buscando a alguien?- la chica desvió la vista, un hombre de rostro amable estaba parado frente a ella y le ofrecía una gentil sonrisa.

-Si, pero… disculpe ¿Sabe que provoca ese ruido?- el hombre parpadeó sin comprender ante la pregunta de la joven ninja.

-Lo siento señorita no escucho nada- Misao abrió la boca para decir algo pero prefirió encogerse de hombros.

-Ya veo debe ser mi imaginación-

-¿Quiere que le ayude en algo?-

-Oh no, gracias- la joven hizo una ligera reverencia y pasando al lado del hombre continuó su camino, era lógico, los Oniwabanshu desarrollaban el sentido del oído, podían escuchar ruidos que para las demás personas pasaban desapercibidos y ahora ella acababa de oír pasos…pasos en el techo.

-Soujiro si tu y Shozo se están peleando mientras yo me mato buscándolos los muertos van a ser ustedes- murmuró entre dientes mientras se dirigía con paso decidido a la fuente de los ruidos, la gente en los compartimientos ya dormía y no se percataba de su presencia, Misao siguió su marcha hasta llegar a un vagón que a primera vista lucía desierto, la chica apretó los labios, en ese lugar se oía claramente el golpeteo sobre el techo, las cortinas estaban corridas y se veía el mar agitado y las nubes presagiando tempestad, si ese par estaba riñendo allá arriba se encargaría de darles un buen regaño ¿Cómo era posible que preocuparan de esa forma a una señorita como ella?, la joven ninja estaba a punto de salir para ver como subir al techo cuando los golpes se intensificaron provocando en ella un grito ahogado, el techo del vagón empezó a hundirse, los pedazos de metal y pintura a caer por todos lados, instintivamente se cubrió la cabeza al tiempo que se apretaba las orejas con sus antebrazos, el ruido era ensordecedor, parecía que en cualquier momento el techo se iba a venir abajo.

-¡¿Que demonios pasa?- gritó al tiempo que intentaba huir.

-¡Señorita Misao!-

-¿Shozo?- la chica se quedo muda de asombro mientras el joven guerrero la estrechaba contra su pecho y la cubría con su cuerpo de los pedazos de metal que se desprendían y caían sobre ellos.

-¡¿Shozo que esta sucediendo?-

-Pronto terminara…-

-¡¿Qué?- la chica alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la expresión serena del joven y como si lo hubiera adivinado la lluvia de metal y el ruido ensordecedor terminó trayendo consigo un agobiante silencio…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi quiso tomar aire ¿Qué había pasado?, no sentía su cuerpo, no sentía dolor ni sentía ya la espada en su mano, con un gran esfuerzo ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos solo podían vislumbrar el piso, en su boca podía sentir levemente el sabor metálico de la sangre pero sólo eso ¿Qué había ocurrido?, recordaba haber estado a solo un metro de Soujiro, el chico estaba de lado, era imposible que reaccionara, era imposible que lograra defenderse pero…

_-¡La espada de Hércules!- Aoshi se paró en seco, Soujiro lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, estaba a un lado de él, a un metro de él, el golpe era inevitable pero…_

_-¡Shuntensatsu!- Soujiro dio un giro inhumano, flexionó ambas rodillas y mandándole a su rival una mirada de diversión macabra lanzó con toda su energía el mayor ataque de su técnica "La centella de la muerte", Aoshi no tenía opción, su ataque iba a medio camino, no podía detenerlo para defenderse, tendría que confiar en él, tendría que hacerlo…._

El viento ondeó su cabello al tiempo que arrastraba la sangre que ahora surgía en mayor cantidad de su pecho

-Su técnica es buena, si no ya estaría muerto- Aoshi alzó la vista y pudo ver parado frente a él a Soujiro Seta, el chico tenía la mirada serena pero sus sonrisa distaba mucho de ser bondadosa.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- el ninja lo miró fijamente, aún tenía fuerzas para hablar.

-Es mi máxima técnica no había forma de que me ganara, garantiza la muerte, es afortunado de seguir con vida aunque eso es un asunto menor porque en este instante pienso acabarlo- el muchacho cerró los ojos, una desinhibida sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras avanzaba hacía él, Aoshi contuvo la respiración, lo que decía el chiquillo no iba en broma, su actitud no era de duda, estaba decidido; el joven ninja hubiera querido cerrar los ojos y entregarse a una muerte que llevaba deseando desde el fatídico día en que fallecieron todos sus hombres pero en vez de eso sólo pudo observar con agonizante expectación como la espada de su verdugo se acercaba.

Él había comenzado la pelea, él había incitado a ese muchacho a combatir ¿Por qué?, por celos, por desesperación, porque creía que su sueño había sido una realidad, porque creía que ese infeliz había privado de su inocencia a su protegida, pero todo había sido un error, ahora iba a morir, moriría sin verla, sin decirle lo que recientemente había descubierto su corazón y todo era su culpa, todo era su error.

Soujiro avanzó casi con placer, llevaba mucho tiempo sin matar, mucho tiempo sin oler sangre, demasiado tiempo alejado de su antigua vida, de esa que había mantenido por diez largos años, preparó la espada, el golpe de gracia sería dado en un instante pero…

"Cuando vayas a matar a alguien nunca la veas a los ojos porque puedes arrepentirte" la voz de su maestro resonó en su mente, Shishio le había enseñado que los ojos eran el reflejo del alma y a veces lo mejor era no ver dentro de las almas que ibas a borrar de la faz de la tierra, pero como si la orden fuera otra Soujiro clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de su futura victima.

-¿Qué…?- el chico tragó saliva, los ojos fríos de Aoshi seguían ahí, sí, pero había algo brillando en sus pupilas, un aura de dolor que volvía imposible el no sentir su pena, sin embargo su rostro no pedía piedad, esperaba resuelto el destino que le esperaba y ese destino estaba en sus manos, bajando la espada el joven observó sus manos, sus ojos se abrieron a extremos increíbles ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"_El fuerte sobrevive el débil muere"_

"_Tu realmente no querías matar"_

"_Encontrare mi respuesta"_

Todas sus ideas, todas sus reflexiones, todo se amontonó en su cabeza, su mente se volvió un caos.

-¡No!- dio un paso atrás aterrorizado, eso no era lo que quería hacer, eso no era lo que planeaba hacer, Aoshi levantó con esfuerzos la cabeza, la tormenta se desató en ese instante, Soujiro estaba a un paso de caer.

-Espera, no avances- la voz del ninja se perdió entre la furia del viento, estaba muy débil, su sangre se escapaba tiñendo de rojo el vagón -No sigas…- el ex okashira tragó saliva, cada palabra parecía drenar su vida pero aún así adelantó una mano, se había equivocado, todo había sido un error, no quería que el muchacho muriera, Soujiro abrió al máximo los ojos, frente a él y con gesto suplicante el joven ninja extendía débilmente la mano como si quisiera detenerlo ¿Detenerlo?, ¿Detenerlo de que? un relámpago cruzó el cielo dejándolo ciego por un instante… el instante suficiente para caer…

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Misao aventó a Shozo, algo estaba pasando y quería saber que era, ahora que su mente estaba completamente lucida lo había descifrado, los fuertes golpes en el techo, los hoyos que se formaban no podían ser obra más que de Soujiro y eso significaba que estaba peleando.

-¡Déjame ir!- gritó Misao frunciendo el ceño.

-Entienda que no puede hacerlo-

-¡Quiero saber que pasa con Soujiro!-

-Lo siento señorita Misao pero no puedo ayudarla, debe quedarse aquí- la chica casi explotó en rabia ¿Qué se pretendía ese que era?, no le hacía caso a Okina, a Himura, ni siquiera al señor Aoshi y se imaginaba que lo iba a oír a el.

-¡Quítate!- Misao corrió hacía la puerta pero Shozo la tomo por la cintura y la volteó para que quedara de espaldas a él.

-Entiéndame señorita que lo hago por su bien-

-¡Shozo suéltame, voy a ver a Soujiro!- exclamó con enfado la chica al tiempo que forcejeaba para soltarse pero en ese momento los dos callaron al oír el rugido del agua y el estruendo de la tormenta.

-¿Qué?..- Un relámpago invadió el vagón entero y Misao no pudo reprimir un grito de pánico al ver caer una figura por la ventana.

-¡Soujirooo!- la chica se soltó rápidamente de Shozo quien se quedo congelado y sin saber que hacer, Soujiro había caído del techo, había caído a las congeladas aguas del mar.

Un trueno estremecedor se dejo escuchar acompañado de los gritos de Misao quien pegada al vidrio de la ventana veía como el cuerpo de su amigo se dejaba arrastrar por las olas.

-¡Soujiro!- la joven se subió al sillón y de un rápido movimiento abrió la ventana, el tren se movía a una velocidad asombrosa perdiendo de vista al chico del gi celeste, sin ponerse a pensarlo tomó aire, no iba a dejar que algo le pasara, no lo permitiría.

-Señorita Misao ¿que…?- Shozo sintió como sus pupilas se ensanchaban, la joven se quito de un tirón su kimono arrojándolo al piso, llevaba puesta una playera negra muy ajustada y sus cortos pantalones ninja.

-Shozo prométeme que cuidaras de la ardilla y de nuestras cosas, promete que nos encontraras- de un salto se sujetó al marco de la ventana y giró hacía el cristiano con esperanza en sus bellos ojos verdes.

-¡Señorita Misao!, ¡¿que piensa hacer?-

-¡Promételo!- la joven se inclinó sus ojos relampagueando -Solo promételo…- finalmente su mano tembló ligeramente sujetando el marco de madera, Shozo no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza, ella sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias…- y sin dudarlo se dejo caer al mar, Shozo se aferró al marco de la ventana al tiempo que sacaba su cabeza intentando verla pero de ella no quedaba rastro, el viento aullaba con violencia y el mar estaba tan agitado que casi podía sentirlo en el rostro, sólo pudo sentir una terrible angustia golpearlo en el pecho como si presintiera que la desgracia apenas había comenzado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi vio el relámpago, la impactante luz no fue obstáculo para que pudiera distinguir cómo, casi en cámara lenta, el joven Seta caía del tren para hundirse en el mar y en el mismo instante su entrenado oído pudo percibir el horrorizado grito que clamaba por el chico.

Esa voz no podía confundirla, había sido Misao, la chica había gritado por ver al joven caer al mar, seguramente estaba muy cerca y él tan lejos, tirado y desangrándose, pensando en lo que había logrado con su estupido orgullo, ahora Misao estaba sufriendo, él estaba sufriendo el chico Seta podría morir, todo estaba echo un caos, un caos que él había provocado.

Pensó que nada podía estar peor, que nada podía ser más terrible cuando de pronto lo sintió, un terror recorrió su cuerpo, un extraño hueco se formó en su estomago y sólo pudo quedarse inmóvil cuando escucho el estrépito que provoco su protegida al arrojarse al mar…

…

…**..**

…

…**.**

**..**

**.**

Caer, desesperación, falta de oxigeno, cuando ya no existen fuerzas, cuando la sangre te abandona, cuando tus brazos no responden ¿Cómo luchar por vivir?, cuando el frío es tan grande que ya no sientes tu cuerpo, cuando por más que luchas y lo intentas tu cabeza no puede mantenerse a flote, cuando tus pulmones están a punto de reventar por el esfuerzo ¿Cómo seguir?.

Soujiro no quería morir, no era su deseo, nunca lo había sido, desde que era un pequeño el deseo más grande que lo había movido era sobrevivir, sólo eso, ese fuerte sentimiento lo había mantenido cuando siendo un pequeño de diez años lo golpeaban, cuando intentaron matarlo sus propios hermanos, cuando soporto los duros entrenamientos de Shishio, solo seguía por esa acción tan sencilla…Vivir.

Ahora la vida le había mostrado una cara diferente, le había enseñado la felicidad, la alegría más pura al lado de un verdadero amigo, pero ya no podía luchar, la sangre escapaba por su cuello, su cuerpo presentaba moretones por todas partes, era imposible, iba a morir, el chico levantó una mano hacía la superficie mientras se hundía, sus ojos se cerraron, le hubiera gustado decirle a Shozo que no lo odiaba tanto como lo pregonaba, decirle a Misao una ultima frase, una ultima palabra pero no podía… era tarde…

Misao nadó con desesperación, el agua estaba congelada, tanto que sus labios estaban completamente morados y no podía sentir sus dedos pero no importaba, debía encontrar a Soujiro.

La chica castañeó los dientes mientras se detenía en medio de aquella masa de agua, los relámpagos seguían cruzando el cielo y el mar se agitaba dejándola a veces sin aire, parecía que aquello se volvía imposible pero de pronto lo sintió, pues decir que lo había visto sería una mentira.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y con rapidez nadó hacía su derecha para después dejarse hundir y ahí estaba, el chico de cabellos castaños se hundía a la deriva con su mano levantada, Misao se acercó a él y con rapidez lo llevo a la superficie, Soujiro estaba inconciente pero aún respiraba, sin embargo no podrían aguantar mucho tiempo así, la joven ninja siguió pataleando con fuerza para entrar en calor, si no sacaba a Soujiro rápidamente de ahí seguramente moriría.

-¡Por favor kami, ayuda!- rogó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-¡TUUMMM!- pero más había tardado en cerrarlos que en volver a abrirlos, entre la lluvia, los relámpagos y el viento pudo percibir un barco que se acercaba… sólo que el navío iba contra ellos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Soujiro abrió los ojos, la tenue luz de la mañana se estrellaba contra él dificultándole la vista, quiso moverse pero algo se lo impidió, bajó los ojos al piso y vio que estaba sentado en una superficie de madera, parpadeó intentando recordar lo que había pasado y su ultimo recuerdo fue de él hundiéndose en el mar, confundido agitó la cabeza intentando reaccionar y sintió de nuevo una presión en sus hombros, alzó una ceja y al ver su torso notó que estaba amarrado a un poste.

-Vaya debo estar en el infierno me supongo…- exclamó sin mucho convencimiento mientras giraba su vista hacía su derecha al tiempo que ahogaba una exclamación -¡Misao!- la chica estaba amarrada a su lado y su largo cabello aun mojado caía sobre ella impidiéndole ver su rostro -¡Misao, Misao!- siguió llamándola desesperado pero una voz le obligó a desviar la vista.

-Veo que ya han despertado- el muchacho parpadeó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet:** ¡Perdón!, si lo se soy pésima escritora y me he aventado un montón de tiempo sin escribir pero créanme que no he tenido tiempo, las vacaciones me las pase súper ocupada y para acabarla Fanfiction se niega a dejarme subir mis capítulos, no sé que tiene en mi contra pero el final de Cupi-Saito desde cuando que lo escribí y no me dejaba subirlo.

En cuanto a la anécdota personal, esta vez fue la pelea, en un combate una chica se movió tan rápidamente que no la pude ver y me dio una patada en la nuca, al instante deje caer los brazos a los lados y vi completamente negro, estoy segura de que me iba a desmayar pero luego me dio un puñetazo arribita de la nariz y me arrojo para atrás y aunque me dolió creo que me ayudo a no desvanecerme je,je. Por otro lado déjenme comentarles que nunca había escrito una pelea tan larga, fue sumamente agotador, esa fue otra causa de porque tarde tanto con este capitulo, pero bueno ya acabe Cupi-Saito y ahora si espero dedicarme por completo a esta historia y terminarla, agradezco mucho su apoyo.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Maytelu, Hikari No Hoshi, Sara Lain, Yukiyasha, Zg 13, Mirchus, Ciri Seta, Alexandra Shinomori, Gabyhiatt, Barbara Maki, Randa, Ayann**. Hoy no comento nada de sus reviews porque por alguna extraña razón los perdí (si lo sé soy un asco últimamente) pero espero mejorar, se cuidan Ciao

_**Reedición- **_Entre quitar los "flashbacks" cambiar tiempos y tratar de que Aoshi y Soujiro siguieran en su papel este capitulo se volvió un poco pesado, no sé como haya quedado la pelea pero recuerdo ese torneo, (Okashira Janet salió muy golpeada de ahí).

Agradezco infinitamente a **Helena Uchiha **por darse una vuelta por aquí, me encanto lo de "trama chupiguay".

En fin, me voy porque si quiero pasar segundo año debo echarle ganas a los exámenes Ciao

_3 de Diciembre del 2010 Viernes_


	13. La liberación de Shozo

**ATRAPEME SI PUEDE SEÑOR AOSHI**

**Capitulo 13: La liberación de Shozo**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Shozo bajó del tren y jaló las maletas con desgano ¿Dónde estaba?, no importaba, lo único que sabía es que estaba solo, sus amigos podían estar muertos y el hombre con el que había peleado Soujiro el día anterior había desaparecido.

La ardilla corrió desde el piso y trepó hasta su hombro frotándose una y otra vez contra su barbilla como si esperara algo a cambio, Shozo dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa triste, seguramente le estaba preguntando por su antiguo dueño ¿Qué podía decirle?, ¿Qué había caído al mar durante una tormenta y que con un poco de suerte encontrarían su cadáver en la playa?, demasiado impactante para una bola de pelos como esa.

El chico optó por ignorarla mientras se echaba el morral de Misao al hombro, sus ojos se cristalizaron repentinamente y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para apartar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarla ir?, ¿Por qué demonios no lo había impedido?, ¿Qué acaso la muerte lo rodeaba como una plaga?

Tomando aire con fuerza el joven empezó a caminar hacía el pueblo alejándose del muelle, no podía con todas las maletas así que tirando el morral de Soujiro al suelo empezó a patearlo con fuerza.

La primer patada dejó salir un poco de su furia, sus pensamientos se materializaron cómo si Soujiro estuviera frente a él -¿Por qué tuviste que perder idiota?, ¿Por qué no me dejaste ayudarte?-

La segunda patada fue dada con rabia -¿Por qué tú el que se proclamaba el gran Soujiro Seta espadachín invencible perdió ante un imbecil?-

La tercer patada tuvo la cualidad de elevar el morral en el aire a varios metros -¿Por qué perdiste grandísimo estupido?, ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?- sentía que a cada patada su coraje crecía, con Soujiro por perder, con Misao por arriesgarse de esa manera y con él mismo por quedarse como un estupido sin hacer nada, la ardilla en su hombro se agarraba con fuerza del pañuelo que llevaba atado al cuello, sentía que ese leve tironcito lo ahorcaba pero ¿Ya que importaba?, mejor hubiera sido morir con sus amigos y no quedar vivo como siempre le ocurría.

-Santa Magdalia ¿Acaso ni siquiera morir merezco?- preguntó en un susurro mientras se agachaba para recoger el maltratado equipaje de Soujiro.

-¿Mal día muchacho?- un anciano que seguramente era pescador le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora.

-Mal día…- repitió Shozo dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones al tiempo que se incorporaba.

-Bueno es de suponerse, con todos esos piratas rondando por nuestras costas es muy difícil que algún tren o barco llegue a salvo-

-¿Piratas?- Shozo arrugó el ceño mientras parpadeaba.

-Si hijito piratas, son una plaga en estos tiempos- el anciano le extendió un periódico y él lo aceptó mecánicamente.

-Si no eres de por aquí deberías estar informado, digo, para que luego no te tome por sorpresa- el joven cristiano asintió torpemente con la cabeza mientras el viejo se despedía de él con un ademán de su mano, ¿Piratas?.

A pesar de no saber ni en que lugar se encontraba el chico dejo caer todas sus pertenencias y sentándose sobre la cobija de Soujiro empezó a leer.

_¡Peligro en el muelle Nagoya!_

_Desde tiempos remotos nuestros navíos han debido enfrentarse a los piratas de la zona pero ahora con la entrada del ferrocarril los peligros aumentan pues ni los rieles son impedimento para que los malhechores hagan de las suyas._

_La línea de tren de Okasaki a nuestra ciudad Nagoya y las rutas marinas que zarpan hacía el puerto de Yokkaichi son constantemente atacadas, pero recientemente 2 barcos han tomado el liderazgo, uno de ellos El Niebla ha sido causante de numerosos atrancos coronados por un inmenso derramamiento de sangre, el otro navío comandado por El Pirata Rojo lo ha enfrentado varias veces seguramente por la supremacía del lugar pero hasta ahora las autoridades no han hecho nada por remediar la situación… _

Shozo siguió leyendo el resto de la noticia, cosas sin mucha importancia que hablaban de la negligencia de las autoridades y de los continuos ataques entre los dos barcos, según el reportero el barco comandado por El Pirata Rojo era visto la mayoría de las veces surcando las aguas que rodeaban la línea ferroviaria que iba de Okasaki a Nagoya y ese era justamente el lugar en el que sus amigos habían caído, el chico se rascó la barbilla mientras apretaba los labios, tal vez sería buena idea meterse de marinero.

MIENTRAS TANTO….

Aoshi no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido de desesperación ¿Acaso todas las cosas tenían que salirle mal en ese maldito viaje?, lo que quería en ese preciso momento era tirarse al mar, nadar hasta encontrar a su protegida, nadar hasta que sus pulmones reventaran, pero hallarla, incluso quería salvar a ese torpe de Soujiro, le gustara o no el chico le había perdonado la vida a pesar de que él casi había dado la suya por acabarlo, ¿Por qué la vida no venía con un instructivo?, ¿Por qué no había alguien a su lado que le dijera que hacer y que no hacer?, ¿Por qué no podía darse cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que ya era demasiado tarde?

Ahora las palabra que días antes le había dicho Sanosuke rondaban en su cabeza martilleando en su cerebro.

"…_y mande a Soujiro para ver como reaccionabas ¿Y sabes que hiciste? lo querías matar, si hubieras podido lo hubieras molido a golpes. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Misao?, ella ha estado viajando con ese chico, lo aprecia y se tienen gran cariño, ¿como puedes ser tan egoísta de hacerle daño a una persona a la cual ella quiere solo porque tu no lo soportas?"_

Ahora esas palabras adquirían más sentido, en ese entonces si hubiera podido hubiera acabado con el chico y en esta ocasión casi lo había logrado, de hecho… tal vez el chico ya ni siquiera estuviera con vida, pero contrario a lo que pensó eso no le traía felicidad, como le había dicho Sagara eso le provocaría dolor a Misao porque ella lo quería, lo quería tanto que se había arrojado al mar por él.

"_lo que debes hacer es abrirle tu corazón a Misao y esperar su respuesta, es lo único que puedes hacer, si ella se ha decidido por él, entonces debes aceptarlo"_ nuevamente las palabras de Sanosuke lo atormentaban, si Misao se había decidido por Soujiro tenía que aceptarlo pero…

-¡No, no puedo, no lo haré!- con sus escasas fuerzas Aoshi apretó sus puños casi hasta hacerlos sangrar, sabía que había cometido un error muy grande, sin importar las advertencias había lastimado a Soujiro y había acarreado la desgracia de Misao pero pasara lo que pasara no podía conformarse, no, ya había sufrido demasiado para quedarse con los brazos cruzados, ya había pasado por demasiado cómo para terminar cediendo.

-Misao, no volveré a intentar lastimar a Soujiro pero…no lo elijas a él…- el muchacho de la penetrante mirada volteó la cabeza hacía la ventana, su lucha interna ya llevaba demasiado rato y nadie venía a sacarlo de ahí, con un suspiro el joven ninja cerró los ojos ante los recuerdos…

Por largo tiempo permaneció en el techo del vagón, había intentado moverse varias veces pero no había podido, una grave herida en su pierna no lo dejaba sostenerse y la centella de la muerte que había utilizado Soujiro en su contra aún hacía mella en su cuerpo.

-Tengo….frío- Aoshi tragó saliva mientras su cuerpo se estremecía ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no tenía frío?, si eso le hubiera pasado antes seguro uno de sus hombres le hubiera llevado una cobija, tal vez Shekijo o Hanya pero ahora estaba ahí, sobre un vagón, completamente solo e indefenso ante la furia de los elementos, la tormenta arreciaba y muy a su pesar hacía grandes esfuerzos por no ahogarse, no podía creerlo ¿Aoshi Shinomori ex okashira de los Oniwabanshu luchando por no ahogarse tirado en el techo de un vagón?, que bajo había caído.

Pasadas un par de horas el joven sintió la suficiente fuerza para arrastrarse hacía la orilla, las kodachis le ayudaron enterrándolas de vez en cuando para jalarse con los brazos, por lo menos tenía que admitir que tenía buena musculatura, en eso si le ganaba a Soujiro.

-Se me ha afectado el cerebro para estar pensando cosas como esas- masculló fríamente mientras se deslizaba al interior del vagón, solo que como iba arrastrándose tuvo un aterrizaje de cabeza forzoso, el joven de mirada fría no pudo hacer otra cosa que incorporarse lo mas dignamente posible y arrastrarse hasta una esquina del desvencijado lugar ¿Por qué el piso estaría lleno de metal y pintura?

Y aquello había sido todo, sin embargo había algo de ese lugar que lo desconcentraba, al arrastrarse por el piso se había llevado enredado en un zapato un kimono y bueno, encontrarse un kimono abandonado en pleno vagón no era muy común que digamos y mucho menos cuando tenía signos de haber sido usado.

-Jóvenes inmorales…- exclamó levantando una ceja el ninja mientras tomaba el kimono con ambas manos y lo observaba más detenidamente, era celeste con los bordes negros, una belleza de vestuario en verdad ¿Qué chica arrebatada se habría despojado de semejante belleza?, Aoshi hizo un amago de sonrisa, Misao jamás usaba kimonos, se preguntaba como se vería en uno.

-No tengo ni idea- se contesto en voz baja mientras involuntariamente acercaba la prenda a su nariz y…

-¿Qué?- Aoshi alzó una ceja, ese aroma de jazmines combinado con metal… de un rápido movimiento el joven abrió el kimono y notó que estaba ligeramente rasgado de la parte de la cintura, no había que ser un experto, esas eran marcas de kunais.

-Misao…- el joven ninja apretó la prenda contra su cuerpo, tenía que encontrarla…

Y SHOZO…

-Muy bien ardillita, esto es lo que haremos…- la ardilla ladeó la cabeza como si no entendiera muy bien las palabras del joven, Shozo dejo escapar un bufido ¿A que inadaptado social se le ocurría contarle sus planes a una ardilla?

-A mi…- se contestó a si mismo el joven mientras levantaba la mano haciendo señas a un navío.

-Si chico ¿Qué deseas?- un viejo lobo de mar se acercó hasta el muchacho, era gordo, fumaba una pipa y tenía un penetrante olor a sal metido en el rugoso pellejo.

-Yo quisiera embarcarme de marinero, soy fuerte y puedo afrontar cualquier tarea física que me impongan- exclamó el muchacho con decisión, el viejo estuvo apunto de gritarle que se largara porque la tripulación ya estaba completa pero cerró la boca en el ultimo minuto y examinó al chico al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja; era realmente un buen ejemplar de guerrero, tenía las piernas potentes, los hombros anchos, los brazos musculosos, sus nudillos tenían signos de ser entrenados constantemente y su mirada mostraba clara valentía.

-Bien, bien, veré que puedo hacer por ti, espera chiquillo- el viejo se dio la vuelta mientras el joven hacía una casi inaudible mueca ¿Chiquillo?, ¿acaso tan indefenso y torpe se veía?, la ardilla corrió hasta su mejilla y se frotó contra él.

-No te preocupes los encontraremos…- ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar que lo aceptaran, cualquier cosa sería fácil de hacer.

MOMENTOS DESPUES…

-Muy bien hijo, ahora que has terminado de lavar los baños debes recoger las cuerdas que están colgando por la borda, ten cuidado de no caerte porque si eso pasa no te rescataremos, cuando las tengas todas hazlas bola y te pasas a la cocina, lo primero que debes hacer ahí es localizar donde demonios se metió el lavadero, cuando lo hayas encontrado lavas las pilas de trastes que se amontonan desde la puerta hasta la ventana, después limpias el vomito que dejo Shitoki en su cuarto y finalmente te encargas de limpiar de moho la cubierta ¿Entendiste?, y no, no te cambies de ropa, te ves asqueroso pero terminaras peor, muévete, y si quieres que esa ardilla amiga tuya siga con vida cuídala del perro ¿Bien?-

-Si- Shozo asintió bajando la vista al ver al capitán alejarse, un suspiro de desesperación escapó de sus labios ¿Qué era lo primero que tenía que hacer?, hace poco se las había tenido que ver negras contra los asquerosos baños que apestaban tanto que por más que lo intento no pudo evitar que su estomago se revolviera a tal grado que estuvo a punto de vomitar, aparte la ardilla traicionera se había ido de su lado y la había tenido que salvar de las fauces de un enorme perro que se paseaba por la borda.

-Solo espero que esto valga la pena- comentó para si mismo el joven con desgano mientras empezaba a recoger las cuerdas que se encontraban hechas un verdadero caos enredadas sin pies ni cabeza y tan deshilachadas que muchas crujían cuando intentaba jalarlas.

-¡Eaa muchacho, apúrate que tienes mucho trabajo!- lo regañó un hombre que pasaba acompañado de una gran jarra de sake y con el perro pisándole los talones.

-Esta juventud de ahora no sabe nada más que vagabundear y tirarse a la flojera, deberían haber visto a los chicos de mis tiempos, esos si eran…- el hombre siguió hablando y Shozo no tuvo otra opción que aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo y seguir con su labor, todo hubiera salido perfectamente de no ser porque la ardilla (que se había percatado de la presencia del perro) se sujetaba furiosamente del pañuelo del chico dificultándole la respiración.

-Ardillita, ahora no- exclamó Shozo por lo bajo jalándola un poco para que se despegara de su cuello.

-¡Y ahora hablas con una ardilla!, vaya que eres raro chico ¿No estarás loco o algo así?-

-No señor, no lo creo- contestó el joven secamente mientras seguía jalando las cuerdas, la ardilla que ya se había liberado de su mano volvió a aferrarse a su pañuelo.

-¡MJM!- Shozo hizo la cabeza para atrás al no poder respirar

-¡Crrrrrrrrrr!- las cuerdas se tensaron…

-¡Demonios!- el joven de cabello negro soltó las cuerdas y sujetó con fuerza su mano herida, la ardilla lo dejo respirar libremente mientras se colocaba en su hombro y ladeaba la cabeza viendo la sangre deslizarse por sus dedos.

-¡Vaya, ahora te has cortado con unas indefensas cuerdas!, eres un chico muy inútil, ¿Dime quien fue el idiota que te contrato?, un chiquillo como tu no debería estar en el mar- por un momento Shozo quiso moler a golpes al indeseable sujeto pero se controló y haciendo las cuerdas bola se metió a la cocina.

No podía descontrolarse, debía encontrar a Misao y a Soujiro, apoyándose en la pared el joven apretó los puños y si hubiera sido un poquito más débil se hubiera echado a llorar, eso de "_Localizas donde demonios quedo el lavadero" _no era ninguna broma.

MUCHAS CAZUELAS SUCIAS DESPUES…

Shozo frotó con un trapo el ultimo vaso de vidrio que quedaba, su cara estaba brillosa de sudor y ya no podía sentir las piernas, la ardilla se había dormido dentro de una olla ¿Eso era antihigiénico?, bueno a él que le importaba, de cualquier forma no pensaba comer en ese nauseabundo lugar.

-¿Ya acabaste chico?- el capitán se asomó a la cocina y al ver todo resplandeciente no pudo menos que asombrarse -Vaya muchacho me impresionas, pensé que eras un inútil…- Shozo entrecerró los ojos ¿Era un insulto o debía sentirse halagado?

-La noche esta empezando a caer, debemos tener cuidado con los piratas, por cierto ¿Tienes hambre?- el estomago del joven lanzó un gruñido por toda respuesta.

-Bien, haremos pescado ¿Sabes cocinar?- Shozo bajo la vista para que el capitán no pudiera ver la mueca de impotencia de su rostro ¿Qué acaso se creían que era un todologo o que? -Si no sabes no importa, puedes retirarte a hacer tu siguiente tarea-

-Bien- el muchacho hizo una ligera inclinación y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Pero mira que tenemos aquí!- el chico no presto atención, lo único que quería era terminar con aquel espantoso día y echarse a dormir -¡Vaya, tal parece que esta noche cenaremos carne!- Shozo cerró la puerta tras sus talones y se alejo del lugar, que raro, en todo el tiempo que había estado limpiando la cocina no había visto carne por ningún lado…

-¡Espera!- el chico se quedo blanco como la cera, ¡Claro que había visto algo de carne!, ¡Carne viva! -¡Ardillaaa!-

POR LA NOCHE….

Shozo estaba sentado en una esquina, dormir a la intemperie tenia sus ventajas, como por ejemplo ver las estrellas, el chico pasó un dedo sobre la cabeza del animalito que ahora descansaba placidamente sobre su rodilla, había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar al pequeño roedor de convertirse en barbacoa, claro que eso le costo algunas antipatías por parte de la tripulación pero eso ya no importaba.

-¿Ves en lo que me metes?- preguntó tiernamente al animalito mientras giraba su vista al cielo, ese día había sido una jornada perdida, se había enlistado en ese barco porque seguía la misma ruta que frecuentaba el navío comandado por el pirata rojo pero hasta ahora solo había conocido la vida de esclavo.

-Santa Magdalia guíeme ¿Qué debo hacer?- apenas pronunció esas palabras un extraño ruido se dejo escuchar, el joven enarcó una ceja mientras se paraba para ir a investigar, la ardilla aun somnolienta se metió en su bolsillo y se hizo bolita, el ruido se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte y el joven se apuró a echar una ojeada a la borda.

-Santa Magdalia, vaya que esta vez si me escuchó- exclamó el muchacho mientras parpadeaba, un enorme barco cubierto por la neblina pasaba como fantasma al lado del suyo.

-¡Quítate chiquillo son piratas!- le gritó un hombre salido de la nada mientras lo empujaba hacía atrás haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

-Un jovencito como tu no debería arriesgarse, no dejaremos que los piratas te lleven- exclamó otro mientras balanceaba en su mano una cadena.

-No, nosotros los integrantes del barco camaronero del sur no dejaremos que el mejor limpiador de baños que hemos tenido sea raptado, ¡no señor!- corroboró el capitán desenfundando dos pistolas y alertando a su tripulación.

-¡No, no dejaremos que el mejor limpiador de baños sea raptado, señor!- Shozo ante esta declaración de parte de todos no pudo evitar que una gota de sudor resbalara por su sien, ¡Pero si él lo único que quería era largarse de ahí!, no seguir lavando putrefactos baños, además ¿Qué les hacía pensar que un barco pirata estuviera interesado en raptarlo?

-Lo siento pero…- el muchacho se iba a empezar a parar pero un hombre le puso un pie sobre el pecho impidiéndoselo.

-No, no chiquillo, sabemos que quieres hacerte el valiente pero es un hecho que no sabes pelear, déjale esto a los profesionales- muy bien esa manada de brutos estaba acabando con su paciencia.

-¡Señor, el barco pirata se aleja!- todos giraron la vista y Shozo vio casi con horror que era cierto, el barco pasaba sin detenerse a atacarlos.

-¡Seguramente nos temieron, esos piratas son unos cobardes!- el hombre quito su pie de encima de Shozo para celebrar y el joven sin perder tiempo se dio la vuelta y corrió a toda prisa por la orilla de la borda.

-¡Hey niño!, ¿A dónde crees que vas?- el cristiano solo apretó los dientes y continuo con su carrera, si le volvían a decir niño se iba a armar la de Dios es grande, estaba harto de esos hombres.

-¡Deténganlo, nuestro marinerito se escapa con los piratas!- gritó el capitán que nunca había visto su cocina tan limpia y quería tener a Shozo amarrado a ese barco por el resto de la eternidad.

-¡Lo que usted ordene señor!- acto seguido todos los hombres se arrojaron a la captura de Shozo pero el chico ya estaba sujeto a una cuerda y listo para soltarse.

-¡Chico detente!- Shozo trago saliva y se soltó justo cuando unas feroces manos se abalanzaban sobre sus botas.

-¡CHICOOOOOOO!- gritaron todos al ver que el "niño" se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, pero aquel alarido colectivo no evitó que Shozo se diera un porrazo al caer en la cubierta del barco pirata alejándose inevitablemente de ellos, la ardilla se salió de su bolsillo y rodó hasta golpear con un barril donde quedo con los ojitos en forma de espiral.

-¡Demonios!- el joven se levantó frotándose su agraviado trasero que se había llevado el impacto de lleno, de no ser por esos hombres explotadores eso no habría ocurrido.

-¿Y ahora que hago?- no había luna y solo las estrellas iluminaban débilmente la cubierta, a lo lejos se oían los gritos desesperados de los tripulantes del barco camaronero pidiéndole que volviera, el muchacho sacudió la cabeza pero luego una duda lo asaltó ¿Qué no se suponía que debía haber tripulantes apostados en cubierta sobre un barco pirata?, sin embargo el paisaje que observaba era desolador, ni una sola alma estaba al acecho, alzando una ceja dejo sus dudas de lado y giró para recoger a la ardilla pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que había desaparecido.

-¿Y ahora donde te metiste problemática bola de pelos?- preguntó en un susurro el guerrero mientras se frotaba con desesperación la sien, ese roedor lo iba a volver loco.

-_No te preocupes por él_…- Shozo parpadeó y giro la vista a todas las direcciones sólo para comprobar que estaba completamente solo, sin embargo había oído claramente esa voz… una voz conocida.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- el joven empezó a caminar con recelo viendo constantemente a sus lados y en posición de ataque.

-_No te preocupes todo va a salir bien…-_ Shozo tragó saliva, su corazón empezó a latir con gran velocidad ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?, entre la bruma pudo ver una montaña de barriles que obstruían parte de la borda, en donde se formaba una esquina vio claramente la parte inferior de un vestido rosa y unos zapatitos café claro alejarse en dirección contraria a él.

-¿Santa Magdalia?- apretó los labios casi con desesperación ¿Sería posible?, corriendo el muchacho siguió aquel rastro de su amada, dio vuelta rápidamente a los barriles y…

-¿Tu quien eres?, ¡Responde!- Shozo se quedo quieto viendo fijamente a la mujer que sostenía una espada contra su cuello -¿No piensas hablar intruso?- Shozo reacciono en ese momento, sus pupilas saltaron como si apenas se percatara de su situación, con un rápido movimiento aventó su cabeza hacía atrás quedando fuera del alcance de la espada, la chica no hizo ninguna muestra de asombro tan solo enarcó una ceja sin retirar el arma.

-¿No piensas responderme?- Shozo preparó sus puños, la joven frente a el tenía la voz muy gruesa, su vestimenta era la de un hombre, un pañuelo blanco en su cabeza escondía su cabello, sus ojos violetas lo veían con superioridad, no tenía ningún parecido con la recatada y femenina Santa Magdalia pero entonces ¿Por qué la recordaba al verla?

-¡Responde!- la chica se arrojó al frente dando un golpe directo con su espada, Shozo giró su cadera para que el arma pasara al lado de él sin tocarlo -Bien, veo que eres bueno- reconoció la chica mandándole una mirada por encima del hombro, Shozo parpadeó ¿Aquello había sido un acto sensual?

-¡Ahora toma esto!- la chica alzó una rodilla para tomar impulso y con la otra pierna le asesto una patada de lado que lo deslizo hasta chocar con los barriles, el cristiano hizo una cara de disgusto, bien, quizás andaba pensando cosas que no eran.

-Mira creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, yo solo…- Shozo tuvo que agacharse con sorpresa para esquivar el ataque que la chica le enviaba con unos chacos.

-Tal parece que no eres mudo- exclamó ella con una sonrisa irónica.

-Nunca dije serlo- contestó el joven apoyando sus manos en el piso y lanzándose fuera del alcance de la chica.

-Esto se pone interesante- él se quedo con los brazos a los lados observando a la joven, tanta arrogancia en una jovencita no parecía creíble pero aquella chica era realmente fuerte, sus modales eran incluso mas rudos que los de Misao ¿Acaso ahora le estaban gustando las chicas menos femeninas?, ¡Ah!, ¿Que demonios estaba pensando?.

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando por tu cabeza?- cuestionó la joven apoyando una mano en su cintura y girando los chacos en la otra mano, ese muchacho si que era extraño, primero se metía a su barco, no hablaba ni una palabra y ahora se había sonrojado ¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza?.

-Con todo respeto señorita pero no creo que le interese-

-¿Señorita?- murmuró con sorpresa la joven mientras los chacos dejaban de dar vueltas en su mano, que recordara ningún hombre la había tratado con ese respeto desde aquel día en que había atrapado a Kenshin Himura para matarlo, cosa que al final no pudo hacer.

-Señorita tampoco creo que le interese pelear conmigo, yo no tengo ningún interés en lastimarla- ante ese comentario la chica hizo una mueca ¿Lastimarla él a ella?, debía estar bromeando -Lo único que quiero es recuperar a mis amigos, haré lo que sea para encontrarlos-

-¿Amigos?- la chica parpadeó mientras lo veía fijamente sin acabar de fiarse de él.

-Si por favor, un espadachín y una jovencita, dígame ¿Los ha visto?-

-¿Te refieres al chico de cabellos castaños y a la mujer de cabello largo y ojos verdes?-

-¡Sí!- Shozo lanzo un grito de satisfacción mientras daba un paso al frente pero la chica se puso en guardia mientras fruncía el entrecejo, el joven se paro en seco ¿Acaso los tenía prisioneros?

-Mire, le daré lo que quiera, lo que me pida, pero déjelos libres, seré su esclavo si quiere- Shozo colocó una rodilla frente a la chica, en condiciones normales jamás lo hubiera hecho pero había algo en ella que lo frenaba, aunque hubiera querido no habría podido pelear contra esa joven de ojos violetas, tenía miedo de lastimarla, de dañarla.

La chica por su parte estaba tan sorprendida que dio un paso atrás ¿Un hombre que hacía algo como eso por salvar a sus amigos?, esa realmente era una amistad sincera, la joven abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese instante la puerta de la cabina se abrió con un chirrido haciendo que ambos giraran la vista hacía allí…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shozo abrió la boca y la cerro de nuevo, hizo otro intento por hablar y las palabras se atascaron literalmente en su garganta ¿Que demonios significaba eso?, Misao y Soujiro al verlo ladearon al mismo tiempo la cabeza hacía la izquierda ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?, el joven Seta pudo observar que Shura, la pirata que los había estado ayudando, estaba de pie y el tonto de Shozo estaba de rodillas frente a ella implorándole algo con las manos juntas.

-¿Qué pasa Shozo, te le estas declarando a la señorita Shura?- Misao parpadeó al ver la escena y Shozo se puso completamente rojo -¿En verdad te le estas declarando?- cuestionó la joven ninja haciendo ojos de sorpresa -¡Pero si la acabas de conocer!- terminó por decir haciendo un ligero puchero con la boca.

-¡No, no es lo que usted piensa!- exclamó rápidamente el joven poniéndose de pie y caminando hacía ella, Shura por su parte se hizo a un lado sumamente confundida.

-¡No, ya le dijiste a la señorita Shura que la amas ahora te quedas con ella!- exclamó Soujiro abrazando a Misao y aventándole patadas al traidor.

-¡Ya les dije que no es lo que piensan!- contestó Shozo a punto de perder la cabeza.

-¿Alguien… alguien podría explicarme?- preguntó la joven pirata completamente fuera de lugar.

-Este es nuestro amigo Shozo de quien te hable- le respondió Misao soltándose del agarre de Soujiro.

-Ya veo…- la joven de mirada violeta analizó a fondo al nuevo visitante cosa que no había podido hacer antes, el chico era fornido, su cabello era muy negro al igual que sus ojos y vestía una extraña armadura por lo que de seguro era un guerrero y a juzgar por sus músculos uno muy bueno.

-Oye si pensabas rescatarnos creo que te tardaste mucho torpe- comentó con todo el afán de ofender el joven Seta.

-¡Cállate no sabes lo que he pasado!- gruñó Shozo atravesándolo con una mirada rencorosa.

-¡Misao mira Shozo me esta viendo feo!- el antiguo juppon tomó a Misao de un brazo provocando que la chica sonriera, era mas que obvio que Soujiro ya extrañaba a su compañero de peleas.

-Discúlpenme pero tengo una pregunta- el cristiano soltó un suspiro -¿Cómo fue que ustedes llegaron aquí?- al oír la pregunta los tres jóvenes a bordo del barco dieron un salto ¿Quería saber?

…

Soujiro abrió los ojos, la tenue luz de la mañana se estrellaba contra él dificultándole la vista, quiso moverse pero algo se lo impidió, bajó los ojos al piso y vio que estaba sentado en una superficie de madera, parpadeó intentando recordar lo que había pasado y su ultimo recuerdo fue el de él hundiéndose en el mar, agitó la cabeza intentando reaccionar y sintió de nuevo una presión en sus hombros, alzó una ceja y al ver su torso notó que estaba amarrado a un poste.

-Vaya debo estar en el infierno me supongo…- exclamó sin mucho convencimiento mientras giraba su vista hacía su derecha al tiempo que ahogaba una exclamación.

-¡Misao!- la chica estaba amarrada a su lado y su largo cabello aun mojado caía sobre ella impidiéndole ver su rostro -¡Misao, Misao!-

-Veo que ya han despertado- Soujiro giró su vista hacía la voz y parpadeó, frente a él se encontraba una muchacha de increíble mirada violeta como la del señor Himura.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿Quién es usted?- la chica dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Soy Shura, mejor conocida como el pirata rojo en estas aguas, ahora dime quien eres tú-

-Soujiro Seta, disculpe ¿Por qué nos tiene amarrados?- Soujiro hizo un gesto con los ojos para señalar a Misao que seguía inconciente a su lado.

-Bueno tu eres un espadachín- respondió la muchacha mientras señalaba la espada del chico que descansaba apoyada en una pared del barco, Soujiro asintió y espero a saber porque Misao también estaba amarrada.

-Y ella traía esto- la joven metió la mano entre su gi y saco unos filosos kunais los cuales le mostró al asombrado joven -Me sorprendió ver que traía estas filosas armas tomando en cuenta que se ve muy joven y endeble pero la amarre para mayor seguridad-

-¡A quien le dices endeble!- explotó una voz haciendo que a Soujiro los ojos le crecieran al doble de su tamaño y que Shura cayera de sentón en el piso.

-Misao ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¡A quien le dices endeble tonta pelos verdes!- rugió la joven ninja con una vena latiéndole furiosamente en la sien, a no, eso si que no, ella que se había aventado al mar embravecido solo para salvar a su amigo, para que luego esa mujer tonta dijera que solo era una endeble criatura.

-No estas en la mejor condición para gritarme sabes- respondió ya con calma la pirata mientras apoyaba las manos en el piso y la observaba como si de un atractivo turístico se tratara.

-¡Oye que te crees, porque me miras así!- Misao estaba morada de ira ¿Qué acaso esa boba pelos verdes no sabia de modales?

-Misao no creo que deberías hablarle así a la señorita- intervino Soujiro intentando poner calma de por medio.

-Si, mejor hazle caso a tu amigo- exclamo Shura al tiempo que posaba su mirada ahora en Soujiro, el chico estaba golpeado de diferentes partes, su cuello tenía una herida y sus brazos varios moretones pero sin embargo su rostro era agradable y sus ojos estaban llenos de inocencia, era sin duda un chico atrayente.

Misao observó con asombro los movimientos de Shura, la forma en que giró la vista hacía Soujiro, la manera en que lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo, el encantador rubor que había provocado en el joven y finalmente la forma en que ella misma se había sonrojado por su inspección ¡Que demonios le estaba viendo a SU amigo!.

-¡Oye deja de vernos así, no somos comida, Soujiro no es comida!- ante la repentina comparación Shura se levanto al instante sonrojada y Soujiro tuvo que bajar la vista ¿Soujiro Seta comparado con un delicioso plato de comida?, sonaba bastante comprometedor.

-No veo que es lo que te hace hablar así…- exclamó con voz autoritaria la pirata recobrando su postura normal de superioridad y poniendo una mano en su cintura-Además chiquilla deberías mejorar tus modales, más cuando estas presa y tu destino depende de tu captor, podría tirarte ahora mismo al mar ¿Comprendes?- la chica de mirada violeta se inclinó para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de Misao, la joven ninja no hizo ningún gesto por un momento y se limito a contestarle con una retadora mirada llena de fuego.

-Este… creo que…- empezó a decir Soujiro con una sonrisa nerviosa pero Misao apagó sus palabras con sus gritos.

-¡¿Chiquilla?, ¿A quien le dices chiquilla?, ¡¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo?, ¡De seguro que no tienes muchos años mas que yo y en lo de modales yo creo que estamos muy a la par!- Shura se separó un poco de Misao, esa jovencita si que tenía coraje ¿Qué es lo que estaría haciendo una chica así flotando a la deriva en el mar y con un hombre?.

-Oye…- Shura ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y Misao al ver que titubeaba parpadeó.

-¿Que?-

-¿Tu y él…?- Shura señaló con un dedo vacilante a la joven ninja y luego a Soujiro, los chicos al ver esto se pusieron algo sonrojados.

-¿Tu y él…?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Tu y él son hermanos?- de no ser porque estaban amarrados contra un poste Soujiro y Misao se habrían ido de espaldas.

-No claro que no, Misao y yo no somos nada- exclamó Soujiro cerrando los ojos y dibujando en su rostro una inocente sonrisa, Misao por su parte le mando una mirada fulminante ¡¿QUE NO ERAN NADA!.

-Ah, ya veo ¿Entonces porque viajan juntos?- preguntó la joven pirata empezando a interesarse por la relación tan extraña de sus prisioneros.

-Pues no lo sé- contestó Misao girando su rostro con enfado – Pregúntale a éste porque viajamos juntos-

-Misao…- exclamó Soujiro sin acabar de creer que su amiga hubiera dicho semejante cosa ¿Cómo que no sabía porque viajaban juntos?, ¿Qué acaso no eran amigos?, ¿Qué acaso no habían pasado por mil aventuras desde que se conocieron?, ¿Qué acaso no sentía nadita por el?

Shura por su parte se sentía en dimensión desconocida, hace un momento casi había podido pensar que la joven de largos cabellos estaba celosa por el chico y ahora se mostraba indiferente ¿Acaso era una treta?

-Bueno no importa que clase de relación llevan, lo importante es que son mis prisioneros y no los soltare, no hasta que me de cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones- exclamó la pirata dándose la vuelta y dejándolos amarrados con el sol golpeándolos directamente en la cara.

-¡Oye no puedes hacer eso!- Misao forcejeó sin éxito contra las cuerdas, maldita la hora en que ese barco los había rescatado para luego aprisionarlos.

-Espere señorita, antes de irse dígame ¿Este es un barco pirata verdad?- Misao hizo cara de desesperación ¿Por qué Soujiro preguntaba cosas tan obvias?

-Sí, en cierto modo se puede decir que si- contestó la joven sin voltear al tiempo que abría la puerta de la cabina.

-Entonces dígame ¿Por qué solo esta usted en este barco?- Misao parpadeó, por estar tan furiosa no lo había notado antes pero con tan solo prestar oído unos segundos se percato que no había otro sonido que no fuera el de ellos en aquel barco, Shura se detuvo en el descanso de la puerta dándoles la espalda.

-Hace mucho tiempo tuve mi tripulación de piratas pero como no querían seguir mis ordenes se revelaron en mi contra, estuve a punto de morir pero un hombre me rescato, yo le prometí a él y a sus amigos que empezaría una nueva vida después de eso pero no todo sale como uno lo desea- la chica guardo silencio un momento Misao y Soujiro la veían con expectación -Bajo mi cuidado tenía a un anciano y a un chico, realmente quise cuidar de ellos pero me era imposible, la vida de una chica normal común y corriente no se me da, mi vida esta en el mar y las peleas, así que robe este barco pirata y me hice a la mar yo sola, al principio fue muy difícil pero quiero lograr algo, quiero detener las fechorías del Niebla…-

-¿El Niebla?- Misao alzó una ceja.

-Es otro barco pirata, se dedican a robar, saquear aldeas, raptar mujeres, son piratas sin escrúpulos, los piratas no éramos así, seguíamos ideales, sólo robábamos a personas que hacían trabajos sucios, ahora que todos están aterrorizados por este nuevo grupo se que ha llegado la hora de que enmiende mi antiguo error, ha llegado la hora que muestre mi valentía deteniéndolos…-

-Pero hacer eso usted sola es muy peligroso- la reconvino Soujiro intentando que volteara a verlo.

-¡Nada es lo suficientemente peligroso para mi!, así me he criado y sé que lo lograre-

-Pero compréndame, la banda de la que habla es una tripulación entera, usted esta sola ni siquiera creo que pueda navegar bien este barco sin ayuda- respondió Soujiro intentando desanimarla por segunda ocasión.

-Eres un extraño, no tienes porque preocuparte- exclamó la joven claramente molesta mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, ¿Por qué ese chico se metía donde no le importaba?, claramente le recordaba a otro sujeto, ese pelirrojo que había atrapado por primera vez su corazón, la joven de cabellos verdes se sentó en una silla y subió ambas piernas sobre el escritorio delante de ella.

-Kenshin Himura… seguramente ya estas casado con aquella mujer ¿Verdad?- la joven echó su cabeza hacía atrás mientras cerraba los ojos, ese hombre había sido su primer amor y recordarlo aún hacía que su corazón saltara pero sabía que era un imposible.

-Esta vez tampoco tendré mejor suerte- murmuró por lo bajo la joven mientras dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa melancólica, había notado muy bien lo que el chico de cabellos castaños sentía por la chica de ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

-Soujiro Seta… así dijo que se llamaba- recordó mientras abría los ojos, cuando los había encontrado la noche anterior entre la tormenta Soujiro estaba inconciente y la chica lo llevaba jalando entre las olas, al verla lo único que había dicho había sido "Sálvalo por favor" y después de eso había perdido el sentido.

-Me pregunto si lo recordara- susurró la joven mientras miraba por la ventana a sus dos prisioneros…

…**.**

Misao seguía peleándose contra la cuerda que la aprisionaba, no tener sus kunais era algo denigrante, sabia que lo que intentaba era casi imposible pero eso era mejor que quedarse callada y sin moverse esperando que Soujiro le dijera algo acerca de su reciente enojo.

Soujiro por su parte apretó los labios con nerviosismo, Misao se veía muy enojada ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?, ¿Se habría enterado que había peleado con Aoshi Shinomori y estaba enojada con él?... un momento ¡Como demonios es que Misao estaba a su lado si él había caído al mar!, era cierto ¿Cómo habían terminado en ese lugar?, ¿Dónde estaba el incompetente de Shozo?, el joven movió la cabeza casi con desesperación, nunca había sido muy bueno para hacer deducciones así que lo mejor sería la experiencia directa…

-Misao…- por toda respuesta la chica lo ignoro y dio un tirón mas fuerte a la cuerda provocando que esta apretara con mayor fuerza su estomago, ¡No quería hablar con él!, ella arriesgando su vida y él diciendo que no eran nada ¡Que no eran nada! y para colmo coqueteando con esa pelos verdes, era para morirse de rabia.

-Misao por favor hazme caso, así no vamos a lograr nada…-

-¡Tú que sabes!- Misao giró su vista enfurecida hacía él, Soujiro parpadeó ante la fuerza de aquella mirada esmeralda que se clavaba en sus ojos como si quisiera matarlo.

-Misao ¿Por qué estas molesta?-

-¡¿Que por que?...- la chica apretó los labios, no iba a decirle lo que pensaba y dejarle ver sus ¿celos?, no eso nunca, que pensara lo que quisiera -Que te importa- la chica volteó la vista en un acto por demás infantil, Soujiro por su parte no pudo evitar que su labio temblara débilmente ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, seguramente Misao sabía de su pelea con Aoshi y ahora lo odiaba por estar a punto de matar a su tutor, claro, era comprensible, ese hombre la había cuidado por largos años, había sido su amor platónico toda su juventud, en cambio él solo había estado con ella durante ese viaje, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos pero no había punto de comparación. El joven espadachín apretó sus puños con fuerza ¿Cómo es que había perdido el control?, ¿Cómo es que Shozo había dejado que Misao se enterara?, no se lo perdonaría, así como él no se perdonaría dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Misao dejó escapar un suspiro y desistió de forcejear, realmente aquella labor estaba peligrosamente cerca de ser un imposible, el sol empezaba a pegarle en la cara cada vez más fuerte, bueno eso al menos era señal de que el invierno estaba pasando y con él también su mal humor, bueno quizás Soujiro había dicho eso sin pensar ¿No?, después de todo ¿Cuándo pensaba Soujiro? y si se fijaba o no en aquella pirata el problema no era suyo ¿Verdad?, la joven ninja respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse, Soujiro era su amigo A-MI-GO y no debía sentir nada extraño para con él mas que la amistad que los rodeaba, ese sentimiento tan puro que no valía la pena arriesgar, además tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle y tomando en cuenta que no se podía escapar de ahí lo mejor sería empezar a hablar.

-Soujiro…-

-¡Si!- contesto el muchacho sobresaltándose y girándose para verla.

-Podrías decirme ¿Cómo demonios te caíste del tren?- Soujiro tragó saliva ¿Qué como se había caído del tren?, ¿Acaso no lo sabia?

-¿No lo sabe?-

-Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando- respondió la chica entrecerrando los ojos –Además dime porque estas tan golpeado- Soujiro ahora si que abrió sus ojos a su máxima expresión ¿Tampoco sabía que había peleado con Aoshi?, esa si que era una excelente noticia pero… ¡Entonces porque estaba tan enojada!

-Pues veras Misao, yo…-

-¡Estabas peleando sobre el techo del vagón, no me mientas!- Misao arrugó el ceño mientras lo miraba fijamente, recordaba claramente el ruido ensordecedor del techo del vagón y la forma en que había terminado bañada en pintura y acero, Soujiro tragó saliva nuevamente ¿Y ahora que le inventaba?.

-Además Shozo me atrapó y no me dejaba ir contigo, yo quería ver que estaba sucediendo y él no me soltaba ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Acaso no confían en mi?- preguntó la chica mordiéndose el labio al tiempo que Soujiro apretaba los dientes, cuando le había dicho a Shozo que Misao no se enterara se refería justamente a eso, ¡No que la abrazara mientras ella forcejeaba!, ¡Definitivamente cuando lo viera lo iba a matar!.

-Misao en ti, en ti… dime… ¿como es que llegamos aquí?- el joven se arrepintió de lo que estaba a punto de decir y la chica parpadeó con fuerza.

-Tu caíste al mar…- Soujiro asintió, eso lo recordaba con claridad.

-Entonces yo salte tras de ti-

-¡¿Qué?- Soujiro sintió que su corazón se le salía de la impresión ¿Misao había saltado al mar por él?

-¡Y que querías que hiciera!, ¿Qué te dejara morir?, ¡No pienso dejar morir a ningún otro ser querido nunca más, no mientras pueda evitarlo!- Soujiro entreabrió la boca, ¿Había dicho que lo quería?, ¿Entonces no era cierto que le desagradaba viajar con él?, eso era un alivio…

-¡Pero te arriesgaste mucho!, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la señorita Shura no nos hubiera recogido?, ¿Acaso lo pensaste?-

-¡No tenía tiempo de pensar! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?, ¡Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo!- Soujiro detuvo sus replicas en seco, era cierto, él hubiera hecho lo mismo, él sería capaz de lanzarse a la muerte definitiva por ella.

-Lo siento…- Misao abrió la boca con asombro, esperaba que el muchacho siguiera regañándola como a una chica sin juicio pero eso no paso.

-Gracias…- ambos chicos se vieron fijamente, al estar amarrados sus rostros estaban muy cerca, Soujiro hizo el intento de sacar una mano, le hubiera gustado acariciar la tersa piel del rostro de Misao, abrazarla y darle las gracias por salvarle la vida pero tuvo que conformarse con rozar su nariz con la suya, en frotar su nariz con la pequeña nariz de ella de arriba abajo en un acto cariñoso y de lado a lado en un gesto juguetón, Misao respondió a la caricia cerrando los ojos, que bien se sentía estar vivo, que bien se sentía tener a Soujiro a su lado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shura salió a dar una nueva ronda cuando la tarde empezaba a caer, los chicos habían dejado de discutir y por alguna fuerza misteriosa Soujiro había logrado soltar una de sus manos y en vez de intentar escapar se entretenía jugando con los largos mechones de cabello de la chica.

Como lo había pensado en esa ocasión tampoco tendría suerte, la joven de ojos violetas suspiró mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Mira Soujiro hay viene Shura- exclamó Misao haciéndole una seña con los ojos a su compañero.

-¡Hola señorita Shura pensé que ya se había olvidado de nosotros!- la joven no respondió el radiante saludo, en vez de eso posó su vista en la chica de ojos verdes, a simple vista parecía que todas sus ganas de pelear se habían esfumado y ahora estaba sentada observándola tranquilamente como si algo la hubiera echo reflexionar.

-Ahora que lo pienso no sé tu nombre- la pirata levantó una ceja.

-Misao, Misao Makimachi- respondió la chica ladeando ligeramente la cabeza -¿Estas cansada?, no te vez muy bien- Shura echó la cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás ante la pregunta ¿Por qué la chica que hace unas horas la odiaba ahora se preocupaba por ella?

-Navegar un barco tan grande sola es pesado…- ¿Por qué les estaba explicando?, ¡Ella no tenía porque dar explicaciones! y menos a un posible enemigo.

-Señorita ¿No podríamos ayudarle?, sé que usted no confía en nosotros pero no somos malas personas- Shura se mordió ligeramente el labio, contrario a toda expectativa ella también pensaba que no eran malas personas, un par de jóvenes que se mostraban tanta devoción como ellos no podían ser realmente malos.

-Esta bien los soltare- Misao y Soujiro clavaron la vista en ella sorprendidos, realmente jamás pensaron que los fuera a soltar tan repentinamente -Pero como los tuve bajo el sol toda la tarde tienen derecho a bañarse y descansar un rato ya mañana vemos que hacemos con ustedes ¿Bien?- ambos chicos asintieron mientras las cuerdas que los aprisionaban se aflojaban.

…**.**

-Y eso fue lo que paso- concluyó Soujiro asintiendo con la cabeza

-Ah… ya veo- respondió Shozo, la noche cada vez avanzaba más y ahí estaban ellos cuatro parados sin ninguna pizca de sueño.

-¿Y tu como nos encontraste?- Shozo tragó saliva ¿Debía contarles que Santa Magdalia lo había guiado hasta ellos?, ¿Debería decir que vio a la cristiana en Shura? definitivamente no sonaba muy convincente.

-Fue el destino, creo- exclamó el guerrero casi en un murmullo.

-Si claro- Soujiro entrecerró los ojos ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan seco algunas veces?, Shura por su parte clavó más la mirada en ese joven de aspecto fuerte, ¿destino había dicho?, toda su vida había tenido una meta, un ideal y siempre el destino se lo había arrebatado, siempre el destino había jugado en su contra ¿Acaso el destino podía hacer que los amigos se reencontraran?, no, eso era más bien suerte.

-No creo en el destino- comentó de pronto la muchacha - Por lo menos no en uno que no sea devastador-

-¿A que se refiere?- Shozo frunció el ceño, por mas joven que aparentara ser, esa chica parecía haber pasado por una vida llena de dolor.

-Digo que el destino es algo irremediable, el destino es el futuro devastador que nos espera, no existe un destino bueno- Misao dio un paso adelante como si quisiera decir algo pero Soujiro puso un brazo frente a ella y negó con la cabeza, Shozo pareció molestarse con la actitud de la pirata y se paro frente a ella.

-No sé exactamente que haya pasado con su vida, no sé que dolores haya sufrido en su pasado pero el destino lo forjamos con nuestras propias manos y cuando pasa algo irremediable lo único que podemos hacer es alzar el rostro y seguir adelante, ¡No puede estar preocupándose por algo que aun no pasa!-

-¡Pero pasara!- la joven clavó la vista en los ojos de él, esa mirada desafiante que solía caracterizarla se hundió en los ojos negros de Shozo pero él no retrocedió.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?-

-Porque lo sé…- Shura bajo la mirada y se apretó el antebrazo como si quisiera tomar valor, ¿Qué era lo que hacía últimamente con su vida?, su única meta era enfrentarse con la tripulación del Niebla ¿Y luego?, ¿Saldría victoriosa?, ella era muy buena pero la calidad era rebasada por mucho con la cantidad.

-No tienes por que hacerlo…- Shozo sujeto a la chica por los hombros y ella giró la vista hacía él asombrada.

-No tienes porque arriesgarte de esa forma, no debes proteger un honor que ha dejado de existir…- la chica apretó los dientes con fuerza ¿Quién se creía él que era?, si su destino era morir lo aceptaría si con eso podía remediar un poco los males que había causado en el pasado pues ese sería su destino, su cruel destino.

-¡Eres un extraño no tienes nada que decir al respecto!- Shozo la apretó más fuerte de los hombros, era cierto, él no la conocía, no podía obligarla a cambiar de opinión pero acababa de comprender algo, si Santa Magdalia lo había guiado hasta esa jovencita era porque necesitaba ayuda, era porque quería que la protegiera, si lo había hecho era por una razón.

-Puede que sea un extraño pero empiezo a pensar que el destino es el que me trajo aquí-

-¿Qué?-

-Estoy diciendo que quizás mi destino era conocerte, quizás mi destino era caer en este barco, ¿No ves un mejor destino para ti?- El joven guerrero aflojó lentamente la presión de los hombros de la chica, ella se quedo muda por unos instantes pero luego retrocedió y alzó nuevamente la mirada.

-No sé a que te refieres, deben estar cansados, lo mejor es que se duerman- diciendo esto la joven de cabello verde se dio la vuelta y pasó tan violentamente que Soujiro tuvo que hacerse a un lado para que no chocara con él.

-Parece que esta muy sola…- murmuró con tristeza Misao mientras veía como la chica desaparecía tras la puerta.

-Si, no se ve que tenga muchas ganas de vivir- comentó Soujiro mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Shozo, el guerrero por su parte guardo silencio ¿Por qué sentía tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo por una chica que apenas conocía?, abrumado por sus pensamientos se dio la vuelta alejándose de sus amigos y se apoyó en un barandal de la cubierta para ver si observando el movimiento calmado de las olas del mar podía llevar tranquilidad a su mente.

-¿Qué tiene Shozo?-Misao observó al cristiano con preocupación, Soujiro no respondió, en vez de eso miro a su amigo con fijeza, amigo porque de un tiempo a la fecha así lo había considerado, porque de un tiempo para acá así lo había sentido, sin embargo, quizás, quizás había llegado el momento de la separación…

-Ahora vuelvo- Soujiro se dio la vuelta y con paso firme se dirigió a los camarotes, Misao se quedo parada frente a los barriles, la habían dejado sola ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?

-¡Soujiro espérame!-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El barco amarró en el muelle cuando ni siquiera el sol había salido, Misao y Soujiro bajaron con sus escasa pertenencias y con un gesto amistoso se despidieron de la pirata, Shura al no ver a Shozo por ningún lado les pregunto que había pasado con él.

-El se bajó del barco antes que nosotros y se fue sin decir nada- exclamó Misao encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si ese mal educado nunca aprenderá- corroboro Soujiro alzando las palmas de las manos y negando con la cabeza en señal de desapruebo, Shura se mordió ligeramente los labios para no dejar escapar un bufido de desaliento ¿Qué había dicho sobre el destino?, puras palabras, ni siquiera había sido capaz de despedirse de ella, sólo una cosa había aprendido y esa era no fiarse jamás de los hombres.

-Bueno Shura nos despedimos, debemos seguir con nuestro viaje y tú debes hacerte a la mar- exclamó Misao con una sonrisa.

-Le agradecemos todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros y esperamos que le vaya muy bien-

-Yo también espero que a ustedes dos las cosas les salgan muy bien- respondió la joven con un extraño acento que hizo que ambos jóvenes voltearan el rostro sonrojados ¿Qué había querido decir?.

-¡Bueno nos vemos!- Misao agitó la mano con una radiante sonrisa y Shura alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de suerte, tiempo después el barco desaparecía entre las olas del mar.

-¿Realmente crees que lo que hicimos esta bien?-

-¿Te arrepientes?-

-No sé… no estoy segura…-

-Creo que fue lo mejor para los dos-

-Pero Shozo es nuestro amigo, no sé si…-

-Hum… olvídalo- Soujiro se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca y cerró los ojos recordando.

Shozo había pasado tanto tiempo recargado en el barandal que sin poderlo evitar se había quedado dormido, después de todo había sufrido un día de labores forzadas en el barco camaronero, Soujiro se acercó lentamente a él seguido de Misao.

-Soujiro ¿Seguro que es lo mejor?-

-Créeme le estamos haciendo un favor, esto es lo que él quiere pero no sabe como hacerlo-

-¿No pensara que lo abandonamos?-

-No te preocupes, ya se lo explicaremos- Misao asintió aún no muy convencida y se puso del lado derecho del joven al tiempo que Soujiro se ponía al lado izquierdo.

-¿Listo?- Soujiro asintió y sacando un trapo de su gi lo puso con fuerza sobre la nariz de Shozo, el joven guerrero al sentir la presión manoteó con desesperación para luego caer completamente desvanecido.

-¿En serio ese sedante no le hará daño?-

-Pues no lo sé, me lo encontré por ahí tirado-

-¡Soujiro!-

-No te enojes Misao, seguro que no le pasa nada- exclamó el joven agitando las manos y dibujando una hermosa sonrisa -Ahora solo ayúdame ¿Si?- la chica asintió bufando y se agachó sujetando un costado de su amigo.

-A la cuenta de tres-

-Uno-

-Dos…-

-¡Tres!-

-¡Ay esta muy pesado!-

-Solo aguanta hasta que lleguemos a la bodega-

-¡¿Qué?-

MINUTOS DESPUES….

Soujiro y Misao estaba parados frente a una puerta viendo en silencio al joven que yacía desmayado entre trapeadores, escobas y palos.

-¿Seguro que esta bien?-

-Si, en serio deja de preocuparte-

-Bueno entonces… adiós Shozo voy a extrañarte-

-Adiós idiota… creo que yo también te voy a extrañar…. ¡Pero no mucho!- diciendo esto Soujiro cerró la puerta y la atrancó con un palo.

-¿Es eso necesario?- preguntó Misao con una gran gota en la frente.

-Si, para cuando pueda salir estará a unos 200 kilómetros mar adentro- el Tenken sacudió sus manos una contra la otra realizado y Misao mordió ligeramente su labio, solo esperaba haber hecho lo correcto, en ese momento una pequeña bola de pelos salida de la nada se arrojo contra Soujiro quien la tomó con incredulidad entre sus brazos.

-¿Y tú donde te habías metido pequeña traidora?-

Finalmente el Tenken abrió los ojos, sí, estaba seguro, lo que había hecho con Shozo era lo correcto aunque fuera repentino.

-¿Realmente crees que Shozo quería quedarse con Shura?- preguntó Misao aún dudosa viendo como Soujiro parecía tan feliz de la vida con la ardilla corriendo a todo lo que daban sus patitas sobre su cuello.

-Te lo aseguro, lo vi en sus ojos- Misao asintió, realmente le había tomado mucho cariño a ese muchacho.

-¿Acaso estas celosa?- Misao parpadeó y giro la vista sorprendida hacía su amigo.

-Digo, es que como Shozo estaba enamorado de ti y de repente le gusto la señorita Shura pues puede que estés celosa- Misao sintió una venita latirle en la sien ¿Celosa ella?

-¡Soujiro eres un idiota!, ¡Toma!- la joven ninja dio un salto y extendiendo la pierna le asestó una patada a su amigo en la mejilla, al ir volando por los aires con su ardilla y los ojos en espiral el chico sonrió ¡Que maravilloso era estar de nuevo solo ellos dos!.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet**: ¡Por fin!, cielos, jamás había escrito un capitulo tan largo, llegar a las notas finales me llena de satisfacción, quien hubiera dicho que el capitulo más largo de mi existencia se iba a centrar tanto en un personaje como Shozo, pero quería dejar bien claro lo que pasaba con el y además me influenció un fic de Sesshomaru-Rin **"Instinto"** si les gusta Inuyasha (y esa encantadora parejita que se parece tanto a mi Aoshi-Misao) deberían leerlo eso sí, cada capitulo ¡Tiene mas de 50 hojas!. Por otro lado lamento retrasarme pero es que andamos de exámenes en la preparatoria y otro montón de actividades, mi grupo se gano un viaje y andamos medio eufóricos por eso.

En cuanto a las ideas para este capitulo, Zg13 me mando un review donde menciono que le gustaría ver a Misao celosa y puse un poquito de eso, no mucho porque aún no defino sus sentimientos ¿A quien ama?, ¿De quien esta enamorada?, por el momento creo que su vida gira alrededor de Soujiro, cuando viajas mucho tiempo con una persona sueles olvidar al que te espera en casa.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: A **Gabyhiatt, Mirchus, Hikari No Hoshi, Ayann **en cuanto a tu pregunta creo que 2 o 3 capítulos más y este fic se acaba (por fin), **Hikaru Hiwatari ** Tus dibujos están fenomenales, me gustaron a morir, **Fantasía de un ángel, Maytelu **¿Les gusto la pelea?, bueno eso es un alivio, **Yuta, Tommy Hiragizawa **miren niñas en este capitulo puse varios momentos Misao-Soujiro, **Zg13 **Pues bien chica te acabas de ganar un premio, adivinaste que Shura era quien entraba en escena y **Sara Lain **¡Chica cuando vas a actualizar!, empiezo a pensar que nos has olvidado.

Eso es todo por ahora, diviértanse, sean felices y cuídense mucho, mil besos Ciao

_**Reedición: **_Fuera de los errores de gramática de siempre hay un fragmento de este fic que me ha dejado pensando.

_-Misao en ti, en ti… dime… ¿como es que llegamos aquí?- el joven se arrepintió de lo que estaba a punto de decir y la chica parpadeó con fuerza._

Ahora… ¿Alguien sabe que diablos iba a decir Soujiro?, "¿En ti tengo mi amor?, ¿En ti esta la fuerza?, ¿En ti tengo toda mi confianza?, tengo varias teorias de las ridiculeces que pensaba en aquel entonces pero ninguna me ha quedado clara, supongo que será una broma de mi antiguo yo que no podré resolver, esto me ha causado gracia, no sé si sea comprensible…

En fin agradezco inmensamente a: **Fisho,** **Drake99999 **y** Helena Uchiha **han sido muy amables por dejar sus comentarios en esta reedición, les agradezco de corazón.

_Martes 21 de Diciembre del 2010 _


	14. Canción para el alma

**ATRAPEME SI PUEDE SEÑOR AOSHI**

**Capitulo 14: Canción para el alma**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

El sol aparecía casi con pereza entre los árboles y —aunque con un jirón rojo en su mejilla— Soujiro se veía bastante alegre caminando con su ardilla fielmente trepada en su hombro, Misao por su parte no se cansaba de observarlo con una sonrisa huidiza en el rostro ¿Quién iba a decir que Soujiro extrañaría tanto a la bola de pelos después del incidente con su ropa interior?, la joven ninja rió por lo bajo, seguramente el chico ni siquiera lo recordaba.

-Misao ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué te ríes?- él giró frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza, la ardilla imitó el gesto haciendo que a Misao le brotaran una cantidad considerable de gotas en la frente, ahora hasta la ardilla exigía una respuesta.

-No me pasa nada, solo pensaba algo-

-¿Qué?- Soujiro parecía un niño pequeño deseoso de saber una respuesta y la ardilla definitivamente no se quedaba atrás.

-Oye ¿ya ni siquiera puedo reírme?- Misao se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-Claro que si, pero déjame a mi también divertirme ¿Si?- lo ignoró y paseó su vista por los árboles que los rodeaban, por mas que lo intentaba no podía reconocer ese lugar ¿acaso jamás había pasado por ahí?.

-¡Misao, ahora si me vas a decir!- el muchacho y la ardilla estaban a escasos centímetros de ella y tenían cara de cordero a punto de ser degollado, Misao soltó un bufido ya ni siquiera recordaba porque se había reído, ¿Ahora que le decía?.

-Me estaba acordando cuando fuiste a "rescatarme" de la escuela de aquella mujer loca- contestó para sacárselo de encima, Soujiro puso una cara de extrañeza intentando acordarse…

-¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo!- repentinamente su semblante alegre cambio a ser uno deprimido -fue ahí donde casi pierdo mi castidad….- Misao parpadeó.

-Soujiro ¿Tu eres virgen?- al instante el muchacho se puso rojo de la cabeza a los pies ¿Qué se debía decir en esa situación?, sin saber que hacer empezó a balbucear intentando que la inspiración lo alumbrara, que el mundo se cayera, que la ardilla lo ahorcara, cualquier cosa para no responder a la bochornosa pregunta.

-Si no quieres no tienes porque responderme- Misao recompuso rápidamente intentando salvar a su amigo de la situación en la que ella misma lo había metido.

-¡Nnn-ooo...- tartamudeó él poniéndose cada vez mas rojo.

-¿No?- al instante clavó su mirada esmeralda en la de él.

-Nnnn-oooo- volvió a repetir el muchacho mientras tragaba saliva, Misao parpadeó -¡No soy virgen!, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Yo soy José el carpintero!- exclamo finalmente agitando los brazos para darle más énfasis a su declaración, Misao sintió que una gran gota surgía en su frente, había olvidado lo delicado que era para los muchachos ese asunto, sin importar cuan amigos fueran había cosas que… bueno… ¡Al demonio, que importaba!, la chica puso su mejor sonrisa y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Oye ¿Sabes donde estamos?- Soujiro tuvo que controlarse para no dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio, gracias a kami Misao había cambiado de conversación ¿Qué hubiera hecho si le hubiera insistido en eso de "ser virgen"? que vergüenza hubiera pasado si la chica se enterara de que seguía tan casto como había llegado al mundo, ¡Ahhhh!, cómo podía ser posible que él, el alumno número uno del gran Shishio no hubiera tenido nunca ningún encuentro carnal, cualquiera diría que su maestro era un fracasado ¡Y eso no era verdad!, si sólo de oír los ruidos que llegaban de su habitación con Yumi… ¡Ahh eso no venía al caso!, lo importante era que su maestro había sido muy bueno, él era el que era un fracasado en esa área, ¡Pero eso iba a cambiar!. Soujiro miró con los ojos cargados de un fuego victorioso hacía el frente topándose con la mirada de Misao que lo observaba confundida.

-Ah, perdón ¿Qué dijiste?- la chica entrecerró los ojos.

-Te pregunte que si no sabias dónde estamos- repitió poniendo las dos manos en su cintura, Soujiro parpadeo sin comprender y observo detalladamente a su alrededor: árboles, piedras, musgo, olor a sal, bichos, la ardilla, Misao, él…

-No, no tengo idea- respondió después de unos segundos de insatisfactoria investigación visual.

-Lo sabia, debimos traer a Shozo- exclamó la joven dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oye, que el sea un magnifico guía no lo hace mejor que yo!- respondió el muchacho con gesto airado.

-Yo nunca dije eso- respondió con un suspiro Misao haciendo que el muchacho se quedara con la boca entreabierta -¿Que les parece?- sin embargo una expresión malvada cruzó su rostro al tiempo que sonreía -Soujiro Seta tiene complejos de inferioridad- el joven espadachín la observó, tan feliz, tan radiante, tan buena haciéndolo caer en juegos verbales y él tan tonto que siempre caía, haciéndose bolita en un rincón empezó a mecerse de adelante hacía atrás mientras murmuraba algo que sonaba como "Tengo buena autoestima, soy uno de los mejores espadachines que existen si no es que el mejor, no envidio a Shozo, el es un torpe, no lo envidio, no lo envidio…" Misao alzo los ojos al cielo, pensaba que esa faceta de su amigo ya había pasado pero tal parecía que no era así, sin mas que hacer se sentó a su lado a esperar que "su ataque" terminara mientras abrazaba a la ardilla en su regazo ¿Qué estaría pasando con Shozo?.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN BARCO…**

Shozo abrió los ojos, un fuerte dolor le taladraba la cabeza, se sentía perdido, mareado y mojado, el joven apoyó las palmas de las manos en el piso para incorporarse a medias ¿Dónde demonios estaba?, en un gesto por mas desesperado se llevo una mano a la sien, sentía como si su memoria se hubiera perdido repentinamente, además —por extraño que pareciera— le parecía que el piso sobre el cual estaba sentado no estaba quieto sino moviéndose.

-¿Qué paso?- levantó la vista y pudo ver que estaba rodeado de escobas, trapeadores, palos y otro montón de objetos por el estilo, frunciendo el ceño con gesto cansado se apoyó en un trapeador para pararse pero en ese instante sus sospechas se volvieron realidad cuando el piso sobre el que estaba dio una violenta sacudida y se fue a dar de bruces contra un recogedor.

-¡Demonios!- se quejó mientras frotaba su agraviada nariz ¿Qué había sido eso?, se puso en pie de un salto, el lugar en el que estaba era tan pequeño que hasta se dificultaba respirar, sin mencionar que el poco aire estaba viciado y con un nauseabundo olor a humedad y moho.

-Debo salir de aquí- murmuró mientras caminaba hacía la puerta, pero grande fue su sorpresa al empujarla y ver que esta no cedía, ya sumamente molesto empezó a zarandearla para luego pasar a patearla con coraje pero nada parecía funcionar.

-Soujiro seguramente fuiste tú- gruño mientras pensaba en la que le esperaba al joven castaño cuando pudiera salir de ahí, estaba perdido en sus deseos de venganza cuando algo parecido a una luz llegó a aclarar su mente.

-Claro, Shura- murmuró finalmente soltando el pomo de la puerta, ahora lo recordaba había encontrado a sus amigos, Santa Magdalia lo había llevado hasta ahí, el joven dio un paso hacía atrás recordando todo lo vivido y al momento de hacer ese movimiento pisó algo que lo hizo voltear al piso, justo a un lado de su bota se encontraba un papel, frunciendo el ceño lo recogió, parecía una carta pero…

-Lleva mi nombre…- ¿Quién podría escribirle una carta en un barco que acababa de pisar?, sin perder mas tiempo el muchacho la abrió y…

_Hola Shozo, o debería decir adiós…_

Definitivamente este es un adiós pedazo de inútil, ¡Sayonara torpe!

_Bueno querrás saber en primera porque estas en este lugar, encerrado y confundido (porque si yo fuera tu estaría confundida) no sé si entiendas nuestras razones tal vez te molestes pero no podemos dar marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho esta… _

Aunque no nos puedes reclamar nada si estas encerrado en ese cuarto (en el que te pienso meter) será porque fuiste un tonto y te drogue, lo que comprueba que sigues siendo débil…

_Bueno ahora viene la verdad, Shozo, si tu estas encerrado y solo quiere decir que logramos nuestro objetivo y seguramente estamos muy lejos de ti, por favor no nos juzgues déjame explicarte…_

A mi puedes juzgarme, el señor Shishio lo hacía seguido… pocas veces le entendía ciertamente…

_Soujiro y yo pensamos que esto era lo mejor, no malinterpretes, tu compañía a sido maravillosa, te has ganado por completo mi confianza y eres un muchacho increíble_

Sí, increíblemente torpe…

_Lo que pasa es que a veces en este mundo debemos vivir nuestra vida y seguir nuestros sueños, después de ver lo que paso esta noche, la forma en que le hablaste a Shura, la forma en que ella te miraba y tu a ella…_

¡Eso es forzosamente un lazo, estoy seguro!

_Creo que realmente deberías acompañarla, ella esta muy sola, parece tener una imagen fuerte y decidida pero por dentro estoy segura de que es una niña solitaria en busca de un par de brazos que la consuelen…_

¿Y que crees?, ¡Ese par de brazos podrían ser los tuyos! 

_Realmente me gustaría que no te molestaras, yo aun no estoy muy segura acerca de esto, te voy a extrañar mucho pero Soujiro dice que es lo mejor y yo confió en él…_

Es lo mejor, es cierto que aún no acabo de comprender los sentimientos, para mí ha sido difícil, como un viaje que parece siempre estar iniciando, pero sé que tu si puedes comprenderlo, somos amigos (bien al fin lo reconozco) pero lo que tu necesitas para sanar tu alma es una compañera, una amiga, alguien que sane tu corazón, por mas amigos que seamos yo no puedo hacerlo…

_Así que se podría decir que te hemos abandonado, si estas molesto y quieres reclamarnos estoy de acuerdo y creo que tienes razón, puedes hacerlo_

¡Eso si nos alcanzas!

_Pero me gustaría que tomaras esta decisión por el lado amable y cuides de Shura ¿Lo harás? espero que la respuesta sea afirmativa_

Si no eres más torpe de lo que pensé

_Cuídate mucho Shozo espero que nos podamos volver a encontrar, me enseñaste muchas cosas y te tendré siempre un sitio especial en mi corazón._

Y trata de no ser tan idiota, no siempre tienes que decir "Señorita esto, señorita el otro", trata de confiar más en las personas…

_Mil besos Ciao_

Hasta luego mi torpe amigo Ciao

Shozo termino de leer la carta, una carta escrita por sus dos amigos, una carta de despedida, ¿Qué sentía?, ¿Tristeza?, ¿Coraje?, ¿Se sentía defraudado?... no.

-No, nada de eso- el muchacho sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación mientras guardaba la carta bajo su armadura, justo encima del corazón, eran sus amigos, personas que le habían entregado su amistad sin pedir nada a cambio y que ahora lo abandonaban para que buscara su propia felicidad.

-Por fin aceptó que somos amigos- una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ese día había empezado mal pero la luz empezaba a brillar por encima de las adversidades.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shura se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, ser pirata siempre había sido difícil, pero ser una pirata que comandaba completamente sola un barco era casi imposible, resopló y clavó su mirada en el mar que se extendía frente a ella como si la desafiara, no se iba a rendir, lograría su cometido.

-Sin nadie a mi lado lo lograre- se dijo firmemente la joven de mirada violeta al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza el timón, el sol empezaba a alumbrar con gran fuerza, era un hecho que el invierno había quedado atrás.

-Shozo… cuantas mentiras encierra ese nombre- murmuró mientras una apenas perceptible sonrisa surgía en sus labios, el destino era una farsa, por lo menos eso del "destino feliz" no podía ser verdad ella lo sabía mejor que nadie -Cuantas mentiras…- volvió a repetir al tiempo que apretaba los labios, si fuera una chica frágil hubiera llorado pero esas muestras de debilidad no se las permitía ni siquiera cuando estaba sola, ella era Shura "el pirata rojo" como solían llamarle y alguien así solo podía irradiar fortaleza, los demás sentimientos no eran permitidos -No puedo sentir nada que no sea el honor- murmuró la joven.

-¿Ni siquiera el amor?- las manos de Shura se crisparon sobre el timón haciendo que diera un violento giro a la izquierda, se dio la vuelta rápidamente en sus ojos se podía leer la más pura sorpresa.

-Así que soy un mentiroso-

-¡Shozo!- la muchacha parpadeó al tiempo que el joven guerrero pasaba a su lado y redirigía el rumbo del barco.

-Sabes, en verdad no sé mucho de barcos, sólo lo más esencial pero con el paso del tiempo podré aprender- su voz era segura, fuerte, amable.

-Espera…- Shura sacudió ligeramente la cabeza ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, ¡¿Qué hacía Shozo en su barco? -Espera, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?-

-Pues es una larga historia que algún día sabrás- contestó el muchacho al tiempo que tocaba con las yemas de los dedos su pecho como si sintiera la fuerza de sus amigos dentro de la carta que celosamente guardaba junto a su corazón, la joven de cabello verde al oír sus palabras no pudo más que cerrar los ojos confundida, ¿Qué era lo que le estaba diciendo?, ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que se quedaría a su lado?.

-Pero Misao…Soujiro…- Shozo al escuchar el nombre de sus dos amigos no pudo menos que sonreír a medias al tiempo que se encogía levemente de hombros.

-Ese par se fue sin mí, pero se los agradezco-

-¿Se los agradeces?, ellos me dijeron que tu te habías ido antes, que te habías ido sin despedirte…-

-Oh eso no, yo jamás haría algo así- respondió rápidamente el joven mirándola fijamente, Shura tragó saliva, desde que había empezado su conversación Shozo no la había tratado de usted siendo que el día anterior eso había parecido una barrera entre los dos, definitivamente algo había cambiado.

-Entonces vendrás conmigo…- mas que una pregunta esa era una afirmación.

-Claro, no podría ser de otra forma- esa era la respuesta definitiva a algo que ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado jamás.

-El trabajo de un barco es muy difícil, además no esperan muchas batallas, la vida de un pirata no es sencilla- se cruzó de brazos hablando con su voz gruesa, ella no era una niña frágil, no lo había sido ni lo sería nunca.

-El trabajo de un barco ya lo he vivido de la peor forma créeme y en cuanto a las batallas ¿Qué acaso no se nota que soy buen luchador?- bien, quizás se le había pegado algo de la arrogancia de Soujiro…

-Bueno, entonces veamos como te las ingenias para que esta cosa no pierda rumbo- Shura le arrojó una brújula que el joven atrapó juntando sus dos manos, la chica había recuperado su postura de superioridad, él simplemente la desarmó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú mientras que vas a hacer?-

-Algo de comer… por supuesto- la chica se dio la vuelta con elegancia y caminó con paso decidido a la cocina, Shozo por su parte miró al frente, el mar se extendía frente a sus ojos, aquella hermosa masa azul lo rodeaba y su alma parecía danzar entre tanta paz, quizás su destino fuera hermoso después de todo…

**Y AOSHI…**

-Joven sus boletos-

-Ya le dije que no los tengo-

-Pero no puede viajar sin boletos-

-Es la quinta vez que le aclaro que nunca los compre-

-Pero no pudo haber viajado desde Nagoya hasta Yokkaichi sin boletos, alguien lo hubiera descubierto-

-Viajé desde Okasaki hasta aquí sin boletos-

-Pero eso es imposible-

-Entonces ¿Porque estoy aquí?-

-Entonces… ¿Usted es un fantasma?- Aoshi se aguanto las ganas de patear a ese chico tan estupido que se hacía llamar guardia de ferrocarril.

-Tal parece-

-¡Es cierto por eso esta todo lleno de sangre!- Aoshi cerró los ojos ante tanta ignorancia reunida en una sola persona, el tren se había detenido y de repente ese chico había llegado al vagón y antes de preocuparse porque el techo estuviera abollado, porque los cristales estuvieran rotos, por su estado de completo abandono sentado en la esquina del vagón lleno de sangre, antes siquiera de inquietarse por las dos espadas que estaban a su lado había dicho "Disculpe, boletos".

-Puedo preguntarle ¿Qué se siente estar muerto?- Aoshi que tenía la vista algo caída la subió hasta posarla en los atolondrados ojos del muchacho para luego profundizarla como si estuviera a punto de matarlo, el muchacho tragó saliva y un escalofrió recorrió rápidamente su cuerpo, el fantasma frente a él debía haber muerto en horribles condiciones porque su mirada era mas fría que el hielo y tan furiosa que podía sentirse atravesándole la piel.

-Siento molestarlo me-me-me retiro- tartamudeó el joven mientras retrocedía de espaldas para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, el joven ninja por su parte apoyó su frente en la palma de su mano y dejo escapar una profunda exhalación, la gente cada vez parecía ser más tonta y eso empezaba a molestarlo, con un bufido intentó ponerse de pie, cosa que logró con algunos cuantos temblores de por medio, definitivamente tenía que aceptar que Soujiro Seta era muy bueno en el arte de la espada, justo estaba por bajar de una vez por todas de aquella maquina maldita cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente haciendo que parara en seco.

-El kimono…- dando vuelta en redondo se dispuso a recuperar la preciada prenda pero en vez de eso se quedo completamente helado mientras veía como unas delicadas manitas tomaban el kimono con suavidad.

-¡Mira mami, he encontrado un kimono, es muy bonito ven a verlo!- la pequeña de ojos castaños saltaba alegremente agitando la prenda de arriba abajo, Aoshi apenas soltó un suspiro, por nada del mundo quería tener que lidiar con una niñita.

-Disculpa, eso es mío, devuélvemelo- la pequeña niña al ver a un hombre extremadamente alto, de profundos ojos azules y lleno de sangre por doquier no atino a hacer otra cosa que replegarse contra la pared y apretar con fuerza el kimono -Lo estas arrugando entrégamelo- la voz de Aoshi seguía siendo tan fría y neutral como siempre pero eso la pequeña niña no lo sabía y se imaginó que aquel hombre se ensañaba con ella.

-¡No me hable así, me da miedo!- Aoshi alzo una ceja mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura.

-No habría necesidad de hablarte si me hubieras entregado ese kimono desde el principio- tratar con niños no era lo suyo y pocos tenían la capacidad de Misao para acoplarse a sus frases secas.

-¡Pero no es suyo!-

-Claro que es mío- no había necesidad de explicarle a una niña sus intrincados motivos para tener un kimono.

-¡Pero usted es hombre!- aunque ella notó en seguida el hecho.

-Y eso que importa-

-¡Los hombres no usan kimono, eso solo lo hacen las mujeres!- Aoshi apretó el puño tras su espalda, el tiempo en el que cuidaba niños había quedado atrás, quería ese kimono en sus manos en ese preciso instante.

-Nunca dije que fuera a usarlo, ahora me lo das o te lo quito-

-Usted no puede hacer eso- la chiquilla sacó el labio inferior haciendo un puchero mientras sus infantiles ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, Aoshi se levantó asqueado, odiaba cuando los niños lloraban, odiaba ver esas caritas de tristeza, odiaba que las lagrimas lo hicieran sentir vulnerable.

-Claro que puedo- el joven desvió la vista, así no sería tan difícil quitarle la prenda a la chiquilla e irse.

-¡No puede, Misao dice que los hombres buenos no lo hacen, ella dice que los hombres buenos cuidan de las niñas indefensas!- el Ninja giró el rostro con sorpresa ¿Qué había dicho?

-Repite lo que dijiste- le ordenó volviendo a inclinarse para estar a su altura, la niña al oír el tono violento trago saliva y extendió las manitas para devolverle el kimono.

-No ya no lo quiero, repite lo que dijiste- los ojos de la niña se empezaron a cristalizar, seguramente cuando repitiera lo que había dicho ese hombre se enojaría mas y le pegaría.

-¡Maaamá!- chillo la pequeña al tiempo que gruesas lagrimas bañaban sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-No llores- gruñó Aoshi entre dientes.

-¡Hija!, ¿estas bien?- el joven ninja tuvo que quitarse de enfrente de la niña para que su escandalizada madre pudiera cargarla en brazos y calmarla.

-¡Pero quien se…!- la mujer ahogó su reclamo contra Aoshi al momento en que lo pudo ver detenidamente, el hombre frente a ella parecía sacado de un cuento de terror, tenía la mirada fría y penetrante, ambas manos estaban fuertemente armadas con espadas y su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre.

-¡No nos lastime!- la mujer puso a su hija tras ella y miró al hombre con espanto, Aoshi a su vez la observó inexpresivo, así eran las personas, indefensas, preocupándose solamente de su vida, viéndolo siempre como un peligro.

-Sólo quiero que me de el kimono y repita lo que dijo hace unos momentos- la mujer tragó saliva con horror mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora, esa había sido una clara orden, no una aclaración.

-Yuriko dile al señor lo que quiere ¿Si?- exclamó la mujer al tiempo que le quitaba el kimono de las manos y se lo entregaba temblorosamente a Aoshi.

-Mami yo sólo dije que Misao dice que los hombres buenos cuidan a las niñas indefensas- contestó la niña sujetando con fuerza el kimono de su madre, la mujer miró suplicante a Aoshi pero éste en vez de irse se agachó y tomó del brazo a la niña.

-¿Cuál es esa Misao de la que hablas?-

-¡Por favor!- la mujer apartó a su hija del ninja con visible miedo, Aoshi al ver esto levantó los ojos hacía ella.

-No le haga caso a mi hija, ella sólo repite lo que solía decir una joven ninja que vivió algunas semanas aquí, se llamaba Misao y solía decirle que los hombres buenos protegen a las niñas porque un hombre se había hecho cargo de ella cuando era pequeña, pero eso es todo, mi hija no quiso molestarlo se lo aseguro, por favor…- Aoshi se levantó, la mujer retrocedió un paso ese hombre era increíblemente alto, con facilidad ella apenas y alcanzaba a rozarle el hombro.

-¿Porque esa ninja se quedo con ustedes?-

-Ella buscaba al hombre que la había cuidado, se quedo aquí porque Yokkaichi es famoso por su té y ella lo recordaba, creo que eso fue lo que dijo- la mujer balbuceaba y se trababa al intentar explicarse, por nada del mundo quería que el hombre frente a ella se molestara, Aoshi por su parte sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, Misao había pasado por ese lugar, había estado viviendo ahí solo porque el té hacía que lo recordara.

-Dígame…- la mujer tomó aire mientras apretaba mas fuerte a su hija tras de si.

-Dígame ¿Cree que Misao era feliz en ese tiempo?- la mujer no podía estar más sorprendida, el rostro del joven se había suavizado repentinamente, parecía como si su respuesta fuera muy importante para él.

-Pues… esa muchacha siempre esta alegre, siempre esta sonriendo, si estaba triste nadie podría saberlo porque una sonrisa siempre adornaba su cara- Aoshi asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya veo… gracias- el muchacho se dio la vuelta y bajó del vagón, la mujer lo observo alejarse hasta que sintió un tironcito en su kimono.

-Mamá, no es…-

Aoshi estaba algo desubicado, sus heridas aun le dolían y al bajar del vagón se había percatado de que sus músculos estaban algo tensos, para reponerse necesitaría un lugar donde descansar.

-Shinomori Aoshi…- el joven ninja se dio la vuelta extrañado, alguien había mencionado su nombre, alguien lo había llamado.

-Shinomori Aoshi ¿Es usted?- la mujer de hace unos momentos lo observaba mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano como si aún tuviera dudas sobre la identidad del joven.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- el rostro de la mujer pareció relajarse y la niña a su lado le obsequió una gran sonrisa.

-Ese era el nombre del hombre que buscaba Misao, usted debe ser quien la cuido cuando era pequeña- él la observó sin cambiar su semblante y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-En ese caso permítame darle hospedaje en mi casa, por lo menos déjeme ayudarle a curar sus heridas, se lo ruego- Aoshi alzó una ceja, hace un momento estaba aterrorizada y ahora le suplicaba que se quedara ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella mujer?.

-Se quedaras con nosotros ¿Verdad señor Aoshi?- la niña lo había tomado del brazo y lo veía con los ojos llenos de esperanza, Aoshi parpadeó….

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

-Soujiro no sé si te acuerdes pero no he comido nada desde que subimos al tren- el chico al oír el reclamo de Misao se quedo de piedra ¡Era cierto!, desde mucho antes de que subieran al tren la chica no había probado bocado ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿dos días?, ¿tres quizás?, con Shura habían comido algo de fruta pero eso no era una comida en forma y él sin dinero, sin equipaje y sin saber hacer nada para conseguir dinero de otra forma que no fuera robando o matando a alguien (las dos opciones fueron descartadas inmediatamente).

-No te preocupes Misao, te daré algo, ya lo veras- la animó el chico cuando ni siquiera él sabía que demonios iba a hacer para que pudieran sobrevivir ¿Y si se metía a apostar en algún lado? no, porque si perdía no traía ni un yen encima ¿Qué podría hacer?.

-Creo recordar este lugar- Misao no le hizo mucho caso —sabía lo escasos de habilidades que eran los buenos luchadores para conseguir dinero— y murmuró distraída, ambos iban adentrándose en el pueblo que cada vez se hacía más colorido y lleno de vida, a las orillas de las principales calles se alzaba una hilera de puestos con gente que sonriendo ofrecía figurillas de increíble belleza, prendas verdaderamente hermosas y hierbas especiales para preparar todo tipo de infusiones, ella veía todo con admiración pero los gruñidos que emitía su estomago la distraían mucho (eso y los constantes retortijones que le pedían a gritos algo de sustento para seguir caminando).

Soujiro se pasó la lengua por los labios buscando una posible solución a su desesperada situación, la ardilla estaba hecha bolita sobre su hombro, fuertemente sujeta mediante sus patitas traseras a su gi, la gente que lo veía pasar lo miraba con curiosidad ¿Qué tan seguido podías ver a un muchacho con una rasgadura terrible en el cuello, una ardilla fuertemente sujeta a él como si en eso se le fuera la vida y encima acompañado de una jovencita que traía simplemente una playera negra y unos diminutos pantalones azules?

-En serio, creo que ya he estado en este lugar- volvió a comentar Misao mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano y alzaba una ceja, Soujiro se paró dejando que la ardilla bajara al suelo.

-¿Segura?-

-….-

-¿Misao?-

-¡Yokkaichi!- la muchacha golpeó la palma de su mano con su puño mientras sus ojos se abrían despidiendo una extraña luz.

-¿Yokkaichi?- preguntó Soujiro ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Si ya lo recuerdo, estuve aquí hará cosa de un año ¡Claro!, ¿como pude olvidarlo?, este lugar es famoso por su variada producción de té ¡Sin olvidar claro su hermosa porcelana conocida como banko!- exclamó la chica haciendo que a Soujiro una gota de sudor le recorriera la frente ¿Y ahora quien se parecía a Shozo?.

-¡Este lugar es maravilloso te lo aseguro!- gritó emocionada mientras corría hasta pararse frente a una vitrina, Soujiro no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirla y pegar la cara al cristal que su amiga observaba.

-¡Cielos, esa gente es muy pequeña!- Soujiro tenía la nariz pegada al vidrio y miraba asombrado unas pequeñas figuras humanas de porcelana.

-Si, no están muy caras pero como no traemos nada de dinero será imposible que podamos comprar algo- dijo la joven con cierto aire de desaliento mientras se retiraba de la vitrina, Soujiro siguió con los ojos fijos en las hermosas figuras, daría muchas cosas por poder regalarle una a Misao pero desgraciadamente no tenía nada…

-¡Bueno, vamos, vamos, no te pongas así es hora de seguir adelante!- Misao le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

-Pero no has comido nada-

-¡Eso no importa!- Oh, claro que si importaba, si seguía así se iba a morir de seguro…

-No, no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que comamos algo ¿Esta bien?- el joven espadachín puso su mejor sonrisa y Misao no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir ¿Cómo negarse a semejante gesto?.

-Esta bien pero no puedo pensar en nada para conseguir comida que no sea robando o pidiendo en alguna posada con cara de limosneros-

-Algo se me ocurrirá…- Soujiro se dio la vuelta ¿Por que su cerebro nunca tenía una idea brillante y maestra con la cual salir de los apuros?, la ardillita a sus pies parecía estarse impacientando y empezó a morderle la orilla de su hakama estirando el desgastado tejido.

-¡Hey, no hagas eso, me lo vas a romper!- la amonestó el chico mientras le tiraba una "ligera" patada que la hizo salir rodando por el suelo.

-¡Soujiro, no seas tan cruel!- chilló la chica corriendo para levantar al animalito que había chocado contra un poste y tenía los ojitos en forma de espiral.

-No pensé que…- Soujiro se detuvo en seco, el poste con el que había chocado la ardilla tenía un anuncio pegado, el joven se acerco y lo arrancó sin titubear para luego pasar a leerlo.

_Feria anual de Yokkaichi_

_Como ya es costumbre todos los años para celebrar el fin de la recolección de algodón el puerto marítimo de Yokkaichi se complace en invitarlos a su feria anual donde gozaremos de demostraciones artísticas._

_En esta ocasión el concurso al que toda la población esta cordialmente invitada es a la competencia de canto (Puede hacerse en forma individual o en duetos) el premio será entregado en efectivo…_

Soujiro leyó con atención el papel un par de veces para luego pasárselo a Misao, la chica a su vez lo leyó detenidamente y se lo regreso al chico.

-Parece que va a estar interesante ¿Te quieres quedar a verlo?-

-Bueno, la verdad mis planes eran otros…-

-¿Tus planes?- la ardilla se pego a la pierna de la ninja como si presagiara algo terrible en las palabras del joven Tenken.

-Misao-

-¿Si?-

-¡Creo que sería buena idea que entraras en ese concurso!-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Mira es buena idea, eres una ninja y eres maravillosa cambiando tu tono de voz, puedes imitar a quien sea y hacer la voz que te propongas-

-Pero…- la chica trago saliva, ella era muy arrojada pero ¿Cantar frente a todo un pueblo? bueno, no es que fuera difícil pero…

-Es que…- la chica ladeó su cabeza para ver su espalda, sus piernas, sus brazos, su cuerpo… Soujiro la observaba sin comprender ¿Se suponía que…?

-¡No puedo presentarme con esta ropa!- Soujiro se fue de lado y azotó en el piso.

-E-es cierto- tartamudeó, hasta que se le ocurría una buena idea y no tenían ropa presentable para poder llevarla a cabo.

-¡Esto no es posible!-

**Y AOSHI..****.**

El joven ninja tomó otro sorbo de té mientras la pequeña niña de ojos claros lo veía sonriente como si fuera algún nuevo espectáculo ambulante que llegara a su casa, pero bueno, gracias a la ayuda de su madre ahora estaba vendado y limpio así que no podía simplemente decirle que lo dejara en paz, además ser cruel con los niños por alguna extraña razón no se le daba muy bien que digamos.

-¿Sabía que Misao llegó aquí porque unos hombres malos querían golpearme?-

-No- respuesta tajante para pregunta fuera de lugar y que sin embargo le interesaba.

-Pues sí, ella me salvo de unos hombres malos que me querían quitar el dinero que le llevaba a mamá, Misao es muy fuerte- exclamó la pequeña como si se enorgulleciera ampliamente de la ninja.

-Así es- contestó Aoshi mientras daba otro sorbo a su té.

-Yo lloré mucho y le dije que los hombres eran muy malos, todos los hombres- la niña guardo silencio y bajo la vista al piso, Aoshi la observó por encima de la taza -Pero ella se agacho, me sonrió y me dijo, "No todos son malos, hay hombres buenos que cuidan de las niñas indefensas como yo"- la niña levantó la vista esbozando una gran sonrisa, Aoshi a su vez había separado la taza de sus labios ¿Misao era una niña indefensa?

-Ella dijo que el hombre bueno que había cuidado de ella cuando era niña era el señor Aoshi Shinomori y que si yo tenía suerte encontraría a alguien como él ¿Usted fue muy bueno con ella verdad?- Aoshi apretó inconcientemente el asa de la taza ¿Dejarla cuando tenía ocho años era ser bueno?

-No lo sé…-

-¡Si!, yo digo que si fue muy bueno porque ella lo estaba buscando, y ella es muy buena y si usted cuido de ella tiene que ser bueno ¿No?-

-Supongo…- Aoshi volvió a tomar un sorbo de té ¿Por qué tenía que enfrentarse a la inocencia de una niña?, ¿Por qué una niña pequeña era la que lo hacía reflexionar?, ¿Sería que las niñas pequeñas le recordaban a Misao?.

-Yuriko, deja de molestar al señor por favor- la madre de la niña había llegado y observaba con desaprobación a su pequeña, la niña hizo un puchero y se levantó corriendo para posarse tras el kimono de su madre desde donde asomo la cabecita para ver al ninja.

-Señor Shinomori, aquí esta el kimono que llevaba con usted- la mujer hizo una reverencia y le entrego a Aoshi el kimono planchado y perfectamente doblado.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en comunicármela, estamos en deuda con Misao por haber salvado a mi hija- Aoshi asintió, Misao… ¿Seguiría con vida?, no podía ser de otra forma, Misao siempre estaba alegre, por sus venas corría tanta vitalidad que era imposible pensar que estuviera muerta, el mar era un terrible oponente pero tenía que estar viva, tenía que estarlo.

El joven ninja recordó lo que había pasado con Kenshin cuando pensó que Enishi había matado a Kaoru, el antiguo Battousai se había sepultado en vida, había encadenado su espada y sus ojos solo buscaban la muerte, eso no podía pasarle a él, como en aquella ocasión él sería el único que vería mas allá de lo evidente, sería el único que pelearía por la vida sin resignarse, él lo haría…

-Señor Aoshi…- el joven bajó la vista encontrándose con la mirada tierna de la niña que tironeaba de su traje Oni.

-¿Va a asistir al festival?- el muchacho alzó una ceja en señal de interrogación.

-Mi hija esta hablando del festival anual que se efectúa aquí en Yokkaichi, hay comida, bebida y atracciones culturales, creo que en esta ocasión habrá un concurso de canto- la señora puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y volteó hacía el techo -Me pregunto quien participara, aquí no tenemos muy buenas voces que digamos- Aoshi guardó silencio, recordó que la ultima vez que Misao y el habían cruzado palabra ella se encontraba cantando fuera de su habitación, solía decir que eso lo molestaba porque interrumpía su meditación pero lo cierto es que la muchacha lo hacía muy bien.

-¿Piensa asistir?-

-No, no lo creo, gracias por sus atenciones, me retiro- el joven hizo una ligera reverencia y salió de la casa, justo empezaba a alejarse unos cuantos pasos cuando una vocecita a su espalda se dejo escuchar.

-¡Señor Aoshi!, ¡Cuando encuentre a Misao salúdela de mi parte!- el joven apretó los puños, eso si la encontraba…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿Qué haremos?-

-Pues ni modo, tendremos que conformarnos con ver sin participar-

-¡Pero no es justo!, por fin tengo una idea y todo se pierde por culpa de Shozo-

-¿Shozo?-

-Sí, si hubiera cuidado un poco más nuestro equipaje ahora mismo no estaríamos en esta situación-

-Bueno eso ya no importa, oye ¿Y la ardilla?- Misao giró la vista alrededor pero no pudo localizar al peludo animalito.

-¿A dónde se fue ahora esa malagradecida?- pregunto en tono trágico Soujiro mientras ponía el dorso de su mano sobre su frente.

-¡Mírala allá va!- Misao se puso de pie y salió corriendo tras ella, Soujiro lanzó un suspiro, justo iba a correr también cuando una piedra salida de ningún lado le dio en el pie haciendo que cayera al piso.

-Pero que demonios- Soujiro entrecerró los ojos y miro a todas las direcciones buscando la presencia de algún ki pero fue inútil, nada perturbaba la paz de aquel lugar.

-Soujiro ¿Cómo es que te caíste?- Misao regresaba con la ardilla en brazos y veía con algo de burla a su amigo.

-Una piedra…- el tono seco no dejaba lugar a dudas, algo estaba sucediendo, Misao se puso tensa al instante y miro de reojo a ambos lados.

-¿Viste a alguien?-

-No, a nadie-

-¿Investigamos?- Soujiro asintió con la cabeza y poniéndose de pie tomó la mano de la chica poniéndola a sus espaldas para protegerla si pasaba algo imprevisto.

-Vamos por allá- se dirigió con pasos cautelosos hacía la dirección de donde había salido la piedra (o por lo menos de donde creía que había salido), había muchos matorrales y tuvieron que abrirse paso con las manos pero al final llegaron a un claro donde se encontraron algo que jamás hubieran imaginado.

-Es…-

-Espera- Soujiro detuvo a Misao la cual ya estaba dando un paso adelante para acercarse -Puede ser una trampa- el joven Tenken observo con detenimiento los árboles que los rodeaban en busca de algún espía o alguna cuerda, después examino cada matorral cercano y cada piedra sospechosa pero al parecer nada era anormal, nada a excepción del hermoso kimono perfectamente doblado sobre una roca.

-¿Ya puedo acercarme?- preguntó Misao viendo a su amigo de reojo.

-Supongo que si pero ten mucho cuidado- la joven ninja asintió y con extrema cautela se acerco hasta estar frente a la piedra de donde tomo con suavidad el kimono.

-Podría equivocarme pero casi estoy segura de que este es el kimono que compre en Okasaki- el chico al oír eso se acerco para examinar la prenda, era un lindo kimono celeste con los bordes negros.

-Pues se parece mucho pero tendré que verlo puesto para decidirme…- Soujiro puso una mano en su barbilla mientras alzaba una ceja, la joven ninja por su parte entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Soujiro Seta hentai!- exclamó mientras le daba una patada en la cabeza y se alejaba dejándolo tirado con los ojos en forma de espiral, si se apuraba tal vez aun alcanzara a competir…

**5 de la tarde…**

El pueblo realmente era un carnaval de luz, color, comida y algarabía, toda la gente se arremolinaba de aquí para allá en espera de que la atracción principal, el concurso de canto comenzara.

Misao estaba algo nerviosa, se había cambiado de ropa y lucía el bello kimono ajustándose a su esbelto cuerpo, una joven le había ayudado a maquillarse y bien podía pasar por una muñequita de porcelana de las que vendían en los escaparates. Soujiro y la ardilla se distraían viéndola ir y venir por todo el salón de espera como si no se pudiera estar quieta ni por un segundo.

-Aun sigo pensando ¿Quién fue la persona que dejo ese kimono para ti?-

-Tal vez no era para mi Soujiro, tal vez solo lo encontramos por suerte- contestó ella distraídamente.

-Sí claro, por pura suerte alguien me pegó con una piedra haciéndome caer y nos dejo el kimono sobre una piedra ¿no?-

-Quizás…- Soujiro resoplo, sería imposible hablar con Misao en esas condiciones y de cualquier modo no atinaba a adivinar quien les había hecho semejante regalo, el chico apretó los labios mientras la ardilla se divertía saltando de una de sus rodillas a la otra como si fueran trampolines.

-Será que…- Soujiro tragó saliva ¿Acaso de alguna forma Shozo les había mandado el kimono?, no, eso sería ridículo porque Shozo no sabía donde estaban ¿O si?, además si lo hubiera hecho habría mandado todo el equipaje, que extraño, volteó al frente y vio la mirada de preocupación de su amiga.

-¿Algo te molesta?- preguntó en automático.

-No, no te preocupes- contestó la muchacha esbozando una sonrisa pero su amigo la observó ceñudo al igual que la ardilla, al verlos sólo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro.

-En serio no es nada, sólo que no puedo decidir que canción cantare-

-Cualquiera estará bien- exclamó el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Ay, como puedes decir eso!, ¡Claro que no!- explotó la chica enseñando unos colmillos que no combinaban para nada con su recatada apariencia -¡Una canción para que gane debe de sentirse, debe de expresar todas las emociones que guardas, debe tocar el interior de las personas!-

-En ese caso piensa en lo mas hermoso que te ha pasado- exclamó con simpleza el joven cerrando los ojos, Misao entreabrió la boca ¿Lo más hermoso?.

-Por favor les suplicamos de la forma mas atenta que todas las personas que no vayan a concursar pasen a ocupar asiento en las gradas y los concursantes pasen al foro- un joven habló haciendo que Soujiro se pusiera de pie pesadamente.

-Bueno creo que ha llegado la hora de separarnos, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo y recuerda ganar- Misao asintió con la cabeza mientras alzaba el dedo pulgar en señal de victoria.

-Recuerda que sólo el débil pierde- murmuro el joven antes de salir haciendo que a Misao le saliera una gota, vaya ánimos que le daba, definitivamente Shishio le había metido ideas raras.

-Jóvenes tomen sus lugares- Misao se acercó y una chica le dio el botón con el numero 14, la joven ninja lo observó dejando escapar un suspiro, era de las ultimas ¿Eso era bueno o era malo?

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

-Ardillita ¿Crees que se tarde mucho todavía Misao?- Soujiro veía con aire de aburrimiento a la jovencita que cantaba en el foro desafinando a cada diez segundos, ya habían pasado con ella trece concursantes y Misao todavía no aparecía ¿Y si no había alcanzado lugar? bueno de cualquier forma a lo mejor y si concursaba no ganaba porque un muchacho que había salido en el quinto lugar había cantando una muy bonita melodía haciendo que medio publico se pusiera de pie para aplaudirle.

-De cualquier forma será una distracción para la pupila ¿No crees?- preguntó a su ardilla la cual se frotó repetidamente en su mejilla a modo de respuesta.

-Y ahora señoras y señores les presentamos a la señorita Misao, perteneciente de la bella provincia de Kyoto ¡Un fuerte aplauso!- las palmas se empezaron a escuchar ovacionando a la jovencita pero cuando esta al fin salió y se plantó en medio del auditorio un frío silencio recorrió a todo el publico y sólo Soujiro siguió aplaudiendo como un tonto.

-¡Hey que pasa!- exclamó mitad molesto mitad avergonzado al notar que solo sus aplausos hacían eco entre aquel publico que se había quedado mudo de repente, realmente se veía estupido aplaudiendo solo así que volteando la vista hacía el cielo escondió las manos tras su espalda y se puso a silbar mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono carmín.

Misao por su parte se mordió el labio inferior, demonios algo no andaba bien, ¿Por qué todos se habían quedado callados?, ¿Tenía algo en la cara?, ¿Llevaba arrastrando algo?, ¡Que pasaba!, ahora si no podía estar mas nerviosa ¿Cómo es que había oído los consejos de Soujiro?, cuando lo viera de nuevo iba a darle una patada que lo mandaría hasta Shangai.

Pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes imaginaba el verdadero motivo del repentino silencio del publico, ellos no, pero alguien del publico si, Aoshi observaba con las pupilas dilatadas a la bella joven que se enfrentaba al auditorio vistiendo el hermoso kimono que momentos antes había dejado sobre una roca para que ella lo usara, había sido una suerte que cuando salió de la casa de la niña hubiera pasado por una plantación de algodón escuchando en su camino la platica de ambos jóvenes que se quejaban por no tener la ropa adecuada para ese concurso, sólo oír su voz Aoshi sintió que algo dentro de él renacía, ¡Estaba viva!

Al principio pensó en aparecer de inmediato y mostrarse frente a su protegida, después de tanto tiempo siguiéndola por fin le hablaría de nuevo, por fin podría acariciar su cabello otra vez pero… lo que había hecho con Soujiro aun le pesaba, no podía aparecerse y hacer como que el chico era invisible, no podía actuar impulsivamente nuevamente, fue entonces cuando escuchó su platica, ellos no tenían la ropa adecuada y el tenía un kimono en las manos ¿Acaso había otra elección?; hizo que la ardilla se alejara de ellos ofreciéndole una galleta y después —cuando Misao se había ido— le mando a Soujiro una pedrada desde la copa de un árbol (sólo para acabar de matar las diferencias).

Y el resultado era ese, una hermosa jovencita a punto de cantar con él como espectador, era irónico, por lo visto Misao no tenía ni idea de que la estaba siguiendo siendo que ya medio mundo se había enterado, ¿Acaso la jovencita ni siquiera lo recordaba?, se veía muy feliz, nunca la había visto suspirando por recordarlo, no la había visto murmurando su nombre ¿Acaso ya no pensaba en él?.

Cerró los ojos, por alguna extraña razón pensaba que sus dudas serían disipadas en el momento en que la melodiosa voz de la chica se dejara oír.

-Muy bien señorita Misao el publico es suyo, deléitenos con su voz- exclamó el presentador haciéndole una reverencia a Misao y dejándola sola en medio del foro ¿Cómo demonios había terminado en ese lugar?, la chica sintió que los nervios formaban un hueco en su estomago, ese era el momento pero ¿lo haría bien?, con ese publico seguramente estaba perdida, pero aún así no se iba a dejar vencer, tomó aire con fuerza, no por nada era Misao Makimachi, no por nada la seguridad era parte de ella, iba a realizar lo que tenía que hacer y lo haría bien, caminó hacía adelante acercándose más al publico y pasó una mirada rápida por encima de todos, en su inconciente buscaba a Soujiro pero no pudo localizarlo, bien, no importaba, sabía que estaba ahí, ese era el momento…

-_Ni una simple sonrisa, ni un poco de luz en sus ojos profundos- _todo el público se sorprendió ante la frágil y dulce voz de la hermosa jovencita que sin embargo era lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a los oídos de todos los espectadores, Misao por su parte cerro los ojos, esa frase, esa estrofa le taladraba el alma.

_-Ni siquiera el reflejo de algún pensamiento que alegre su mundo- _Aoshi sintió que su corazón saltaba, no podía equivocarse esa frase era para él… estaba cantando para él.

_- Hay t__risteza en sus ojos hablando y callando y bailando conmigo, una pena lejana que llega a mi alma y se hace cariño- _Misao tomó aire, toda inseguridad se había marchado, ahora solo existía ella y la canción, ella y su alma al descubierto…

- _El muchacho de los ojos tristes vive solo y necesita amor- _Soujiro parpadeó, algo no estaba bien, en su estomago algo saltaba como si hubiera mariposas revoloteando dentro de él ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?.

- _Como el aire necesita verme, como al sol lo necesito yo,_ _el muchacho de los ojos tristes, ha encontrado al fin una razón para hacer que su mirada ría, con mis besos y mi gran amor- _ hizo una pausa, el publico la observaba expectante y sus ojos se volvieron nostálgicos repentinamente, había seguido el consejo de Soujiro, lo mas hermoso que le había pasado había sido conocerlos…

- _Ni su nombre conozco y ya quiero volver a encontrármelo a solas y en sus ojos de otoño dormir poco a poco olvidando las horas- _Aoshi apretó los puños, esa parte no era para él, era para… Soujiro trago saliva y abrazó a la ardilla contra su pecho como si fuera un niño pequeño que debe aferrarse a algo para sentirse seguro, las mariposas en su estomago no se retiraban ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

_- Y aun pretendo saber, porque extraña razón hoy sus ojos no ríen y aun pretendo lograr con ternura y amor ver sus ojos felices__- _alzó la vista y sonrió, algún día lo lograría, arrancaría una sonrisa de ese par de ojos de hielo, lo había prometido.

En ese momento un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, su corazón pareció congelarse para después azotarse fuertemente contra su pecho, sus pupilas se dilataron, porque justo en ese momento, en ese preciso momento dos ojos de hielo la observaban fijamente, cerró los ojos confusa y cuando los volvió a abrir ya no estaba el dueño de esos profundos ojos entre la multitud.

-¡Vamos Misao!- la chica giro la vista y vio la sonrisa sincera de su amigo que la vitoreaba abriéndose paso para quedar frente a ella, era cierto, aún no acababa la canción, esbozando una sonrisa la jovencita terminó la melodía.

- _El muchacho de los ojos tristes vive solo y necesita amor, como el aire necesita verme, como al sol lo necesito yo, el muchacho de los ojos tristes, ha encontrado al fin una razón para hacer que su mirada ría, con mis besos y mi gran amor…- _la muchacha perdió su vista entre el publico, quizás solo lo había soñado, quizás solo había sido su imaginación pero fuera como fuera ver a su señor Aoshi justo en ese momento había sido maravilloso…

-¡Gracias!- exclamó haciendo una reverencia, el publico entero se puso de pie para vitorearla.

-Canta como los ángeles- murmuró una señora limpiándose una lágrima.

-Sí, es mi amiga- exclamó orgullosamente Soujiro muy satisfecho por la participación de la chica.

-Es muy bonita- exclamó un niño admirando a la joven que agitaba su mano devolviendo los aplausos de la gente.

-Si y viaja conmigo, no te la presto- contesto Soujiro entrecerrando los ojos mientras una chispita se encendía en sus pupilas.

-¿Creen que quiera ser mi novia?-

-¡Oye!- Soujiro hizo una mueca, vaya ese era el precio de la fama, Misao que seguía repartiendo besos desde el escenario observo a su amigo y muy contenta corrió hacía el jalándolo del brazo.

-Soujiro ¿Lo hice bien?- el muchacho sonrío.

-Lo hiciste excelente- la chica asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, se sentía feliz.

**8 de la noche…**

Misao y Soujiro estaban sentados sobre unas tapias, sus piernas colgaban y ambos las movían de adelante hacía atrás como si fueran niños pequeños al tiempo que comían unas bolas de arroz, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y era un bonito espectáculo ver el ocaso desde ese lugar.

-Con el dinero que nos dieron ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por la comida- Soujiro habló con la boca llena.

-Sí así es- murmuró Misao antes de engullir otra bola de arroz.

-Cantaste muy bien- el chico murmuró de pronto quedándose quieto.

-Mmm, gracias- respondió la joven tragando como si nada -Escogí esa canción gracias a lo que me dijiste y creo que quedo bien-

-Ah por cierto, hablando de eso ¿Cantaste esa canción por alguna persona en especial?- Soujiro tenía tal cara de inocencia e ingenuidad que Misao solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro ¿cómo era posible que fuera tan tontito?

-Ay Soujiro, torpe, mejor vamonos- respondió la jovencita bajándose de la tapia mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaliento.

-¿Hee?... ¡Si!- el joven bajó tras de ella y corrió para alcanzarla.

-¿Vas a llevar puesto el kimono?-

-Ni modo, que más me puedo poner- contestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-A mi me gusta ¿A ti te gusta ardillita?- la ardilla se froto en su mejilla y el chico sonrió -Dice que también le gusta- Misao esbozo una sonrisa, a veces Soujiro era tan tierno.

-Oye ¿No te sientes feliz?- Misao parpadeó.

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que ya estamos solos los dos de nuevo- exclamo con una sonrisa el joven a lo que Misao ladeó la cabeza para luego sonreír.

-Si, se siente bien pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Siento como que alguien mas nos acompañara ¿Tu no?-

-Si de hecho se siente como que somos tres-

-A lo mejor es la ardilla…-

-Si seguramente- ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros y se alejaron perdiéndose entre el camino que salía de Yokkaichi mientras un joven ninja alzaba una ceja ¿Confundir su presencia con la de una ardilla? Eso si era nuevo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet**: ¡Si! otro capitulo terminado y nos acercamos rápidamente al gran final, debo decir que escribir este capitulo fue muy divertido. En las anécdotas, pues la conversación que tuvieron al principio Soujiro y Misao (la de ser virgen) yo le hice esa pregunta a mi amigo Cu-cu en clase de anatomía y él tuvo la reacción de Soujiro jajaja, fue infinitamente gracioso, sobre todo cuando me salió con eso de que el era José el carpintero, también cuando Soujiro se queda aplaudiendo como idiota (yo no estuve en el papel de Soujiro sino en el de Misao) di una clase y cuando termine se escucho un fuerte (y solitario) aplauso yo me sorprendí mucho y vi a un muchacho que dejo de aplaudir al instante en que hacía una expresión muy graciosa como diciendo ¡Ay ya la cague! Después todo el salón empezó a aplaudir, en ese momento yo no conocía al muchacho pero tiempo después nos volvimos los mejores amigos del mundo ¡Te extraño Tolo!.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Gabyhiatt** chica por fin me dejaste un review largo (comparado con los demás) me haces sumamente feliz, **Ayann **¿Te gusto lo de Shozo? **Zg13 **¡Hola chica!, me causa mucha gracia que dejes los reviews antes de leer pero tu apoyo me ayuda mucho ¡Gracias!, **x-Misao-x** estar a punto de terminar esta historia y encontrarse con un nuevo lector sube bastante los ánimos ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!, **Hikaruhiwatari **sí lavar los baños es lo peor y **Sara Lain** ya me contó Ayann ¿Tendremos un Laincito corriendo por aquí?, ¿O será Sarita?, cuídate mucho por favor, bueno ya me voy porque me estoy poniendo sentimental.

La canción que Misao cantó se llama "El muchacho de los ojos tristes" y es de Janette la escogí porque creo que quedo muy bien con ambos muchachos, mejor ya me voy porque estas notas están larguisimas, cuídense mucho Ciao

_**Reedición: **_Este capitulo no estaba editado previamente (porque aunque no lo crean esta es la segunda reedición de esta locura), por lo mismo me la he pasado poniendo acentos, quitando cosas demasiado OC (Aoshi pensaba en la niña como "la mocosa" y otras linduras por el estilo). Dos capítulos más y este fic termina, probablemente modifique el final, aún me lo estoy pensando. Agradezco a: **Drake99999 **y **Helena Uchiha **por sus amables reviews, me han hecho muy feliz.

Empecemos este año nuevo con el pie derecho Ciao

_11 de Enero del 2011 Martes _


	15. Despedida

**ATRAPEME SI PUEDE SEÑOR AOSHI**

**Capitulo 15: Despedida**

**Por: Okashira Janet **

Misao estiró las piernas, sus pies calzados con getas casi rozaron las llamas de la fogata que Soujiro había encendido hace unos cuantos minutos, la noche se cerraba sobre ellos y hacía ya bastante tiempo que la ardilla se había dormido hecha bolita sobre unas hojas secas. La muchacha paseó su vista por los alrededores, se sentía observada, extrañamente acompañada de otra presencia en ese apartado lugar del bosque.

-Oye Soujiro ¿Tu sientes que…?-

-Ya te dije que es tu imaginación, aquí no hay nadie, si hubiera alguna persona espiándonos yo ya la hubiera descubierto-

-Lo que tu digas- exclamó la chica suspirando, Soujiro había sido un gran espía, era ilógico pensar que no se percataría de la presencia de un extraño rondándolos.

-Ya no te preocupes y mejor duérmete, mañana nos espera un largo día- Misao hizo un puchero mientras apoyaba las dos manos en el suelo.

-No puedo…-

-¿Cómo que no puedes?-

-No puedo-

-¿No puedes dormirte?, ¿No tienes sueño?-

-No, no es eso-

-¿Entonces?- Misao entrecerró los ojos y se señalo a si misma como si las razones fueran obvias, Soujiro ladeó la cabeza en clara muestra de incomprensión.

-¡El kimono, no puedo dormir con kimono!- el chico parpadeó.

-Ah…-

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Bien que?-

-¡Que esperas, ayúdame a quitármelo!-

-¡¿Qué?- el chico casi se atraganta, cuando Misao había dicho que no podía dormir por culpa del kimono quitárselo no había estado entre sus planes más cercanos.

-¡Pero Misao alguien te puede ver!- la chica lanzó un bufido mientras se ponía de pie.

-Tu mismo dijiste que no había nadie aquí- bien, si el visitante nocturno y él no eran nadie…

-Pero… pero… ¡Pero yo te puedo ver!-

-Ay, eso no importa además no serías el primero-

-¡¿Qué?- dos hombres en ese solitario lugar tragaron saliva y abrieron grandes los ojos.

-No te pongas así, no es que yo quisiera pero ya van varias veces empezando con Himura- Misao puso una mano bajo su barbilla y volteó la vista al cielo recordando aquel día en las aguas termales cuando Kenshin, Sanosuke y Yahiko se habían metido al baño pensando que ella y Kaoru estaban en problemas.

-Con que Himura…- siseó una voz fríamente mientras su puño se cerraba con fuerza.

-¡Pero bueno no importa!- Misao alzo un dedito al cielo mientras le sonreía graciosamente a Soujiro.

-¿Ayúdame si?-

-¿Pero en que?- al chico le salió una gota en la cabeza, no entendía en que podría necesitarlo su amiga además de que estaba casi seguro de que alguien se enojaría con todo eso.

-Es que cuando entre al concurso una chica me ayudo a colocarme bien el kimono y apretó demasiado el obi, mira- la chica se puso de espaldas y acomodó su cabello hacía delante para que Soujiro pudiera ver el obi fuertemente amarrado haciendo un nudo en la cintura de la chica.

-Ahora no puedo soltarlo ¿Me ayudas?-

-Seguro- bueno, molestar un poco al espía tampoco podía ser tan malo, arremangándose el gi el chico colocó las manos sobre el grueso listón de color azul que aprisionaba la esbelta figura de la chica al tiempo que un gruñido casi imperceptible llegaba a los oídos de Misao.

-Soujiro ¿Oíste eso?- pregunto la jovencita observando con detenimiento a su alrededor.

-Ya te dije que dejes de imaginarte cosas- contestó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño mientras hacía un esfuerzo por soltar el rebelde listón que se negaba a desanudarse.

-Esta bien- Misao empezó a pasar los dedos entre los largos mechones de su cabello mientras su amigo se debatía en insultos contra el obi, la joven sonrió si corría con suerte el chico lograría desanudarlo antes de perder la cabeza y despedazarlo de un corte con su espada.

Mientras tanto un joven de ojos azules como témpanos de hielo observaba con rostro impasible como tironeaban del hermoso kimono de su protegida ¿Qué acaso Soujiro nunca había estado con una mujer?, el procedimiento a seguir era muy sencillo, simplemente se tenía que meter un dedo (o algo largo y delgado) en el punto exacto en que la tela se doblaba para formar el nudo, después lo único que se tenía que hacer era tirar hacía si mismo y listo, el nudo estaba deshecho.

Pero seguro Soujiro no sabía eso y era realmente de dar lastima ver al chiquillo debatirse intentando deshacer el listón, Aoshi apoyó la frente en el tronco del árbol donde se ocultaba, hace un momento había emitido un ligero gruñido y Misao lo había escuchado, olvidaba que quizás la chica no fuera muy buena para sentir el ki pero tenía un excelente oído, por eso no podía descuidarse

-¡Ay demonios!- Soujiro perdió los estribos, Misao abrió los ojos a su máxima expresión y Aoshi se quedo lívido.

-¡Grrrr, mmm, grrr!- Misao dejo escapar una carcajada al oír los gruñidos que hacía su amigo intentando deshacer el nudo con los dientes.

-Soujiro no creo que así funcione-

-¡Grrrr!- el chico encajo mas los dientes y Misao arqueó el cuerpo para adelante.

-¡Soujiro!- exclamó divertida intentando zafarse pero Soujiro ya había tomado una decisión ¡Desharía ese nudo o dejaba de llamarse Soujiro Seta el mejor espadachín de todo el Juppon Gatana y quizás del Japón entero!, así que cuando sintió que la chica se separaba la tomó de la cintura y se aferró a ella para que no pudiera escapar mientras jalaba con los dientes a su máxima potencia.

Aoshi observó dominado por la irritación mientras apretaba instintivamente una kodachi con su mano ¿Que se creía que estaba haciendo ese idiota?, apretando mas la kodachi el joven estuvo a punto de saltar para descargar su ira en la cabeza de aquel descarado cuando con un suspiro de parte del chico el obi se deshizo cayendo al suelo.

-Lo logre…- suspiró el jovencito dejándose caer al piso mientras sonreía con alivio observando con felicidad a su amiga.

-Soujiro…-

-¿Si?-

-¡No mires hentai!- Misao contuvo el kimono con sus manos al tiempo que le asestaba una patada a su amigo en la cabeza haciendo que terminara tirado de espaldas a ella con los ojos en forma de espiral.

Aoshi cerró los ojos, una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, bueno, Misao seguía siendo Misao al parecer, que le ayudaran no tenía nada que ver en su mundo cuando se le metía entre ceja y ceja golpear a alguien. Dando un suspiro Misao se agachó para recoger un morral y lanzándole una mirada fugaz a Soujiro le dijo que se cambiaría tras unos árboles, el chico que seguía desmayado no pudo contestar pero escuchó como la chica se perdía por entre la espesura del bosque, Aoshi enarcó una ceja, ¿No pensaba seguirla Soujiro?, bien que el muchacho podía recibir una nueva patada pero el bosque no era el lugar más seguro para andarse cambiando como si nada, sin pensar mucho en el asunto el joven ninja saltó a otro árbol para poder seguirla.

Misao se detuvo lo suficientemente lejos del improvisado campamento y dio un suspiro, la oscuridad no la rodeaba por completo, un rayo de luna caía directamente sobre ella pero quizás así era mejor para poder cambiarse sin necesidad de estar averiguando que era lo que se ponía, con un suspiro de satisfacción se echó el cabello sobre la espalda y delicadamente abrió su kimono y lo dejo caer tras ella quedando en un estado de semidesnudez de no ser por su ropa interior y las escasas vendas que cubrían sus pechos, la chica se sentó sobre una piedra dispuesta a ponerse la ropa que traía en el barco de Shura cuando cayó en la cuenta de que tenía un moretón que presentaba un color entre azul y verde justo arriba de la rodilla.

-Tsk, ¿Cómo me lo habré hecho?- murmuró con desencanto mientras levantaba la pierna para examinar más de cerca el feo golpe -No lo recuerdo, pero bueno, me han pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días- la joven esbozó una sonrisa mientras se pasaba las manos distraídamente por encima de la pierna hasta llegar a su tobillo al tiempo que alzaba la vista para ver la luna, el aire se coló entre los árboles y ondeó su larga y sedosa cabellera haciendo que sintiera un ligero escalofrió en la espalda, lo mejor sería ponerse su ropa y regresar con Soujiro…

Aoshi saltó a otro árbol para poder seguir a Misao, aún no entendía porque Soujiro no lo había hecho, eso de que estaba desmayado solo era una treta, el joven ninja enarcó una ceja ¿Qué estaba pasando?, una imagen invadió de golpe toda su mente impidiéndole moverse, ahí estaba su niña, parada en medio de los árboles con un rayo de luna bañando sus facciones resaltando su hermosa piel blanca en medio de toda esa oscuridad, Aoshi se quedo embelezado por la figura y podía haberse quedado viéndola toda la noche de no ser porque la muchacha dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, un suspiro de gozo como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo prohibido y se echó el cabello hacía atrás al tiempo que delicadamente como si fuera en cámara lenta colocaba las manos sobre su kimono y lo dejaba deslizarse deliciosamente por sus hombros para caer al piso dejándola semidesnuda en aquel pedazo de paraíso.

Aoshi sintió que su respiración se aceleraba, ahí estaba, esa niña, esa pequeña, esa jovencita convertida en mujer exhibiendo sus muslos, su perfecta cintura, sus exactos pechos cubiertos apenas con unos vendajes que parecían pedir a gritos ser desgarrados para disfrutar del néctar que protegían con recelo.

La jovencita se sentó elegantemente en una roca con movimientos tan sensuales que Aoshi tuvo que aferrarse del tronco del árbol en el que estaba para no saltar sobre ella y hacerla suya como si no existiera otra mujer sobre la faz de la tierra, era tanto el deseo que tuvo que morderse el labio tratando de tranquilizarse, pero al contrario Misao parecía dispuesta a volverlo loco, la hermosa mujer levantó una pierna como si lo estuviera retando, como si pidiera a gritos que se apareciera frente a ella y la hiciera suya una y otra vez hasta que gritara su nombre con ardor. El joven ninja no podía controlarse, estaba enloqueciendo, sentía su pecho arder, la necesitaba, más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado, aturdido retrocedió un paso pero Misao terminó por hacerle perder la cabeza al pasar sus manos por encima de su pierna acariciándose a si misma provocativamente mientras veía directamente hacía la luna con una sonrisa que a él se le antojo traviesa, Aoshi no pudo mas, de un salto bajó del árbol, ella estaba ahí y el estaba ahí, la haría suya, la haría gritar su nombre y fundirse con él, caminó con pasos lentos y silenciosos a su encuentro, su espalda parecía llamarlo, quería morderla, acariciarla y sentirla bajo sus dedos, estaba a punto de llegar, a unos centímetros de tocarla con las yemas de los dedos cuando una ráfaga de aire se azotó contra ellos haciendo que la chica se parara de un salto y saliera corriendo poniéndose la ropa en el camino sin volver la vista atrás, Aoshi se quedo paralizado con la mano extendida…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao llegó corriendo y jadeando hasta donde estaba Soujiro y se colgó de su cuello como si fuera una niña pequeña que huye asustada de un monstruo imaginario, el chico sonrió divertido y le acarició el cabello mientras le preguntaba al oído que le había pasado.

-Estaba cambiándome cuando el viento sopló muy fuerte, me dio escalofríos y me vine corriendo- Misao apretó mas fuerte el abrazo y Soujiro tuvo que cargarla por la cintura para que no lo ahorcara.

-Son solo imaginaciones tuyas ¿Dormimos ya?-

-Mjjj- ronroneó Misao a modo de contestación mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro del chico y le enredaba las piernas en la cintura, Soujiro parpadeó, no era común que tuvieran esos acercamientos aunque debía admitir que se sentía muy bien… demasiado bien.

-Misao ¿No piensas acostarte a dormir?-

-En un momento- contestó la jovencita sacudiendo su cabello y provocando las risas del chico, la joven ninja dibujó una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, estar cerca de Soujiro era algo que la hacía muy feliz pero algo en su corazón le intuía que no volverían a estar así en un largo tiempo, por eso quería disfrutar ese instante de soledad, quería estar junto a él y ver su sonrisa inocente una y otra y otra vez mientras pudiera, Soujiro por su parte se la acaballó en la cadera mientras caminaba hasta donde había preparado un improvisado lecho.

-Tu dormirás aquí ¿bien?- exclamó dejándola caer suavemente sobre las mantas.

-¿Y tu?-

-Yo aquí- contestó el muchacho sentándose a un lado y recargando la espalda en un árbol al tiempo que le brindaba una calida sonrisa, Misao parpadeó, ¿Qué tenían todos los hombres para querer dormir sentados?.

-No Soujiro, no puedes dormir así, no vas a descansar nada-

-Así estoy bien no te preocupes- el chico cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente, todo el lugar estaba invadido por un fresco aroma de pino y la fragancia que despedía el cuerpo de Misao se le metía por entre los poros relajándolo profundamente ¿cuándo había empezado a quererla tanto?, no estaba seguro, simplemente había sucedido y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, cuando mas hundido estaba en sus cavilaciones sintió algo tibio hacer presión sobre su rodilla y abrió los ojos de golpe, Misao había jalado las sabanas hasta donde él estaba y apoyaba la cabeza entre sus piernas haciéndose un huequito sobre su regazo.

-¿No te molesta verdad?- Soujiro negó con la cabeza mientras delineaba con su dedo el perfecto rostro de la jovencita que lo miraba entre curiosa y divertida.

-Pero ahora si tienes que prometerme que te vas a dormir-

-Esta bien-

-Misao…- la chica sonrió con picardía pues aun no cerraba los ojos, Soujiro paso su dedo suavemente por su barbilla para luego delinear inocentemente la forma de sus labios, la chica cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba la caricia y cuando el dedo de Soujiro se quedo quieto sobre su labio inferior…

-¡Ayy!- Soujiro retiró el dedo al tiempo que hacía una mueca, la chica sonrió aguantándose la risa -¡Me mordiste!-

-Lo siento no lo pude evitar- ironizó la chica con los ojos bien cerrados y conteniendo la risa mordiéndose el labio.

-Eres mala- él hizo un puchero -Muy bien, ahora si duérmete-

-Lo que ordenes- Misao removió la cabeza entre las piernas de Soujiro para tomar una mejor postura y cuando lo logró dejo escapar un suspiro y relajó su cuerpo para poder dormir, después de unos minutos Soujiro pudo comprobar que efectivamente estaba dormida y girando su vista hacía la copa de un árbol puso una carita que se le caía de inocencia mientras le susurraba al viento que la chica estaba bien.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao caminaba con renovados bríos, había dormido maravillosamente y se sentía relajada y feliz para comenzar un nuevo día, Soujiro la seguía con su sonrisa inocente en el rostro y su ardilla trepada fielmente sobre su hombro.

Los pinos cada vez eran mas escasos clara señal de que estaban entrando a una aldea, la chica tomó aire y se quedo quieta sintiendo algo extraño en su estomago, ese lugar le era conocido, Soujiro llego a su lado y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- por toda respuesta el joven se encogió de hombros

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que ya habíamos llegado a Otsu?- el muchacho fijó la vista en el horizonte

-Pensé que te darías cuenta por ti misma…- la joven ninja apretó los labios, así que era eso, por eso sentía que los minutos que le restaban con Soujiro eran contados, por eso la sensación de que pronto todo acabaría, estaba en Otsu, el próximo destino era Kyoto, de vuelta a casa…

-A casa…- murmuró la jovencita mientras agachaba la mirada procesando las palabras -A casa- exclamó un poco mas fuerte haciendo que su amigo se girara a verla extrañado -¡A casa, voy a volver a casa!- gritó esta vez dando un salto y tomando a Soujiro de ambas manos para hacer que girara con ella -¡Vuelvo a casa, vuelvo a casa!- Soujiro la observó mientras parpadeaba, se veía tan feliz, tan radiante que era imposible no contagiarse de felicidad.

-Si Misao vuelves a casa- la chica se paro en seco mientras ladeaba la cabeza sonriente.

-Sabes, parece como si todo lo que vivimos juntos hubiera pasado tan rápido que se fue en un instante- Soujiro la miro fijamente, era cierto, parecía como si todas sus aventuras se les hubieran escurrido como agua entre los dedos.

-Tenía miedo de que este día llegara, el día en que tendría que volver, pero igualmente extraño a todas las personas que deje en el Aoiya y volver a verlas me hace muy feliz- Soujiro asintió con la cabeza aunque realmente no entendía a la perfección ese sentimiento, con Shishio nunca habían tenido un lugar fijo al cual regresar, siempre vagando, siempre matando, siempre de aquí para allá, la única familia que había tenido había sido el juppon gatana y era una familia medio extraña porque había quien quería matar al señor Shishio, quien lo odiaba a él por ser la mano derecha de la sombra de Battousai y quien no entendía ni media palabra de la organización realmente, así que extrañar, extrañar, pues no, Soujiro nunca había extrañado a nadie, quizás sintió un extraño dolor al enterarse de la muerte de Shishio y Yumi pero aparte de eso, no sentía nada.

-¿Soujiro?- el chico reaccionó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Si?-

-Vamos a disfrutar nuestro ultimo día de viaje ¿Si?- el muchacho entreabrió la boca y la ardilla corrió gustosa por sus hombros provocándole cosquillas en el cuello.

-Bueno- exclamó finalmente poniendo su mejor sonrisa de niño inocente, Misao al verlo le dio un apretón en el hombro y hecho a correr con las manos extendidas a los lados.

-¡Vamos Soujiro!, ¡Vamos a gozar el ultimo día!- la chica corrió colina arriba con su largo cabello suelto ondeando a su alrededor como una invitación a seguirla, Soujiro le hizo una ligera caricia en la cabeza a su fiel acompañante y corrió tras ella, pasara lo que pasara quería que ese día se quedara en su memoria.

-¡Vamos Soujiro, corre, corre!- Misao parecía una niña pequeña a la que se le da la oportunidad de ser libre por unos minutos y no cupiera en si de felicidad, Soujiro por su parte la seguía dócilmente con una sonrisa tierna en la cara, verla tan feliz lo hacía sentirse feliz a él y no importaba que las personas a su alrededor los miraran con curiosidad, ese era su ultimo día juntos y lo iban a disfrutar, corrían como dos cachorros libres cuado Misao paró en seco haciendo que Soujiro tuviera que parar de golpe a escasos centímetros de besar su nuca.

-¿Oye Soujiro recuerdas eso?- el chico rodeó a su amiga para ver la estructura que la jovencita señalaba con el dedo pero su mente no le trajo ningún recuerdo.

-No, ¿Por qué?, ¿Tiene algo en especial?- la chica dibujó en su rostro una media sonrisa sin dejar de apuntar con un dedo la estructura de un restaurante que parecía estar a punto de caerse en pedazos.

-¿En serio no lo recuerdas?- Soujiro frunció el ceño y forzó la vista intentando reconocer el lugar pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

-No, en verdad que no recuerdo nada ¿Debería acordarme de ese restaurante?- Misao bajó la vista mientras una ligera risa escapaba de sus labios, Soujiro alzo una ceja ¿Qué era tan gracioso?.

-Ven- la joven ninja tomo a su amigo del brazo y lo jaló hasta que ambos estuvieron parados frente a la fachada de la destruida construcción.

-¿Ahora lo recuerdas?- Soujiro tragó saliva mientras unas rayitas moradas surgían bajo sus ojos ¿Olvidar esos huecos hechos ex profeso por Soujiro Seta? en verdad que era muy difícil, mas cuando Soujiro Seta era justamente él mismo.

-Ya-ya lo recuerdo- tartamudeó el jovencito al tiempo que paseaba su mirada por el antiguo restaurante.

-Vaya al parecer quebraron, era de esperarse su comida estaba carísima, eso o tal vez ya no pudieron arreglar el piso desde que lo destruiste…- Misao miró de reojo a su amigo quien sólo pudo parpadear asustado.

-Pero que cosas dices, seguramente cerraron porque vendían muy caro y ya nadie quiso venir a comer, sí debió de ser por eso- la chica lo observó divertida mientras caminaba hasta sentarse enfrente del antiguo restaurante bajo la sombra de un árbol, Soujiro se quedo un momento más de pie y después la siguió sentándose a su lado.

-Recuerdo que la primera comida que tuvimos fue en este lugar- Misao apoyó la barbilla entre sus manos mientras veía nostálgicamente el edificio en ruinas.

-No olvides también que de aquí salimos huyendo sin pagar la cuenta- le recordó el espadachín con una sonrisa mientras se acostaba en el pasto con las dos manos bajo la cabeza a modo de almohada.

-Si tampoco olvido eso- contestó entre risas la jovencita.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me caí por jugarte carreritas?-

-Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que te caíste por jugarme carreritas…-

-¡Oye, eso es mentira!, sólo me caí una vez cuando bajé corriendo la lomita- exclamó el muchacho haciendo un puchero que Misao no pudo ver ya que él estaba acostado y ella sentada.

-Bueno de cualquier manera fue muy gracioso- concedió la muchacha ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo para sus adentros.

-Claro como tu no te caíste… oye pero ¿Recuerdas cuando nos atacaron las arañas?-

-Bueno mas bien fue una araña y te atacó a ti- contesto la jovencita poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla y viendo con aire inquisidor el cielo.

-¡Claro que no!, yo reñí contra ella por defenderte-

-Claro y acabaste pisando la flor de Shozo- respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que sonreía recordando la escena, Soujiro se incorporó un poco apoyándose en sus codos.

-Oye pero no lo hice a propósito-

-Clarooo- Misao giro la vista hacía atrás para verlo juguetonamente como si no le creyera.

-¡Hey!, en ese tiempo yo ni siquiera sabía quien era Shozo, no tenía razón para portarme mal con él-

-¿Entonces después si tuviste razones?- lo cuestionó la ninja mientras parpadeaba.

-¡Claro!-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Pues en primera ser tan galante contigo, en segunda por aventarme por una ventana al río, en tercera por enamorarse de ti y en cuarta por robarme tu atención- Misao parpadeó nuevamente mientras un ligero carmín adornaba tímidamente sus mejillas.

-No sabía que sintieras que te estaba robando mi atención…-

-¡Como que no sabías!, si hasta lo hacías a propósito, yo me quede solito en mi cuarto y tu te fuiste a pasear con él, no me digas que no lo recuerdas-

-Pero era porque tu estabas cansado ¿No?- Soujiro abrió la boca e hizo una mueca ¿Cómo podía ser esa chica tan despistada?

-Pero bueno al final fue un muy buen amigo ¿No lo crees?- el joven Seta inclinó un poco la cabeza.

-Sí, creo que al final…- la chica soltó una carcajada y se dejo caer acostada al lado de Soujiro.

-Así como lo dices parece que no fuera cierto-

-No, siendo sincero creo que al final fue un gran amigo, espero que las cosas le hayan salido bien con la señorita Shura-

-Sí yo también…-

-Aunque hay que admitir que a veces era un poco torpe y tonto-

-¡Soujiro!-

-Es la verdad- el chico se apoyo en uno de sus codos para quedar de lado y ver directamente a Misao.

-¿O acaso ya olvidaste cuando fuimos a rescatarte?-

-¿Recatarme?-

-Si cuando nos drogaron con un té en la posada- a la chica le salió una gran gota en la frente.

-Si no mal recuerdo yo me libere sola en esa ocasión y también me libere sola cuando esa mujer de la escuela para señoritas me secuestró-

-¡Hay Misao no me lo recuerdes!- exclamó con fuerza el muchacho mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación haciendo que su cabello se agitara, Misao al ver su infantil reacción sonrío tiernamente.

-Oye Soujiro nunca te dije algo ese día-

-¿He?- el muchacho dejo de mecer su cabeza y parpadeo para verla

-¿Te acuerdas que llegaste todo mojado con una camisa blanca levantada de los codos con los primeros botones abiertos?- el muchacho ladeó la cabeza ¿que había con eso?

-Si lo recuerdo-

-¿Te acuerdas que chorreabas agua por todos lados y la camisa se pegaba a tu cuerpo?-

-Si- contesto el muchacho dibujando una sonrisa de lado en su rostro, recordaba ese día y lo que había tenido que sufrir para llegar a la torre solo par que un montón de "señoritas" se le tiraran encima como bestias salvajes.

-Pues hay algo que no te dije ese día- la muchacha cerró los ojos y estiro sus manos por encima de su cabeza estirándose placidamente.

-Si, ¿que?-

-Ese día en verdad que te veías guapísimo- Soujiro parpadeo un par de veces, Misao seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Pues tu te ves bien siempre-

-Gracias- la chica sonrió mientras respiraba la suave fragancia de flores que la rodeaba, por eso le gustaba estar con Soujiro, porque siempre la hacía sentirse bien, la hacía sentirse bella por dentro y por fuera lo extrañaría mucho cuando tuvieran que separarse, la ardilla que momentos antes correteaba entre el pasto volvió corriendo hasta donde ambos chicos se encontraban recostados y se hizo bolita en medio de ambos provocándoles cosquillas, Misao rió mientras se separaba un poco de la suave bola de pelos que ahora restregaba su peludo cuerpo contra Soujiro.

-¡Oye pequeña bribona!- el chico tomó a la ardilla entre sus manos y la alzó al tiempo que juntaba la cabeza con la de Misao para que ambos pudieran observarla.

-Esta pequeña ¿Recuerdas como se unió al grupo?-

-Como olvidarlo, quería hacerse una casa con mi perfecto cuerpo- la chica sonrió y alzo la mano para acariciarle una pata al roedor.

-Pero volvió tu vida mas agradable ¿No?-

-He de admitir que es un tierno animal- concedió Soujiro para después fruncir el ceño -Eso cuando no quiere abusar de mi, claro- la muchachita aguantó la risa mientras se pegaba mas a Soujiro para poder acariciar la cabeza del animalito.

-Nos han pasado tantas cosas juntos que quisiera que este viaje jamás terminara-

-Pero todo tiene un fin aunque no queramos aceptarlo- Soujiro habló con voz impersonal mientras veía con un dejo de tristeza al animalito entre sus manos -Los momentos que pasamos juntos se quedaran en nuestra memoria- el chico bajó a la ardilla para colocarla sobre su pecho al tiempo que giraba la cabeza para ver a Misao, la chica estaba a escasos centímetros y podía oler su aroma a jazmines.

-También en nuestro corazón Soujiro- murmuró la joven ninja mientras ponía una de sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho del joven.

-También en nuestro corazón…-

…

…**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**. **

**-**¿Esta bien gastarnos nuestro dinero en algo así?-

-¡Claro que si Soujiro, vamos, camina!- Misao jaló al chico de un brazo mientras éste ofrecía una débil resistencia, la tarde ya estaba empezando a caer y ambos chicos corrían por las calles bajo la potente luz del sol —Aunque sería mas correcto decir que Misao corría y Soujiro junto a su ardilla eran arrastrados por ella—.

Después de cruzar a todo correr casi la mitad del pueblo ambos jóvenes se detuvieron frente a una casa de aspecto elegante y jardines extensos, Soujiro entreabrió ligeramente la boca.

-No sabía que hubiera un lugar para tomarse fotografías por aquí-

-Pero ya lo ves, aquí estamos y va a ser perfecto- Misao esbozó una blanca y radiante sonrisa que termino por convencer a Soujiro ¿Cómo podía decirle que no a semejante visión?.

-Bien pero primero las damas- Soujiro hizo una reverencia teatral al tiempo que la ardilla sobre su hombro imitaba el gesto, Misao le guiñó un ojo y entró a la casa, se habían puesto de acuerdo para tomarse fotos por separado…bueno, más bien Misao le había dicho a Soujiro que las fotos eran por separado y punto.

-¿Crees que si salgo en una fotografía a su lado la eche a perder ardillita?- preguntó melancólicamente Soujiro a su peludo acompañante al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro y se sentaba pesadamente en el suelo frente a la casa.

-Bueno yo digo que no estoy tan mal- el joven puso una mano bajo su barbilla y oteó el cielo, esa noche seguramente habría muchas estrellas.

-¡Listo!- Soujiro giro la vista para ver a una deslumbrante Misao que le sonreía con las manos tras la espalda.

-¿Ya te tomaste la foto?-

-Sí, ahora sigues tu- Soujiro dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro mientras se ponía de pie y entraba a la casa seguido de cerca por Misao.

-Creí que...-

- Shhh- lo calló la jovencita al tiempo que se ponía un dedo sobre los labios, el joven espadachín no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir avanzando, que raro ¿No había dicho Misao que se tomarían las fotos por separado?

-¿Usted es el que se va a tomar la fotografía?- una mujer de aspecto amable esperaba a Soujiro junto a un extraño aparato cubierto por una manta negra.

-He…sí- titubeó el joven sentándose frente a la extraña maquina

-No se preocupe, en un momento tomo la foto…- la mujer empezó a mover algunos mecanismos ante la mirada curiosa del joven que se preguntaba como podría destripar esa cosa para ver su extraño interior y la mecánica de su funcionamiento.

-Soujiro…- el susurro de Misao provocó que el jovencito girara la cabeza

-¿Si?-

-Sonríe-

-¿Qué?-

-Que sonrías- siseó la jovencita, Soujiro parpadeó y luego giro la vista al frente, la maquina extraña, negra y gigante, lo apuntaba con su extraño lente como si estuviera a punto de atacarlo, numerosas lámparas a su alrededor emitían una luz cegadora sobre sus ojos, la silla en la que estaba sentado era alta y le colgaban los pies haciéndolo sentir verdaderamente pequeño ¿Y Misao quería que sonriera?

-Pues sonreiré- exclamó felizmente el muchacho acomodándose en la incomoda silla y esbozando su mejor sonrisa.

-¡FLASH!- una luz mas cegadora que las que ya lo apuntaban dejó al joven Seta ciego momentáneamente, eso hasta que Misao llego corriendo y se le abrazó del cuello.

-¡Soujiro saliste perfecto!-

-¿Tu crees?-

-Si- Misao sonrió alegremente aun colgada del cuello del chico sin notar que la ardilla que hace unos segundos Soujiro traía en el hombro había caído rodando al suelo y ahora estaba desmayada con los ojos en forma de espiral por la potente luz de la que había sido victima.

-¿Ahora una juntos?-

-Dos por favor- Soujiro parpadeó al darse cuenta de que Misao había pedido dos fotos en las que ambos salieran juntos y estaba abrazada a su cuello sonriendo alegremente a la cámara que los apuntaba con su intimidante lente.

-Soujiro no pongas esa cara, sonríe por lo menos- ¿Sonreír?

-¡FLASH!- la fuerte luz del aparato grabó la imagen de Misao colgada al cuello de Soujiro y el chico abrazando fuertemente su cintura al tiempo que besaba su mejilla sin poder contener una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, aquí va la siguiente- anunció la mujer al tiempo que sacaba la placa y ponía una nueva.

-¿Qué, salí bien?- el joven parpadeó, parecía un ingenuo niño pequeño, al no recibir contestación giró el rostro rozando la nariz con la oreja de la joven provocándole cosquillas.

-Si saliste bien- contestó entre risitas ahogadas la chica al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del espadachín y se abrazaba de su cintura esbozando una sonrisa para la siguiente foto, Soujiro a su vez le pasó el brazo por los hombros y sonrió juntándola a su cuerpo pero pasaron algunos segundos en la misma posición y no ocurría nada, Soujiro dio un rápido vistazo a las lámparas que amenazaban con derretir su cuerpo.

-Oye Misao ¿tardara mucho en tomar la foto?- susurró entre dientes el muchacho sin quitar la sonrisa.

-Pues no lo sé- contestó Misao del mismo modo.

-Me esta doliendo la cara de estar así- exclamó el jovencito sintiendo que la sonrisa no le iba a durar mucho tiempo mas, la mujer frente a ellos actuaba con una calma desesperante.

-Pues creo que te aguantas- susurró la jovencita aun entre dientes, la verdad que ella también se estaba desesperando, ya le dolían las mejillas de tener la cara estirada, esa situación era horriblemente parecida a la que habían pasado alguna vez con cierto estudiante de arte.

-¡Puede tomar esa foto ya con un demonio!- la mujer se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de ambos jovencitos que la observaban con mirada de mil cuchillas a punto de clavarse en su cuerpo.

-S-s-sí…. son- sonrían- tartamudeó la mujer al tiempo que tomaba la foto

-¡FLASH!-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La noche empezaba a caer y dos jovencitos estaban sentados en un pequeño acantilado a las afueras de Otsu, una pequeña y simpática ardilla corría de un lado a otro entre ellos haciéndolos reír ante el contacto con sus peludas patitas.

-Mira Soujiro yo me quedo con la foto tuya y tu con la mía ¿Te parece?- el joven asintió, ahora ya sabía el motivo de las fotos por separado.

-Bien y tu te quedas con esta y yo con esta- Misao sonrió al momento en que Soujiro le entregaba la foto en la cual la estaba besando.

-Gracias- Soujiro parpadeó.

-De nada- ambos chicos se miraron fijamente mientras un repentino silencio los invadía, era como si de pronto las palabras se negaran a salir, como si de pronto todos los temas de conversación se hubieran acabado, pero ambos lo sabían, Misao lo sintió en su corazón, había llegado el momento de decir las ultimas palabras, aclarando su garganta la muchacha intento empezar una conversación.

-Soujiro… mañana…-

-Sí ya lo sé-

-Yo quería decir…-

-No aún, no quiero oírlo- Misao clavó la vista en el muchacho completamente azorada ¿Tanto lo afectaba la separación?, ¿Lo afectaría tanto como a ella?

-Pero…-

-¿Podemos caminar?-

-¿Caminar?-

-Si caminar, como si "eso" nunca fuera a ocurrir, como si fuera un día mas de nuestro viaje, caminar con las estrellas como guía- Misao tragó saliva y asintió con la vista clavada en el piso, Soujiro se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

-Podemos avanzar un poco más y después hacemos una fogata ¿Esta bien?-

-Sí…- Misao empezó a seguir a Soujiro quien caminaba especialmente rápido por entre la espesa vegetación del bosque, la luz de las estrellas lo iluminaba todo y ver el bosque bajo esas condiciones era un hermoso espectáculo sin embargo la chica sentía un poco de tristeza en su corazón, los días habían pasado, las semanas se habían sucedido una tras otra y nunca le había podido abrir por entero el alma a su amigo y ahora que la despedida era inminente sentía que ya no podría hacerlo, ¿Cómo decirlo si quizás sus vidas no se volverían a cruzar?, la chica apretó un puño con fuerza mientras sacudía su cabeza intentando desechar los pensamientos tristes que la atormentaban, ella nunca había sido una chica de esas, su mejor arma era su espíritu y no se iba a dejar vencer.

Sin darse cuenta las horas fueron pasando sin palabras de por medio y Misao tuvo que parar de golpe cuando Soujiro se dio la vuelta sorpresivamente y la abrazó por la cintura haciendo que su barbilla se recargara sobre su hombro.

-Misao el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue maravilloso te voy a estar eternamente agradecido por todas las cosas que aprendí a tu lado- Misao tragó saliva, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, Soujiro la abrazaba fuertemente y ella sólo estaba ahí con los brazos flácidos a sus costados y sin decir ni media palabra -Sabía que tarde que temprano tendrías que regresar pero si te soy sincero me hubiera gustado que esto no pasara nunca…- la respiración de Misao se empezó a escuchar entrecortada, no sabía que decir, no sabía si abrirle su corazón, no sabía si era correcto -¿No me dices nada?- Soujiro se separó lentamente de ella viéndola de esa manera que a ella se le antojaba infinitamente inocente, sin poder soportar sus ojos tranquilos desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio casi hasta hacerlo sangrar, él simplemente continuó ahí, observándola, tratando de entender que era el sentimiento que lo invadía al estar cerca de ella, tratando de comprender que era lo que esperaba que le dijera, al inicio de su viaje ella le había propuesto que encontraran la verdad juntos, ¿Lo habían logrado?, sentía que el camino continuaba pero aún así la verdad, esa verdad que le parecía tan escurridiza finalmente se estaba haciendo nítida frente a él, se había equivocado en el pasado y era probable que volviera a equivocarse en ese instante, pero por ahora, por esos momentos creía que ella era su verdad.

-Entonces… ¿No tienes nada que decirme?- realmente quería oírla, si la verdad podía expresarse con palabras, si la conclusión a la que había llegado era la correcta, Misao dio un respingo y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azul oscuro de Soujiro, eran tan oscuros que a veces podían verse casi negros, apretó los labios ¿Debía decirle?

-Soujiro…- el muchacho no contestó sólo asintió con la cabeza alentándola a continuar -Soujiro cuando yo te vi por primera vez te ibas a enfrentar contra Himura, nunca olvidare tu mirada inocente y tu sonrisa graciosa de aquel entonces…- el chico parpadeó asombrado, incluso él había olvidado ese encuentro en la aldea Shingetsu y ahora, a unos minutos de despedirse, Misao evocaba ese primer encuentro, ese primer instante en que sus miradas habían chocado -Después te apareciste de pronto en el restaurante para darme un recado y posteriormente empezamos nuestro viaje a las doce de la noche con una luna hermosa adornando el cielo-

-Era una noche como esta…- Soujiro alzó la mirada para observar melancólicamente el cielo, Misao por toda respuesta asintió con la cabeza.

-Y a llegado el momento de regresar…- el joven cerró los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa plena en su rostro, sabía que ese momento llegaría y aún así… -Pero ¿En verdad tengo que regresar sola?- Soujiro abrió los ojos de golpe ¿Qué significaba eso? -¿De verdad tengo que regresar sola?- volvió a preguntar la jovencita mirándolo con aquella mirada que a él le parecía la verdad, esa mirada que parecía ser capaz de mover montañas.

-Hablas de…-

-¿No quieres venir conmigo al Aoiya?- habló atropelladamente -Después de todo es una posada hay espacio suficiente, te presentaría a Okina, Shiro, Kuro, Omasu y Okon, al señor Aoshi no porque ya lo conoces pero de todas formas- la muchacha observó a su amigo con la mirada llena de ilusión y Soujiro no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse completamente quieto procesando la idea ¿Irse con Misao al Aoiya? -¡Vamos!, si quieres puedes estar nada mas un tiempo, como tu quieras ya después sigues tu camino de rurouni ¿Qué te parece?- Soujiro titubeo un instante y después negó levemente con la cabeza.

-¿No?- pregunto sorprendida la chica.

-No, es que estoy pensando que si me voy contigo…- Soujiro alzó la mirada, comprendía fugazmente que el deseo de estar con ella lo ataba como esa joven kendoka había atado a Kenshin cuando la muerte lo llamaba, entendía dentro de su incomprensión que si ella era su verdad entonces su camino se había detenido abruptamente.

-¿Si vienes conmigo que?- ella parecía nerviosa de una negativa.

-No sé si… no sé si me pueda ir después…- lo dijo sinceramente, lo musitó pensando en que Himura había dicho que se iría después de un tiempo y no se había ido, se había quedado al lado de esa joven kendoka, había descubierto su verdad, ¿Lo mismo pasaría con él?.

-Pues entonces…- las mejillas de Misao estaban encendidas como nunca en su vida –Si después no quieres irte entonces no lo hagas…- el viento sopló sobre ellos, él parpadeó para girar a verla intensamente, ella parecía avergonzada pero no tenía el aspecto de querer retirar sus palabras.

-Yo…- estiró una mano hacía ella, era el momento crucial, su garganta se preparó para dejar escapar su decisión pero una mirada insistente proveniente de la copa de un árbol le provocó el encoger su gesto y retener sus palabras.

-¿Qué pasa?- la chica lo observó intrigada, otra vez esa extraña sensación de que no se encontraban solos la invadía -Oye Soujiro creo que…-

-Me harías el favor de buscar agua mientras yo recojo leña- la interrumpió el chico mientras daba unos pasos hacía adelante y se agachaba para pasarle a la joven una especie de cantimplora.

-¿Agua?- se sintió tan desubicada que de buena gana le hubiera arrojado el objeto a la cabeza, acababa de confesar que podía estar con ella, que podía quedarse si así lo quería y esa era su forma de despacharla.

-Si es que acabo de recordar que no le hemos dado de beber a la ardilla y no me gustaría que se deshidratara por nuestra culpa, aparte esta empezando a refrescar buscare leños-

-Esta bien en un momento vuelvo- pero finalmente comprendió que él necesitaba pensarlo, así que en un acto de madurez de los que rara vez tenía se giró y dándole la espalda se alejó corriendo hacía el sitio donde se escuchaba una suave corriente de agua, pasados unos segundos y aún de espaldas Soujiro dejo escapar un ligero resoplido.

-No tardara mucho lo que tenga que decir dígalo ahora…- Aoshi bajó de un salto del árbol cayendo a espaldas del chico, había llegado el momento de la verdad, comprendía como hombre que era que había perdido, no sólo los sentimientos de Soujiro eran completamente diferentes a los suyos si no que Misao había optado por aceptarlos, aunque ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta cabal de la situación.

¿Y él?, él también había entendido su posición y sus sentimientos, la noche anterior se lo había dejado muy claro, en ese instante al ver a Misao tan hermosa un solo deseo había dominado su mente, la intención de poseerla, de volverla suya y amarla hasta que se le agotaran las fuerzas, era un pensamiento de hombre, él era un hombre; en cambio Soujiro era demasiado joven, incluso se había hecho el desmayado para no verla y cuando Misao lo había abrazado por demás provocadoramente él solo había acertado a pedirle amablemente que se durmiera y lo entendía, porque de alguna manera ambos eran niños, dos jovencitos que apenas despertaban a sus sentimientos.

Había visto lo suficiente para darse cuenta de algo, Misao era una niña inocente, una chiquilla que aún no acertaba a comprender lo correcto y lo incorrecto de su comportamiento como mujer, por su mente ni siquiera pasaba aún el deseo y la pasión, ella simplemente buscaba la sensación de enamoramiento que Soujiro le proporcionaba, el comportamiento de Misao jamás podría engañarlo, ¿Qué podía ofrecerle un antiguo asesino tan callado como un muerto a una flor que apenas comienza a vivir?.

-Como dije ella no tardara mucho- Soujiro dio media vuelta y quedo frente a frente con el antiguo líder Oniwabanshu -Lo que tenga que decir dígalo antes de que regrese…- Aoshi dio un paso adelante y clavó sus helados ojos en la desafiante mirada del joven espadachín frente a él.

-¿Cómo sabes que solo vengo a hablar?-

-No vendrá a buscar pelea de nuevo ¿Oh si?- instintivamente el chico se puso en posición de ataque al tiempo que su mano rozaba la empuñadura de su espada.

-No, no vengo a buscar pelea-

-¿Entonces?- Soujiro lo observó con desconfianza, a pesar de haberlo dejado seguirlos por tanto tiempo.

-No aceptes-

-¿A que se refiere?- el chico alzó una ceja inquisidoramente.

-No vayas con ella-

-¿Quiere decir que no quiere que acepte ir con Misao al Aoiya?- Soujiro bajó la guardia y se irguió completamente sorprendido.

-Exacto-

-¿Bajo las ordenes de quien?-

-No son ordenes es…- Aoshi lo miró fijamente como si así las palabras no fueran necesarias pero eso era imposible si quería que el muchacho renunciara a su felicidad debía darle a cambio al menos una explicación.

-Si tu te vas con ella estoy seguro de que te elegirá a ti…-

-¿Qué dice?-

-¡No entiendes!- Soujiro dio un paso hacía atrás con los ojos completamente abiertos, el hombre frente a él tenía el rostro atormentado -Si tu te vas con ella, si tu llegas con ella al Aoiya no te iras, te quedaras a su lado y ella se encargara de que la posada sea tu nuevo hogar ¿Entiendes?-

-Usted quiere decir que…-

-Los sentimientos de Misao corresponden a los tuyos-

-¿Por qué me esta diciendo esto?- confundido el joven dio un paso atrás –No entiendo mis sentimientos pero comprendo que si voy con ella la verdad que estoy buscando no volverá a moverse, si voy mi viaje habrá terminado… probablemente-

-Por eso mismo-

-¿Qué?-

-La decisión esta en tus manos, la felicidad que nunca he tenido y la que tu acabas de encontrar- Soujiro frunció el ceño, no le gustaban los acertijos -Ahora te estoy pidiendo que me dejes ser feliz, te estoy pidiendo egoístamente que te hagas a un lado-

-¿Qué me haga a un lado?- sus labios se entreabrieron apenas.

-No eres un chico malo y has sufrido lo suficiente para saber que cuando a uno no le queda nada en la vida ya no hay motivos para vivir, un ser débil no se puede reponer, he de admitirlo, eres mas fuerte- Aoshi dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

-Yo…-

-Si te vas encontraras tu verdad de igual manera, si te quedas me quitaras la mía-

-¿Su que?- susurró al viento que despeinó su cabello y el de su rival, ese que en aquel instante lucía como una estampa antigua de otoño.

-Mi verdad, mi vida y mi camino- los gráciles pasos del Ninja se volvieron arrastrados, viejo, lento, triste y por alguna razón la imagen del señor Shishio llegó a su mente y se descubrió a si mismo con tres destinos en las manos, el suyo, el de ella y el de él.

-Yo…-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao llegó corriendo al improvisado campamento con la cantimplora rebosando de agua, se había tardado un poco mas de lo esperado y al llegar Soujiro no había reunido ni un mísero madero.

-¡Oye flojote no hiciste nada!- le gritó completamente irritada plantándose frente a el con las manos en la cintura, se le había olvidado en el camino su principal interés de dejarlo solo para que pensara, el muchacho estaba sentado sobre un tronco con la cabeza inclinada hacía abajo haciendo que el cabello le cubriera los ojos.

-He tomado una decisión- Misao parpadeó.

-¿Una decisión?- el muchacho asintió y Misao sintió que su estomago repentinamente se revolvía.

-He decidido que…-

-¿Si?-

-Que la verdad que necesito… aún debo seguir buscando-

-E-entiendo…- algo frío se alojó en su estomago y vagamente sintió el deseo de llorar, un deseo tan difuso que le picó la nariz.

-He aprendido mucho a tu lado, me he convertido en una persona diferente y he descubierto eso que los hombres llaman amistad, ahora la entiendo-

-Entonces te ayude aunque sea un poco, ¿No es cierto?- sonrió a pesar de que la sonrisa estaba quebrada.

-Más que un poco- lentamente el joven se paró, hacía intentos por sonreír pero esta vez no podía engañarla, la sonrisa estaba tan rota como la suya.

-Entonces sigue tus ideales- y fue en ese momento, en ese instante que Misao lo comprendió, que no sólo él había cambiado, que ella también lo había hecho.

-¿Qué?-

-Sigue tus ideales, sigue tu camino y encuentra tu verdad y el año que viene si aún no has encontrado a nadie que te ate a su lado, si aún no has encontrado la verdad que tanto anhelas entonces… ¡Entonces regresa y ven por mi al Aoiya!- sabía que si se dejaba vencer lloraría en ese instante, sabía que podía rogarle que se quedara con ella como lo había hecho con Aoshi en el pasado, pero ahora ya no era la misma persona, ahora lo comprendía, que ella también lo había descubierto, el camino de un hombre era largo y una mujer podía atarlo antes de que lo terminara, pero ella no lo haría, porque en verdad lo quería, porque quería que siguiera volando aunque no fuera a su lado.

-Si cuando regrese después de un año tu aun no tienes a nadie a tu lado ¿Volveremos a recorrer juntos las montañas, los caminos y los pueblos?- sabía que era una ilusión, sabía que probablemente después de un año Aoshi hubiera logrado ganar su corazón pero aún así.

-¡Dalo por hecho!- Misao cerró los ojos, una amplia sonrisa en su cara, porque así se habían conocido y así debían despedirse.

-Entonces es hora del adiós-

-Si eso creo- la chica abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro -Soujiro Seta, el mejor espadachín de todo Japón y quizás del mundo, fue un verdadero placer viajar a tu lado por tanto tiempo-

-Misao Makimachi la líder más joven del Oniwabanshu, viajar a tu lado fue una aventura y una alegría constante-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Yo…-

-Bueno- ambos se sonrojaron, la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Quería…- ¿Fue ella o fue él?, quien dio el primer paso al final careció de importancia, sus labios se encontraron torpemente, sus narices golpearon y tuvieron que ladear los rostros para acoplarse el uno al otro, fue un enredo de sentimientos, pulsaciones y sensaciones, un vacío en el estomago y unas ganas de gritar hasta que la luna se apagara, hasta que el tiempo terminara, hasta que la sangre dejara de correr tan rápido por sus venas.

-¡Nu-nunca te olvides de mi!- Misao se soltó abruptamente de él, sus ojos brillantes, su respiración entrecortada -¡Recuerda todas las cosas bonitas, los abrazos, las locuras, las risas, las tonterías, quiero que cierres los ojos y recuerdes todas las cosas bellas que pasamos juntos y cuando nos despidamos quiero que ambos tengamos una gran sonrisa adornando nuestro rostro!-

-Siempre te voy a recordar- y esa era la verdad, lo comprendía, lo entendía.

-Y yo a ti- ambos se fundieron en ultimo abrazo, después Soujiro la guió de la mano hasta las afueras del bosque, en silencio, ambos aun temblando, aún queriendo que el viento que golpeaba en sus rostros no se acabara nunca.

-Aquí termina- finalmente él se detuvo, habían llegado al límite, era el momento.

-En ese caso es hora de que me vaya- la muchacha apretó su mano con fuerza antes de soltarla y empezar a caminar en dirección al Aoiya.

-¡Y Misao!-

-¿Sí?- sus ojos verdes relampaguearon en su dirección, el verde y el azul que tanto tiempo vivieron juntos se observaron por ultima vez.

-¡Nunca te detengas, nunca cambies y nunca me olvides!- la chica tragó saliva emocionada y le hizo un ultimo gesto con la mano a modo de despedida, segundos después la oscuridad rodeo al joven Tenken quien sonriendo ampliamente con los ojos cargados de emoción alzó la vista hacía la brillante y hermosa luna.

-Te amo…-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet**: Las palabras que usó Soujiro en sus últimos dos diálogos fue algo que me escribió un chico al que quise intensamente pero con el que nunca pudo ser nada, nunca imagine que mi mente me jugara una pasada tan sucia y me trajera sus palabras justo en este momento.

El momento de la despedida fue intenso para mi, describí varias situaciones entre ellas cuando tuve que despedirme de mis primos, habíamos hecho un viaje por media republica, el momento de decir adiós fue muy intenso aunque prometimos que volveríamos a juntarnos, también describí la despedida de Misiones, después de una semana intensa todos estábamos física y mentalmente agotados y aunque éramos muy unidos las cosas parecía que acabarían mal entre nosotros así que yo les dije que cerraran los ojos y recordáramos todas las cosas graciosas que nos habían pasado, la verdad funcionó muy bien y todos terminamos abrazándonos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

El capitulo que viene es el final, esta vez de Aoshi para hacerle honor a la clasificación.

Agradecimientos a: **Ayann **Misao nunca pudo decirle lo que sentía a Soujiro pero Aoshi lo puso entre líneas, **Gabyhiatt **yo también soy indecisa y por eso este capi **Zg13 **¿Cómo me quedo Soujiro? Espero que se note que no sufrió mucho, quiero decir, en sus manos estaba la decisión final y eso fue lo que el eligió, **Tommy Hiragizawa **¡Gracias por los ánimos! Y déjame decirte que tu mente esta bien enfermita ¿Aoshi convertido en la ardilla?, **Hikaruhiwatari **me alegra que te de ideas para tus fanarts, **Fantasía de un ángel **creo que fuiste la primer persona que notó que Soujiro ya estaba enamorado, créeme ni siquiera yo lo había notado, de no ser por tu ayuda este capitulo no hubiera tomado esta dirección ¡Gracias por todo!.

Ahora si me despido el próximo capitulo ya es el final, gracias a todos por seguir esta historia ¡Ciao!

_**Reedición: **_Al final si he cambiado parte del final pero no pude cambiar esa fatídica frase "te amo" demasiados recuerdos personales, iba a poner "porque tu eres mi verdad" pero mis dedos se negaron a obedecerme. Curiosamente este capitulo me ha emocionado mucho, supongo que porque estamos en el mes del amor, quien sabe. Un beso

_12 de Febrero del 2011 Sábado_


	16. Atrapada entre rus brazos

**ATRAPEME SI PUEDE SEÑOR AOSHI**

**Capitulo 16: Atrapada entre tus brazos**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

_Dedicado a__** tommyhiragizawa **__y __**Gaby-L**__ quienes sin importar la cantidad de locuras siempre están ahí para mí, un beso niñas. _

La noche se cernía sobre la chica ninja que caminaba con paso rápido de vuelta a su hogar, los labios de Soujiro aún estaban impresos con fuego sobre su boca, si cerraba por un momento los ojos sentía nuevamente su lengua calida abrirse paso entre sus labios, sintió que mil mariposas revoloteaban juguetonamente en su estomago, nunca antes había sentido algo así, los minutos pasaban y su rápido caminar por las desiertas calles no la sacaba de sus ensoñaciones.

Casi sin darse cuenta se vio frente a su casa, el Aoiya se alzaba imponente frente a si y no pudo mas que observarlo con asombro ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fuera de su casa?, la fachada lucía igual pero se sentía algo extraño en el ambiente.

—Me pregunto si… —negó rápidamente con la cabeza, claro que no, era una locura pensar que alguien pudiera estar despierto a esas horas de la noche, lo mejor sería entrar tal como había salido, a escondidas—. Volvemos a los viejos tiempos —murmuró con una media sonrisa al tiempo que rodeaba la casa y se preparaba para entrar. De un salto espectacular llegó hasta el techo de la posada y se agazapó en el tejado esperando que nadie saliera a ver que estaba ocurriendo, pasados unos segundos sonrió, seguramente la suerte estaba de su lado porque ningún miembro Oniwabanshu parecía haber notado que había un intruso.

Con movimientos rápidos se dejo caer por la ventana de su habitación teniendo que dejar pasar algunos segundos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que la rodeaba —Hace mucho que no dormía en un cuarto —reflexionó al tiempo que se dirigía a su armario y sacaba el futón que estaba doblado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado—. Nada ha cambiado… —dibujó en su rostro una media sonrisa y tendió el futón para después acostarse y taparse con las mantas, en esos momentos lo único que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos era dormir—. Buenas noches Sou… —cortó su frase mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban, era cierto, ahora estaba sola, no mas "Buenas noches Soujiro", se dio la vuelta en el futón quedando de espaldas a la ventana, que extraño era regresar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Después de hablar con Soujiro, Aoshi se había retirado silenciosamente del bosque, había jugado todas sus cartas, la felicidad o la miseria, la vida o la muerte, su destino ya no dependía de él sino de la decisión del joven Tenken. Había hecho todo lo posible por ser feliz, había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para poder disfrutar de una felicidad que, aunque no merecía, anhelaba con todo su corazón.

—Ha llegado el momento de la verdad —susurró caminando mas deprisa, con la vista clavada en el camino, ahora todo dependía de lo que Soujiro decidiera, si aceptaba ir con Misao al Aoiya su mundo se derrumbaría, tendría que soportar con el corazón hecho pedazos ver a los dos jóvenes riendo y mandándose miradas traviesas durante todo el día, y eso solo para iniciar, lo peor sería cuando ambos se declararan sus sentimientos, cuando los besos fueran cosa de todos los días, cuando tuviera que taparse los oídos y morderse los labios para no sollozar al oírlos retozar en un futón…

No, sacudió la cabeza, eso no iba a pasar, en el fondo de su alma rezaría porque Soujiro renunciara a la felicidad, rezaría porque el chico siguiera su camino y dejara a Misao sola, indefensa y con el corazón frágil, victima perfecta para que pudiera retomar el tiempo perdido y conquistarla.

—Y si no es así… —murmuró para si mismo, en caso de que Soujiro decidiera seguirla no se daría por vencido, sabía que si Misao escogía al joven Tenken el tendría que hacerse a un lado, pero mientras eso no ocurriera el pelearía por su amor, haría hasta lo imposible por gozar de algo que siempre le habían vedado, era un ser humano, un hombre, un joven, necesitaba de amor, aunque no lo mereciera necesitaba de esa chispa que encendía la vida de todas las personas.

Cavilando y con el corazón sobrecogido por la angustia de saber que su destino, su inevitable destino, estaba en manos de otro se vio de pronto frente al Aoiya, alzando una ceja se quedo parado frente a la entrada como si aquello no debiera ocurrir, ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que había salido de ese lugar?, no importaba cual fuera su destino, siempre era lo mismo, inevitablemente después de cada largo y agobiante viaje terminaba ahí, parado frente al Aoiya sin saber muy bien si debía entrar o quedarse afuera. Por un momento el joven cerro los ojos, un recuerdo lejano llego a su mente.

—No te preocupes las cosas van a estar bien. —Recordaba haber guardado un ferreo silencio—. ¿Casi no te gusta hablar? —Sin embargo esa persona no se daba por vencida sin importarle lo apretado de sus labios—, bueno eso es normal, asesinaron a tus padres frente a tus propios ojos, ¿Pero sabes que?, la vida continua, no tienes porque quedarte preso en algo que ya paso, apuesto a que tu sonrisa es hermosa ¿Por qué no me sonríes?

—Porque no me gusta. —La mujer que iba sentada en la carreta se quedo helada por un momento, ese niño que iba a su lado era en verdad un misterio andante, había quedado huérfano gracias a las numerosas guerrillas que se desataban día con día, se le había encontrado rondando los campos de guerra como si vivir o morir no fuera algo importante, como si las cosas le dieran igual.

Aún no sabía porque lo había recogido, quizás fuera por esa hermosa apariencia que tenía, era un muchachito de cabellos negros como la noche, piel blanca y unos despampanantes ojos azules, por lo que había podido sacarle contaba con once años y su nombre era Aoshi Shinomori, eso era todo, el niño se negaba a hablar.

—Esta bien, no a todos nos gusta sonreír, pero ya llegara el día en que una linda niña logre ver tu sonrisa. —Aoshi parpadeó y miró de reojo a la mujer que iba sentada a su lado, no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que había querido decir, de hecho no sabía si debía confiar en ella; había estado vagando por largos días por las plantaciones que sus padres poseían, eso antes de que los mataran, pasaba horas y horas sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol escuchando los gritos de las personas que sucumbían a su alrededor por el filo de una espada ¿Cómo sería tener semejante poder en las manos?, ¿Cómo se sentiría tener el poder de la vida y la muerte en el filo de un arma?, se estremeció de ansiedad, sería feliz si pudiera sentirlo, aunque sea por un instante quería tener una espada entre las manos, no para buscar venganza, no para matar por matar, simplemente quería el poder, sólo eso, lo demás no importaba.

Uno de tantos días se encontraba con los ojos cerrados descansando frente a un árbol cuando escuchó unos ligeros pasos que se acercaban, con rapidez abrió los ojos, la mujer que se encontraba mirándolo parpadeo sorprendida.

—Vaya, eres muy bueno para sentir el ki ¿Alguien te enseño?

—¿A que se refiere?, yo sólo escuché sus pasos. —La linda mujer que observaba al niño ladeó la cabeza, era un chiquillo sumamente hermoso y recatado, pero su frialdad estaba latente en cada palabra.

—¿Tus padres eran los dueños de este lugar verdad? —La mujer se sentó frente al niño esperando poder iniciar una conversación, su verdadera intención era llevárselo, un chico como ése no podía quedarse solo, le podían pasar cosas terribles en esas épocas de guerras.

—Ellos murieron. —La mujer sonrió, el niño no era nada comunicativo le iba a costar mas trabajo del que había pensado.

—¿Sabes?, me gustaría sacarte de aquí, sé que no te gustara separarte de tu casa pero créeme es lo mejor, eres solo un niño y necesitas de alguien que te cuide.

—No necesito que me cuiden y no me importa irme de aquí. —La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Qué significaba esa carencia de sentimientos?.

—¿No te importaría irte de tu hogar?

—Nunca lo considere como tal, ¿A donde me quiere llevar?

—Pues no sé, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

—Entrenar y ser fuerte, muy fuerte. —La mujer pasó saliva, ese no había sido su plan, al principió cuando vio al niño quedo prendada de su belleza y fantaseó con la idea de quedárselo y educarlo como todo un caballero, pero ahora, después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, se había dado cuenta de que sería imposible ¿Qué podría hacer con él?.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si te vienes conmigo en lo que encuentro alguien que te entrene? —Aoshi se levantó lentamente, sería la ultima vez que vería aquellas tierras pero no sentía ningún sentimiento nostálgico en su interior, realmente, esa casa nunca le había parecido un hogar.

Y ahora ahí estaba, camino hacía algún lugar de Kyoto con una mujer acosándolo a preguntas y haciendo comentarios raros ¿Qué una niña lo iba a hacer reír?.

—¡Ya llegamos! —Aoshi giró la cabeza lentamente ante el alborozo de la mujer, estaban frente a una construcción que parecía una gran posada con un letrero algo misterioso que decía "Aoiya", el niño alzó una ceja ¿Que clase de nombre era ese?, la mujer bajó del carruaje y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar tras ella, le habían dicho que en ese lugar podría llegar a ser muy fuerte, que con los ninjas del Oniwabanshu podría conocer la gloria pero…

—¡Señorita Minako que sorpresa! —Un hombre mayor con la barba y el cabello blancos salió a recibirlos echándole los brazos encima a la mujer.

—¡Okina compórtate!, este es el pequeño Aoshi del que te había hablado ¡Y quítame las manos de encima pervertido! —Aoshi miró toda la escena con rostro impasible ¿Qué clase de hombre era aquel?.

—Muy bien, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, eres en verdad un chico muy apuesto, ¿También eres fuerte? —El hombre se dirigió a Aoshi y él a su vez lo inspeccionó de cerca rápidamente, podría decir que era un anciano de no ser por esa energía que parecía despedir por cada poro de su cuerpo.

—Vine aquí para hacerme más fuerte.

—Ah, ¿Entonces tu deseo es ser un Oniwabanshu? —El chico asintió con la cabeza haciendo una ligera inclinación, el anciano se puso la mano bajo la sien, en el Aoiya lo que sobrara era espacio y a simple vista se veía que ese niño tenía un gran potencial—. Bien, puedes quedarte, pero una vez que decidas ser un Oniwabanshu debes recordar que no hay marcha atrás, juraras lealtad al grupo para toda tu vida.

—Esas siempre fueron mis intenciones —contestó seriamente el niño provocando que el viejo alzara una ceja, para ser tan pequeño era demasiado respetuoso y correcto, tal vez después de un tiempo lograría que fuera mas relajado pero por ahora…

—¡Mamá! —Una bebe, que cuando mucho tenía un año de edad, salió corriendo y pasó como exhalación frente a Okina haciendo que Aoshi parpadeara.

—Misao, ¿A dónde crees que vas? —El anciano suspiró y retuvo a la niña del cuello de su yukata.

—¡Mamá! —gritó mas fuerte la bebe pataleando por soltarse.

—¡Oh mira!, así que esta dulzura es Misao —exclamó la mujer que acompañaba a Aoshi haciendo que el niño la volteara a ver de reojo.

—Sí, la hermosa nieta del líder, aunque créeme Minako, desde que aprendió a caminar nos trae a todos vueltos locos.

—¡Mamá! —La niña gritó, esta vez con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, mientras un manantial de lagrimas se escapaba por sus ojos.

—¿Y su madre?

—Murió hace algunos días pero ella no deja de llamarla, me pregunto hasta cuando la olvidara. —Aoshi sintió que sus pupilas se ensanchaban ¿Olvidar a su madre?, eso no era algo de lo que la gente debiera alegrarse.

—¿Y el líder?

—Se encontraba entrenando, pero al parecer se tendrá que hacer cargo de la niña así que viene para acá, después de todo es la única familia que le queda.

—Ya veo, que triste. —Minako se agachó intentando acariciar el negro y sedoso cabello de la pequeña pero justo en ese instante la niña se zafó del agarre de Okina y echó a correr.

—¡Mamá! —La nena se vio frenada por un cuerpo que le cerraba el paso y en un intento de zafarse lo pateó con desesperación.

—Tu mamá ya no va a volver. —La niña alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos azul profundo que la miraban duramente.

—¿No va a volver? —Aoshi sintió que se le secaba la garganta, la pequeña que ahora se abrazaba a su pierna tenía los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida y esa voz infantil y temblorosa había logrado que una fibra de su ser vibrara.

—No, no va a volver… —La pequeña entreabrió la boca, sus labios temblaron, Aoshi hizo una mueca, seguramente la niña se echaría a llorar de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa se abrazó mas a su pierna mientras restregaba la cabecita en su rodilla, el niño parpadeó y volteó la vista al frente.

—Te esta pidiendo que le acaricies la cabeza —aclaró el anciano mientras sacudía ligeramente la cabeza, esa niña podía ser muy escandalosa pero a veces era tan tierna, Aoshi tragó saliva y puso la mano sobre la cabecita de la pequeña, su cabello era suavecito y tenía ese aroma característico que despiden los bebes cuando están recién bañados.

—Bueno Aoshi, bienvenido, esta es tu nueva casa, de hoy en adelante el Aoiya será tu hogar. —El niño levantó la vista y observó nuevamente el edificio, al parecer por fin había encontrado su lugar.

—Aoshi, muchacho ¿Eres tú? —Aoshi abrió los ojos, Okina estaba parado junto al umbral de la puerta observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Sí.

—¿A dónde fuiste?

—Tenía algo que hacer. —El anciano se encogió de hombros mientras se hacía a un lado dejando espacio libre para que entrara.

—Estuviste mucho tiempo fuera.

—Eso creo.

—¿Tienes hambre?, los muchachos acaban de cerrar el restaurante y seguramente quedo algo de comida.

—No tengo apetito.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo, no sé ni por que me molesto en preguntar. —Aoshi guardó silencio mientras el anciano a su lado negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, como si considerara al joven un caso perdido—. Por cierto, no sé si te interese pero mi florecita no ha regresado. —El joven ninja alzó una ceja ¿Qué si no le interesaba?, ¡Se había pasado cada uno de esos días tras ella!.

—¿Y no te preocupa?

—No, ya lleva mucho tiempo pero cuando salía a buscarte a veces tardaba más, cuando se encontró con Himura ya llevaba seis meses vagando ¡Seis meses dejo solo a este viejo!, siempre la esperaba al anochecer pero nunca llegaba, ah, las locuras de la juventud. —Okina giró la vista hacía la ventana viendo con añoranza el cielo cubierto de estrellas ¿Dónde estaría Misao en ese instante?—. Sabes Aoshi, pensé que habías ido a… —Pero Aoshi ya no se encontraba en la habitación, el anciano reprimió un suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros, por un momento había llegado a pensar que Aoshi había salido en busca de su niña pero al parecer no era así, por mas que lo intentara nunca llegaría a comprender a Aoshi, así como no entendía porque su terrón de azúcar se había enamorado de ese hombre siendo que sus personalidades eran tan opuestas.

—Bueno, puede que en este viaje su corazón se quede con alguien mas —murmuró el anciano mientras ladeaba la cabeza y salía silbando con rumbo a su cuarto.

—No si puedo impedirlo —susurró al viento Aoshi mientras emprendía el camino hacía el templo, necesitaba meditar, necesitaba calmar su alma, hacía días que no podía cavilar en paz, quizás eso lo animaría, quizás la meditación lograría ser su respuesta.

El aullido del viento pasó raudo junto a él haciendo que su cabello se agitara, levantó la vista para observar la luna que brillaba en el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Soujiro vio a Misao alejarse y se quedo parado frenando el deseo de alcanzarla y quedarse a su lado, sabía que la decisión estaba tomada y debía serle fiel a su palabra, lo mejor para no dejarse llevar por la tentación sería alejarse de allí, dando media vuelta empezó a desandar el camino ya recorrido, tenía que regresar por su ardilla, la había dejado dormida en un nido de hojas frente al tronco caído que le había servido de asiento, con un poco de suerte la encontraría en el mismo lugar esperándolo.

—Esperándome… —sonrió, Misao le había dicho que si dentro de un año ninguno de los dos había encontrado una razón que los retuviera ella estaría esperándolo para volver a recorrer los caminos de Japón juntos, lo que la chica no se imaginaba ni en sueños es que un hombre la estaba esperando en el Aoiya con el corazón lleno de esperanza.

Sonrió recordando la expresión de Aoshi al irse, sus ojos cargados de tristeza, sus pupilas rogando misericordia—. Cuando lo conocí hace un año jamás pensé que algo así pudiera ser posible —murmuró mientras veía fugazmente el cielo, recordaba la arrogancia de Aoshi y su deseo de poseer el titulo del más poderoso sin importarle ni siquiera su propia vida, en esos tiempos parecía imposible que el antiguo líder Oniwabanshu pudiera sufrir tanto por una cosa tan enredada como lo podía ser el amor.

—Sólo le importaba ser el mas poderoso y ahora… —El joven Tenken sonrió nuevamente, ¿Así se ponían todos los hombres cuando su corazón había sido conquistado?—. Ni siquiera el señor Shishio era la excepción. —Caviló recordando momentos de su pasado.

Ese día se entretenía sentado en una barra deshojando flores pétalo por pétalo, le parecía gracioso que algunos jóvenes perdieran su tiempo en algo tan tonto como creer que el futuro de una relación amorosa dependiera de los pétalos de algo tan simple como lo era una flor. Hacía apenas algunas horas habían atacado una aldea para conseguir alimento y un muchacho no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que ya era demasiado tarde por estar deshojando una flor al tiempo que repetía una y otra vez "Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere…".

Ahora Soujiro se encontraba haciendo lo mismo pero sin repetir las necias palabras ¿Cómo podían desperdiciar su tiempo esperando la muda respuesta de una flor?, ladeó la cabeza sonriendo y al bajar un poco la vista noto que su hakama se había manchado de sangre.

—Que contratiempo —exclamó al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro, odiaba que su ropa se llenara de sangre, después de roja la mancha pasaba a verse café como si la hubiera llenado de lodo—, le diré al señor Shishio que volví a ensuciarme —exclamó resignadamente al tiempo que bajaba de la barra aún con la flor en la mano, seguramente su tutor se encontraba todavía analizando lo que habían ganado con esa batalla y recogiendo las ganancias obtenidas. Rodeó las casas que lo separaban del prado, las cuales mostraban marcas de batalla por doquier, el señor Shishio tenía razón, si seguía entrenando probablemente su shukuchi se volvería una técnica perfecta con la que nadie lo podría vencer, sonrió y rodeó la ultima casa pero…

—Señor Shishio… —Soujiro parpadeó, Yumi, la mujer que los acompañaba desde hace algunos meses, veía con ojos asustados y suplicantes al hombre vendado que se encontraba a varios metros de ella, unos hombres la habían atrapado y uno de ellos la abrazaba por la cintura.

—¡Hey tu fenómeno, vaya que linda chica tienes!

—Sí, para ser un ser tan horroroso he de admitir que tienes suerte, esta mujer que te acompaña es toda una belleza. —Soujiro sintió que una sonrisa demente empezaba a surgir en sus labios ¿Cómo podía escoria como esa hablarle de ese modo al señor Shishio?, ¿Cómo se atrevían a intentar quitarle algo que le pertenecía?, dio un paso adelante, los haría pedazos a todos, pero una voz ronca lo detuvo.

—No saben con quien se metieron y eso les costara la vida, suéltenla ahora. —El joven Seta abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, ese tono furioso en su tutor no era normal, por mas enojado que estuviera el señor Shishio siempre conservaba la calma, podía portarse incluso cínico pero nunca furioso.

—Ja,ja, me haces re… —El hombre no pudo terminar su frase y cayó al suelo con el estomago atravesado por el filo de la mortal espada.

—¡Maldito! —Los otros hombres que sostenían sujeta a la cortesana se abalanzaron sobre el asesino de su amigo pero se encontraron con la muerte antes de poder siquiera rozarlo, Soujiro a lo lejos no podía contener su asombro, ver a Shishio asesinar gente era cosa de todos los días pero nunca con aquella rabia tan cegadora.

—Señor Shishio. —Yumi tenía el kimono completamente lleno de sangre pero aún así se arrojó a los brazos de Shihio acurrucándose en ellos, el hombre por su parte la tomó de la barbilla y se fundió en un beso apasionado con ella.

—No vuelvas a alejarte de mi lado, es una orden.

—Lo prometo. —Soujiro parpadeó y en un acto inconciente apretó con fuerza la flor en su mano haciendo que se deshojara y cayera en pedazos al piso.

—Es verdad, —regresando al presente el joven elevó los ojos al cielo—, hasta ahora no había conocido lo que era en verdad el amor y por ende no podía entenderlo, no entendía cómo un hombre puede pelear hasta caer rendido por el ser al que ama, no entendía el sacrificio por una mujer, esos seres en apariencia tan débiles… —sonrió al recordar a Misao, jamás en su vida creía poder volver a encontrarse con una chica como aquella, una joven ninja, eso era prácticamente imposible.

—La voy a extrañar pero mi vida debe seguir adelante, soy Soujiro Seta, me he repuesto de todas las desgracias que han azotado mi vida, cada que mi alma se rompía en pedazos yo me volvía a poner de pie con una sonrisa, en mi vida las lagrimas que he derramado han sido realmente contadas y ahora no pienso llorar. —Viendo con determinación la luna el muchacho continuó su camino, ahora ya no caminaba tan deprisa, ya no sentía la urgencia de huir, sólo recordaba con el corazón henchido de alegría los bellos momentos que había pasado con esa hermosa niña que le había robado el corazón.

Si lo sabía, sabía que su corazón podía ser capturado y la idea no le gustaba, ser victima del amor y dar todo por eso no era algo que le agradara, pero Misao había llegado para cambiar esa forma de ver la vida, Misao había llegado como un rayo de luz regalándole, sin pedir nada a cambio, la fuerza de su corazón.

—Que extraña es la vida y vaya trucos que nos juega la mente… —sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, justo en ese momento entendía algo, Aoshi era un tipo nada tonto, acababa de descubrir lo astuto que era—. Mira que convencerme con eso…—sacudió la cabeza mientras una ligera risita escapaba de sus labios, con cada paso que daba se acercaba mas a su improvisado campamento ¿Estaría la ardilla todavía esperándolo?—. Señor Shinomori que truco tan bajo ha usado —exclamó negando con la cabeza, justo en ese momento entendía que las palabras de Aoshi habían sido fríamente calculadas para que desistiera de acompañar a Misao.

"_No eres un chico malo y has sufrido lo suficiente para saber que cuando a uno no le queda nada en la vida ya no hay motivos para vivir, un ser débil no se puede reponer, he de admitirlo, eres mas fuerte"_Las palabras del ex okashira se repitieron en su cabeza, en primera Aoshi le decía que no era un chico malo, con lo cual le daba a entender que todas sus diferencias habían quedado atrás y que le estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano, después le había dicho que cuando a una persona no le quedaba nada se extinguía el deseo de vivir, sin embargo Soujiro nunca había tenido ese sentimiento, cuando mató a su familia siendo apenas un niño jamás pensó en suicidarse o en tirarse al olvido sino que siguió al señor Shishio y aprendió su ideal, después en la batalla con Kenshin había descubierto muchas fases de su personalidad que no conocía y al enfrentarse con sus verdaderos sentimientos su mente se había confundido pero aún así no se había rendido sino que con todo el dolor de su alma había dejado al que por muchos años fue su tutor, finalmente se había enterado de la muerte de Shishio y Yumi pero ni siquiera en ese instante las ganas de vivir lo abandonaron.

En cambio Aoshi Shinomori se había enfrentado a la perdida de sus hombres en el enfrentamiento contra Kanryu Takeda y a consecuencia de eso había buscado la manera de morir poniendo como excusa la búsqueda del mas fuerte, ahora ese mismo hombre se había enamorado de Misao y si la perdía su muerte era inminente, si con perder a sus hombres había caído en ese estado Soujiro no quería ni imaginar lo que sería para él perder al amor de su vida y eso mismo había usado en su contra en su ultima frase "_un ser débil no se puede reponer, he de admitirlo, eres mas fuerte" _Con eso Aoshi admitía que era débil, que Soujiro era mas fuerte y que se podría reponer a diferencia suya.

—Vaya que astuto, sin embargo no estoy molesto porque probablemente sus palabras no eran del todo una mentira… —El chico se detuvo en seco, estaba frente a su improvisado campamento pero en el nido de hojas ya no había nada—. Creo que se fue… —dejo escapar un suspiro y se encogió ligeramente de hombros, después de todo una ardilla era un ser libre y no podía atarlo a su lado como si fuera una mascota—. No podía… —Metiendo la mano entre su gi el chico saco una foto, era la foto que le había regalado Misao, en ella la chica estaba sonriendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo —. Espero que seas feliz Misao, yo te prometo que lo intentare. —Volvió a guardar la fotografía y empezó a caminar, lo mejor sería seguir su camino y encontrar su verdad, el sol empezaba a salir tímidamente trayendo la luz del nuevo día, caminó unos cuantos pasos y de pronto un extraño peso cayó sobre su hombro haciéndolo sonreír—. ¿Así que volviste? —Por toda respuesta la ardilla dejo escapar un ligero ronroneo mientras restregaba su cuerpo contra el cuello del chico.

—Bueno, después de todo dicen que debes dejar ir lo que amas si regresa es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue y como tu regresaste ya eres mía ¿No? —La ardilla ladeó la cabeza como si no entendiera del todo sus palabras, Soujiro sonrió acariciándola—. Me pregunto ¿Ella regresara a mi o yo regresare a ella? —La ardilla ronroneó y le dio una tímida lengüeteada en el cuello provocando que el chico se riera al tiempo que encogía el cuello y soltaba una carcajada—. Bueno, la respuesta la tendré dentro de un año ¿Nos vamos? —Ante esta ultima pregunta el pequeño roedor pareció comprender y asintió con la cabecita mientras movía su larga y esponjosa cola, y así, el joven de la eterna sonrisa y cabellos castaños partió hacía su nuevo destino, en busca de la que podría ser su verdadera y definitiva verdad.

**EN EL AOIYA**

Misao abrió cansadamente los ojos, un rayo de luz se colaba por la ventana haciendo que la claridad iluminara su cuarto, apoyando una mano en el suelo la chica se incorporó pesadamente, su cabello suelto caía en ondulaciones hasta el suelo dándole un aspecto tierno que hacía juego con la cara somnolienta que aún mantenía.

—Sou… —Por segunda vez Misao tuvo que cortar su frase mientras se restregaba los ojos, era cierto, tenía que irse acostumbrando a que Soujiro ya no estaba a su lado, que había vuelto al Aoiya, el lugar al que pertenecía—. Sin embargo es imposible no recordar. —Se dejo caer de espaldas en el futón mientras una deliciosa sonrisa hacía aparición en su rostro, el recuerdo de Soujiro sonriéndole y luego besándola danzaba en su mente haciéndola sentir sumamente feliz—. Pero… —Abrió de golpe los ojos y estiró la mano removiendo el kimono que había dejado tirado a un lado de su cabeza.

—¡Aquí esta! —Levantó con ambas manos el objeto que había sacado y lo sostuvo frente a sus ojos mientras ladeaba la cabeza con felicidad—. Soujiro… —Sostenía una foto que a pesar de estar en blanco y negro estaba llena de luz y felicidad, se podía apreciar a Soujiro besándola mientras ella se abrazaba de sus hombros, en la otra fotografía se encontraba Soujiro sentado sobre un banco con la ardilla sobre su hombro regalándole una hermosa sonrisa como las que tanto lo caracterizaban—. Siempre estabas sonriendo, me imagino que serás muy feliz —susurró viendo la foto con ternura, en el fondo esperaba que los dos, Soujiro y ella lograran ser felices —Muy felices…

—Tuukk. —Misao tuvo que girar la vista desde el futón, donde seguía acostada, para ver que era lo que había producido ese ruido, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar…

—¡Misao has vuelto! —Okon se pegó al cuello de la okashira como una lapa al tiempo que la estrujaba meciéndola de un lado a otro.

—Sí, Okon, me estas… —Pero antes de que pudiera terminar otro nuevo intruso hizo su aparición abrazándola por la cintura.

—¡Misao, nos tenías muy preocupados! ¡¿Qué demonios te has creído tardándote tanto?

—Lo siento Shiro, pero…

—¡Misao! —La joven ninja sólo pudo esbozar una media sonrisa al sentir como Omasu la abrazaba como si se tratara de una muñeca impidiéndole aún más la respiración.

—Amigos…yo también me alegro de verlos… pero… me están….

—¡MISAO VOLVISTE! —Todos los miembros Onis se vieron de pronto con los pies en el aire ante el abrazo de Kuro que los levantó a todos, abrazados tal y como estaban.

—¡Kuro, bájanos! —exclamó Omasu que estaba totalmente apretada en el fraternal abrazo.

—Hee, Kuro, creo que Omasu tiene razón, Misao se esta poniendo morada… —Al instante el robusto Oniwabanshu dejo caer a todos sus amigos quienes resoplaron por la falta de aire, todos menos Misao que estaba en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral, Kuro al verla trago saliva, tal vez debió de haber apretado un poquito menos.

—¿Misao, Misao? —cuestionó el joven moviéndola ligeramente de los hombros.

—A mi también me alegra verte —exclamó la chica aún confundida al tiempo que se incorporaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Esta vez te tardaste demasiado ¿Qué pensabas?, ¿Sabes los preocupados que nos has tenido? —regañó Okon al tiempo que la señalaba acusadoramente con un dedo, la joven dejo escapar un suspiro, Okon solía ser muy maternal con ellos cuando se lo proponía.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero ya estoy aquí y eso es lo que importa ¿No?

—¡Pero que niña! —exclamó la mujer sacudiendo la cabeza al tiempo que la chica se incorporaba.

—¿Y Oki…?

—¡MI ANGEL! —La muchacha que no se esperaba el repentino abrazo del anciano se vio por segunda vez en el aire al ser levantada en vilo por el, aún activo, viejo.

—Hola Jiya, ¿como has estado? —preguntó dificultosamente la chica mientras el anciano la apretaba con mas fuerza impidiéndole respirar.

—Muy mal sin ti pequeña vagabunda, ¿Por qué no mandaste ningún mensaje en todo este tiempo?

—Porque no lo creí necesario, viajaba con Soujiro, nunca corrí ningún peligro serio.

—Ahh, con que Soujiro… —Misao parpadeó al tiempo que se zafaba del abrazo del anciano, Okina la había visto con una chispa maliciosa en sus ojos y eso no le agradaba en nada.

—Sí, Soujiro ¿Algún…?

—¿Y donde esta ese jovencito?, ¡Quisiera conocerlo!, hace tanto tiempo que no veo a un chico fuerte que ardo de impaciencia por verlo en persona, ¿Lo viste en combate en alguna ocasión?, ¿Cómo es? —Misao parpadeó confusa ante la repentina curiosidad del viejo.

—No, no esta aquí.

—¡¿Como que no esta aquí? —Ahora era Okon la que había saltado, la joven okashira tragó saliva ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo?

—Decidió seguir con su camino para encontrar su verdad y yo regrese aquí, soy la líder Oniwabanshu, no pensaban que iba a abandonarlos ¿verdad? —Los cuatro jóvenes y el anciano intercambiaron miradas cómplices y luego agacharon la cabeza.

—¡Si lo pensaron!

—Entiéndenos Misao, pensamos que al viajar tanto tiempo con un chico tan guapo como Soujiro, pues… —Empezó a hablar Omasu.

—¡Guapo!, ¿Y como saben que Soujiro es guapo?

—Obvio, por alguna extraña razón todos tus acompañante son guapos, el señor Aoshi, el guapísimo del señor Himura… —Misao sintió toda su cara enrojecer, ¿Himura guapísimo?.

—Vamos Misao, no lo niegues, tienes que admitir que el señor Himura es bastante atractivo, con ese cabello rojo como el fuego y esos ojos…

—¡Ya! —Misao sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, estaba conciente de que Himura era bastante atractivo pero le pertenecía a Kaoru.

—Bueno ¿Y como es? —La joven abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿Qué?

—¿Qué como es Soujiro? —cuestionó Okon poniendo las dos manos sobre su cintura y observándola fijamente.

—So-So-¿Soujiro?

—Sí, ese tipo ¿Es fuerte? —Shiro puso las dos manos sobre su espalda y se inclinó hacía adelante en una pose intimidante.

—¿Fuerte?

—Dime Misao ¿Es guapo? —Omasu observó a su líder con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se inclinaba hacía adelante.

—¿Qué si Soujiro es guapo?

—¿Sabe cocinar bien?

—¿No se quiso propasar? —Kuro y Okina también la interrogaban mientras la observaban fijamente, Misao pasó saliva, todos estaban prácticamente encima de ella.

—Pues…

—¿Si?

—Pues…

—¡¿Si?

—Es un sueño, es súper mega ultra fuerte, quizás no sea tan guapo como el señor Aoshi pero su sonrisa es hermosa, las pocas veces que cocinó lo hizo delicioso y el jamás sería capaz de ponerme una mano encima, es tan tierno —Misao juntó las dos manos y vio soñadoramente el techo de su habitación, todos los Onis parpadearon confundidos.

—¿Quieren verlo? —Misao recordó las fotografías que llevaba con ella y corrió para mostrárselas.

—¿Es él?

—¡Que guapo!

—No se ve muy fuerte

—¿Por qué te esta besando?

—¿Y esa ardilla? —Misao sonrió nerviosamente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, eran muchas preguntas, pero haría el intento.

—Sí, tienes razón, las apariencias engañan recuerda que tuvo un combate bastante fuerte con Himura, porque éramos grandes amigos y la encontramos en el bosque, bueno mejor dicho ella encontró el cuerpo de Soujiro muy calientito en el bosque —La chica ninja sonrió ampliamente mientras sus compañeros parpadeaban.

—Bueno Misao no creas que me vas a dejar así, tendrás que contarme todos los detalles ¡To-dos! —exclamó Omasu al tiempo que tomaba a su líder del cuello y la sacudía con fervor.

—Y espero que recuerdes que te fuiste de aquí sin decirnos nada ¿Sabes lo mal que nos la hemos pasado sin tu ayuda en el restaurante?, todos hemos tenido que trabajar casi como esclavos, deberías comportarte ya como una señorita y ser mas precavida —La reprochó Okon al tiempo que la miraba con expresión ceñuda.

—Pero eso no va a pasar, yo no soy una señorita soy una ninja recuérdalo. —Misao le guiñó un ojo a su compañera quien solo pudo dejar escapar un bufido, esa niña no tenía remedio.

—Bueno Misao por mi parte estoy muy feliz de que ya hayas regresado.

—Yo también estoy feliz de volver a verte Kuro —exclamó la jovencita que aún seguía siendo victima de las sacudidas de Omasu ¿Qué su amiga no podía contener ni por un momento su curiosidad?.

—Misao, no sabes lo aburrido que ha estado todo esto sin ti, ¡Omasu ya suéltala! —Shiro hizo a un lado a Omasu y tomo a la líder ninja por los hombros—. ¿Sabes a lo que me condenaste dejándome solo con estos explotadores?, trabaje día y noche como esclavo en el restaurante, te juro que ya soñaba con pescados fritos y para acabarla no tuvimos ninguna misión ¡Ninguna!, todo este genio ninja desperdiciado semana tras semana ¿Puedes creerlo? —Termino de decir el joven clavando con angustia sus ojos café en los verdes de su okashira.

—Lo entiendo Shiro pero te prometo que vas a tener mucha acción, pronto las cosas van a volver a su estado normal.

—En serio —respondió el chico con los ojos cristalinos.

—¿He?... ¿Sí? —Vaya que a ese chico le faltaba vida social.

—Misao pasando a otros temas, —la chica parpadeó y miró al frente, Shiro que la tenía sujeta por los hombros también giró la vista—, en todo el tiempo que estuviste afuera el papeleo del Oniwabanshu se acumulo mucho, intente ayudarte en algo pero estos viejos hombros ya no pueden con el peso del trabajo como lo hacían antes —Misao entrecerró los ojos ¿Era eso o que se la había pasado buscando chicas bonitas a quien acosar?—. Como sea, la cuestión es que el trabajo del okashira se ha acumulado y debes hacerte cargo.

—Lo entiendo, —Misao suspiró—, ¿El señor Aoshi no quiso avanzarlo un poco?, tomando en cuenta que él fue el anterior okashira pensé… —cortó su frase al ver que de pronto todos sus amigos bajaban la vista apenados—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno Misao, no quisiéramos decírtelo porque acabas de llegar pero el señor Aoshi se fue del Aoiya, partió un día después de ti y no dejo ninguna nota así que no sabemos su ubicación… —La chica parpadeó y Okina miró fijamente a Shiro, era cierto, ninguno de los demás miembros sabía que Aoshi había llegado ayer, pero viéndolo de esa forma, era una buena idea no decírselo a la chica para ver como reaccionaba.

—Ya veo… —Misao bajó la vista mientras fruncía el ceño ante la mirada expectante de todos—. ¡Bueno yo tampoco tengo idea de donde este!, ¿Alguien quiere ayudarme a cocinar algo?, ¡Muero de hambre! —La chica sonrió y todos parpadearon confundidos.

—Sí, sí —Omasu sólo pudo hacerse a un lado cuando la joven ninja salió aún con su cabello suelto y una expresión de felicidad en el rostro.

—¿Será posible? —Kuro apoyó su brazo en el umbral de la puerta y vio a la chica desaparecer por las escaleras.

—Pareciera que no le afecto, —Okon se puso un dedo sobre la sien mientras cerraba los ojos, Misao siempre estaba sonriente y con animo incluso cuando las cosas no podían pintar peor, pero esta vez—, de verdad creo que ella esta feliz.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao esperaba sentada su almuerzo mientras tarareaba una canción, ¡Estaba tan feliz!, los recuerdos dulces de Soujiro la seguían a cada momento y no paraba de hablar y hablar de él, Shiro la escuchaba sonriente, ese Soujiro debía de haber sido realmente especial si era capaz de que la chica olvidara a Aoshi, además no era para menos cada loca aventura que Misao les relataba era mas graciosa que la anterior.

—Misao, tu almuerzo. —Okon dejo caer una bandeja con comida al lado de la chica quien miro los alimentos casi se podría decir que con extrañeza.

—¿Qué te pasa, por que no comes?

—Es que…

—¿Acaso crees que mi comida no sabe bien? —interrogó la mayor de las Onis con ojos que parecían echar chispas.

—No, no es eso, tú eres la mejor Okon, —se excuso rápidamente la ninja negando con las manos—, lo que pasa es que en todo mi viaje con Soujiro rara vez comimos en un lugar decente, siempre acabábamos comiendo cosas extrañas en lugares extraños.

—Ya veo… —Misao se llevo el primer bocado a la boca y una apenas perceptible sonrisa se formo en su rostro ¡Amaba la comida del Aoiya!.

—Oye chica deja de soñar despierta ¿Sabes que hora es?

—¿Hora? —Misao parpadeó aún con los palillos dentro de su boca, desde que había salido del Aoiya el tiempo no había jugado ningún papel en su vida, los días se pasaban en mañana, tarde y noche, no había ninguna prisa, las horas parecían no tener ningún significado para ella y sus acompañantes—. ¿Debería saber que hora es?

—Son las cinco de la tarde, creo que para estar desayunando tus horarios están algo deteriorados —aclaró Shiro al tiempo que le ponía el brazo sobre los hombros.

—¿Las cinco?, es muy tarde —Misao se paró y limpió con cuidado su boca, seguramente había dormido tanto porque se había pasado la noche entera caminando, eso sin contar todas las emociones que había pasado los últimos días—. Me gustaría tomar un baño ¿Me ayudas a prepararlo Shiro?

—Seguro, pero tienes que prometerme que haremos algo emocionante mañana, estoy sumamente aburrido, por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste sin bañarte en tu viajecito?

—¡Cállate, si me bañaba! —exclamó la okashira sumamente ofendida al tiempo que lo pateaba en el rostro provocando que saliera despedido por los aires.

—Esa niña… —murmuró Okon tomando su té y negando con la cabeza.

—Nunca cambiara. —Terminó la frase Omasu al tiempo que sonreía.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Estupido Shiro, yo siempre me baño. —refunfuñó Misao metida en la bañera al tiempo que jugaba con uno de sus pies haciendo que el agua saltara fuera de la tina—. Aunque si soy sincera ya extrañaba mi hogar. —Hundió su cabeza en el agua dejando que todo su cabello se empapara, era tan relajante que le hubiera gustado quedarse ahí todo lo que restaba del día, sin embargo no era posible, todos los miembros Oni estaban atendiendo el restaurante en ese mismo momento y ella le había prometido a Okina que adelantaría un poco el trabajo que tenía olvidado—. Papeles, no puedo creer que acabe de llegar y ya me estén encerrando en una oficina con todo ese trabajo por delante. —Dejo escapar un suspiro y salió de la tina, su cabello mojado cayó a sus espaldas produciéndole cosquillas en las piernas, tal vez debería cortarlo. Resignada a su destino se puso una yukata y empezó a secar su cabello con una toalla, ahora tenía que ir a su cuarto a cambiarse y luego a trabajar—. Que fastidio. —Salió del baño y empezó a caminar en dirección a su cuarto, su cabello mojado iba dejando gotas por todo el piso provocándole el voltear a verlo con desgano—. Quizás si debería cortarlo…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. —Misao paró en seco y sintió que la garganta se le secaba al tiempo que su corazón latía al doble que de costumbre, ahí frente a ella y viéndola intensamente se encontraba Aoshi Shinomori.

…**.**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Aoshi se había levantado cuando el sol ya llevaba algunas horas de haber salido, meditar toda la noche lo había ayudado mucho pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que una gran desesperación lo invadiera, ¿Y si Soujiro había aceptado ir con Misao?, ¿Y si cuando llegaba al Aoiya los veía juntos tomados de la mano?, ¿Y si Misao se había ido con Soujiro?, negó con la cabeza, eso no podía ser posible, simplemente no era verdad.

—Debo salir de dudas. —Sin perder tiempo salió del templo en dirección al Aoiya, iba a entrar por la puerta pero después decidió que no quería que lo vieran, no si Soujiro estaba ahí, así que con maestría y sin provocar el menor ruido subió al techo hasta llegar frente a la habitación de Misao, ya era muy tarde pero tomando en cuenta que seguramente la muchacha no había dormido en toda la noche era posible que siguiera ahí, tomando aire para darse valor el ex okashira se sujeto de una teja y se asomó por la ventana, al instante en que sus ojos vieron a su pequeña mujercita con el cabello suelto y ondulado cayendo como una lluvia a su alrededor y esos ojos somnolientos que no se habían percatado de su presencia sintió como su corazón se detenía para luego seguir latiendo con el doble de fuerza—. Es preciosa —susurró al tiempo que un ruido los sacaba a ambos de sus ensoñaciones, Aoshi se tuvo que ocultar cuando todos los miembros Oni entraron al cuarto para abrazarla y decirle cuanto la habían extrañado, el joven ninja apretó los puños, él también debería estar ahí, él también quería abrazarla y apretarla contra su pecho, pero no era su estilo, no con todos riendo y bromeando, así que espero hasta que todos salieron para introducirse en la habitación de la chica, recordaba que Misao estaba viendo algo que luego le enseño a los demás.

—Veamos. —El joven se agachó y recogió del suelo dos fotografías, en una se encontraba Soujiro sonriéndole de forma galante a la cámara mientras una ardilla se sostenía en su hombro, Aoshi al ver la imagen dibujó una sonrisa agria en su rostro, el chico era guapo y gracioso seguramente no le costaría trabajo encontrar una persona que lo quisiera. Sin perder mas el tiempo pasó a ver la otra fotografía, en esta Soujiro besaba a Misao en la mejilla mientras ella lo abrazaba.

—Yo te sacare Seta, te sacare de su corazón. —Volvió a colocar las fotografías donde estaban y justo en ese momento oyó que Misao subía a todo correr las escaleras, casi como un rayo volvió a salir por la ventana y alcanzó a escuchar en un murmullo lejano que la chica se iba a bañar.

Y ahora estaba ahí viéndola fijamente mientras ella lo observaba con genuina sorpresa en sus ojos, llevaba el cabello suelto y mojado pegándose a su pequeña yukata que no servía para cubrir ni la mitad de sus hermosas piernas, la prenda estaba ajustada a su cuerpo y Aoshi no pudo evitar recordar la imagen de la chica cambiándose de ropa sentada sobre una roca en medio del bosque, ahora la tenía de nuevo frente a él, tan indefensa, tan sensual, tan inocente…

—Señor Aoshi pensé… —Misao cortó su frase y retrocedió un paso, Aoshi la miraba fijamente y con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

—¿Qué pensaste? —La voz ronca hacía juego con su actitud intimidante y la muchacha paso saliva.

—Pensé que no estaba, los muchachos me dijeron que…

—¿Qué no estaba?, ¿Qué me había ido? —Misao asintió, ese no podía ser su señor Aoshi, se notaba muy diferente además parecía estar molesto con ella y en toda su vida Aoshi podía haber demostrado indiferencia pero nunca rencor hacía la que consideraba su protegida.

—Señor Aoshi ¿por que esta molesto? —El joven ninja entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso hasta quedar a un escaso metro de ella.

—¿Por que te fuiste? —No era una contestación sino una pregunta pero aún así la joven tomó aire y lo dejo escapar con alivio, así que era eso, él estaba molesto porque se había ido sin su permiso, bueno, le había dicho a Okina pero seguramente Aoshi se sentía ignorado, después de todo por mucho tiempo que pasara se suponía que él era su tutor.

—Lo siento señor Aoshi no pensé que le molestara que me fuera sin avisar pero para la otra si le digo ¿Esta bien? —La chica cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que Aoshi parpadeaba ¿Qué se creía esa mujer?, ¿Qué con solo su hermosa sonrisa estaría satisfecho?—. Me retiro señor Aoshi, me alegro de ver que ya regreso, debo cambiarme de ropa. —La jovencita dio media vuelta y estaba por empezar a caminar cuando una mano apretó fuertemente su muñeca haciéndola girarse.

—Tu no vas a ningún lado. —Misao entreabrió la boca presa de la sorpresa y Aoshi tuvo que controlarse para no tomar de una vez por todas esos calidos labios.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Crees que estoy molesto sólo porque te fuiste sin avisarme?

—Pues…

—¿Crees que estoy molesto sólo porque heriste mi orgullo al no mencionarme tus planes?, ¿Crees que estoy molesto por algo así? —Misao lo observó sin comprender y lanzó un bufido al tiempo que intentaba zafar su mano, la presión que Aoshi le estaba aplicando era demasiada—. ¿Te duele?

—¿Señor Aoshi, que le pasa? —Al instante Aoshi soltó su muñeca y la chica retrocedió aún desconcertada.

—No Misao, te equivocas, no fue por eso, quiero que me contestes algo ¿Qué sentirías si de pronto yo decido irme con una mujer a divertirme por todo Japón por un tiempo indefinido?

—¿Qué?

—¿Te sentirías triste?, ¿Te sentirías furiosa? —Misao se sobresaltó y miró fijamente a los ojos a su tutor.

—Pero es diferente, yo me sentiría así porque yo, yo a usted… —La chica cortó su frase, ya no estaba tan segura de lo que estaba punto de decir.

—¿Que Misao?, ¿Tu me querías?, —la joven ninja abrió la boca aunque ninguna palabra brotó de su garganta ¿Qué se proponía Aoshi con todo eso?—, ahora imagínate que en mi viaje con esa mujer yo me haya enamorado perdidamente de ella ¿Cómo te sentirías?

—Celosa, acabada… —Misao se tapo rápidamente la boca al tiempo que giraba la cabeza, las palabras le habían salido solas y no había podido detenerlas ¿Acaso Aoshi intentaba decirle lo que ella creía con todo ese discurso?.

—¿Ahora sabes como me siento?, ¿Tienes acaso una ligera idea de lo que estoy pasando? —La tomó por los hombros al tiempo que la veía fijamente, Misao alzó la vista y chocó con los azules y fríos ojos de los que tiempo atrás fuera su amor platónico.

—Pero eso es imposible, usted no…

—¿No te amo? —Misao sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, la respiración de Aoshi era acelerada y su mirada fija en ella le hacía sentir cosas realmente extrañas—. ¿Crees que estaría así si no te amara?, ¿Crees que podría amar a otra mujer que no fueras tu? —La chica tomó los brazos de Aoshi y de un fuerte empujón se liberó de su agarre, por un momento lo observó fijamente como hechizada pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza y dando media vuelta se dirigió veloz a su cuarto, demasiadas cosas estaban pasando, el recuerdo de Soujiro aún estaba demasiado reciente en ella y ahora, justo cuando pensaba que tal vez podría olvidar a su señor Aoshi a él se le ocurría decirle que la amaba.

—No te me vas a escapar, no de nuevo —Aoshi alcanzó a detenerla por la muñeca antes de que pudiera cerrar el shoji de su cuarto.

—Señor Aoshi usted… —La joven sólo pudo quedarse inmóvil mientras Aoshi aprisionaba sus labios en un intenso beso, todos sus sentimientos daban vuelta en su cabeza, la confusión se abría paso en su corazón ¿Ella a quien quería?.

—¡No! —La chica apoyó las manos en el pecho de Aoshi e intentó alejarlo de ella pero él la sujetó por la cintura, sus cuerpos estaban a escasa distancia.

—Misao no lo entiendes.

—¡El que no lo entiende es usted! —La chica intentó zafarse, toda su vida había soñado con ese momento y cuando el momento había llegado lo único que había sentido era culpa.

—Dime que no entiendo —Aoshi la presionó con mas fuerza contra él y Misao pudo sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del joven ninja, como invitándola a algo que había estado prohibido.

—Usted no entiende que yo…

—¿Te enamoraste de Soujiro? —La chica lo miró sorprendida y en el rostro de Aoshi se dibujó una media sonrisa—. Ya me lo suponía, pero te aseguro que eso no va a durar mucho, yo te haré olvidar.

—¡Usted no tiene idea! —siseó acalorada—, todo lo que Soujiro y yo pasamos, la cantidad de aventuras que tuvimos juntos, la…

—Yo lo sé todo. —Su voz se volvió seca.

—¿Qué?

—Cada risa, cada momento, sus aventuras.

—¡Lo sabía! —De la impresión la boca se le quedo abierta —¡Usted era esa persona que yo sentía en el bosque!, ¡Soujiro me mintió! —La "fechoría" cometida por su amigo le provocó torcer los labios pero casi al instante sus ojos verdes relampaguearon—. ¿Pero por que haría algo así?

—Es un muchacho fuerte. —Los ojos del ninja se ensombrecieron, aquellos ojos azules se oscurecieron de tal manera que Misao sintió como si algo dentro de ella se torciera dolorosamente, le quedaba suficiente amor por ese hombre como para sentirse desdichada al ver esa expresión en su rostro.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Escúchame Misao, él me dio una oportunidad, él sabía que estabas enamorada de él, yo lo sabía, creo que hasta tú lo sabes.

—¡Ah! —enrojeció de tal manera que sintió que las orejas le ardían, ¿Por qué siempre era tan despistada al dejar que los demás se enteraran de sus sentimientos?.

—Me aventuro a creer que él correspondía tus sentimientos, por eso he hablado con él en el bosque, porque necesitaba pelear por ti.

—¿Disculpe?

—Es porque mientras ustedes se enamoraban lentamente en su viaje yo a mi vez me di cuenta de que te amaba.

—Para estarme diciendo cosas como esas esta usted muy serio señor Aoshi. —La joven intentó hablar en broma pero la voz le salió ahogada desde la garganta, había esperado por tanto tiempo esas palabras que ya no sabía como sentirse al estarlas escuchando, si Aoshi le hubiera dicho lo mismo antes de su viaje su vida se habría iluminado, se habría convertido en la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, pero ahora…

—Sólo pido una oportunidad. —Su masculina voz se había vuelto un murmullo, tan tenue como el viento que mecía las hojas de los árboles.

—¿Desde cuando me sigue? —preguntó lentamente, viéndolo apenas, con las mejillas demasiado rojas para encararlo.

—Desde el principio.

—Usted fue quien me dio el kimono, usted estaba entre la gente el día que cante.

—No pensé que me hubieras visto.

—¿Por qué no me hablo en ese entonces?

—No me pareció adecuado.

—¿Desde cuando se detiene por algo como eso?

—Desde que me di cuenta de que herir algo que quieres te lastimaría. —Apoyando la mano en la pared al lado de la puerta el joven desvió la mirada —Te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte ir con Seta si esa es tu verdadera felicidad… pero mi corazón se rompería.

—No le queda ponerse dramático señor Aoshi.

—Tampoco me queda hablar mucho y lo estoy haciendo. —¿Era su imaginación o se veía un poco acalorado?, nunca lo había visto así, con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, con los hombros tensos. Lo siguiente lo soltó sin meditarlo, lo dejó ir salvaje, tal y como lo era ella.

—Creo que… creo que no lo he dejado de amar después de todo… —Al instante el hombre dirigió sus profundos ojos hacía ella pero en acto reflejo la chica retrocedió un paso cerrando a medias el shoji—. Pero también es cierto que creo que amo a Soujiro.

—¿Tenias que agregar eso? —Una perfecta ceja se arqueó y ella apenas pudo retener las ganas de reír.

—Señor Aoshi, quisiera preguntarle algo, ¿Usted tuvo algo que ver cuando Soujiro se cayó del tren en el que viajábamos? —Al instante el ninja soltó un enorme suspiro.

—Éste va a ser un largo año.

—¡Señor Aoshi no se vaya!, ¡No me ha contestado!

—En aquel entonces aún no pensaba que lastimar algo que querías te lastimaría a su vez.

—¡Casi me ahogo por su culpa!

—Y yo casi muero desangrado, estamos a mano.

—¡Señor Aoshi!

—Si ya no me hablas con el respeto de antes, estoy avanzando, ¿Cierto? —El joven dejó escapar las palabras sin girar a verla y ella enrojeció por completo.

—¡Es usted imposible! —Y cerró de golpe el shoji antes de notar como él bajaba los hombros relajado, porque estaba seguro, tenía una oportunidad, una pequeña, pero estaba ahí, brillando, e iba a aprovecharla.

Misao por su parte caminó hasta el futón de su cuarto y tomando la foto de Soujiro sonrió.

—Para lograr que te olvide va a tener que dar mucha pelea amigo. —En su mano la imagen del joven Seta sonreía como si supiera que algo así iba a pasar, sus ojos brillaban como si lo hicieran sólo para ella y entonces imaginó que él siempre lo había sabido y que a su manera había dejado la decisión en sus manos, porque así era como le demostraba su amor, dejándola libre.

—Definitivamente éste va a ser un largo año. —Y se sonrojó pensando en los dos besos que había recibido, el calido de Soujiro y el ardiente de Aoshi, era un problema amar al mismo tiempo a dos hombres, ¿Cierto?—Bueno, —se encogió de hombros—, esperemos que el tiempo haga lo suyo. —Y volvió a sonreír.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Ultimas notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno este fic ha llegado a su fin y estoy realmente muy feliz de haber terminado esta historia, siento que a lo largo de este fic he mejorado bastante y eso es gracias a todo el apoyo y las sugerencias que me dieron.

Es extraño pero cuando uno empieza un fic tiene una idea pero esta se va modificando gracias a todos sus comentarios, en un principió yo esperaba que Misao y Soujiro no se enamoraran pero no pudo ser, al final Aoshi tendrá que seguir en la pelea esperando que después de un año el corazón de Misao sea suyo.

Pasando a otros temas siento haberme tardado tanto en entregarles el final pero tenía exámenes y no podía escribir por estar estudiando pero en fin, ya llegaron las vacaciones y tengo algunos locos proyectos en mente, aunque creo que por el momento descansare un poco y arreglare unos asuntos pendientes.

Por ultimo no podían faltar los agradecimientos, en serio que le doy mis mas sincera gratitud a todas las personas que me apoyaron a lo largo de toda esta historia pero en especial a los que me aguantaron hasta el final, por eso quiero dar las gracias a quienes dejaron comentario en el ultimo capitulo.

**Gabyhiatt** gracias por todo, en tu honor Soujiro repitió tu frase "Si vuelve es tuyo si no nunca lo fue", **Min Motou**, **Maytelu **al igual que tu yo era fan indiscutible de la pareja Aoshi-Misao (hasta que escribí esta locura), **Ayann **¿Qué te puedo decir? Me acompañaste de principio a fin y eso en verdad te lo agradezco infinitamente, gracias por todo, **Lord Mortensen **Otro fan de Soujiro, espero que no me odies con este final, **Lilith Hastelin **¡Gracias por volver y dejar un review! En verdad significo mucho para mi, **Fantasía de un ángel**, a ti en especial te doy las gracias porque fueron tus sugerencias las que me ayudaron a crecer y hacer un mejor fic, **Akemi Amaya **encontrarme con un nuevo leedor a estas alturas me sube el animo hasta las estrellas, **Tommy Hiragizawa **bueno amiga espero no haberte desilusionado mucho pero el lemon no es algo que se me de todavía.

Me despido y aunque suene egoísta me gustaría que me siguieran apoyando con mis futuros y locos proyectos.

_**Reedición: **_Acabo de terminar exámenes en la facultad y he decidido editar el ultimo capitulo, al hacerlo me he dado cuenta de que esta historia necesitara reeditarse una vez más porque quedaron demasiados errores, pero me tomare un año mínimo para volver a intentarlo —suficiente locura sin sentido por ahora—.

He cambiado el final porque el otro no tenía ni lógica ni sentido ni nada más que el reflejo de mi primer deseo de que esta historia fuera un Aoshi-Misao, con más madurez de mi parte he admitido que esto fue, es y será un trío.

Debo agradecer infinitamente a **Ayann **por darme siempre más herramientas para mejorar mi escritura y aunque todavía me falta mucho he avanzado bastante gracias a su ayuda y por supuesto a **Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A **por su kilométrico review, recuerdo que hace un tiempo cuando apenas empezaba a escribir oía hablar mucho de esta persona pero no sabía quien era, quien hubiera dicho que terminaría recibiendo un comentario de su parte, me siento halagada.

Y a todos de verdad muchas gracias por leer Ciao

_11 de Marzo del 2011 Viernes _


End file.
